ERES
by La Dama oculta Mistress9
Summary: Darien, un joven empresario arrancado de sus padres de repente, se ve solo en el mundo, Bunny es la chica más extraordinaria que hay... ¿como se uniran sus vidas? Songfic! cada capitulo una emoción y una canción! TERMINADO
1. Prologo

****

**_Antes que nada quiero agradecer a mi super amigui Para Para o Arizz pa' los cuates!! jeje por haberme apoyado en la realización de este fic, de verdad sin tu confianza y apoyo esto no seria realidad. Gracias amix linda!!!! _**

**_Los personajes de este fic estan basados en los personajes originales de Sailor Moon. Con esta historia solo busco el entretenimiento y para nada el lucro. Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo y por supuesto esperamos sus Reviews!!!! para darnos más animos y seguir con esta historia. Soooo... here we go!!!!_**

**PROLOGO**

_Lunes por la mañana: _

-Cariño, tu cumpleaños esta próximo, dime, ¿que vas a querer que te regalemos? –_Comento Margaret, la madre del pequeño_

-Espero que no sea otra enciclopedia del Universo, la ultima nos costo demasiado traerla hasta Japón.- _Dijo el preocupado pero tranquilo Kazuma, que no dejaba de admirar la inteligencia de su pequeño_

-No papá, este año quisiera salir con ustedes… hace mucho q no están conmigo…

-Lo siento tanto amor, es que por el trabajo no hemos podido estar mucho en casa

-No te preocupes mamá, lo entiendo…

_El desayuno en la casa Chiba parece ser de lo mas interesante planeando el cumpleaños numero 8 del pequeño Darien. A su corta edad ya mostraba su brillante agilidad en todo lo que emprendía. Astronomía, Física, Matemáticas, Medicina, al parecer a este niño se le metió en la cabeza el conocimiento como mantequilla en pan. _

_Miércoles por la noche:_

_-_Cada vez faltan menos días para tu cumpleaños pequeño, seguro que no quieres nada este año? Tu oportunidad se esta yendo… -_Bromeando Margaret_

-Jaja no mamá, solo quiero un día con ustedes… Es que yo … los extraño mucho _–Con un sonrojo ligero en sus mejillas _

_Al fin ha llegado el sábado, el día mas esperado para la familia Chiba!!_

-Vamos al parque y después vamos al cine, y después al museo, y después iremos al nuevo restaurante y después comeremos un helado y.. –_El pequeño estaba de lo más emocionado contando con sus deditos todos los lugares que al fin visitaría con sus padres_

-Hey Hey!! Espera campeón, no podemos hacer todo eso en un mismo día –_Riendo por la emoción de su niño_

-Jajaja tu padre tiene razón tienes q elegir algo

-Bueno… entonces no se… –_Resignándose a no estar en todos lados, pero pensando en el lugar perfecto para pasarla con sus padres.._

-Que te parece un picnic en el parque, comemos helado, y de ahí nos vamos al museo q tanto quieres

-_Abriendo los ojos como plato y con una mirada de ilusión_-Mamá!!! Esa idea es perfecta!!! Siiii vamos a hacer picnic!!!

_Los padres alegres al ver la ilusión que esto le causaba a su niño no perdieron el tiempo y comenzaron a hacer todos los preparativos para el picnic, mientras la mamá hacia los sándwiches y demás comida y jugos que necesitarían, Papá buscaba la pelota, la canasta y el mantel, platos y otros utensilios que utilizarían para cumplir con la ilusión de su pequeño hijo._

_En cuestión de una hora ya estaban en camino al parque para celebrar su cumpleaños, pero hicieron una parada obligada en la pastelería._

_-_Ya quiero llegar, ya quiero llegar!!!- _Darien solo gritaba de emoción desquiciando de momentos a sus padres que ya tenían cara de ¡¡cállate por Dios!! Pero sin perder su amable sonrisa._

_-_Cálmate ya cariño, estamos ya muy cerca…

-Si campeón ya tranquilo

-Es que no puedo creer que estén aquí conmigo, ya quiero disfrutar de la comida y del pastel y todos los juegos!!!

_4 Horas mas tarde…_

-Papá!!! Eso no se vale ese era mi pedazo de pastel!!!

-Lo siento pequeño pero te gane

-MAMÁAAAAAAAA

-Cálmense los dos, ah niños!!! –_Fingiendo molestia aunque en realidad estaba muy divertida por como se llevaban de bien papá e hijo._

-Darien, queremos darte esto de regalo –_Diciendo su padre muy serio_

_-_Qué? Pero si yo no les pedí nada… -_Con total sorpresa ya que les había pedido a sus padres su compañía en lugar de algo material_

_-_Si, lo sabemos cariño, y eso nos ha llenado de un orgullo muy grande, porque demostraste mucha madures al querer solo un poco de amor antes que lo material.

-Mamá…

-Este es un regalo muy especial- _Mientras su mama ponía el pequeño objeto entre las pequeñitas manos de su hijo._

_-_Así es… hemos escogido darte esta estrella que te tranquilizara por la noches y que despejará tu mente cuando más lo necesites.

-Esperemos que su brillo guíe tu vida y las buenas decisiones que tomes en el futuro.

-Papa, Mamá, es muy hermosa, muchas gracias!! –_Abriendo el centro de la estrella una dulce melodía podía oírse y una tenue luz salía de su interior iluminando a su vez a la luna que giraba en su interior._

_-_Este fue el día mas especial de mi vida!!! Bueno… no ha sido mucha solo tengo 8 años.. –_Mostrándose reflexivo, cosa q lleno de ternura a sus padres_

_-_El que sean pocos años no significa que no sea especial –_Terminó diciendo su madre para no matar las ilusiones del niño_

_-_Claro, el año próximo podríamos hacer lo mismo, solo que espero que la próxima vez guardes un poco de compostura… el guía del museo quedo como tonto cuando tu le corregiste en los datos que nos decía, fue una gran vergüenza, aunque demasiado gracioso!! –_Riendo Kazuma y viendo a su esposa reír de gusto también._

_-_No es mi culpa que no tenga la información correcta –_Indignado el pequeño niño que hacia pucheros mientras su padres reían con demasiado placer al recordar el momento en que su hijo corregía al guía del museo, súbitamente una luz atrajo la atención de Darien al frente.- _CUIDADO PAPÁ!!!!

*************

_Hello again!!... bien ... que les parecio... este solo es el prologo, por lo que podemos decirles que hay mucha más historia que contar, asi que no se la pierdan!!!! nos leemos en el proximo chap, asi que!!! DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!!! y recuerden q todos los mensajes tambien se los haré llegar a Para Para!! muchas gracias por leernos!!!_


	2. 1 Abandonado

_Muchas gracias a las chicas que nos han mandado su review!!! de verdad es genial!!! y bueno ahora continuamos con el primer capitulo!!! hay algo que no les habia dicho jejeje... las canciones que estarán fondeando nuestro fic son de Cafe Tacvba, ya que tanto Para Para como yo somos fans de sus canciones... dense el chance de conocer a esta banda que ha sido reconocida como una de las mejores, no se van a arrepentir, sobre todo porque las letras dicen mucho y sirven para ambientar nuestro fic que con mucho cariño hemos hecho para todos ustedes!!!! Antes que nada aqui va lo tipico..._

_Este fic utiliza a los personajes de Sailor Moon que Naoko creo en 1992, no busco fines de solo solo de entretenimiento. Las canciones aqui presentadas son de la autoría e interpretación de Cafe Tacvba, todos los derechos son de ellos y de los cover que realizan._

_Sin más por decir ahora siii!!!! comencemos!!!!_

**1) ABANDONADO**

-Doctor, como esta nuestra hija y su esposo? – _Decía Kathrina al Doctor que estaba a cargo de emergencias_

_-_Lo siento mucho pero no pudimos hacer nada por salvar a los señores Margaret y Kazuma Chiba, el único que ha sobrevivido es su hijo Darien el cual al parecer tiene serios golpes en la cabeza, aun no hemos determinado el daño.

-No puede ser… Mi niña!!!!! –_Rompió en llanto Kathrina en los brazos de su esposo Henry._

_-_Calma querida! Hay q ser fuertes, vivió feliz al lado de su esposo, cuidaremos a Darien y yo me encargaré de hacerlo un hombre de bien.

-Pero mi bebé!!!

-Kath, siempre será nuestra bebe, pero tenemos que ser fuertes por su hijo al que tanto ama…- _Esta vez le dolía tanto que su hija Margaret haya muerto. _

_Kathrina y Henry eran los padres de Margaret, ingleses de nacimiento y cuya familia pertenecía a una de las más influyentes en el parlamento ingles, y un muy fuerte imperio empresarial en aquel país europeo. Se habían opuesto a la idea de que su hijita se fuera tan lejos pero la tendencia marcaba que la tecnología y desarrollo japonés era lo más idóneo para el crecimiento de su hija, así que optaron por dejarla ir, allí fue donde conoció a su esposo Kazuma, de quien se enamoro perdidamente._

**********************************************************************

_-_¿Dónde estoy? –_El pequeño niño había despertado después de varias horas de estar inconciente…_

_-_Cálmate Pequeño, estas en un hospital, tuviste un accidente muy fuerte, debes recostarte –_Decía dulcemente Kathrina_

-¿Quien eres tu?, ¿Cómo me llamo?, no se quien soy ni como llegue aquí…- _Rompiendo en llanto al sentirse solo._

_-_El doctor ya nos había advertido que esto pasaría… Amnesia… -_Henry no pudo mas… ese niño se parecía tanto a su hija_

_-_Tus eres Darien Chiba y nosotros somos tus abuelos, de ahora en adelante vivirás con nosotros, te llevaremos a Inglaterra.

_Darien sintió la frialdad en la voz de ese hombre anciano que se hacia llamar su abuelo…no quería ir con ellos, pero que podía hacer?_

_-_Pero… y mi mamá y mi papá??, todo niño tiene un papá y una mamá… ¿donde están?

-Tu ya no tienes… ellos se han ido, murieron…

_Las palabras frías y el shock del dolor de saber a sus padres muertos le causaron demasiado daño, se desmayo y no volvió a despertar hasta el día siguiente que lo dieron de alta y partiría a su nuevo ¿¿hogar??_

_**********************************************************************_

_3 años después…_

-Abuelo, ¿quieres ir a pescar conmigo?, mis compañeros me han ducho que es muy divertido y es mejor si lo haces en familia…

-Olvidalo… tengo negocios que atender, -_Sin perder la vista de su periodico matutino, sosteniendo su taza de café- _además hay q discutir nuevas leyes en el parlamento, no hay tiempo suficiente para hacer funcionar a la sociedad, y tu quieres que vaya a perderlo con unos peces? Si quieres comer pescado solo dile a la servidumbre y ellos lo traerán.

-Esta bien, perdón, creo q fue una idea muy tonta verdad – _Retirándose demasiado triste porque nunca pasaba tiempo con sus abuelos, ni siquiera los conocía, ni ellos a Darien._

_Abandonado estoy de mi dios, ese soy_

_Abandonado de mi, a mi suerte voy_

_Yo huí de los mios, a los que pertenezco_

_si alguna vez, perteneci..._

_si alguna vez estuve allí...._

_**********************************************************************_

_5 años después:_

-Haz pensado en que universidad vas a estudiar? –_Pregunto Henry detrás de su inmenso escritorio de caoba sin perder detalle de sus documentos._

_-_Que bueno que lo preguntas abuelo, fíjate que no tengo opciones… tal vez si tu me ayud…

-¿Como que no tienes opciones? Pues búscalas!! ¿¿No que eras muy inteligente?? –_Dijo su abuelo en una forma fria y sin sentimiento alguno, solo la indiferencia en cuanto a la vida del joven adolescente se dejaba ver._

_-_Si, ya veré –_ Saliendo de la oficina de su abuelo como perro apaleado._

_El huérfano el mal querido el que responde mal_

_El que desilusioné, el desilusionado, el que funciona mal_

_El que llora amargo, y donde llueve seca lo plantado_

_**********************************************************************_

-Abuela dentro de poco voy a hacer examen de Admisión para la universidad, muy pronto voy a poder ser médico!!, podré ayudar a las personas y…

-¿Médico? – _Interrumpió Henry ­_– No vas a estudiar medicina, ya hice los cambios necesarios para que estudies negocios… necesito asegurarme de que continúes con la empresa, en algunos años alguien tiene que hacer el papel de Gerente General y que mejor que mi propia familia

-"_Familia?" –Darien no podía poner en discusión sus estudios, después de todo, sus abuelos habían visto por él a la muerte de sus padres._

_-_Pero Henry, si Darien quiere estudiar medicina no podemos ir en contra de sus deseos _Un rayo de ilusión se vio en los ojos de Darien_

_-_Kath, eso no esta a discusión.

_Abandonado estoy de mis dios, ese soy (abandonado)_

_Abandonado de mi, a mi suerte voy (abandonado)_

**********************************************************************

-Darien haz crecido tanto… no puedo creer que hayas crecido tanto… eres tan apuesto y tienes el porte de un caballero digno de la corte!! –_Decia ogullosa Kath mientras veía a su nieto recién graduado._

-Muchas gracias abuela, sin tu apoyo no lo habría logrado, eres la única que siempre estuvo ahí.

-Bien y ahora que sigue muchacho? – _Rompiendo la conversación entre Kathrina y Darien- _te doy dos opciones, puedes quedarte aquí en Inglaterra y meterte en la política del parlamento… o te regresas a Japón y te haces cargo de la sucursal de la empresa que esta en Tokio.

-Me voy a Tokio

-Piensalo bien Darien –_Preocupada Kath al ver la rápida respuesta con la que su nieto enfrento a Henry_

-Adelante entonces, en cuanto tengas listas tus cosas te iras de regreso a Japón

_El que se contradice y se maldice_

_con la palabra se hizo visible_

_sin decir nada digno, dice...._

_-"Al fin libre de Henry y su tiranía, siempre solo… todo el tiempo solo… si voy a estar solo en Inglaterra, mejor solo en mi país"_

_Y asi es como terminamos jejeje!!! muchas gracias por el apoyo que nos han dado, dejenos sus reviews no se olviden que ellos son muy importantes xq nos inspiran a continuar la historia, y saber sus gustos, sobre todo xq nos animan muchisimo!!!_

_Muchas gracias a las chicas que ya nos hicieron parte de sus historias favoritas, esperamos no defraudarlas!!! y saben que cualquier comentario es bienvenido!!!!_

_Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo!!! Mata Né!!! bye bye!!!!_


	3. 2 El espacio

_Esta historia esta basada en los personajes originales de Sailor Moon, las canciones que ambientan este fic pertenecen a Cafe Tacvba. No buscamos fines de lucro, solo diversión._

_Hola Chicas y chicos, les entrego un nuevo episodio de Eres!! espero que les este gustando y con mucho gusto estaré al pendiente de sus comments. Nos leemos mas abajín. Disfrutenlo!!!_

**2) ESPACIO**

_De pronto me encontré viajando a gran velocidad_

_la atmosfera crucé y deje de sentir la gravedad_

_en instantes me perdí entre tanto astro fugaz...._

_Al fin Darien se encontraba ubicado en la empresa de su abuelo, sin nada más que hacer que trabajar y rendir cuentas. Su abuelo lo presionaba cada vez que tenia la oportunidad para incrementar la productividad, cosa que tenia bastante fastidiado a Darien._

_...Entonces comencé a estallar_

_todo mi cuerpo era una explosión_

_luces y carbones brotaban de mi._

_Al fin un día de tantos, salio de la empresa, directo a encontrar donde comer, decidio salir y recorrer las calles aledañas recordando su infancia y en ocaciones momentos que vivio con sus padres hasta que…_

_Por un momento me olvide de mi_

_y por un largo rato senti calor_

_y todo se ilumino._

-¿Darien?... Darien Chiba… eres tu???

-Mmmm…-_totalmente desconcertado, no sabia quien era esa persona-_ si, soy yo… me conoces?

-Claro que si!! Wow mirate, haz cambiado tanto!! Bueno, creo q te olvidaste de mi por completo jajajaja

-eh? Pues.. lo siento mucho pero creo q si – _Mostrando cierta incomodidad por no saber quien era_

-Jajaja, dejame ver… ya se… soliamos jugar todos los días después de la escuela al scrabble y cuando habia lluvia de estrellas no hablabamos de otra cosa más que de eso durante casi 1 semana

-Andrew??

-El mismo!!!

-No puedo creerlo amigo!!! Que felicidad encontrarte de nuevo!!- _Al fin… alguien que conocía y le daba verdadero gusto de ver_

_Yo estaba acostado_

_mirando el espacio exterior_

_y estaba pensando_

_en lo diminuto que era yo._

-Y hacia donde te diriges? Si tienes tiempo podemos ponernos al día con nuestras vidas

-Pues de hecho voy a comer, tengo muchísima hambre

-Excelente oportunidad me das amigo!, Ven… te voy a invitar a mi restaurante

-¿Tu restaurante?

-Si, es un hermoso lugar! Logre crearlo gracias a la iniciativa de mi prometida que es una excelente cocinera y sobre todo es una muy buena persona!

-Vaya!! Parece q estás muy enamorado

-Totalmente!!

_Darien y Andrew se acomodaron en una de las mesas del Crow, restaurante de Andrew y su prometida, y así se pusieron a platicar de todo y nada, recuperando el tiempo que no se vieron…_

_Y no pienso regresar_

_aquí es donde debo estar_

_no me preguntes_

_no me preguntes porque_

_no me preguntes porque no lo se._

-Tu vida no parece haber sido muy agradable… lo siento mucho… no tenia idea que por eso te habías ido de Japón – _Lo decía con verdadera tristeza, Andrew siempre había sido muy tierno y preocupado por sus amigos._

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso, ahora estoy aquí… cumpliendo los deseos de mi abuelo… el hombre que me crío –_Lo decía con una mezcla de rencor y agradecimiento, algo frío podría describirse._

-Ah! Mira, aquí llega mi prometida! Espera a que la conozcas Darien esta Bellísima y además hace pasteles tan dulces como ella!!

-Amor!! Q cosas dices????? Me apenas!! –_Una chica alta y de cuerpo atletico, castaña, se acerco sonrojada a la mesa_

_-_Darien te presento a Lita Kino, mi futura esposa! –_Lo decía con tanto orgullo que parecía que se desmayaría de la emoción_

-Mucho Gusto señorita Kino, mi nombre es Darien Chiba.

-Mucho gusto señor Chiba, pero mejor llámame Lita

-De acuerdo, pero entonces llamame Darien por favor

-Ahhh q feliz estoy de q dos personas tan importantes para mi se hayan conocido al fin!!!!

_Estoy resplandeciendo en mi explosion_

_millones de pedazos me vuelvo yo_

_me supernovo con rapidez_

_Asi pasaron aproximadamente 3 horas entre risas, anécdotas y una que otra triste historia, hasta que de pronto Lita…_

-Ah!! No puede ser!! –_Gritando con preocupación al haber olvidado algo_

-Que pasa amor?

-Ya casi son las 6 y Bunny ya casi llega por el pastel que hice y los bocadillos que aún no hago!!!!

-Bunny? –_Pregunto Darien intrigado_

-Ah si, Bunny es nuestra amiga del alma, ella fue la que nos presentó, y gracias a ella fue que nos hicimos novios, de hecho de no ser por ella creo q jamás hubiesemos tomado la iniciativa de hacer nuestro sueño realidad, que es éste restaurante.

-Si, ella es como mi hermana, para Andrew y para mi tiene una importancia muy muy grande- _Lita lo decia con demasiado cariño-_ De hecho como ya te habia comentado, aun estoy estudiando gastronomía, pero es Bunny la que hace de conejilla de indias, jajaja, ella prueba todos mis platillos y les da el visto bueno. Me ha dicho que no me perdonará si alguien más prueba mi comida ANTES que ella.

-Jajaja, parece ser una persona interesante, además si es tan importante para ustedes dos pues creo que debo de conocerla lo antes posible. Como dice Andrew, hay que conocer a las personas importantes de mis personas especiales, y permíteme decirte Lita que ya te considero una amiga.

-Muchas gracias Darien!! Es un lindo gesto de tu parte

-Bueno amor apresurate, que no quiero que Bunny arme todo un alboroto por no tener sus bocadillos listos.

-Es cierto!!! Ya vuelvo!!-_ Lita salio corriendo hacia la cocina lista para preparar el mejor menú de bocadillos que Bunny habia probado hasta ahora._

_Por un momento me olvidé de mí_

_Y por un largo rato sentí calor_

_Hoy me miro a la orilla del mar_

-Sabes Andrew, tienes una novia muy especial, es linda, divertida, penosa, pero atrevida, y tiene grandes habilidades, no logro verme en esa situación

-Ay Darien, no digas esas cosas, es verdad que Lita es todo lo que dijiste y muchas cosas más, pero yo se que tu encontrarás a la persona indicada en su momento indicado.

-Si ya se pero, es que creo que falta mucho para…

-Lita ya llegueeeee!!!!- _Se escucho un grito alegre en la entrada del restaurante pero la barra y unas personas impidieron que se viera la dueña de esa voz _

-Ups!!! Ahora si se le va a armar en grande a Lita, ya llego Bunny!!

-En serio, quiero conocerla!! –_Cuando Darien se levanta para ir a conocer a la amiga de Andrew y Lita su celular suena _- Si diga…Hola Abuelo… no, no estoy en la oficina… ash, Salí a comer y me encontré con un amigo de la infancia… si ya se, perdón… el reporte?... a ya se cual dices… no, no esta bien en una hora máximo te lo envío… ok, ok, media hora!!! Tu ganas… siii ya ok, nos vemos luego… si, adios.

-Vaya creo que tienes que irte verdad…

_Y estoy acostado _

_Mirando el espacio exterior_

_Y estoy pensando en lo diminuto que era yo_

-Me temo que si Andrew, lo lamento mucho, mi abuelo tiende a ser muy oportuno, pero espero que nos veamos muy pronto

-Claro!! Después de todo ya sabes donde encontrarme!!

-Jajaja eso es cierto. Bueno Andrew, será para después

-Nos vemos

-Nos vemos me despides de Lita

-Con gusto!!

-_"Me ha dado mucho gusto ver a Andrew, sigue siendo como cuando eramos niños, creo que no fue tan mala idea regresar a Japón"_

_Y no pienso regresar_

_Aquí es donde yo nací_

_No me preguntes..._

****************************************************************************

Y bien, chicas, les gusto?? bueno pues pronto la siguiente actualización!!! estaré muy al pendiente de sus comments y eso me recuerda dar las gracias a:

**SamsEfron: **Mil gracias nena, fuiste la primera, muchas gracias, espero seguir viendote por estos rumbos, aunq ya casi no estas, pero yo se que es por una buena causa, tu trabajo y la escuela, es lo primero, yo se que saldrás muy bien, y lo más importante... ya estan cerca las vacaciones weeeee!!!!!

**SARLMD:** Muchas gracias por tu comment, muy corto pero espero que te guste mucho esta historia.

**Sailor Lady: **Gracias!!!!!! Me alegra que te interese el fic, de verdad espero con ansia tus comments y asi me vas diciendo que te parece vale??

**Sailorgisselle**: OOhh q bueno que tambien te gusta el fic, si lo seguire en compañia de Para Para, ojala te guste !!!

**AnaKarissss!!!** Que gustote que andes x aca!!!! asi ya podré leer directo tus comments, me encanta y si, como dijiste bien, Cafe Tacvba es uno de los mejores de la música en español y no solo lo digo yo si no que muchisimos grandes conocedores de la música, espero tus comments xq me hacen muy feliz!!!!!!! Nos leemos al ratin jejeje

Bien chicos, recuerden que para poder sentir las emociones tienen que bajar, las canciones, si no ps se pierde la emoción y el sentimiento ya que tambien nos basamos en las emociones de la musica para la historia. Espero que les guste este capitulo, xq a partir de aki ya se pone wenisimo!!!! esperenlo pronto!!!!!

BESOS!!!!

PD. gracias a las chicas que aunq no dejan comment nos han agregado como historia favorita, no los defraudaremos!!!!!!!


	4. 3Ven y Dime

_**Este fic tiene como propósito la diversión y libre expresión de ideas y desarrollo de la imaginación.**_

_**Los personajes son originales de la serie Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi, creados en 1992, las canciones que usamos para ambientar son de café tacvba, solo son usadas para crear ambiente y la idea de las emociones que siente el personaje. **_

_**La canción original se llama Las Flores, ojala puedan escucharla, es genial y pone de buenas!!! Les dejo la continuación, nos leemos abajo!!!**_

**3) VEN Y DIME**

_Hoy como todos los días desde su llegada a Japón, Darien se ha ido directamente al trabajo, ha hecho todo lo que el trabajo amerita, más lo que su Abuelo le ha solitado, más tarde como desde hace aproximadamente un mes se ve con Andrew en su cafetería para conversar sobre planes y un poco desestresar el trabajo contandole todo lo frustrante que es trabajar para su abuelo. Regresa una hora y media después para continuar con su trabajo y salir pasadas las 8 de la noche a encerrarse en su apartamento en el 8º piso. Todos los días una rutina que seguir. _

_Pero hoy a sido diferente, hoy al salir del trabajo se percato de un nuevo restaurante que parecía ser uno de esos lugares donde la gente va a relajarse. Asi que decidio entrar a conocer el lugar y ver lo que habia._

_-_Buenas noches señor, mesa para 2?

-No, solo uno

-Oh, de acuerdo sigame por favor.

_Una vez instalado en la mesa y elegido su menu, espero por no mas de 15 minutos cuando ya estaba deleitando el manjar de cena que tenia en frente. Una suave música de violín comenzó a inundar el ambiente… era como una ola arrasando el estrés de los que se encontraban allí, todos sin excepción se encontraban completamente absortos en la maravillosa melodía. De principio a fin, pudieron deleitarse no solo con la música sino con la maravillosa interprete._

-Buenas noches a todos, gracias por estar aquí, espero que les agrade mi música y sobre todo que les sirva para reflexionar lo que ha pasado en el día. Mi nombre es Michiru Kaiuo. Es un placer para mi interpretar esta canción para ustedes.

_L__a cancion era demasiado profunda, llena de Nostalgia, era tan triste y a la vez demasiado intensa, pero con toques alegres que llenaban de sonrisas y admiración a los espectadores._

_Darien no podía dejarla de escuchar, su música lo llevaba hasta el paraíso, sentía una tranquilidad como nuca la había tenido antes._

_Después de esa noche Darien no dejó de pensar en Michiru ni de visitar todas las noches ese restaurante con la esperanza de verla y asi poder escucharla de nuevo._

-Hola Hombre, pensé que ya te habíamos perdido de nuevo jaja

-No, Andrew, lo siento muchisimo, esque no sabes… creo que estoy enamorado

-No me digas!!! Que maravilla, y dime… quien es la afortunada?

-Bueno, su nombre es Michiru, Es que si tu la escucharas, su música te hace sentir un hombre diferente. Solo que aun no sabe de mi existencia, claro. -Vaya problema! Pues deberias dar señales de vida no crees?

-Creo que tienes razón.

-Claro que la tengo, anda amigo!!

-Oye y Lita donde esta? Es raro!... por cierto ahora que lo recuerdo ya paso demasiado tiempo y no me haz presentado a esa amiga tuya que es conejillo de indias de tu novia.

-Jaja, conejillo jiji

-Que es gracioso?

-Nada nada… pues de hecho Lita anda con Bunny y sus amigas de compras, me parece que van a ir a una fiesta del ex novio de Bunny y como sus amigas andan tras los amigos del ex, pues ya te imaginaras que quieren deslumbrar

-Claro, típico de mujeres

- jajajaja

_Al salir de trabajar Darien se dispuso a ir al restaurante donde tocaba Michiru, con la esperanza de verla y de dar señas de vida, como le habia dicho Andrew. Asi que tomo valor, consumió su cena, la escucho tocar el violín como cada noche, esperando a que cada nota de ella le diera valor para pararse enfrete y declararle su amor… ¿amor? Bueno, talvez era un simple gusto, pero del gusto, puede nacer algo más…_

_ven y dime todas esas cosas_

_invitame a sentarme junto a ti_

_escuchare todos tus sueños en mi oido_

-Hola… tu vienes aquí cada noche verdad?

-Eh?- _Darien levanto la mirada, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que alguien se aproximaba_

-Jeje, ya veo q no estabas atento a mi música –_Riendo divertida la chica del violín_

-No, no discúlpame, es que estaba pensando en otra cosa, pero por favor, siéntate, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No, gracias, estoy bien. Dime… ¿siempre vienes aquí?

-Si, es que es muy aburrido llegar a mi apartamento, es un poco solitario

-Ah ya veo, pues que bueno que te quedes aquí a distraerte un rato. Pero he notado que siempre vienes solo, eso no es bueno

_Por el comentario Darien se puso rojo y no pudo más que ponerse nervioso y recordar el motivo por el cual estaba ahí esa noche_

_Y déjame estrechar tus manos_

_y regalarte unas pocas ilusiones_

_ay ven y cuéntame una historia_

_que me haga sentir bien_

-Ah si bueno, es que de hecho yo… quería hablar contigo de eso… verás… yo…- _El momento de la confesión habia llegado, ya tenia a Michiru Kaiou en frente, no tenia más que hablar e invitarla a salir. Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, solo tenia que jugar bien- _Lo que pasa es que queria invitarte a salir, no lo se, tal ves un café, o algo, lo que te guste…

-Jijiji –_ el momento le cayo de gracia a Michiru, y reia disimuladamente_- Vaya, si que eres directo, bueno pues en todo caso ni siquiera te conozco, no se ni tu nombre

-Ah es cierto, perdoname, soy Darien Chiba

-Mucho gusto Darien, verás… no puedo salir contigo porque…

_Michiru fue interrumpida por un ruido muy fuerte de la gente al hablar, parecía que alguien importante acababa de entrar al restaurante. Un chico alto delgado, atletico y rubio se acercó a la mesa de Darien_

_Yo te escuchare con todo el silencio del planeta_

_y mirare tus ojos,_

_como si fueran los ultimos de este pais_

-Hola Sirena, como estas?

-Disculpa, estamos platicando –_Dijo Darien molesto, porque habia interrumpido su conversación con Michiru_

_-_Eh? Y tu quien eres? –_Pregunto el rubio, muy desconcertado por la forma en que Darien se lo dijo_

-Jijiji, hola Haruka!!! Te esperaba hasta después de las 12

-Tome un vuelo antes para sorprenderte, creo q aun puedo escuchar tu última melodía no? –_Haruka comenzaba a ponerse mas y mas cerca de Michiru, casi encima_ _de ella, acechándola, Darien no salia del asombro, no podia creerlo_

_-"pero que tonto soy, ella tiene novio y yo aquí como idiota"_

_dejame ver como es que floreses_

_con 5 petalos te absorvere_

_5 sentidos que te roban solo un poco de tu sed_

_-_Vamos Haruka, hay alguien más en la mesa, comportate, tal vez mas tarde –_Diciendolo muy coqueta e insinuante._

-Lo siento no puedo evitarlo, me atrapas con tu canto de sirena-_Michiru se sonrojo ante el comentario de Haruka.-_ Por cierto, quien eres tu?

-Soy Darien Chiba, vengo aquí todas las noches después del trabajo, para escuchar las sueves canciones que interpreta Michiru.

-Es genial verdad!, Le he dicho un millón de veces que tiene que hacerlo en un auditorio más grande pero tiene miedo.

-Pues vaya que si es genial, la verdad estoy fascinado con tu música.

-Muchas gracias chicos, me apenan, pero créanme que no solo es mi música, es de alguien más, alguien demasiado alegre y que me apoya en todo lo que hago, por eso es que mi música tiene toques tristes y de pronto alegres.

-Es cierto, tu música es impredecible –_Darien no se imaginaba que la música de Michiru fuera también la de alguien más. Simplemente era bellísima_

_Y 6 veces para vivirte_

_debajo de una misma luna_

_y otras 9 pasaran_

_para sentir que nuevas flores nacerán_

_Y que cada estrella fuese una flor_

_y asi regalarte todo un racimo de estrellas_

_Asi fueron pasando las horas, conversando entre los 3, el objetivo de Darien quedo truncado de un momento a otro, aunque no podia quejarse, ahora Michiru era su amiga y… el novio de Michiru, cosa más que rara, era lo que menos penso que sucedería esa noche, pero penso que Haruka era un buen hombre y ademas ella se veia feliz a su lado._

_No dejes que amanezca!!!_

_no dejes que la noche caiga_

_no dejes que el sol salga_

_solo déjame estar junto a ti_

_La velada paso, y al ver a Haruka y Michiru los envidio… no por que él tuviera a tan hermosa mujer, sino porque él ya se preguntaba si algún día él podría ser tan feliz como ellos al lado de una buena y hermosa mujer. _

***************************

_Que opinan??? Algo extraño el cap lo acepto… jejeje pero espero que les haya gustado mucho xq a nosotras nos encanta!!!! Jajaja y las cosas se ponen aún mejor en el siguiente así que no se lo pierdan!!!__ Aah antes que nada… les comento que la canción se llama Las Flores x si no la encuentran…_

_Muchas gracias a todas por el apoyo y los comment q nos han mandado, en verdad me encantan!!! Y bueno continuando con los agradecimientos aquí van mas personalizados:_

_**Anakaris kerida **__**mía!!!**__ Mil gracias por el apoyo jajajaja lamento mucho dejarte asi la vez pasada, espero que de verdad lo estés disfrutando mucho y q eches a volar la imaginación, ahora podrás ir a consolarlo xq lo batearon vilmente!!! Jajajaja espero tus hermosos comments!!!!_

_**E**__**meraude serenity **__Hola pekeña!!! Muchas gracias por tu comment, espero de verdad te este gustando y como ya dije, las cosas se ponen buenas, solo espera!!! Sigue comentándonos xq nos encanta que nos den su opinión._

_**PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt**____gracias x el comment, eso viene pronto lo juro no me linches!!_

_**Sailor Lady **__gracias por escribirme, espero que este también te haya gustado, de verdad me hacen sentir muy bien cuando me comentan que les pareció bueno el cap, aunq de todas formas acepto las criticas constructivas!!! Gracias!!!!_

_**Paty García**__ Hola chik, de lo que platicamos ps tu no te preocupes, sigue con tu historia y no peles a personas que kieren hacerte daño con sus comentarios ponzoñosos, lo único que importa es transmitir ese mensaje que quieres dar, le guste a kien le guste y si no les gusta… q importa!!! El mundo gira y ya!!! Animo!!! No te detengas!!!_

_**Goordita **__Pongo el nombre de Bunny xq como dice Lita "es mi conejillo de indias" y en el siguiente cap te darás cuenta xq jiji… espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y tambien la canción xq es una de las mejores!!!!_

_Gracias a todas las que nos han agregado como su historia favorita!!! Aunq tambien estaría bien un buen comment de menos con un hola!! Jeje No leemos en la proxima, gracias por todo!!!!!! Mata ne!!_


	5. 4 Ella

_**Este fic tiene como propósito la diversión y libre expresión de ideas y desarrollo de la imaginación.**_

_**Los personajes son originales de la serie Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi, creados en 1992, las canciones que usamos para ambientar son de café tacvba, solo son usadas para crear ambiente y la idea de las emociones que siente el personaje. **_

_**Bien chicas aca las dejo con el siguiente capitulo de Eres, espero les guste mucho!!!! Chao chao!!!**_

**4) ELLA**

-Y así fue como paso

-Vaya! Pero que terrible y que vergüenza…

-Ni que lo digas, no pienso volver a ese lugar

-Jajaja, no me digas!, te apuesto a que esta noche iras

-Claro que no, pero talvez esta semana vaya

-Lo sabia!!! –_Grito Lita emocionada por el relato de Darien._

_- _no te confundas Lita_- dijo apenado Darien- _iré por que hice una muy linda amistad con Michi y Haruka y claro para seguir escuchándola… aunque sigo intrigado… quien la ayudara a escribir tan bellas canciones…

_Ellos estaban conversando en una de las mesas del restaurante de Andrew, el cual no estaba ya que debía de ir a atender unos pendientes con uno de sus proveedores y más tarde se reuniría con sus padres, por lo que Lita estaba acargo. Darien le contó la amarga noche que había pasado cuando pretendía invitar a salir a Michiru pero de pronto una rubia demasiado hermosa entro en el restaurante gritando y haciendo barullo._

-Litaaaa!!!! Muero de hambre, estoy tan triste!!

_La rubia se acerco a la mesa en la que estaban conversando Lita y Darien y tomo asiento a lado de él prácticamente __empujándolo para quedar frente a su amiga_

-Mina que escándalo!! No puedes ir por la vida haciendo todo ese ruido!!

-Lo siento no puedo evitarlo, me encanta llamar la atención

-Ah, ya veo…y ahora porque estas triste?

-Es Yaten!!! Ese maldito enano me las va a pagar lo juro!!! Me insulto!!! Dijo que mis canciones no sirven… claro, como él es súper estrella y todo…-_Mina estaba que echaba chispas, más que molesta con Yaten_

-Jajaja, pues eso de enano… tienen la misma estatura jajaja

-Basta de risas Lita, este no es el momento

_Alguien que hasta el momento __había sido ignorado decidió huir de la escena pero estaba atrapado entre Lita y Mina_

-Bueno yo las dejo para que platiquen

-No espera!! _"Que guapo!! Esto es suerte" –Darien creyó que Mina no se había percatado de su presencia por como lo había empujado e ignorado-_ Perdón no nos presentamos soy una descortés, verás mi nombre es Mina Aino y tu eres…. -_En tono coqueto_

-Darien Chiba, mucho gusto…

-Mina, jeje llamame Mina

_De repente la puerta del restaurante se __abrió violentamente dejando ver a una pelinegra muy molesta acompañada de una chica de cabello azul y visiblemente apenada._

-Ahí estas!!!!!! –_Gritando la pelinegra_

_-_Ay no!!! –_Asustada la rubia-_ ¿Cómo me encontró?

-A que otro lugar irías?? –Pregunto divertida Lita, ella estaba acostumbrada a las escenas de sus amigas en el restaurante.

-Como pudiste dejarme esperando??!!! Tenia una cita con Nicolás y por tu culpa llegue una hora tarde!!!! Minako esto es imperdonable!!!!!!!

-Chicas por favor cálmense, Rei basta por favor, Mina tiene una buena explicación –_decía Amy Tratando de calmar los ánimos de Rei_

_Mina azoto las manos en la mesa, se levanto y apunto a decir_

-Claro que si!! Amy tiene razón yo…

-Siiii??? –_Preguntando todas _

-Lo olvide!!!

-QUEEEEE????- _Todas desconcertadas ante la sinceridad de Mina_

- Lo siento Rei, cuando me percate de la hora ya era de noche.

-Voy a golpearte!!!!!

-No, no esperen chicas- _Lita y Amy trataban de inútilmente de controlar a sus amigas, mientras Darien estaba divertido con la escena que se le presentaba._

_-_Hola Chicas!!!-_ Ese saludo relajado y divertido solo podía pertenecer a una persona_

_Mientras se entretiene la arena,_

_una estrella cae perdiendo el fulgor._

_Un Desierto llevo aquí dentro._

_Ella es tan sigilosa, que contengo mi respiración_

_Ay! Ay respiración._

-Bunny!!-_ Gritando todas al mismo tiempo. Darien solo se limito a observar a la rubia de coletas que acababa de entrar_

-Que están haciendo?? Me voy por unos días y ya se están matando unas a otras

-Que bueno que regresaste Bunny –_Dijo Lita, y poco a poco se iban sentando, dejando a Darien en medio y completamente fuera de tema._

_Rei comenzó con el interrogatorio_

-Y bien?? Cuéntanos que paso?, como te fue, que tal el ambiente, el paisaje, la naturaleza…

-Déjate de eso Rei!! –_Interrumpió Mina_- no nos interesan los árboles y los animalitos, contesta Bunny… ¿Qué tal los chicos? Son guapos?, conseguiste uno para mi y otro para ti?

-Mina!!-_ Todas al mismo tiempo volvieron a callar a mina con sus ocurrencias_

-Jajaja, no Mina, no vi. chicos, pero fue mas que relajante, fue toda una experiencia… realmente inspirador.-_Contestaba Bunny con aire reflexivo_

-Pues esperemos que sirva para tu próximo libro –_Animó Amy_

-Cof cof –_ Pronto las chicas voltearon al escuchar la voz masculina que no cuadraba con ellas_

_Desafio al tiempo y su espera._

_Una lengua muerta el aire lamió._

_Una presa soy de la tierra_

_Ella parece eterna. Cuanto sabe de la inspiración._

_Ay! Ay ay ay inspiración . Ay! ay ay ay inspiración._

-Y tu quien eres?- _Pregunto Bunny confundida_

_-_Ah es cierto, olvide presentarlo- _Contesto Lita nerviosa por su descuido_- Él es Darien Chiba, es un viejo amigo de la infancia de mi Andrew y acaba de llegar de Inglaterra

-Mucho gusto Darien, mi nombre es Rei Hino, pero solo dime Rei

-Yo soy Ami Mizuno, dime Amy, mucho gusto.

-Pues yo soy…

-Bunnyyyy!!!-_ Dijeron todas al mismo tiempo riéndose_

_Sube, subirá,_

_Sube, Subirá,_

_Sube, Subirá,_

_Ella Subirá...._

_Una presa soy de la tierra._

_ella parece eterna._

_Cuanto sabe de la inspiración_

_ay ay ay ay inspiración_

_ay ay ay ay inspiración_

_Sube, Subirá,_

_Sube, Subirá,_

_Sube, Suibrá,_

_-_Bueno, creo q eso me presenta jajaja

-Dime Darien, ¿a que te dedicas? –_Pregunto Amy curiosa_

-Bueno, soy el director de la sucursal de Tokio de la empresa Castle Group, que pertenece a mi abuelo.

-De verdad? Vaya eres guapo, rico y además inteligente!!!!

-Cállate Mina!!!!- _Grito Rei_

_-_Perdón-_Pidió apenada Mina_

_-_Bueno, es su turno, ustedes a que se dedican?- _Pregunto Darien_

-Bueno… yo soy compositora y cantante –_Comento entusiasmada Mina_

-Yo soy modelo… bueno principiante-_Dijo Rei apenada_

-Yo también soy principiante pero de medicina- _Dijo orgullosa Amy_

-Yo soy escritora y además fotógrafa en mis ratos libres-_Comento Bunny_

_Sube, Subirá, (x3)_

_Ella Subirá...._

_Una presa soy de la tierra._

_ella parece eterna._

_Cuanto sabe de la inspiración_

_ay ay ay ay inspiración_

_ay ay ay ay inspiración_

_-_Wow! Vaya que son variadas!!- _Este comentario les dio gracia a todas y comenzaron a reír y afirmar pues era verdad, todas tenían carreras diferentes pero eran las mejores amigas._

-Ah eso me recuerda!! –_Interrumpió Emocionada Rei_-Bunny, vendrás conmigo a ver el ensayo para mi próxima pasarela? Vamos di que siii!!! –_Poniendo ojitos de borrego suplicante._

-No, no puede porque estará escuchando mis próximas canciones, me llego mucha inspiración y no pude dejar de escribir, Bunny vendrá conmigo… verdad Bunny??? –_Comentando Mina un tanto mimada_

-Pues creo que tendrá que dejar eso para después, lo primero es que me deje realizarle unas pruebas en las que tengo que practicar!!- _Comento Amy en un tono muy serio_

-Claro que no, ella probará mis platillos, no puedo hacer nada si ella no me da el visto bueno-_No podía faltar Lita._

_Pronto las chicas se encontraban peleando por Bunny como si fuera un muñeco, cosa que le daba mucha gracia a todos._

_-­ _Bueno chicas tengo que irme, el trabajo me llama, fue un placer conocerlas a todas. Ojala nos veamos pronto.

-Mucho gusto –_Todas al mismo tiempo y apenadas por su comportamiento frente a Darien._

_Mas tarde en la oficina de Darien…_

_-_Vaya tan solo recordar a las amigas de Lita no puedo evitar reír… todas ellas son muy bonitas y simpáticas, creo que Andrew tiene con que divertirse todos los días. Que envidia… pero Bunny… cielos!!! sus ojos revelan una gran felicidad pero a la ves un gran misterio, ELLA debe ser una persona muy interesante, pero que estoy diciendo mejor me pondré a trabajar en lugar de estar pensando en cosas que no…

_Sube, Subirá,_

_Sube, Subirá,_

_Sube, Subirá,_

*******************************************

_Bien chicas, aquí un capitulo mas, espero que les haya gustado mucho mucho!!!__ Y en respuesta a los comments he nos han mandado:_

_**Anakaris!!! **__Amix del alma q alegria tenerte de nuevo con otro comment tan genial, de verdad agradezco muchisimo el apoyo que nos estas dando tanto a Para Para como a mi, de verdad mil gracias niña y ps, perdón por el retraso pero hice mi toma de protesta el viernes y ayer recuerda q la super TNT se puso buenisima y ps no tuve mucho tiempo, pero lo prometido es deuda, aki esta el nuevo capitulo!!! Ojala te guste mucho mucho!!!_

_**Emeraude Serenity **__pues como ves!! Ahora si ya se conocieron jejeje y lo mejor es q se le kedo en la mente esta niña de ojos interesantes jejeje. Ojala te este gustando mucho la historia. Sigo al pendiente de tus comments!!!! Gracias x el apoyo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt **__aki esta la actualización y espero que te guste, al fin se conocieron weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! Espero tu comment!!!!_

_**Sailor Lady**__ ojala te haya gustado el capitulo, la cancion esta muy linda, escuchala para q veas q tan impresionado kedo Darien!!! Jeje_

_**Paty García!!!**__ Espero este te haya gustado también!! Al fin yaaaaaa se conocieron y como ves… se agarran a Bunny de conejo de indias!!! Jajaja he ahí el apodo de Bunny_

_**Patty Ramirez de Chiba**__ amix!!! Un gustazo tenerte por aka, mil gracias por leer mi fic, y prometo q pronto me pongo al corriente con los tuyos q son tan admirados en nuestras conversaciones nocturnas del Messenger!!! Jejeje I promise!!! _

_**Tefa-Sakura**__ Amix!!! Q bueno tenerte x aca me encanta!!!! Ojala y te guste este fic!!!! Nos leemos prontito, ya espero tu actualización eeehhh_

_**Goordita **__todas tus preguntas se hirán resolviendo a lo largo del fic pero no te preocupes mientras, mejor disfruta como se van dando las cosas jeje!!!_

_Bien chicas, gracias a las personas q nos siguen agregando como historia favorita, de verdad lo aprecio muchisimo!!!!!!! No olviden dejarnos sus reviews, todos los leo y me emocionan mucho!!!_

_Besitos chicas!!! Mata ne!!!!_


	6. 5 Volver a comenzar

_**Este fic tiene como propósito la diversión y libre expresión de ideas y desarrollo de la imaginación.**_

_**Los personajes son originales de la serie Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi, creados en 1992, las canciones que usamos para ambientar son de café tacvba, solo son usadas para crear ambiente y la idea de las emociones que siente el personaje. **_

_**Bien chicas acá las dejo con el siguiente capitulo de Eres, nos leemos abajo!!!**_

**5) VOLVER A COMENZAR**

_-"Todo apunta a que será uno de esos aburridos días en los que lo único que hay es trabajo"- Pensando Darien viendo desde su ventana el cielo despejado y el soleado día que había fuera de su oficina._

-Señor Chiba tiene una llamada de su abuelo – _Interrumpió sus pensamiento las secretaria_

-Si gracias pásame la llamada, ah pero antes necesito que llames a este numero y pidas que me traigan algo de comer, das mi nombre por favor.

- Enseguida señor

-Hola abuelo –_contestando a la llamada-_ como estas?

-Hola Darien, bien gracias y tu?

-Muy bien, el trabajo esta agotador

-Bueno pues entonces creo que te voy a dar mucha más carga de trabajo, verás… dentro de dos semanas Kathrina y yo iremos a Japón a ver los avances de la empresa a tu cargo, para mi es un viaje de negocios, mientras que tu abuela… esta emocionada con la idea de verte.

-Oh vaya-_ nada de lo que acababa de escuchar le agradaba, su abuelo en Tokio…-_ Bueno pues… díganme cuando vienen y con gusto iré por ustedes al aeropuerto

-No! Nada de eso, no tienes que ir, solo dame la dirección de tu casa y con eso basta-_En tono indiferente el abuelo_

-De acuerdo- _Completamente desanimado-_ Te la envío después

-Bien, la espero entonces. Nos vemos

-Si, adiós-_Colgando el teléfono y quedando en silencio por unos segundos, asimilando la idea de volver a ver a sus abuelos, de pronto un grito de desesperación tomo su garganta_- aaaaahhh no puede ser!!!!!!-_aventando a la pared la libreta que tenía sobre el escritorio_

-Ah!!-_se escucho el grito de susto de una mujer llamando la atención de Darien_

_Si hiciera una lista de mis errores_

_de los menores hasta los peores_

_que expusiera todas las heridas_

_los fracasos, desamores y las mentiras_

_-_Lo siento mucho, te lastime con la libreta?-_Levantándose para recoger lo que acababa de aventar y para saludar a la rubia que acababa de entrar en su oficina_

-Siempre eres asi? Vaya, creo que voy a tener que usar casco estando cerca de ti- _Divertida la chica._

-No es para tanto… lo siento, es que recibí una noticia no muy grata

-Si, pude darme cuenta… toma, esta es la cuenta, si quieres después se lo pagas a Lita.

-Muchas gracias por traerlo Bunny, oye eres su repartidora?

-Jajajaja pues nop… pero estaba allí cuando llamaron y Lita estaba ocupada, asi que vine yo.

-Lamento eso, que molestia para ti, No?

_Negando con la cabeza-_ No es molestia, me gusta ayudar a mis amigos por cierto ¿se puede saber que noticia te dieron? debe ser muy mala por como te pusiste

-mmmmm-_Viendo el plato de comida_

-Lo siento no quería ser entrometida –_Sonrojada_

_-_ mmmmm….

-que pasa? No te gusta la comida? Lo siento la escogí yo- _Mucho mas apenada_

-No, nada de eso, todo se ve bien, pero creo que es mucho ¿Quieres comer conmigo? Sirve que nos conocemos más

-De acuerdo!!!!!!-_con una gran sonrisa y entusiasmo, acomodándose frente a Darien_

_-_La noticia que recibí es acerca de mis abuelos… van a venir dentro de 2 semanas, pero no se que voy a hacer tengo que pensar en trabajo y encima en paseos para mi abuela, negocios para el abuelo y una súper cena espectacular para los 3, van a querer hablar de lo que he hecho desde que Salí de Inglaterra-_Ambos tomaron un bocado y se lo llevaron a la boca pensativamente, quedando fascinados por el sabor se quedan viendo teniendo la misma idea_

_-_LITA PREPARARÁ LA CENA!!!! –_Levantándose y gritando al mismo tiempo_

_Ofreceré el aroma del ámbar_

_ofreceré el cedro y mis lagrimas_

_con la paciencia del mar esperaré_

_toda una vida a que sane la confianza_

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar a planear la cena en tu casa?-_Entusiasmada con la idea_

_-_No, claro que no, no quiero ser una molestia tu ya debes de tener planes con tus amigas, tienes desfiles, canciones y exámenes a los cuales someterte-_con tono tan serio y preocupado que a Serena le dio mucha gracia y comenzó a reír-_ de que te ríes?, dije algo que no fuera?

-Lo siento jaja no, no es nada, solo que no deberías de preocuparte tanto por eso, me encanta ayudar a mis amigos y bueno, aun no nos conocemos tanto pero creo que debemos de aprovechar cada oportunidad para conocernos

_Si volviera a comenzar,_

_no tendría tiempo de reparar_

-En serio harías eso por mi?

-Bueno, tan solo mira tu escritorio, esta tan revuelto de hojas que créeme cuando te digo que no vas a poder organizar algo tu solo

-Es una muy buena forma de ver mi situación - _Con tono desolado, dándose cuenta de que Bunny tenía razón._

-Es un trato, ahora al ataque-_ Comiendo comenzando a conocerse y planeando poco a poco la cena para sus abuelos_

_Si hiciera un viaje a mis adentros_

_y sobreviviera a los lamentos_

_pediría fuerzas para decir cuanto lo siento_

_si volviera de un viaje a mis adentros_

_Al fin el día de la visita de sus abuelos estaba por comenzar, Darien y Serena se quedaron de ver temprano para limpiar el departamento de punta a punta, y para comenzar los arreglos. El departamento de Darien no era muy calido, tenía una decoración demasiado fría, casi ausente, los pocos arreglos del departamento estaban acomodados de una forma muy… indiferente, puestos solo por poner algo._

_Al entrar al departamento Serena pudo percatarse de todo esto, pero solo lo vio como un reto, había mucho que hacer…_

_Si volviera a comenzar,_

_No tendría tiempo de reparar_

_El agua derramada está_

_La sed que siento no saciará_

_Varias horas después en los que Serena había arreglado los cuartos, levantado hojas, metido ropa y hecho y deshecho cosas, con la ayuda de Darien claro, todo el lugar quedo perfecto, digno de una revista de interiores._

-No puedo creer como transformaste mi departamento, creo que debería de contratarte como decoradora profesional -_Decía Darien asombrado de cómo su departamento había pasado de un lugar para pasar la noche a un verdadero lugar habitable, calido y ordenado._

-Jajaja, me avergüenzas, además todo esto lo aprendí de una amiga, se llama Setsuna, es diseñadora, tiene un alto sentido de la moda y lo combinable, de hecho ella es la que viste a Rei para las sesiones de fotografía, también ese buen gusto se ve aumentado con la belleza y elegancia de Rei-_Con ojos casi soñadores, cosa que le llamo la atención a Darien haciendo que se sonrojara_

_-_Perdón, es que mis amigas son todo para mí.

-si… se ve…-_ desviando la mirada para ya no ver esa hermosa cara frente a él._

_¿Cuantas cosas más puedo guardar?_

_¿Cuantas cosas puedo atesorar?_

_Dulce tentación_

_De dejarlo todo_

_Al fin el momento esperado llego… la cena lista, el lugar limpio, ordenado, hermoso y hasta elegantemente adornado con rosas rojas, rosas y blancas haciendo un contraste espectacular que a Darien jamás se le hubiese ocurrido._

_-_Ya esta todo listo, será mejor que me vaya, mucha suerte con tus abuelos

-Bunny, te agradezco demasiado que me ayudaras con esto, -_Con noto tierno y encantador que hico a la rubia enrojecer- _ no se que hubiera pasado sin tu ayuda, bueno… y la de Lita… pero sobre todo la tuya…-_poniéndose rojo porque… bueno… no le gustaba Serena… era… diferente… muy diferente al tipo de chicas que le gustaban… pero… _

_El timbre sonó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos_

-Ups! Creo que tus abuelos ya llegaron, será mejor que me apresure a salir de aquí

-No, espera, tal vez no sean ellos… aun es temprano… no llegarían hasta las 7 y aun falta una hora

-Bueno entonces yo veré quien es… _-adelantándose a la puerta, mientras Darien seguía ordenando los cubiertos en la mesa, al abrir Bunny se encuentra con un…_

_-_Buenas tardes, perdón creo que nos equivocamos

-Quien es Bunny? O_O abueloooo??? _"adelantaron el vuelo… siempre hace lo mismo… ¿porque me sorprendo?"_

-Darien mi niño hermoso­-_Lanzándose Kathrina al cuello de su nieto, y dándole muchos, muchos besos, cosa que le causo gracia a Serena, no pudiendo evitar que se escuchara su risa ahogada-_ Quien es esta hermosa jovencita?

-Ah vaya Darien, no perdiste el tiempo llegando a Tokio – _Decía picadamente su abuela_

-_"Deténganse es un error"-_ _pensaba angustiado Darien quien no sabia ni que decir y solo negaba con las manos confundiéndose con un saludo_

-Ah no lo creo… esta es la hermosa chica que me contaste que toca el violín?

-"_pobre Bunny, lo que ha de estar pensando de mi"_

-Mmm... Darien… entonces creo que haz madurado, al fin, ya era hora, porque te iba a poner en el camino correcto…-_Comentando Henry en tono entre autoritario y divertido, cosa q contrastaba con su personalidad_

-Jajaja tan mal se porta su nieto jejeje –_Comentaba divertida Bunny por los comentarios de Henry y Kathrina_

-Claro Jovencita, pero por favor Darien, que mal educado porque no nos presentas –_Darien aun seguía impresionado por el repentino arribo de sus abuelos y los comentarios inapropiados de sus dos abuelos._

-Olvídalo Darien lo hare yo misma –_"Se ve realmente shockeado por sus abuelos, pero parecen buenas personas"-_ Soy Serena Tsukino, mucho gusto, soy su…

-Es mi novia!

-Darien… -"_Que rayos le pico??"_ –_ Serena quedo totalmente confundida ante la respuesta de Darien_

_¿Cuanto espacio más quiero ocupar?_

_(Hasta los recuerdos ya no caben en este lugar)_

_¿Cuantas cosas me puedo llevar?_

_(La última mudanza debe ser la más ligera)_

_Dulce tentación_

_De dejarlo todo_

_Dulce tentación_

_Regalarlo todo_

_La cena transcurrió sin ningún problema, pero..._

_-"No debí mentir de esa manera, creo que Bunny esta enojada conmigo, esta seria… lo siento tanto, pero no había de otra, aunque… no sabia que su nombre era Serena… pensé que era Bunny… tenia razón… es una oportunidad para conocernos"_

_Si volviera a comenzar_

_No tendría tiempo de reparar_

_El agua derramada está_

_La sed que siento me sanará._

-Y díganme chicos…-_Comentando Kathrina en medio de la cena-_ Desde cuando son novios?

_Serena riendo nerviosamente y con la mano en la nuca solo atino a ver a Darien _

-Abuela esas cosas no se preguntan- _Decía Darien mientras cubría su boca con su copa para tomar un poco de vino_

_-_Tiene razón Darien no seas entrometida cariño-_comento Henry apoyando a Darien, cosa muy rara en él_

_-_OH! Esta bien, bueno, pero entonces ¿podrías tocarnos algo de violín más tarde jovencita?

_Darien al escuchar esto sintió q se ahogaba con su trago de vino y comenzó a darse golpes en el pecho para evitar escupir y tragar el vino. Mientras Serena se ponía totalmente roja y comenzó a ayudar a Darien dándole golpes en la espalda preocupada por la situación_

-Ehhhh… discúlpeme pe…pero es que yo… no traigo mi violín jejeje –_Se justifico Serena una vez calmada la escena de Darien_

-Bueno, bueno, no se preocupe Señorita Tsukino, ya habrá oportunidad de ello- _Sonriendo ampliamente Henry, cosa que definitivamente era desconcertante para Darien ¿Cómo era posible que Bunny hubiera arrancado una sonrisa a su abuelo, el rudo y cruel tirano que se empeñaba en hacerle la vida imposible?_

_-_Con mucho gusto algún día lo haré solo para ustedes jejeje _"Solo espero que traigan tapones para oídos porque toco como hiena"_

_-_Darien nos había comentado que eras tan perfecta como una hermosa Sirena danzando en el mar, ya veo que era verdad-_Decía con sonrojo Kathrina quien no podía evitar echar de cabeza las conversaciones que habían sostenido con su nieto quien volvió a atragantarse con la comida haciendo todo un barullo provocando la carcajadas a sus abuelos mientras Serena trataba de ayudar inútilmente a Darien, debido a la diferencia de estaturas y la poca fuerza de Serena para presionarlo y hacer que dejara de ahogarse, finalmente se calmo la situación y evitaron en lo posible todos esos comentarios que hacían poner mal a su nieto. _

_La velada transcurrió de lo mas esplendida hasta el momento en que los abuelos tuvieron que retirarse a su hotel, pero advirtieron que volverían a ver a esa hermosa jovencita que tantas carcajadas les había arrancado y que definitivamente tenia que ser la mejor elección de su nieto… bueno, al menos eso pensaban ellos, pero los involucrados no lo pensaban así…_

_-_Bunny discúlpame por todo lo que paso esta noche, de verdad no quería hacer esto, pero mi abuelo es un poco duro conmigo, ya me había advertido que si cuando viniera no tenia alguna chica en mente me obligaría a regresar a Inglaterra y me casaría con una chica proveniente de una buena familia, ya sabes como son esas cosas…

-¿Un matrimonio arreglado?, siendo así, esta bien, no me molestaré por ello pero, de todas formas debiste avisarme, no tenia ni idea de todo lo que le habías contado de tu novia fantasma-_ Bunny se mostraba seria y preocupada al mismo tiempo, no podía evitar sentirse extraña por todas esas mentiras, definitivamente era una chica muy honesta no acostumbraba mentir a nadie a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario-_ Darien… se hace tarde debo irme ya, mis padres se preocuparán

_-_Déjame llevarte a casa por favor, déjame compensarte por el favor que me hiciste

_­­_-Esta bien, vamos.- _un poco mas animada_

-_"Con esto no cubro ni el 20% del favor que me hiciste esta noche Bunny"_ Si vamos, iré por el auto.

***************

_Una capitulo más cortesía de Para Para y Mistress9 jojojo!!! Espero que les haya gustado, este cap quedo algo larguito, pero espero que les guste mucho… las cosas se comienzan a poner buenas!!!!! _

_**Anisssss!!!!!**__Amix del alma!!! gracias x el apoyo que capitulo a capitulo nos demuestras!!! No te fallaremos, este fic se pone wenisimo!!!_

_**Sailor Lady**__ Aki como ves ya tienen mas interaccion y hasta novios ficticios se hicieron, ojala todo el teatro les salga bien!!! Gracias por los comments!!! Sigue escribiendonos xfa!!_

_**Emeraude!!**__ Hola nena!!!!! Espero te haya encantado el cap, mil gracias por las porras!!!! No te defraudaremos!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**Tefa-sakura**__ Weeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! Me encanta tenerte por aca!!! Q super waiii!!! Aaahhh y ya kiero proxima actualizacion de tu parte eeeeehhh q me dejaste super picada!!!!!!!!!!_

_Si me falto alguien no es mala onda, solo que ando de prisa, pero de cualquier manera les agradezco a todas y cada una de las personas que mandan sus comments y nos hacen parte de sus historias favoritas!!!!! Espero les guste este cap.!!!_

_Mata ne!! ByE bYe!!_


	7. 6 Esta Vez

_**Este fic tiene como propósito la diversión y libre expresión de ideas y desarrollo de la imaginación.**_

_**Los personajes son originales de la serie Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi, creados en 1992, las canciones que usamos para ambientar son de café tacvba, solo son usadas para crear ambiente y la idea de las emociones que siente el personaje.**_

_**Advertencia, este capitulo es un poco cardiaco pero verán que vale la pena, sobre todo si es de noche o estas solita en tu casa buuuuuuu!!! Jajajaja nos leemos abajo, Disfrútenla!!!!**_

**6) ESTA VEZ**

_Hoy es sábado los padres de Serena y Samy han salido de viaje, irían a visitar a unos parientes en Kyoto y no volverían hasta el lunes por la tarde, ya que aprovecharían para pasar un tiempo a solas. Ya eran las 6 de la tarde y Samy se encontraba con su preciosa novia Hotaru Meiou, una enigmática chica pelinegra con ojos tan profundos y violetas, muy peculiares, los cuales habían encantado al hermano de Serena, la cual ya la conocía y de hecho fue ella quien los presento._

_La amistad con Hotaru inicio cuando en uno de los desfiles de Rei del cual la decoración corrió a cargo de la distinguida Setsuna Meiou, Hotaru corría de un lado a otro tratando de buscar a su hermana mayor, quien había salido a contestar una llamada de su novio. Pronto se topo con Serena quien la tranquilizo y no se separo de ella en todo el día, hicieron un verdadero lazo de amistad a partir de ese día. _

-Ya levántense del televisor, se van a quedar ciegos

-Ay hermana, mejor no digas nada, que tu eres peor que yo, de los videojuegos no te levantas hasta que te duele tu enorme trasero!!

-A quien le dices enorme trasero?????-_ Rugía de furia Serena, completamente roja y echando chispas, parecía que mataría a su hermano_

-A ti a quien mas?? –_Siguiendo molestando a su hermana_

_-_Voy a matarte enano, ven acá!!!!

-Nooo!! Serena mi juego, detente, ¡¡¡el control!!!! NOOOOO!!!!

-GANEEEE!!!! –_Grito de gusto de Hotaru mientras Serena y Samy se trataban de matar mutuamente jugando con las almohadas de la sala._

_Alguien toco a la puerta, pero ni Samy ni Serena parecían haberlo oído, Hotaru, al ser ya tan aceptada por la familia Tsukino, tenia muchas libertades por lo que sin pedir permiso se levanto y fue directo a la puerta a ver quien era._

-Buenas tardes, se encuentra Bunny? Digo Serena?

-Ehhh….

-Samy no puedo respirar!!!! Déjame!!!! –_Serena se encontraba tirada en el suelo mientras Samy se encontraba sujetándola con la almohada en la cara simulando asfixiarla pero en realidad no le hacia daño porque era su hermana querida, solo le gustaba molestarla_

-Morirás conejo jajajaja –_reía maliciosamente Samy sin percatarse de que Hotaru y Darien los veían desde la entrada muy divertidos ante la escena. –_Uh? Y tu quien eres?

-Ajaaaa!!!!- _aprovechando el momento de distracción de su hermano Serena aprovecho para librarse de su asfixia y lo lanzo muy lejos provocándole caer de espaldas contra el sillón-_ Ah! Darien!!!!! –_Completamente roja Serena por la escena que acababa de dar_

-Hola Serena, perdón por molestarte pero es que quería ver si podrías acompañarme a comprar unas cosas para el departamento, ya vi que puedo confiar en tu buen gusto –_con tono muy coqueto, cosa que hizo sonrojar a la rubia_

_­-_AAhhhhh… Sii claro!! Porque no, solo déjame arreglarme un poco, parezco un espantajo

-Ash hermana pero si así eres siempre!!!-_ con tono irónico ante la afirmación de su hermana_

-Cállate Samy!!!!!!!

-Jajaja no te preocupes Serena, así estas bien, la belleza natural es lo mejor no crees?

-Que? –_ Serena se puso completamente roja sin evitar sonreír abiertamente-_ esta bien Vamos entonces…

-Oye tonta, ya que vas de salida puedes traer mas comida, nos acabamos la que hay

-Eres un…!!!!! –_Levantando amenazadoramente su puño_

-Shh!! Visitas!!! –_Samy no paraba de burlarse de su hermana, la quería demasiado y solo haciéndola enojar podía demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba, claro que Serena lo quería demasiado también, era su pequeño, pero aprovechaba para también hacerlo enojar en cada oportunidad._

-Espera Darien iré por dinero…

_20 minutos después la rubia aparecía con un poco de rimel transparente, y un tenue gloss rosa que la hacia verse hermosa_

-A donde fuiste a sacar el dinero? Ya hiciste esperar demasiado!!!

-Ya Samy, deja a tu hermana

-Esta bien bomboncito, perdón

-Hey!! Los arrumacos cuando me vaya!!!.... pero por favor pórtense bien!!!!

-Bunny que cosas dices!!- _Hotaru se sonrojo completamente provocando risa en los presentes._

-Bueno ahora a donde vamos?

-Pues que te parece al centro comercial? Podremos comprar todo lo que necesitamos

-Claro es buena idea

**********************************************************************

_Una vez en el centro comercial comenzó la travesía en las tiendas para comprar todo lo que necesitaba el departamento de Darien para verse mejor y completar la decoración que muy improvisadamente Serena habia hecho con ayuda de él. _

_-_Creo que ya tenemos suficiente con todo eso cierto?

-Si tienes razón, no sabes cuento te agradezco todo lo que haz hecho por mi Serena, eres de verdad un ángel!!

-Ay!! Pero que cosas dices Darien, me apenas!!!

-Lo siento no es mi intención !!!, vamos ya tenemos también lo tuyo

-Si, es mejor regresar pronto, no quiero ser tía en 9 meses

-Jajajaja tienes razón!!

**********************************************************************

_Lejos de ahí alguien más los observaba_

-Oye esa es Bunny??

-Quien?

-Esa chica con el vestido Blanco

-Ahhh Yaten tienes razón, pero, quien será ese chico?

-Será mejor no mencionar que la vimos con otro chico si?

-De acuerdo, aunque no se porque debemos ocultarlo, eso ya paso hace mucho tiempo

-Créeme es lo mejor –_Concluyo Taiki alejándose del lugar seguido por su hermano._

**********************************************************************

_En el estacionamiento del centro comercial: _

-No puede ser? Esta lloviendo!!!- _Bunny lucia muy acongojada por la lluvia_

-Que mala suerte

-Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que empeore

-Si, tienes razón, vamos sube al auto

-Si

_Con forme la lluvia iba empeorando Bunny lucia cada vez mas pálida y preocupada_

-Serena, te sientes mal?

-Eh? Que? Porque lo dices?

-Es que te veo algo pálida, no pareces tu

-Es que no me gusta la lluvia porque la lluvia tiene…

_Un tremendo rayo cayo cerca del lugar donde ellos se encontraban y el estruendo no se hizo esperar mucho_

_-_Aaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!-_ Tapándose la cabeza y agachándose por completo, estaba temblando de miedo_

_-_Ya veo, tranquila no pasa nada, ya veo porque lucias tan nerviosa cuando viste la lluvia

-No puedo evitarlo, todo esto me pone muy mal…

-Tranquila! mira, ya estamos llegando a tu casa

-Apresúrate por favor, no puedo esperar tanto –_Bunny cada vez que se iluminaba el cielo volteaba a todos lados lucia demasiado pálida_

-Listo, ya llegamos

-Espera, quédate por favor, no puedo estar en mi casa así, tienes que hacerlo, por favor, te lo suplico- _Acercándose más y más a él con ojos tristes y suplicantes que conmovieron a tal punto el corazón de Darien que acepto con gran agrado, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse por lo cerca que estaba Serena de él_

-De acuerdo, me quedaré –_Colocando su mano en la cabeza de Serena y acariciándola para tranquilizarla ya que estaba visiblemente afectada por los truenos._

-Samy ya llegué!!

-Vaya cabeza de chorlito pensé que tendría que ir a sacarte de debajo de las coladeras

-Porque dices eso Samy?-_ Pregunto intrigado Darien_

-Jajaja, lo que pasa es que mi hermana se altera mucho con los truenos y por lo regular quiere meterse hasta debajo de la tierra para no escucharlos jajaja

-Cállate Samy!!!!!!_- Serena iba a atacar a su hermano cuando se escucho otro trueno_-Aaaaaaaaahhh!!!!!!!

-Jajajajaja que tonta eres!!

-Tranquila Serena aquí estoy-_Darien lo dijo con tal ternura que hizo sonrojar a la rubia tan bellamente que no pudo resistirse y la atrajo hacia él tomándola por los hombros, Serena se sentía muy segura y protegida, nunca había sentido eso, una emoción había nacido en ella, al sentir el calor de su pecho pudo sentir como un millón de mariposas comenzaban a revolotear en su estomago._

_-"Darien, que es esto, no será que me estoy enamorando de…"-El repentino timbre de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos para dar paso a un escandaloso…_

-Hola Serena!!!-_Grito desde la entrada Mina que ya saludaba sin haber entrado totalmente a la casa _

-Chicas? Que hacen aquí?-_Soltando apresuradamente a Darien para evitar dar explicaciones innecesarias a sus amigas_

-Lo que pasa es que tuvimos un problema con el auto de Nicolás y vamos a esperar a que venga el mecánico, nos quedamos muy cerca de aquí y pasamos a saludarte –_Explico Rei_

_-_Si pero veo que ya estas muy bien acompañada no es así?-_Comento en tono pícaro Mina_

_-_Mina que cosas dices!!!-_Sonrojada Amy_

-Que? No es verdad? Jajaja

-Mina! No mal interpretes!!!-_Se defendió Serena_

-Si, Serena tiene razón, mejor ahorra esos comentarios-_Comentó Lita en tono serio_

-Ah Lita!! No es justo, reprimen mi ser!!!

-No reprimimos tu ser, lo que pasa es que tu ser es demasiado excéntrico!!-_Comentaba Amy en tono serio, lo que provoco un drama total en Mina_

-Bueno bueno chicas, mejor pasen y siéntense, quieren algo?

_Un apagón llego de súbito provocando pánico en las chicas haciendo que Darien se tapara las orejas por el escándalo que hicieron las 5._

-Esto no puede estar pasando, no puede… Aaaaaaahhh!!!-_Serena era la más afectada de todas, a oscuras y con truenos que retumbaban en las ventanas y rayos que iluminaban la casa, eso parecía escena de terror._

-Oh no y ahora que haremos?-_Comento Lita con notable preocupación_

-Yo se que podemos hacer!!! – _En tono lúgubre, Samy había traído una lámpara que coloco justo debajo de su cara dándole una vista terrorífica que asusto a las chicas_- Contaremos historias de terror!!!

-Si si si que buena idea!!! No hay nada mejor para estas noches de lluvia que una buena historia de fantasmas!!!-_Comento Mina de lo más animada, las historias de fantasmas eran de lo mejor, y le salían muy bien!!!_

_-_Que? Claro que no, no quiero, deténganse!!!-_Bunny estaba nerviosa por la idea de su hermano y Mina_

-Yo apoyo a Bunny por favor Samy, no.. –_Hotaru que no había sido vista aun se notaba angustiada, porque a ella no le agradaba la oscuridad_

-Ya ya, no sean niñas!!!-_Siguió insistiendo Mina_

-Así es!! Mejor relájense porque iniciaremos!!! Jajajaja-_Samy rió maléficamente, asustar a su hermana era la segunda cosa preferida para realizar, la primera era hacerla enojar_

_Todos se resignaron ante la insistencia de Mina y Samy, por lo que decidieron que era mejor sentarse cómodamente y muy juntos para que no les diera miedo y soportaran lo que sería una sesión larga de historias de fantasmas. Serena estaba más que desolada, no podía hacer razonar a Mina cuando Samy le metía ideas en la cabeza, esos dos eran cómplices de travesuras contra Serena desde que los presento, así que decidió no soltar a Darien, lo que no fue tan mal recibido por parte de él. Así que se sentaron juntos y muy pronto comenzaron los relatos…_

-Bien chicos, prepárense,-_Comenzó Mina con su voz lúgubre, casi de ultra tumba, si se escuchaba atentamente se podría decir que hasta con solemnidad, tanta que asustaba_- esta historia cuenta de una casa en la que vivían 3 hermanas, las tres dormían en Una habitación en la que habían una cama y luego una lámpara, otra cama, otra lámpara y una última cama. Un día estaban durmiendo cuando de pronto escucharon algo, una se levantó va a ver y era su abuela que fue a buscar un vaso de leche, luego se devuelve algo alterada a su cama y ve volando unas luces, a lo cual da un gran grito con el que despertó a sus hermanas, las 3 lo vieron y entonces dijeron- "para que no nos de miedo tomémonos de las manos"- y así fue, las tres a oscuras se tomaron las manos. Al otro día una de las tres se dio cuenta de algo muy extraño y dijo-"volvamos a tomarnos de las manos"- y se dieron cuenta de que por el espacio que formaban las lámparas entre las tres camas no se alcanzaban sus manos. ¿Será que algunas veces los fantasmas también tienen miedo y necesitan una mano para calmarlos?...

-Mina eso es escalofriante!!!-_Comento Rei quien estaba abrazada a Lita y Hotaru, pues el relato las había asustado._

_Serena en algún momento de la historia había rodeado en brazo de Darien, quien no se había percatado de esto hasta que la historia había terminado y sintió como poco a poco Serena fue liberando el fuerte agarre, él no dijo nada, pero volteó a verla de reojo, estaba notablemente nerviosa_

-Bien, es mi turno-_Amy había esperado mucho tiempo para soltar ese talento suyo de ser tenebrosa, lo que provocó más expectativa que miedo en los presentes, con la lluvia de fondo y la luz y el sonido de los relámpagos todos empezaron a abrir sus sentidos.-_Bien, Esta historia aunque no lo crean es real,-_Amy, al igual que Mina tenia ese tono Solemne que caracteriza el respeto hacia los espíritus incomprendidos-_ Susan era una adolescente que le gustaba mucho mirarse en el espejo y decirse a si misma que era hermosa; podía durar horas en el espejo y aunque todos le dijeran y advirtieran el peligro de su gran vanidad ella no hacia caso. Una noche después de pasar horas dando vueltas en su cama sin poder dormir decidió ir a la sala a mirarse en el espejo. Al pasar frente a el no podía resistirse a voltear y posar para ella misma. Esa noche se paro frente al espejo y noto que de sus ojos nacían gotas de sangre pero al tocárselos no tenia nada; fue horrible para ella verse así y sin embargo dejando pasar aquel incidente siguió haciendo muecas frente al espejo. Esa noche lo único que iluminaba esa sala era la traslucida luz de la luna la cual era bastante llamativa y permitía ver perfecta la silueta de la chica. Haciendo muecas pudo notar que su cara se empezaba a deformar y algunos órganos de ella estaban desapareciendo; no pudo evitar el horror así que corrió al cuarto de su madre y en cada espejo que se veía la sangre brotaba de sus ojos, tenia cortadas y marcas de picaduras y mordeduras. A pesar de que todos le decían que estaba bien cada vez que se miraba en el espejo su misma boca hablaba por ella sin comprender su cerebro lo que decía y haciendo gestos de horror tristeza y asombro espeluznantes para el ojo humano. Después de esa horrible experiencia tuvieron que tapar todos los espejos de su casa pero siempre por casualidad a las 3:00 de la mañana un espejo aparece sobre su cama haciéndole provocar terribles ataques. Hay gente que comenta que la han visto deambulando como un alma en pena y que al llegar a las casas de chicas como ella muy vanidosas y mirarse en los espejos lanza gritos, lloros y gemidos de dolor. Y recuerda que en cualquier momento en que te estés mirando en el espejo en la noche ella puede aparecer como un reflejo y hacer que jamás seas la misma.

_El temor de las chicas no se hizo esperar, todas estaban visiblemente pálidas, incluso Samy estaba aferrado a Hotaru, la forma en que Amy había contado ese relato tan espeluznante había sido demasiado impactante, Darien también se había asustado y al igual que Serena correspondió mas fuerte ese abrazo, y la sostuvo junto a él con fuerza, mientras ella sufría con los truenos y el miedo de la historia, ahora temblaba con pavor._

-Me toca-_Comento muy seria Hotaru, nadie se esperaba que ella se atreviera a contar una historia de miedo, no era su estilo pero al igual que Amy, provocó expectativa en todos, una vez acomodados de nuevo, comenzó a hablar lúgubremente con la lámpara iluminando su rostro desde abajo y con los relámpagos iluminando la habitación-_Esta es la historia de dos amigas que desde que tenían sólo nueve años jugaban con el tablero de Ángel-Sama* (Este nombre fue tomado de Holic en el que se usa en nombre de Angel-Sama haciendo referencia a la Oui-ja occidental). Cuando tenían trece años las dos adolescentes entraron en una casa abandonada con el fin de invocar a algún espíritu, pero en esta ocasión, al contrario que las veces anteriores, en vez de venir un espíritu benigno, vino uno maligno. Aquel espíritu, mediante el tablero, les ordenó que hiciera lo que él les ordenaba o las mataría. Le preguntaron alucinadas qué quería. "Mataos mutuamente" fue su contestación. No dudaron en decirle que se fuera, pero el vaso se movía enérgico una y otra vez hacia el NO del tablero. Tras varias negativas rotundas, el vaso paró en seco y ellas se miraron preguntándose qué estaba ocurriendo. Entonces ocurrió. Al final de la escalera de aquella casa abandonada había un fantasma. Llegaron incluso a hacerle una fotografía. En aquel mismo momento escucharon un crujido y al girarse vieron que el vaso de cristal se había roto. Al mismo tiempo el fantasma desapareció.

_Súbitamente se escucho el caer de un vaso y como éste se rompió, todos brincaron del susto, arrancando gritos de pánico, Todos se abrazaron, repentinamente Darien se armo de valor…_

_-_Será mejor que vaya a ver que fue eso

-No Darien no vayas!!!-_Serena estaba completamente aferrada a él, no quería dejarlo ir, estaba paralizada del pánico_

-Tranquila, entonces mejor ven conmigo

-No, no iré!!

-Esta bien Samy, puedes venir, tu conoces mejor tu casa, podrás guiarme

-EEhhh… me gustaría pero Hotaru esta muy asustada-_El tono de Samy era entrecortado y nervioso_

-¿Porque tendría que estar asustada?-_Dijo Hotaru en una calma aparente, pero estaba al igual que las demás muy asustada_

-Mejor vamos todos, no hay que separarnos-_ Lita trato de tranquilizarse pero también estaba indecisa de si quería ir también_

-Bien!, vamos todos-_ Comento Darien haciendo gala de valor_

_Poco a poco se fueron acercando a la cocina donde se había producido el ruido, uno pegado a otro, con Serena y Darien al frente y abrazados, dándoles valor a los demás que los seguían con indecisión, pronto, se escucho otro ruido más estruendoso, esta vez llegando desde afuera, una mezcla de trueno y llantas frenando súbitamente… todos estos ruidos extraños provocaron gritos de terror en todos, cuando lograron tranquilizarse se escucho un ruido aun mas extraño proveniente de la cocina, el arrastre de algo, era casi como un susurro, que se movía en todas direcciones, y de pronto, lo tenían frete a ellos elevándose sobre la mesa frente a ellos, estaban por gritar todos cuando de pronto… La luz regreso…_

_-_Luna!!!-_Con gran alivio Bunny regañó a su gata_

-Artemis!!!!- _Mina arremetió contra su gato_

_-_Ya veo, estaban jugando con las bolsas de plástico, lo más seguro es que entre sus juegos tiraron este vaso-_ Comento Amy con gran lógica en sus palabras logrando tranquilizar a todos_

_-_Bueno, al menos ya todo esta más tranquilo-_Darien lucia más tranquilo y hasta feliz_

-Ahh q estupendo ya no llueve!!!-_Serena lucia repuesta de tantas emociones, sonreía con mucho más ánimo que antes_

_El celular de Rei sonó de pronto_

_-_Diga... Ahh sii, vamos para allá, muchas gracias Nicolás, no tardamos!! Nos vemos. Bueno chicas, Nicolás dice que el auto ya quedo listo y podemos irnos

-Fue una gran velada!!!-_ Mina estaba entusiasmada y no paraba de reír, la experiencia la dejó muy contenta, tomo a su gato y pronto las chicas comenzaron a despedirse, llevándose con ellas a Hotaru pues ya era muy tarde._

-Nos vemos chicas, cuídense, Adiós!!!-_ Bunny estaba repuesta por completo del susto pero no paso por alto todo lo que había pasado, esos abrazos que se había dado con Darien pronto vinieron a su mente borrando la sonrisa de su rostro, estaba muy apenada._

-Creo que será mejor que yo también me vaya, ya es tarde y tienes que dormir-_Darien se preparaba para salir cuando…_

-Darien… perdón… es que y-yo… no tengo excusa para mi comportamiento…_- Serena estaba frente a él con los ojos en el suelo y la cara sonrojada, no podía mirarlo a los ojos_

- Serena, no tienes porque pedir perdón, tu comportamiento es normal, – _tomando la barbilla de Serena y levantándola para mirarla a los ojos- _ si tienes miedo no puedes hacer más que sentirte segura, además no te estoy reclamando ¿o si?

_Sus ojos se encontraron y pronto se perdieron uno en los ojos del otro, Darien la miraba tiernamente, él no conocía la calidez de esa niña, pero lo hacia sentir extraño, era como si la conociera de siempre, esos preciosos ojos azules lo veían con miedo y pena, se sentía avergonzada lo que a él le provocó aun más ternura, su estomago comenzó a sentir un hueco que jamás había sentido, poco a poco podía sentir como el mirar esos hermosos ojos azules iba haciendo más profundo ese hueco dentro de él, pero no podía dejar de verla, simplemente era hermosa, no pudo resistirse y se acerco un poco mas a ella. Serena no podía dejar de ver esos ojos azules como el mar, eran tan profundos, pronto se percato de que su mirada tenía algo de… tristeza, si, era tristeza, mucha soledad había en ellos, pronto se sintió conmovida, pero no podía evitar sentirse hipnotizada, era atrayente, esa mirada lo podía todo, tenia fuerza y debilidad al mismo tiempo, así que pronto se encontró acercándose más a él, poco a poco los dos se fueron perdiendo más y más en la mirada del otro, las palabras no hacían falta, el vació de sus estómagos pronto estaba invadiendo sus cuerpos, el temblor se estaba aproximando, las emociones querían salir, estaban al borde del colapso…_

_-_Los arrumacos cuando me vaya!!!

_La voz de Samy pronto los saco del trance en que se encontraban y ambos se separaron rápidamente, provocando que sus rostros se pusieran rojos de pena._

-Lo siento Serena debo irme ya, Samy fue un gusto conocerte, nos veremos después-_ Darien tomo su chaqueta del sillón y en pocos pasos ya estaba en la puerta listo para salir corriendo, ahora era él quien no podía ver a Serena_

-Si claro, Adiós_ –Samy lo miro divertido, sabía que había arruinado el momento, pero… no lo pueden culpar, su obligación de hermano le daba el deber de proteger a su hermana… mas bien celarla!!!_

-Darien!...

-Que pasa Serena

-E-e-h gracias por lo de hoy….y-yo… e-eh que tengas buena noche…

-A-ah, si gracias, igualmente

_Sin mas palabras, Darien salio de la casa y partió rumbo su departamento tan rápido como pudo, y Serena subió corriendo a su habitación a gritar la emoción que había descubierto, nada podría arruinar ese momento, ese nuevo sentimiento tan frágil era tan hermoso como la luna llena que se asomaba por la ventana iluminando no solo su habitación sino que también su corazón, ante tal belleza salio al balcón y con la mirada en la Luna, sus pensamientos comenzaron a invadir su mente… _

_De pronto ya no se que pasa en mi_

_de pronto ya no se quien soy_

_de pronto ya no reconozco nada_

_de lo que un dia fui_

-_"Darien eres un idiota, pero quién te haz creído?"- Se reprendía a si mismo por su huida tan precipitada-"No puedo creer que esto haya pasado, ahora Serena que va a pensar de mi, oh no, esto esta mal, creo que lo mejor será disculparme con ella… pero no se cuando, porque me dará mucha pena verla de frente…" _Aaaaahhh pero en que lío me metí solo!!!!!!- _Gritaba Darien mientras azotaba el volante de su auto, pronto llegó a su departamento donde tan solo de verlo le recordaba a Serena pues ella lo había arreglado, sin pensarlo salió al balcón a sentir ese viento nocturno tan fresco_

_Hoy me pregunto que cambio dentro de mi_

_hoy me pregunto a donde voy_

_tal vez no existen las respuestas_

_para lo que intento resolver_

_-"No puedo creerlo, ¿Qué fue eso?, ese sentimiento solo 1 vez lo había sentido, pero hoy fue más fuerte, es como si todo fuera un sueño… Darien… no, no puede ser, pero… ¿Cómo fue?... ¿acaso yo?..._

_Esta vez vengo buscando el corazón_

_esta vez lo intentare otra vez_

_esta vez y mas yo tratare de hacerlo bien_

_si la vida me regala otra oportunidad_

_-"¿Será posible que Serena y yo?... no, no puede ser… pero.. es que… alguien como yo y alguien como ella… creo q no llegaríamos muy lejos… pero creo que…_

_De pronto ya no se que pasa en mi_

_de pronto ya no se quien soy_

_tal vez no existan las respuestas_

_para lo que intento resolver_

_-"Creo que me enamoré de Darien Chiba… ¿pero como paso? Hasta hoy en la mañana no sentía nada por él y hoy, termino el día con él mi cabeza… no puede ser… yo… Me enamoré de ti Darien"_

_Esta vez no quiero otra ilusión_

_esta vez lo intentare otra vez_

_esta vez y mas yo tratare de hacerte bien_

_si la vida me regala otra oportunidad_

_-"Creo que yo… Me gusta Serena… no puede ser… ¿que es esto?, el solo decir su nombre hace que mi estomago se contraiga… será que esto es… ¿amor? _

_Ante el nuevo descubrimiento Darien se quedo mirando hacia el mismo punto donde Serena veía, solo la Luna fue el testigo de esta confesión doble… solo ella escucho los ruegos de sus corazones pidiendo ser correspondidos, solo ella supo que ninguno de los dos quería dormir esa noche por temor a despertar y que nada fuera real… _

************************

Espero haberlas dejado con un super espanto, si es asi… mision cumplida!!!! Jajajaja las historias las saque en un día que no tenia nada que hacer y me gustaron y me dieron tanto miedo que decidí sacarlas para crear parte de la historia, que es lo que une los lazos de nuestros protagonistas!!!!! Debo decir que a Para Para le gusto tanto este capitulo que lo dejo intacto, no le modifico nada y eso me hizo sentir genial, un capi 100% mio, jejeje lo siento, pero este cap es uno de mis favoritos, no podia pasar por alto jaja las historias de terror no son lo mio pero me encantaron de esta forma!!!! Bueno ahora sigamos con los agradecimientos que mas abajo tengo un comercialote que hacerles:

**Amiiiixxx**** Aniiissss**!!!! Nena hermosa se que a ti tambien te gustan las historias de terror asi que espero no decepcionarte, espero que grites y te emociones con este nuevo cap, con muchisimo gusto espero tu comment y espero que este cargado de gritos eeehhhh!!!!! Aaahhh y la otra historia ya esta en mi fanfiction agregala a tus favoritas pliiiiiisssss!!!!! Que me mega encanto tu comentario en el forito!!!!

**Princess moon-light!!** Grax por comentar, espero que este cap te de para contarme un poco mas lo que te parecio, ya que es un cap importante para mi y me gustaría saber tu opinión!!!! Saluditos!!!

**Emeraude serenity!!!** Hola nena!!!!! Espero tu tambien estes super mega bien y por supuesto que este cap te haya dado mucho miedito!!!! Si es asi… espero que se haya compensado con el resto de la historia aaahhh q emoción al fin nuestros protagonistas se han enamorado!!!! Weeeee!!!!! Espero tu comment

**Isabel20**!!! Weeee!!! Que gusto que te haya gustado el cap anterior!!!! Ya quiero leer el comment para este capitulo, y como a todas les he dicho!!! Espero te haya asustado o de menos lo hayas disfrutado!!!!!

**Sailor lady!!!** Hola Lady hermosa!!! Espero te guste este cap, aki es solo entre los protagonistas el abualo mmm… lo dejaremos haciendo negocios mientras los jóvenes se divierten y enamoran jajajaja, ojala te guste este cap tanto como a mi!!!!!

**Tefa-sakura!!!** Amix linda!!!!!! Aaaahhhh q emocion ojala te guste el cap!!!!!! Y siiiii deberias hacerlos mas largos!!!! Me haces sufrir demasiado con esos mini caps que haces!!!! Jajaja pero esta bien me haces imaginarme la continuación!!!! Weeeeee!!!!

Si alguien me volvio a faltar, de verdad no es mi intención, solo que asi los voy sacando de mi correo, de verdad les agradezco a todas en general por leer este fic y por seguirnos agregando a sus historias favoritas!!!! Weeeee nunca crei que asi se sintiera estoes una gran emoción!!!! Y ahora siiii mi comercialote!!!!! Jojojo cof cof bueno… les digo!!!! Con motivo del pasado 30 de junio he creado una nueva historia, es un one shot se llama un amor para tu cumpleaños, espero puedan leerlo y darme sus comentarios, ojala les guste tanto como a mi me gusto y divirtió el crearlo!!!!

SAILOR SALUDOS Y BESOS!!!!! MATA NEEEE!!!!!


	8. 7 Contigo

_**Este fic tiene como propósito la diversión y libre expresión de ideas y desarrollo de la imaginación.**_

_**Los personajes son originales de la serie Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi, creados en 1992, las canciones que usamos para ambientar son de café tacvba, solo son usadas para crear ambiente y la idea de las emociones que siente el personaje.**_

_**La canción del día de hoy en realidad es un cover. Espero lo disfruten mucho xq la cancion en si es hermosa!!!**_

**7) CONTIGO**

_En los días siguientes, todo paso de lo mas normal para todos, con excepción de dos jóvenes que seguían pensando el como hablarle a la persona que les quitaba el sueño, el temor los invadia sin imaginarse que este gran amor si les correspondería. _

_En una oficina un apuesto hombre estaba caminando pensando en como le iba a hacer para seguir o terminar con la farsa en la que se había metido, cuando un teléfono comenzó a sonar sacándolo de sus pensamientos._

-Si buenos días… abuela!!! Hola como estas?... ok ok si yo le digo a Serena… entonces nos vemos el viernes por la noche… si esta bien, aca los espero, saludos a mi abuelo… cuídate… adiós- _colgando el teléfono con cara bastante angustiada y siguió en sus pensamientos_- ¿y ahora que voy a hacer?, mmm, ya se!!! Esta cena me va a servir, muy bien Darien ten valor y demuéstrale lo que sientes, si asi lo hare- _y salió de su oficina rumbo al Crow visiblemente más animado_-

_Mientras tanto en otro lugar…_

_-Que hare??…Porque estas cosas siempre me pasan a mi?- pensaba una linda rubia dentro de su recamara- ah ya se!!!!- una idea asalto de pronto su mente inundándola de alegría e ilusión, tanta que su rostro se iluminó por completo y salió rumbo al Crow sin imaginarse que ahí se encontraría a la persona de la cual se estaba escondiendo-_

_********************************************_

_En el crow…_

_-_Oye amor, no crees que deberíamos de probar con otro menú para la fiesta-_Lita y Andrew, discutían en un tono muy profesional _

_- _estaría bien Lita, pero_…- en eso un joven los saco de su platica_

- donde esta??-_ decía Darien muy exaltado-_

_- _donde esta quien??_- pregunto Andrew- _si como has estado… yo muy bien, me puedes decir que te pasa? mínimo buenos días no?

_- _perdón amigo es que… estoy desesperado, estoy buscando a Bunny, la han visto? Pensé que podría estar aquí, necesito verla, necesito decirle que…

_- _que me quieres decir Darien?-_ Bunny estaba enternecida al ver a Darien tan exaltado y ansioso, casi provocaba gracia._

_En eso Darien volteo y vio a la mujer que estaba buscando, la miro a los ojos y de nuevo los dos se perdieron en sus miradas, hasta que alguien los saco de sus pensamientos…_

_-_chicos? Están bien? Se les ofrece algo?_ – Lita los mirada confunfida_

_- _eeeh… a… no… mmm… no, nada estamos bien.. Bunny que bueno que te veo es que quería platicar contigo

_- _si Darien dime… yo también necesito que hablemos…-_Colocandose un leve rubor en sus mejillas _

_- _mmm ¿que te parece si te invito un helado y vamos al parque_?_

_- _esta bien vamos, nos vemos luego chicos, adiós_- Darien y Serena salieron del crow con la mirada atónita de sus amigos_

_- _aquí hay algo raro, nunca había visto comportarse así a Bunny, tengo que llamarles a las chica y juntas averiguaremos que pasa, si eso hare_- Lita iba a agarrar su celular cuando siente que unos brazos las aprisionan-_

_- _amor no te metas, dejalos, si pasa algo pasara, no quieran forzar las cosas, mejor sigamos con el menú para la boda de los Tichiura…

_En el parque numero 10__ dos jóvenes paseaban, platicaban de cualquier cosa, disfrutaban su helado y de ves en cuando se miraban y compartían una sonrisa hasta que el por fin se decidió a hablar…_

_-_serena…­_animo Darien valor_… yo quería hablarte de algo muy importante, lo que pasa es que… _Como se lo digo…_ quería saber… si tu podrías … ir a mi casa el viernes a cenar, lo que pasa es que mis abuelos se tienen que regresar a Inglaterra y quieren pasar la ultima noche aquí conociendo mas sobre "nuestra relación"-

- ah era eso_ pensé que podría ser algo más_- _decía una triste serena_- … si claro aunque por el favor que te estoy haciendo creo q seria justo que un día me invitaras al cine mínimo no lo crees?? jajajaja- _comenzó a reír nerviosamente pues en realidad eso era lo que ella más deseaba _

- _realmente quisiera que fuera mas que una ida al cine, después podríamos cenar, ir a caminar a la playa_- _decía darien para si mismo_- ¿_pero que estoy pensando?, me tengo que concentrar._

-Darien? Estas bien?-

- eeeh… que… como??- _Darien estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que pronto se dio cuenta de lo tonto se que veia…_

- Desde hace rato estas muy raro de verdad estas bien?-_Serena de verdad se notaba preocupada_

- si Serena estoy bien, disculpa, es que la cena me tiene un poco nervioso-_Con un tono más tranquilo y mirandola tiernamente haciendo que se sonrojara-_ que te parece si te llevo a tu casa y después seguimos platicando…

- si, esta bien..-_Asintiendo con la cabeza y sonriéndole dulcemente a ese chico que no paraba de rondar en su mente_

_Al llegar a la casa de Bunny se pusieron de acuerdo para la cena y acordaron en verse hasta ese dia, ya que los dos iban a estar muy ocupados. La semana paso, y __el momento esperado había llegado…_

_******************************************************_

_En el apartamento de Darien tocaban la puerta…_

-Voooy!!!, ok ya esta todo listo, hoy es el día- _camina hacia la entrada y al abrir la puerta cual es su sorpresa encuentra a una muy hermosa chica-_ Serena!!! Pero… wow! _Que hermosa se ve, parece un ángel_… te ves hermosa!!!-_Completamente emocionado y perplejo ante la hermosura de Serena_

- Gracias Darién… puedo pasar?- _Serena llevaba un lindo vestido color azul claro de tirantes delgados y pegado que resaltaba su hermosa figura, con unas zapatillas del mismo tono, un muy discreto maquillaje y el cabello con sus tradicionales chongos, pero su nerviosismo y sonrojo la hacían verse más tierna aun-_

-ah si claro disculpa, pasa ponte cómoda, ya no han de tardar mis abuelos, aparte quiero platicar contigo antes de que ellos lleguen…-_mirándola de frente pero con timidez comento-_ tenemos una conversación pendiente-

-dime Darien, ¿de que quieres hablar? – _tomando asiento_

- mira Serena es que yo –_Colocándose frente a ella de rodillas-_… ya no puedo ni quiero seguir con esta farsa en la que te he metido, la verdad siento que eres una persona demasiado linda como para que te haga pasar por mi novia, tu… tu mereces algo mejor, no mentiras-

_Al decir esto Serena tomo valor para no llorar y le iba a contestar cuando__ una pregunta cargada de furia interrumpio con estrepito …_

-que es esto???- _no se habían dado cuenta que la puerta se había quedado abierta, sus abuelos habían escuchado todo_- entonces no es tu novia??, que crees?, que te puedes burlar de mi? , pues no Darien Chiba!!!!, escúchame muy bien, yo acepte esta relación por que tu abuela me lo pidió, pero ahora que se que no hay ningún tipo de compromiso tu tendrás que cumplir con el tuyo- _Henry estaba más que molesto, tenia desilusión en sus ojos y una gran amargura reflejada en el rostro, por otro lado Kathrina solo veia completamente sorprendida a los chicos._

-No abuelo!!... si, lo se cometí el error más grande de pedirle a Serena que se hiciera pasar por mi novia, pero lo quiero enmendar- _Darien volteó quedando frente a Serena-_ Bunny de verdad perdóname, pero tú me lograste cautivar con esa mirada tan profunda que tienes, el tiempo que paso contigo me tengo que contener para no besarte, por eso ya no quiero más farsas, porque realmente quiero estar contigo… yo…

-Por favor ya no finjan!!!, esto se acabo, kathrina vámonos hay que llegar a preparar muchas cosas- _fue lo último que dijo, y salió del departamento muy enojado-_

- chicos… yo no soy nadie para juzgarlos,-_La voz de Kathrina estaba debil, casi en un hilo, notaba preocupación al mismo tiempo que ternura al referirse a su nieto querido-_ se que lo que hicieron estuvo mal, aunque se que algo bueno puede salir de todo esto- _Katrina voltea a verlos y esboza una sonrisa muy tierna, para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta_- mucha suerte, no dejen que esto arruine sus planes, Darien cuídate, te quiero mucho hijo- _y desaparece dejando a la pareja muy aturdida por lo que acaba de pasar_

_Un silencio muy incomodo se hizo presente en la habitación, hasta que uno de ellos se atrevió a hablar_

_Tus besos se llegaron a recrear_

_aqui en mi boca_

_llenando de ilusion y de pasion_

_mi vida loca_

-Darien, creo que es hora de marcharme, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí- _Serena no quería verlo, sus lágrimas comenzaron a fluir-_

- Sere yo… No por favor no te vayas, no me dejes, de verdad lo que le dije a mi abuelo es cierto, esta noche quería presentarte formalmente sin mentiras como mi novia… bueno claro si me aceptabas, desde hace tiempo que me gustas, no puedo vivir sin ti- _camino hasta ella y la tomo en sus brazos_- perdón, soy un idiota, no llores mi amor, si tu me aceptas reparare el daño que te he hecho… te amo Bunny

_las horas mas felices de mi amor_

_fueron contigo_

_por eso es que mi alma siempre extraña_

_el dulce alivio_

-Darien yo… yo también te amo- _en ese momento todo desapareció para los dos, Darien fue acercándose cada ves mas a ella hasta que sus labios por fin se sellaban con un beso, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, la única que los observaba era la luna, ella que una vez fue cómplice de la declaración secreta de esa pareja ahora era testigo de un nuevo comienzo para los dos. Poco a poco fueron separándose._

_te puedo yo jurar ante un altar_

_mi amor es sincero_

_a todo el mundo le puedes contar_

_que si te quiero_

-eres tan hermosa, entonces… quieres ser mi novia?

-siii!!! pensé que nunca lo dirías- _lanzandose a sus brazos_- pero… que pasara con tus abuelos?

-no te preocupes, mi abuelo tendrá que entender, por lo pronto la única que me interesa en estos momentos eres tú-

_tus labios me enseñaron a sentir_

_lo que es ternura_

_y no me cansare de bendecir_

_tanta dulzura_

_y nuevamente se besaron queriendo olvidar todo lo acontecido ese día, sin ni siquiera imaginar lo que estaba próximo a suceder…_

_tus labios me enseñaron a sentir_

_lo que es ternura_

_y no me cansare de bendecir_

_tanta dulzura_

**************************************************************

_En el aeropuerto__ de Japón una conversación telefónica se llevaba acabo…_

-No te preocupes, nosotros ya vamos en camino, ya verás esto no se quedara así…

-Pues eso espero, porque ya no quiero más ofensas para mi hija en cuanto llegues platicaremos, adiós- _decía un señor de edad no muy avanzada, con mirada fría y esbozando una sonrisa_- hija, los planes siguen en pie, ya es tiempo, ve preparando tus cosas, en cuanto él llegue, tú te vas a Japón, solo él puede sacarnos de esta situación

-Por fin, ya era tiempo, jajajaja, ahora si todos mis propósitos se verán realizados jajajaja-_Poco a poco se alzaba una risa escalofriante apoderándose de la habitación._

Heeeeeyyyy girls!!!! Jejeje sorry digo girls porque no veo niños en los coments sorry jojo!!, bueno ps a lo que vamos directito jeje los agradecimientos:

**E****meraude serenity: **Hola linda!!! Q bueno que te gustaron las historias, weeeee!!!! La verdad a mi me aterraron en los dias después de que la lei por primera vez no pude mirarme en los espejos con total confianza jajaja q mal no? Jajaja y ps vacaciones??? Kiiieeeennnn??? El extraño mundo laboral no me lo permite pero por lo menos me tomare un fin de semana para descansar xq ya lo amerito jeje. Bueno nena, mil gracias por leernos, cuidate mucho y recuerda q cualquier cosa aki ando. Kisses!!!

**S****ailorgisselle: **Hola!! Q gusto tenerte aki, me alegro q te haya gustado!!! Gracias por el comment, fugaz pero conciso jejeje

**isabel20****: **Hola holaaaa!!!! Q bien q te haya gustado la historia en verdad a mi todas me dieron miedo pero kise compartirlas con ustedes para pasar el rato jeje q bien!! Gracias por el comment!!!

**S****ailor lady: **si si si si si si si te reclamo, no me dejaste comment de mi otra historia buaaaaaa!!!! Ok, te la paso solo porque me comentas que te encanto, jejeje eso a mi me encanta weeeeeee gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer estas creaciones de ocio, mi alegria es saber que les hacen felices, saluditos!!!! Besos!!

**Tefa-sakura:** larguito pero ps… creo que era necesario, si no como hacia que creciera ese sentimiento?? Mmmmm… buen punto… bueno no importa, lo que si es que ya se enamoraron y ahora si a lo que nos truje jeje mas drama!!!! Weeeee!!!!

**Anakaris:** Amiiiiiiiiiixxxx ahora si me kedaste mal… fuiste la casi la ultima de los comments!!!! Y casi siempre eres la primera buuuuuaaaaa pero no importa!!! Sabes q eres la mejor y x eso te mega adoro niña!!!, jeje me dio mucha risa tu comentario jajaja q gusto que te diera meyin!!! Al menos se q no soy la unica cobarde con los espejos jajaja creo q fue la historia mas fuerte que puse y siiiiiiiiii a mi tambien las escenas de serena y darien me encantaron, le dan mas forma a la historia weeeeee!!!!! Espero de nuevo tu comment amix linda!!!

_Espero que les haya gustado este cap, ya saben que les agradezco muchisimo a las personas que nos siguen agregando a sus historias favoritas, eso me encanta, pero tambien adoro sus comments y por supuesto tambien Para Para esta feliz por saber que esta historia le llega a mas gente._

_Gracias por todo!!! Nos leemos la siguiente semana_

_Mata ne!!!!!_


	9. 8 24 horas

_**Este fic tiene como propósito la diversión y libre expresión de ideas y desarrollo de la imaginación.**_

_**Los personajes son originales de la serie Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi, creados en 1992, las canciones que usamos para ambientar son de café tacvba, solo son usadas para crear ambiente y la idea de las emociones que siente el personaje.**_

_**Solo una cosita… como envidio a los q estan de vacaciones buaaaaaa!!!! Disfruten este cap, sailor Besos!!! Nos leemos abajo**_

**8) 24 horas **

_Finalmente Darien y Serena eran novios oficialmente, habían pasado 3 días desde su declaración así que era el momento de hacerlo saber a todos los conocidos. Decidieron que el lugar indicado para que todos lo supieran era el mismo lugar donde se conocieron todos._

_En el Crow una mesa estaba atiborrada de chicas que estaban de lo mas preocupadas…_

-¿Qué habrá pasado chicas? Será que de nuevo Bunny se irá de viaje??-_Rei estaba un tanto desconcertada, debido a la inesperada llamada de Serena en la que se le escuchaba seria, como pocas veces y le pedia llamara a todas para reunirse lo antes posible en el crow._

_-_No creo que sea algo así… seguramente ha decidido que quiere dejar esa vida y bajar los pies a la tierra-_Amy estaba leyendo un libro de investigación cientifica en el Amazonas, bastante interesante y estaba tan metida en el libro que no noto lo extraño de su comentario_

_-_Hay Amy, deja de leer-_Mina arrebato el libro de Amy-_ probablemente ha decidido que quiere hacer un dueto conmigo!!!!

-Mina tonta, Bunny no canta ni el baño!!!-_grito Rei comenzando de nuevo la batalla contra Mina_

_-_Hola chicas, aun no llega Serena?

-No lita, ya termino tu turno verdad?, porque no te sientas con nosotras ya es suficiente trabajo por hoy, no crees?-_Amy estaba resignada a que Rei y Mina no dejarian de pelear, asi que era mejor platicar con Lita!_

-Amor, no ha llegado Bunny?

-no Andrew, aun no llega, será mejor que tomes asiento

-De acuerdo!

_Todas se encontraban platicando de cosas diferentes cuando una vocesita amable y calida llamo su atención_

-Hola chicos!!!

-Bunny!!!!!!-_gritaron todos al unisono_

-¿Darien?- _Andrew noto lo único que las chicas no, ellos iban de la mano_

_-_Hola a todos!-_Darien estaba radiante, su sonrisa era igual de hermosa que la de Serena, ambos se veian felices, eran la pareja más feliz de todo el crow, Andrew no pudo evitar hacer complice de su descubrimiento a su novia, asi que codeo a Lita y con los ojos señalo las manos entrelazadas._

_-_Bueno, cuéntanos Bunny, para que querias vernos con tanta urgencia?-_Rompio el encanto Lita, quien no pudo evitar sonreir de alegria al ver a su amiga unida a este guapisimo ejemplar!!_

-Si dinos para que querias vernos?-_cuestionó Rei en tono preocupado_

_-_Dinos… acaso ya conociste al amor de tu vida en la selva austriaca y te iras a vivir un romance salvaje como el de Tarzán???, si es el caso no te dejaré ir a menos que me consigas a uno igual!!!

-Minaaa!!!!!-_ gritaron todos los presentes haciendo que la chica riera nerviosa y sonrojada por la tontera que acababa de decir._

_-_Pues en cierto modo si…

-¿Queeeeeee???????-_Mina, Rei y Amy se avalanzaron sobre ella al interrogatorio provocando la risa de Darien, Lita y Andrew-_ cuenta!!! Dinos quien es? Como lo conociste?, que tal besa?, ¿Dónde esta ahora?

-Chicas, chicas!!! Basta por favor!! Una por una!!

-Bueno, pues cuentanos!!!-_Mina comenzaba a inquietarse_

_-_Bueno, lo conocí aquí en el Crow, Besa riquisimo, es muy guapo, lo quiero muchisimo, es un chico muy lindo y además este frente a ustedes!!

-¿Qué?? Regresaste con Seiya??-_Amy no pudo evitar y relacionar la pregunta con el chico que estaba detrás de Serena_

_-_Que? Xq dices eso?-_completamente extrañada ante la pregunta, y Darien se puso muy celoso y confundido_

-Hola bombon!! Que gusto que hables asi de mi!!! Pero sabes que si quieres podemos hacer realidad todo lo que estas diciendo!! Aunque claro que esta vez podrian ser más que besos no crees?

_Ante el comentario tan insinuante Darien se levanto del asiento para encarar al arrogante pelinegro que estaba detrás de su ahora novia, Serena por su parte se levanto quedando frente a un Seiya arrogante._

_-_Que haces aquí? Sabes que no eres bienvenido a este lugar!-_Andrew tenia un tono sereno para mediar la situación aunque se notaba el desagrado en su voz y en su mirada_

_-_Ah no se preocupen ya me iba, solo pase a dar un recado…

-Pues dalo y vete

-Mina, Yaten quiere que dejes en paz a su nueva novia y que ya no asistas a los mismos lugares que él, dice que es muy molesto para los 2 tener que soportarte todo el tiempo y que tiene mucho que dedicarle a su mujer, así que no te acerques más…

-Seiya!! Que crees que estas diciendo, deja en paz a Mina!!-_La masculina voz venia desde la puerta_

_-_Yaten!!-_Mina se sonrojo, pero al mismo tiempo no puedo evitar que su corazón se esperanzara en que lo dicho por Seiya fuera una mentira-_ ¿Es verdad Yaten? ¿Tienes novia?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-_El tono del chico era de total fastidio, ni siquiera volteó a ver a Mina cuando sus palabras golpearon del todo en su corazón_

_-_Pero es que yo…_-los ojos de la rubia se cristalizaron de pronto_

_-_No pierdas el tiempo en este enano, mejor ven conmigo… yo puedo hacerte pasar un mejor momento-_La voz de Seiya era insinuante del todo y , lo que provoco la furia de todos, aunque Yaten no escucho lo ultimo, solo se limito a salir del restaurante y esperar a su hermano._

_-_¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a Mina?-_La voz de Rei era de completa ira e indignación, a la que se unieron la de Amy, Serena y Lita_

_-_Si no tienes algo mejor que hacer aquí mejor vete!!-_Lita estaba furioso por el atrevimiento de Seiya_

_-_Seiya por el bien de todos creo que es mejor que te retires-_La voz de Amy trataba de disimular el disgusto provocado, pero su mirada decia lo contrario_

_-_Si Seiya es hora de que te vayas!-_Serena solo lo miro a los ojos con suplica, no soportaba ver a su ex novio en ese papel soberbio y arrogante, coqueteando con chicas por todos lados, ya lo habia tolerado cuando fue su novio, no tenía porque seguir soportandolo_

_-_De acuerdo Bombón, solo por ti me ire pero antes, me llevo un recuerdo…-_Avalanzandose sobre Serena tomandola por la nuca rapidamente la acerco a su cara para besarla, subitamente sintió un tirón del cuello que le provocó que el cuello se torciera provocando la ira de Seiya-_ ¿Qué demonios?!! Quien eres tu?, porque no te metes en tus asuntos, esto no te concierne!!!

-Me concierne porque es a MI novia a la que quieres besar!!

-Que???-_ Todos excepto Serena quedaron sorprendidos ante la repentina declaración de Darien_

-Vaya Serena, felicidades, es una muy buena noticia!!!-_Rei estaba muy contenta por la noticia_

-Si ya veo que tus gustos mejoraron bastante!!-_Mina tenia esa expresión de picardia_

-Ah chicas gracias!!!!-_Serena reia con gracia y sonrojo mientras Darien la abrazaba por la espalda, los dos se veían de lo mas tiernos y enamorados._

_-"Son novios? Pero como paso? no puede ser!!"- Seiya estaba shockeado por el comentario de Darien, todos los felicitaban pero él se sintio muy triste de pronto, asi que decidio salir del restaurante sin llamar más la atención._

-Felicidades amigo!!! Me hace muy feliz que mis 2 mejores amigos esten juntos!!!-_Andrew no cabía de felicidad_

-Muchas gracias chicos, bueno esa era la noticia que queríamos darles!! Jajaja-_Serena reia con tanta sinceridad que estaba radiante, cosa que no paso desapercibida por los demás y mucho menos por Darién quien en un arrebato se acerco para besarla y mientras todos estaban festejando entre si aprovecho la oportunidad para "raptársela"_

_Después de la gran huida, dos jóvenes estaban en un departamento platicando _

Tantas horas sin dormir

creo que voy a morir

24 horas al dia quiero vivir

_-_Sabes amor_ – decía una linda rubia con una sonrisa que a cualquiera podía derretir- _eres lo mas hermoso que me ha pasado

-tu también eres mi vida, mi mundo entero, quédate aquí conmigo, solo por esta tarde que el mundo desaparezca a nuestro alrededor

-señor Chiba, se esta escuchando, sabe lo que me esta proponiendo-

_-_que????_ – Darien no supo ni como se levanto- _No no Sere no pienses mal por favor… yo … a lo que me refería es que estuvieras conmigo por 24 horas, que te quedaras junto a mi, que la pasemos juntos, quiero conocerte, saber mas de ti de tu vida… yo te respeto y siempre lo hare…

_-_jajajaja lo se amor se que eres el hombremas tierno y caballeroso que me pude haber encontrado, claro que si me quedare, estaremos juntos todo un dìa, esa es la mejor relación que pueda haber, una pareja que se va conociendo dia a dia, hora x hora, poco a poco, eso es lo que somos Darien, una hermosa pareja

Tantas cosas quiero hacer

que no alcanzo a recorrer

todo lo que en mi cabeza llego a tener

_Asi pasaron la tarde y parte de la noche, platicando sobre sus vidas, sus sueños, sus anhelos… su pasado, cada uno le ponía la más fina atención a las palabras del otro; hasta que el sueño los venció y quedaron recostados abrazándose _

Cuando llego a tu lado me siento yo a descanzar

mas mi amor perdoname pues empiezo a pensar

En todo lo que hay que hacer

ya se me fue el dia otra vez

salgo de tu casa y empiezo a correr

_Los rayos de luz entraban por la ventana dando a conocer un dia mas , eran las 11 de la mañana cuando una joven abrió los ojos encontrándose con la mas bella imagen que jamás se pudo llegar a imaginar, cuando de repente su celular la saco de sus pensamientos…_

-Si bueno… o no… lo lamento, no se en que ando pensando, si si voy para alla, adiós_- poco a poco se fue levantando sin hacer ruido, escribió una nota y salió rápidamente sin despertar al hombre que aun estaba en los brazos de morfeo_

Mas cuando ya estoy haciendo las cosas que quiero hacer

me detengo un momento y me pongo a pensar

En que tu estas junto a mi

que no se va a repetir

que la vida se me va

con los besos que yo

no te he dado aun

_Media hora después, el apuesto joven iba despertando y al no encontrar entre sus brazos a su princesa la busco por todo el departamento hasta que volteo hacia la mesita de su sala y encontró una nota que decía…_

"_Amor mio discúlpame si me he tenido que ir asi pero no recordaba que tenia algo de suma importancia, te marco en la tarde. Te quiere Bunny"_

-Mi princesa, gracias por la bella conversación de anoche… te quiero tanto…eso es!!! Le dare una increíble sorpresa a mi bella dama_- se arreglo y salió rápidamente de su apartamento. _

Tantas horas sin dormir

24 horas al dia quiero vivir

24 horas al dia quiero vivir

24 horas al dia quiero vivir

*********************************************************************

_Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto de japon_

_Una mujer baja de un avión privado, a pesar de su belleza x fuera nadie se hubiera podido imaginar que esa joven iba a ser la pesadilla para muchos…_

_-"Por fin he llegado… ahora si Darien Chiba vamos a arreglar cuentas, tu seras mio y tu dinero también jajajajajajaja"_

**********************************************************

_Ahora si chicas, una mega disculpa esq el viernes de plano me quede embobada en un dorama buenisimo, por la noche fui a ver Harry Poter (esta buenisima además ya salen todos muy jadiositos jajaja pubertos) y el fin de semana me fui a un conocido parque acuatico en Cuernavaca, pero aki el next chap. Y sigamos con lo que nos agrada!!!! Los agradecimientos!!!! _

_**Isabel20**__: Hola Querida niña!!! Pues verás los problemas ahora si vienen pero al menos este cap es totalmente relax, podrán disfrutar su vida juntitos oohhh lindo lindo!!!!_

_**Sailor Lady: **__Hi little girl!!! __Aahh no te preocupes, tu trankis y lee esta maravillosa historia, te prometo que Habra más para leer, y perdón esq no pude actualizar este fin, jeje decidi tomarme unos días para descansar y recargar la bateria q ya andaba en low jejeje te leo luego besitos!!_

_**Paty Ramirez de Chiba: **__amix q gusto tenerte por aca!!!! Pues si ya ves ahora fueron novios por todo un día aaaaahhh romantico!!!! Q no le haria yo a mi niño si lo tuviera para mi solita por 24 horas jejeje, besitos, cuidate mucho_

_**Amix Anisssss!!!:**__ yo lo se, teniendo 24 horas este bombonzaso se q la envidia te invadirá aun mas, aaaaaaaaahhhh amix, te kiero mucho mucho!!! Grax por el comment en el hi jejeje me encantoooooo!!!!!! Gracias gracias, ahora veremos que opinas de este cap!!! X cierto… ya estoy por terminar it started!!! Aaahhhh no pude resistirme y me enamore de Zhi shu!!! Aaahhh q guapo es!!! Cuando veo esa sonrisa me derrite!!!!!! Jaja Nos leemos en el msn!!!_

_**Emeraude serenity**__**: **__Hola nena!!!!! Q te parecio este cap?? Estuvo bueno verdad, al fin una super mega pachanga de 24 horas sola para ellos!!!! Weeeeeee aaahhh yo acabo de estar asi con mi novio, solitos solitos los 2 asi q uuufffff ni me kejo es relajante y divertidisimo!!!!! Weeeee_

_**Princess Moon-Light:**__ Eeeeehhh te desapareciste!!!! Q barbara!!! Bueno, al fin es bueno tenerte de regreso, espero disfrutes este cap y me des tu opinión!! Besos!!_

_**Tefa-Sakura: **__Hola nena!!! Como estas?? Jaja me dio risa tu comentario telenovelesco!! Jajaja me encanta, muchas gracias, no he tenido la oportunidad de platicar contigo en el msn, he tenido un poco de trabajo pero te prometo q en la primera oportunidad platicaremos largo y tendido jeje!! Besos!!! _

_Gracias a todas por sus comments y si me falta alguien mil perdones, pero de todas formas saben que les agradezco muchísimo que se tomen el tiempo de leer estas creaciones de ocio, que se diviertan y disfruten en grande de sus vacaciones!!!! (si esq tienen y si no relájense un ratito y vean la hermosura del paisaje) nos leemos en la próxima!!!! Bye!!! Sailor Besoooossss!!!!_


	10. 9 Avientame

_**Este fic tiene como propósito la diversión y libre expresión de ideas y desarrollo de la imaginación.**_

_**Los personajes son originales de la serie Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi, creados en 1992, las canciones que usamos para ambientar son de café tacvba, solo son usadas para crear ambiente y la idea de las emociones que siente el personaje.**_

_**Esta vez un pokito tarde el cap, lo siento debia de haber sido ayer pero no pude evitarlo, sorry, pero mejor tarde q 2 meses después!!! Jojo**_

_**Enjoy it!!!**_

**9) AVIENTAME**

_Media hora después, el apuesto joven iba despertando y al no encontrar entre sus brazos a su princesa la busco por todo el departamento hasta que volteo hacia la mesita de su sala y encontró una nota que decía…_

"_Amor mio discúlpame si me he tenido que ir asi pero no recordaba que tenia algo de suma importancia, te marco en la tarde. Te quiere Bunny"_

-Mi princesa, gracias por la bella conversación de anoche… te quiero tanto…eso es!!! Le dare una increíble sorpresa a mi bella dama_- se arreglo y salió rápidamente de su apartamento. _

_Al llegar al centro comercial comenzó a dirigirse a todas las tiendas que había sobre accesorios y cosas para chicas, pronto quedo fascinado de un conejito de peluche amarillo que le recordo a su querida princesa, no había duda, ese conejito tendría que tenerlo ella._

_*********************************************************************_

_En otro lugar del centro comercial una escandalosa chica con gafas oscuras y cuerpo perfecto se encontraba en una joyería de prestigio…_

_-_Ahhhh!!! Pero que divino esta este collar!!!, me lo llevo… no espere, creo que me gusta más este… si, deme ese collar… no no, espere!!!

-Señorita podría decidirse?

-Si, si, lo siento!! Espere, ese collar me gusta… si, ese esta bien!!! Me lo llevo!!

-Son 70,000 yen

-Si claro!

_**********************************************************************_

_Al salir de la tienda Darien no pudo evitar sacar al peluche de su bolsa y admirarlo mejor, estaba tan absorto en lo hermoso de sus gestos y lo Suave de su pelo recordando lo suave del cabello de Bunny_

_**********************************************************************_

_La escandalosa pero feliz chica se encontraba perdida en la hermosa joya que acababa de adquirir, no podía creer lo perfecta que sería al lucirla solo para ese hombre especial…_

_-"Con este collar, un mini vestido, super tacones y un poco de vino, Darien caerá a mis pies jajajajaja pero que picara soy, en que estoy pensando" _

_De pronto, y con su café en la mano siente el calor de golpe sobre su pecho y un fuerte golpe en la cabeza_

-"Aaaahhh!!! Oye idiota porque no te fijas???? Mira lo que hiciste!!!!!!-_La chica no despegaba la vista de su manchado vestido_

-Oh no!! No siento mucho venia distraido no puedo creerlo, perdoneme por favor, pagaré los Gastos de la tintoreria.

-No no!! Olvidalo, me compraras un vestido nuevo!!! Como te llamas??

-Darien Chiba

-Darien… Chiba? Eres tu Darien?? No me recuerdas?-_quitandose las gafas oscuras_

-Que?? Esmeralda??? Pero que haces aquí???

-Oh Darien!!!! Que gusto verte!!!!!! Eres un milagro caido del cielo!!! Acabo de llegar a la ciudad, iba a pasar a tu oficina más tarde, pero… cuentame como estas?

-Vaya Esmeralda sigues con el mismo animo de siempre!, pues estoy bien, pero creo que acabo de ensuciar tu vestido y además te queme con tu café

-Ah jajaja no te preocupes en serio, además yo te pegue en el pecho con mi cabeza dura!

-Jajaja es cierto!, oye donde te quedarás tal vez podría pasar a dejarte para que te cambies

-Ahhh pues de hecho yo no tengo reservado ningún hotel, para eso iba a pasar más tarde a tu oficina, queria que me recomendaras algunos…

-Bueno, que te parece si vamos a mi departamento, te cambias ahí y después vamos a buscar un hotel, si?

-"_Perfecto!!"_ Claro Darien!!! Con mucho gusto!!

-De acuerdo, vamos!

_**********************************************************************_

_Mientras tanto en casa de Setsuna…_

-Bunny te ves hermosa en este vestido!!! estas segura que no quieres ser modelo como yo?

-No Rei ya te dije que no, yo tengo otras cosas de que ocuparme y aun no se muy bien que hacer de mi vida

-Pues eres muy buena en todo lo que haces Bunny, no veo en que deberías de preocuparte?- _continuo Setsuna que acababa de colocar el ultimo adorno al hermoso vestido violeta que lucia Serena, era hermoso hecho de seda violeta, con una caida corta al frente que hacia lucir sus largas y perfectas piernas y largo en la parte de atrás sin mangas y con escote sugestivo al frente y atrás con un bello escote que al unirse para cerrar el vestido formaba un corazón, era una creación de su amiga y diseñadora privada Setsuna Meiou_

-Gracias Setsu!! Aunque hay que decir que me gustan mucho tus vestidos!!

-Es increíble que tengamos el mismo cuerpo Serena!!!! La misma talla y todo!!!- _Rei estaba impresionada por la semejanza de sus cuerpos_

-Bueno, no… la verdad es que yo soy mas pequeña que tu, yo tengo que usar tacones para que los vestidos que te diseña Setsu te queden bien en la pasarela

-Si tienes razón… sabes Setsu, es un honor para mi poder lucir todos los modelos que tu creas!!!

-Ahh mis niñas!! Son tan lindas que si fuera por mi, a todas les pediría que fueran mis modelos, no puedo creer que este cerca el día de lanzamiento de mi propia marca!!!! Y lo que es mejor, que ya hasta tenga ofertas para venderlo en tiendas exclusivas!!!! Pueden creerlo??? porque yo no!!!

-Jajajaja Setsuna!! Haz trabajado demasiado todos estos años para lograr llegar hasta donde estas, es el momento de recibir el triunfo que mereces!!!!

-Si! Bunny tiene razón deberíamos de ir a celebrar!!!

-Si, Rei!!! Anda Setsu!! Que dices!!!!

-Ammm… chicas no lo se!!! Esque yo… tengo trabajo y bueno, ustedes saben…

-Anda Setsu, viajas mucho casi no podemos verte!!! Di que si!!-_Bunny comenzó a hacer esa mirada de borrego que tanto le gustaba hacer para salirse con la suya!_

-oooohhhh esta bien!!! A donde iremos!!

-Siiiiiiiiii-_Serena y Rei gritaron al unisono llenas de satisfacción_

_-_Que les parece si vamos al Karaoke?

- No Setsu, ese no me gusta, mejor vamos al bar de siempre?

-No Rei, ya empezaste de alcoholica, además no quiero ver como Mina y tu se la pasan peleando por los hombres del lugar!

-Bunny que mala eres!!! Ademas no peleamos por los hombres, es una competencia a muerte que tenemos!!!, aquella que consiga primero novio será la ganadora, y la perdedora…

-Siiii??- _Comentaron divertidas Bunny y Setsuna_

-La perdedora tendrá que hacerla de esclava por un año!!!!

-Jajajajajaja!!! Ya quiero verlas!!!

-Bunny eres muy mala!!!

-Ya ya!! Perdón, ok que les parece si vamos a festejar tu nuevo éxito Setsu, a un lugar al que tiene mucho que no vamos!! Vamos a Brisa Marina!!

-Que? El restaurante de lujo en donde se presenta Michiru?

-Bunny!! Es estupendo!!!- _Setsuna se emocionó demasiado al recordar a sus viejos amigos de andanzas Michiru Kaio y Haruka Tenou, quienes después de tantas señales al fin con un empujoncito de Serena y Setsuna se habian hecho novios, y vaya que habian durado, de eso hacia ya casi 3 años_

-De acuerdo esta decidido hoy iremos a ese hermoso lugar, hay que avisarles a las chicas y llamar a Michiru y Haruka!!

-No te preocupes Bunny, yo les marco a las chicas!

-Si, y yo a Haruka y Michiru!!

-Gracias chicas, yo le hablaré a Darien!

-Wooow, es verdad!! Rei ya me contó lo que ha pasado con ese tal Darien, me dijo que es Guapísimo y además te defendió de ese Seiya, mi hermana Hotaru ya me habia comentado de él cuando hicieron sesión de cuentos de terror sin invitarme!!!!

-Ahhhh… lo siento mucho Setsu no te enojes, eso fue demasiado improvisado y ademas tu sabes que no me gustan esas "sesiones" son escalofriantes, solo recordarlo me pone la piel de gallina!!!

-Si claro, pues gallina no te viste, no dejabas de apretarle la mano a Darien y de acurrucarte!!!!- _Rei no perdió la oportunidad de recordarle a Bunny lo que habia ocurrido en aquella ocasión, haciendola sonrojar._

-Serena Tsukino!!! Eso es lo que te he enseñado?? Creo que no!! Tendrás que enseñarme tu a mi!!!

-Jajajaja Setsu, porque dices eso?? De todas formas no tengo nada que enseñarte, tu estas feliz con Tomoe cierto?

-Sii es verdad!! Esta muy contento y orgulloso por lo de mi lanzamiento de marca, no puedo creer lo mucho que me ha apoyado

-Si si, ya dejen de hablar de sus amores, ¡¡¡no ven que ahí una soltera aquí????!!!

-Jajajaja- _Bunny y Setsuna solo se apenaron de hablar asi delante de Rei_

_**********************************************************************_

_Mas tarde en el Crow_

_-_Hola Lita, Hola Andrew, como estan?

-Hola Amy, bien gracias, por cierto te ha llamado Rei?

-Si, me contó de los planes que tienen para festejar a Setsuna

_Andrew acababa de regresar de la cocina para unirse a la conversación_

-Es verdad, ya solo faltan 15 días para el lanzamiento de sus diseños, es increible hasta donde ha llegado, es un gran orgullo para ella y para ustedes como sus amigas

-Si Andrew tienes mucha razón, en realidad ella no es la unica de la que hay que sentirnos orgullosas, también estan Haruka, el corredor de autos más veloz de la formula uno, que a sus 25 años bien podría retirarse y vivir una vida súper tranquila.

-Si y también Michiru, una gran violinista, no puedo creer que ella no quiera salir del anonimato a pesar de sus increíbles facultades para las artes!

-Ahí lo tienen! Son chicas con mucho talento, muy pronto ustedes se convertirán en chicas dignas de admirar por sus talentos y lo buenas que son en lo que hacen.

-Muchas gracias Andrew, eres muy dulce!

-Si Amor, gracias por darnos mucho animo, y soportarnos mientras estábamos en la escuela! Si no fuera por que muchas veces nos ayudaste a estudiar y nos explicabas muchas cosas con ayuda de Amy nosotras hubiéramos reprobado!

-Hay amor! No tienes que agradecer! Fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho, además gracias a eso te conocí y pudimos enamorarnos, no me arrepiento de nada, aunque Rei me haya aventado la goma mil veces en la cabeza solo porque no entendía

-Jajajaja tienes razón!!

-Aaaah!! Ya dejen esos mimos para cuando estén solos!!!!

-Lo siento Amy!!-_Lita reia apenada y sonrojada_

-Si lo siento! Pero regresando al tema, podrían aprovechar la oportunidad para convencer a Michiru para grabar un disco y mostrar sus pinturas, que son bastante buenas por cierto!

-Es una gran idea Andrew!!!

-Si mi novio es un genio!!

-Ya lo veo que si!

-Entonces se los comentaré a las demás habrá que planearlo muy bien.

-No hay que planearlo-_Andrew lo decia con extraña naturalidad_-Solo coméntaselo a Bunny! Ella se encargará del resto!!

-Jajaja es cierto!! Ella mueve las montañas aunque sea con las uñas!

-Si Amy! Hay que decirle!

**********************************************************************

_Darien y Esmeralda se habían ido directo a la casa de Darien para que ella se cambiara por el accidente del café, sin embargo muy pronto estaban de regreso en la oficina de Darien, ya que tenia mucho trabajo _

-Darien, te gustaría salir más tarde, no se, a algún lugar? A celebrar que nos hemos reunido?

-Pues no lo se, en realidad hoy tengo trabajo hasta tarde-_ En eso, su celular sonó-_ Si, diga… Ahhh eres tu??? ¿Cómo escapaste esta mañana eh?

-_Lo siento mucho Mi amor, es que no recordaba que habia quedado con Setsuna para ayudarla con unos diseños _

-Ya veo, y estarás disponible esta noche?

_-Es lo mismo que yo te iba a preguntar jajaja_

-Pues si, si, para ti siempre

_Esmeralda que habia estado muy atenta a la conversación de Darien sin interrumpirlo pero muy interesada, no podia si quiera respirar por temor a que él perdiera la concentración y pudiera cortar aquella interesante llamada_

-_"Con quien estará hablando Darien?_

-_Te queria invitar a Brisa Marina, es el restaurante más lujoso y relajado de la ciudad_

-Si lo conozco "_Como olvidar donde hice el ridiculo con Michiru?"_ y dime, a que vamos a ese restaurante?

-_Vamos a celebrar a Setsuna, sus diseños serán lanzados al mercado y a parte ya tiene muchisimos clientes que quieren vender esos diseños en exclusiva!!!!_

-wow Bunny es maravilloso, que bueno!!, aunque no la conozco muy bien, de hecho no nos conocemos jajaja

_-"Con que Bunny, eh?"_

-_No te preocupes, es una muy buena amiga, ah por cierto también vendrá Andrew, asi que no tendrás que soportar a un monton de locas jajaja_

-Princesa, tu no eres ninguna loquita, bueno, solo por mi

-_Jajajaja, que seguro estas!! Bueno ya tengo que irme me estan esperando, tengo que ver a Lita, ha hecho un postre divino que quiero probar!!_

_-_De acuerdo entonces te veré en Brisa Marina, espera, no me dijiste la hora!!

-_Ah cierto q distraida soy!!, será a las 9 p.m. pasarás por mi?_

-Me gustaría hacerlo pero tendré que verte ahí, tengo mucho trabajo hoy, es más fácil si llego desde aquí.

_-Esta bien, entonces te veo ahí, te amo!!_

-Te amo mucho, nos veremos, adiós. Lo siento Esmeralda, creo que saldré esta noche, será mejor si nos vemos mañana, además tienes que buscar un lugar para quedarte no?

-Ah, no te preocupes, oye y quien es esa tal Bunny?

-Una chica maravillosa, es mi novia, estoy muy enamorado de ella.

-Ah! Vaya! Que bien, me alegro… entonces nos veremos, si? Adios

-Nos vemos Esmeralda.

_Esmeralda ya salía de la oficina pero…_

-Oh espera, deje mi celular

-Ah si? Donde lo pusiste?

-Espera, esta por aquí… "_Brisa Marina a las 9, Bunny"_ ah no olvidalo ya lo tenia en mi bolsa jajajajaja que tonta!! Nos vemos!!

-Si adiós

_Una vez fuera de la oficina, Esmeralda fue directo a hospedarse al hotel, una ves que dejo sus cosas salió de compras a buscar vestidos y ropa atractiva._

_**********************************************************************_

_Es la hora pactada 9 de la noche en el lugar citado_

-Hola chicas, tienen mucho esperando?-_Una animada voz llegaba a saludar a las presentes_

-Hola Mina, No para nada, casi vamos llegando

-Hola Amy, hola Rei, Mina! Como estan?

-Hola Lita!, Hola Andrew!- _Amy como siempre con su tono amable, realmente estimaba mucho a Lita, la veía como a una hermana y a Andrew como el hermano mayor más querido, aunque sabía que en el fondo él sentía lo mismo por todas._

_-_Chicas!!!

-Bunny!!! Hola Setsuna, hola Hotaru!!!- _Mina tan feliz como siempre, abalanzándose sobre Bunny, quien se veia radiante como siempre!_

_-_Hola Mina!! Tu siempre con tus afectuosos saludos!!- _Bunny comenzaba a sofocarse por el fuerte abrazo de Mina_

-aahh jajaja perdón!

-Hola Cabeza de Bombon, cuanto tiempo sin vernos!!

_Esa voz todas la recordaban, siempre las había regañado, como olvidarla, al voltear solo se escucho un solo_

-¡¡¡Haruka!!!!

-Hola preciosas como estan?? Eh.. bueno… y Andrew…jeje

-Ya me la habia creido Haruka

-Ni lo pienses Andrew!! No eres mi tipo!

-Jajaja Haruka no cambias!-_Bunny estaba feliz de ver a todos sus amigos juntos, no cabia de felicidad solo faltaba alguien especial_

_**********************************************************************_

-Ya es tardísimo… creo que no llegaré a tiempo, aun me faltan todos estos reportes… pero… si no los hago el abuelo se pondrá histerico… esta bien, creo que no importará mucho si me quedo 15 minutos más, seguro que Serena entiende… Esta bien… a trabajar…

**********************************************************************

-Oye Bunny ya son 10:30 y esta por salir a tocar Michiru, y Darien no ha llegado

-Si lo se Rei, pero que puedo hacer, me ha dicho que tenia mucho trabajo.

_Mientras tanto la velada transcurria feliz, entre risas, bromas y licores, con la melodiosa mísica de Michiru, dedicada especialmente para sus mejores amigos, solo que en una mesa solitaria se podía ver a una chica muy bella con un vestido negro largo, sin mangas y con guantes largos, luciendo un espectacular cabello verde que no podían dejar de ver los hombres que pasaban por ahí, comenzaba a inquietarse al no ver a Darien llegar, así que decidio llamarlo_

_-_Hola, Darien… de casualidad estas ocupado? Ya estas en tu cita?

-_Hola Esmeralda, fijate que no he podido salir de la oficina, me ha llamado mi abuelo, Tengo que terminar con unas cosas antes_

_-_Ah, entiendo. Ni modo, bueno nos vemos

-_No espera, para que me llamabas?_

_-_No es nada, solo me sentia un poco sola y pensé en molestarte un rato, pero descuida, no te distraigo más. Adios.

_Justo cuando se decidía a irse Esmeralda, Michiru llamo la atención del publico_

-Muy buenas noches a todos, espero que estén disfrutando de esta velada, saben, esta noche es muy especial porque mis personas más especiales están aquí, no saben lo feliz que me hacen chicos. Por cierto, Bunny, ya me enteré de ese chico que anda rondando tu vida eh!!

_Esmeralda en automático volteó a la mesa a la que se estaba dirigiendo Michiru, y vio como todos los de la mesa rodeaban y codeaban a una chica de cabello Rubio y coletas, un brillo malicioso invadió sus ojos y una idea perversa en su mente. Esperando a que se quedara sola su objetivo… pronto vio como Bunny se levantó de su asiento y decidio seguirla._

_Bunny se dirigía a uno de los balcones del gran salon, con su celular, se disponía a llamar a su amor cuando…_

_-_Hola!, acaso estas llamando a Darien?

_Esa voz jamás la habia escuchado, quien era esa mujer, decidio voltear, su sorpresa fue mayor al ver a esa chica tan bella_

_-_Hola… conoces a Darien?

-Ahh que si lo conozco... sabes, lo conozco mejor que tu, probablemente tu seas solo un juego para él, será mejor que lo dejes si no quieres salir lastimada

-Y porque tendría que salir lastimada, ¿Quién eres tu?

-Mi nombre es Esmeralda, Darien fue mi novio en la Universidad y adivina que? Es mi prometido! Asi que deja en paz a mi futuro esposo!!!

-Que???

-Estas mintiendo!!!!- _Mina habia alcanzado a Serena pero se habia mantenido alejada para no interrumpir su platica pero eso la desconcertó demasiado_

_-_No estoy mientiendo… tu supuesto novio, solo te esta utilizando, él suele jugar un rato y después regresa a mi, siempre lo ha hecho, es lógico de pensar que no queria estar solo hasta que yo llegara de Inglaterra.

-Eso no es verdad, no es verdad… _-Los ojos de serena se llenaron de Lágrimas y salio corriendo mientras escuchaba la burlona risa de Esmeralda quien la veia con maldad y aire de triunfo_

_Abrazame y muerdeme  
llevate contigo mis heridas  
_

-Serena!!! Esperame!!!

_Mina Salio corriendo tras Serena, pero justo cuando la encontro se topo con alguien más_

_-_Yaten… Unazuki… cuando regresaste de Hong Kong?

-Hola Mina, regrese hace 1 semana, no puedo creer lo bella que te haz puesto!!, oye por cierto vi a Serena salio corriendo para alla

-Yaten… ella es tu novia?

-Si, Unazuki es mi novia, aunque eso no te incumbe- _Yaten siempre tan frio, ni siquiera volteo a ver a Mina, mientras que siguió caminando de largo, jalando de la mano a Unazuki_

_-_Oye espera Yaten, Mina, nos vemos, espero que sea pronto!!! Yaten espera

-No puedo esperar más, ya quiero abrazarte…

-Ah Yaten!!! Que lindo eres

_Lentamente Mina los vio alejarse abrazados, sus ojos se cristalizaron en el instante y todo desapareció, todo se volvio negro…_

_avientame y dejame  
mientras yo contemplo tu partida  
en espera de que vuelvas  
y tal vez vuelvas por mi_

-Mina… lo siento, no sabia que Unazuki habia regresado…

-Serena… no digas nada por favor… solo creo que no estas en las mejores condiciones si?

-Tienes razón amiga… Nos vamos…

-Si, será lo mejor…

_Y ya te vas que me diras  
diras que poco sabes tu decir  
despidete ya no estaras  
al menos ten conmigo esa bondad  
te extrañare no mentire  
me duele que no estes  
y tu te vas_

-Serena!! Princesa donde estabas acabo de llegar, no te vi con las chicas asi que…

_Un golpe seco fue el que recibió Darien como saludo, una bofetada cargada de dolor de parte de Serena_

_-_No quiero volver a verte Jamás Darien Chiba… tu y tu prometida pueden irse a Inglaterra y ser felices como tanto lo deseas, pero no juegues conmigo jamás!!- _Lagrimas corrian por las mejillas de Serena… el dolor quebraba sus palabras_

-De que estas hablando? Prometida?

-Asi es Darien, no nos engañarás otra vez, esa tal Esmeralda ha hecho llorar a Serena esta noche, ya puedes estar contento, ya te divertiste así que deja en paz a mi amiga!

_Serena reanudó su huida, despidiéndose rápidamente de sus amigos para evitar preguntas, a su regreso a la mesa, Mina se dio cuenta de que se habían agregado a la mesa Unazuki, Yaten y Taiki, quien platicaba muy amablemente con Amy._

_  
Amarrame y muerdeme  
llevate contigo mis heridas  
murmurame y ladrame  
y grita hasta que ya no escuche nada  
solo ve como me quedo aqui esperando que no estes  
_

_Darien aun sockeado sin entender nada, salio corriendo a buscar a Serena, sin éxito alguno._

_-_A donde vamos Mina??

-A mi casa a desahogar el dolor, no creo que quieras volver a casa y que Samy te haga mil preguntas

-Tienes razón, oye… ahí tienes un estudio de música cierto?

-Karaoke y bebidas esta noche!!

-Brindemos por el doloroso triunfo del amor

-Para que nadie más nos haga daño

-Confiar en el amor…¿q tontas somos no?

-Un buen par de tontas amiga!

_en espera de que vuelvas  
y tal vez vuelvas por mi  
en espera de que vuelvas  
y tal vez vuelvas por mi_

**********************************************************************

_Y aquí termina nuestro capitulo de hoy, lo siento, no pudimos dejar por mas tiempo a nuestros amores, pero ya sabràn lo que sigue y el porque de todo esto. Esperamos de verdad les haya gustado de principio a fin y nos dejen un comentario SIPI SIPI??_

_Bueno y ahora los agradecimientos de siempre!!!!_

_**Isabel20: **__hola nena!!! Q bueno que te haya gustado tanto el cap anterior, jejeje les dimos 24 horas para esta solitos y quererse mucho mucho, lastima que ya se les acabo la felicidad buaaaa!!!! Como dice la canción… q pasará q misterio habrá!! Jejeje nos leemos luego besos!!_

_**Princesa Moon-Light**__: Heeyyy asi es las amigas siempre unidas y este capitulo lo comprueba uuuyyy no te puedes perder el proximo xq esta cardiaco de verdad!!!!!_

_**Ana Karis!!!:**__ Amix hermosa linda!!!! Mil grax por la firmita q hiciste, me encanto weeee aunq tambien me gusta con el cabello largo jojo, de tu comment jajaj me hizo reir mucho, como te enojas con Sella, bueno ps después entenderás lo que ha pasado con los three Lights, habrá q seguir leyendo para saber la historia tu trankis q la historia va viento en popa!!!_

_**Sailorgisselle:**__ Hola amix, q bueno q te gusto el cap anterior, espero este te haya gustado también, no te pierdas el siguiente porq como ya lo dije, esta cargado de emociones!!!_

_**Patty Ramirez de Chiba: **__Tu duda ha quedado aclarada jejeje lamento la demora buuuu ni pex tenia q ser Esmeralda, es una de las villanas mas hermosas lo siento jejejeje_

_**Emeraude Serenity: **__Hola amix linda!!!! Como estas??? La mega sorpresa se la llevo Serena al saber quien es la prometida de Darien buuuaaaaa Esmeralda si q es toda una villana!!! Mala mala!!!!!!!!! Espero tu comment del cap!!_

_Plissss dejen reviews, esta ves recibimos muy poquitos, pero ya sabemos quienes son nuestras leales seguidoras y a todas ella les damos las gracias totales!!!! Mil gracias!!! Ya casi llegamos al cap 10!!!!! Genial, no se lo pierdan q estará para tener los pañuelos al lado y galletas de animalitos para cortarse las venas!!!!!!_

_No se lo pierdan!!!!!!!! _


	11. 10 Aunque no sea conmigo

_**Este fic tiene como propósito la diversión y libre expresión de ideas y desarrollo de la imaginación.**_

_**Los personajes son originales de la serie Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi, creados en 1992, las canciones que usamos para ambientar son de café tacvba, solo son usadas para crear ambiente y la idea de las emociones que siente el personaje.**_

_**Bueno, esta vez nuestro tema es "Aunque no sea conmigo" el cual se que muchos de ustedes ya lo habrán escuchado, si no con Café tacaba y Celso Piña, tal vez si con el buenerrimo de Enrique Bunburi, en cualquiera de los casos la letra dice mas que mil palabras… el dolor por tener que dejar a la persona amada y desearle lo mejor en la vida. Disfrútenlo chicas y tengan los pañuelos a la mano… buaaaaa!!!!! **_

**10) AUNQUE NO SEA CONMIGO **

_En un departamento se encontraban dos chicas…_

-Sabes, nunca pensé que el me pudiera hacer algo así… el me brindo su confianza y realmente solo estaba jugando conmigo… ¿por que Mina por que?-_Sollozaba la rubia de coletas con el alma y la voz quebrada de dolor-_ que hice yo para merecer esto, y yo… que lo empezaba a amar con todo mi corazón-_colocando sus manos en la cabeza para reprimir los recuerdos de ese amor repentino-_ ya no puedo mas, ya no, quiero sacar este sufrimiento, quiero deshacerme de este dolor que esta invadiéndome el pecho, si tan solo… me hubiera dado cuenta antes, su abuelo lo advirtió… soy una tonta, aaaaahh ya no quiero nada_- Serena solo se aferraba mas y mas al cojín que tenia cerca de ella sintiendose protegida de alguna forma. _

-Bunny, no estas sola, yo estoy contigo, te aseguro que no vale la pena llorar por unos hombres desgraciados, malditos, que snif snif snif-_De pronto la voz de Mina se dejo sentir con todo el dolor y la fuerza de su corazón- _Yatennnnn por que no me quieres??? Que te hice yo???? Por que tu indiferencia???

-Mina!!!! Perdóname amiga, que tonta soy-_Abrazando a Mina y recargando su cabeza en la de su amiga-_ yo sufriendo mis penas y no me di cuenta que tu también estas inconsolable… sírveme otro tequila… brindo por los hombres que nos hicieron sufrir… por este amor que llevamos dentro de nosotras… pero al mismo tiempo nos están matando lentamente SALUD!!!!

-Siiii amiga-_Con sonrojo en sus mejillas por el efecto del alcohol-_ por ellos a los cuales nosotras les dimos lo mejor y que ellos están con alguien mas, por eso brindo a que su felicidad sea muy grande "aunque no sea conmigo"

-Mina!!!! Que buena idea me has dado_- la rubia solo se le quedaba viendo con ojos de interrogación_- muy bien ahora_…_

_La noche se hizo larga para dos amigas que intentaban huir del dolor de saber que sus amores estaban con alguien mas, se la pasaron compartiendo penas y escribiendo una sorpresa para esos dos amantes. Mientras tanto en un bar, un grupo de amigos se encontraba conversando…_

_-_saben.. yo creo que ya es hora de irnos

-Lita tiene razón

-Andrew para ti todo lo que diga Lita es verdad, jajajaja

- Hay Haruka, no empieces, es que de verdad, por lo menos yo ya me siento agotado, aparte mañana hay que ir a trabajar… por cierto Darien no llego, le abra pasado algo?? Y Bunny y Mina por que se fueron tan rápido???

- jejeje… lo tenían muy bien escondido, yo digo que Sere se ha de haber quedado de ver con Darien en otro lado y Mina fue la alcahueta, si debe de ser por eso_- decía Rei con una sonrisa muy picara-_

_- _Jajajajajaja Rei y luego dices que Mina es la que se deja llevar por su imaginación-_El rubio comentaba completamente feliz_

-Haruka, hoy vienes muy contento verdad???

- Pues claro como no lo he de estar, si vengo a ver a la mas bella sirena… y a todo esto quien es Darien???

- Darien es un amigo mío de la infancia, pero desde muy pequeño se fue a vivir a Inglaterra y hace unos meses regreso y nos volvimos a encontrar, y fue ahí donde conoció a Sere, y pues como ya te has de imaginar, efectivamente es novio de Bunny

- Vaya vaya vaya… quien se pudiera imaginar que mi bombon por fin se iba a olvidar del imbécil de Seiya, perfecto sin conocer al tal Darien ya me cayo bien jajajaja

- Haruka quien te ha caído bien_- en eso frente al grupo se acercaba una linda mujer – _

_-_Michi, no lo vas a creer pero nuestra conejita ya tiene galán

- de verdad???, y como se llama el afortunado???

- Se llama Darien_ – contesto Lita_

_- _Darien??? Mira que casualidad yo tengo un amigo que se llama Darien, pero ya tiene rato que no lo veo

- De verdad??? No vaya a ser el mismo _– se preguntaba Amy- _bueno chicas y chicos, la platica esta muy buena pero yo apoyo a Lita y digo q ya nos vayamos

- Ok ok ya las dejaremos ir, pero díganle a mi bombón que me debe una plática

- Si Haruka, no te preocupes, nosotras le pasamos el recado

_Así todas se empiezan a despedir en eso…_

-Disculpen me hablan por teléfono_- Michiru se retiro_- si bueno?? Hola justo estábamos hablando de ti… que como??? Estas segura??? Nunca me hubiera imaginado que te ibas a atrever a hacer eso… si esta bien… no te preocupes, yo lo arreglo, nos vemos la siguiente semana, cuidate, adiós

-Que paso sirena??? Quien era???

-Bunny, pero esta muy extraña, me pidió que…

_A la mañana siguiente, dos amigas sufrían los excesos de la noche anterior_

-Minaaaaa, me duele mi cabeza-_Su ojos desorbitados no podian ni ver la luz_

-Shuuuu no grites q vas a reventar la mía, que hora es???

-Son las… en la torre!!!… Mina me tengo que ir, ay no ya no me da tiempo d pasar a mi casa por ropa, te robo algo y luego te lo paso, tenía que estar temprano con setsu

-Ok, ponte lo que quieras pero déjame dormir-_Tumbandose de nuevo en su cama y haciendose bola entre las cobijas_

-Mina no ya párate, al rato vengo por que debemos dejar bien arreglado eso

-Esta bien Bunny, pero mira que calladito te lo tenías, al menos algo bueno tenía que salir de todo esto_- Bunny contuvo las lagrimas_- o no lo siento discúlpame, de verdad es q yo…-_Sentandose subitamente en la cama_

-No te preocupes Mina, pero bueno ya no es hora de llorar, me daré un baño_- así Sere se metió a bañar y al poco tiempo salió de la casa de Mina, se había quedado de ver con Setsuna en un café_

**********************************************************************

-No se que paso??? Me siento confundido, pero es que… como supo lo de nosotros???_ – decía un angustiado pelinegro_

-Darien cálmate, no vale la pena que te pongas así, de verdad no la entiendo, no te lo voy a negar, la vi me acerque a ella, me entro la curiosidad de saber quien era tu novia, pero se porto muy grosera conmigo, me dijo que que bueno que había llegado por que ya estaba harta de seguir fingiendo, lo que no me explico es como supo que estábamos comprometidos pero lo peor es que no sabe que ese matrimonio es arreglado y aparte a que se refería con estar fingiendo, mira Darien no me quiero meter pero hay cosas que no cuadran y siento que ella estaba buscando la manera de separarse de ti… lo siento pero es lo único que se me ocurre-_Esmeralda tenia la expresión de confusión inocente, pero por dentro ella estaba completamente feliz por lo que habia hecho…sabia el efecto de lo que habia hecho, estimaba mucho a Darien, pero sus intereses eran más importantes_

-Ya no me digas más, voy a pagar la cuenta-_Volteando el rostro, evitando la mirada inquisitiva de Esmeralda_

-Ok mientras voy al tocador

_La atractiva mujer se retiró al baño sin imaginarse lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir en la caja del restaurante_

-Disculpe señorita la cuenta de la mesa 4… -_Esperando su cuenta, reconoció en la entrada del restaurante unas peculiares coletas- _Bunny!!_!!- Serena intento huir de ahí pero era demasiado tarde, Darien la jalo de un brazo-… _por favor explícame que paso, ¿que hice mal?, no entiendo

-Darien déjame en paz, mejor que te lo explique tu amiguita, estoy cansada de ti-_La indignación de su voz era tal que le estremeció el corazón a Darien._

-No! no te dejare ir hasta que me escuches-_Sujetando fuertemente la muñeca de Bunny _

-Si no me sueltas gritare_- serena se sentía desesperada, sus ojos contenían unas lagrimas que estaban a punto de salir_

-No me importa_, _grita pero de aquí no te vas hasta que hablemos

-Que te digo que me sueltes_- Bunny estaba tan desesperada que le dio una chachetada y salió corriendo del café_

-Darien??? Estas bien???-_Esmeralda se notaba triste, realmente le entristecía ser la causa de la desdicha de su mejor amigo y ex novio._

-Si Esme_- el joven se sobaba la mejilla, pero el dolor realmente salió de su corazón- _mejor ya vámonos

-Pero es que…

-No digas nada vámonos_…_

_En un parque una rubia vagaba por los alrededores…_

_-"Por que Darien?, se que estabas con ella, y aun así me querías seguir viendo la cara no ya no… o rayos le tengo que hablar a Setsu para explicarle…"_

_*********************************************************************_

_Pasaron los días, y en una oficina se encontraba un hombre el cual se veía demacrado y con la mirada perdida hacia el gran ventanal en eso el teléfono lo saco de sus pensamientos_

-Si diga??? Hola Michi… no de verdad no estoy de humor, ya que mas da no me dejaras en paz verdad, ok mañana nos vemos cuídate, ciao… _mi princesa si tan solo me quisieras escuchar, no contestas mis llamadas, no me recibes en tu casa, no se si pueda soportar este dolor…_

_******************************************************************_

_En el departamento del famoso grupo three Lights tres hermanos discutian…_

-Ándale no seas aguafiestas_- un chico de cabello largo negro amarrado en una coleta intentaba convencer a su hermano- _es mas si quieres lleva a tu "novia"

-Esta bien, con tal de que ya no des lata vamos a donde tu quieras-_El chico de largos cabellos platinados decia con total fastidio y desinteres._

-Eso!! así se habla hermano… y tu Taiki, cuento contigo mañana???

-Pues si no tengo otra opción, pero ni creas que me desvelare, sabes que no me gustan esos lugares-_Taiki, no dejaba la lectura que tenia del libro que recién había comenzado_

-Eso!!!! por eso los quiero, bueno ya me voy, mañana los veo, bye

-Si si adiós!!!-_Sin dejar su tono aburrido Yaten despidio a su hermano-_No crees que su vida se ha vuelto solo los antros y fiestas?... las cosas con Kakyu no deben ir muy bien.

-Eso no es de extrañar… las circunstancias de esa relación no fueron muy buenas… y debo decir que él fue el culpable, aun no logro comprender como pudo ser tan cruel con Serena

-No tienes que ser un genio para entenderlo hermano… Solo… nunca la vio como ella a él y ahora se arrepiente

-Lastima por él...-_Fue lo ultimo que discutieron del asunto esa noche regresando cada uno a sus actividades…_

_*********************************************************************_

_Por fin era viernes, y un grupo de amigos llegaba a Brisa marina_

-No entiendo que esta pasando_- Lita se notaba preocupada- _primero se desaparecen la semana pasada y ahora quieren que vengamos y ellas no llegan

-Tranquila amor, a lo mejor ya están adentro, mira vamos a entrar y pues les mando un mensaje para que nos vean en la mesa de siempre-_Andrew se notaba con una sonrisa muy amable, característica de él_

-Está bien

-Amy no se, pero esto me tiene muy angustiada

-Si, tienes razón Rei, pues ya nos explicaran hoy… voy al baño ahorita regreso_- la peliazul se retira y al salir del tocador para damas…- _Taiki??? Eres tu???

-Amy hola que gusto volver a verte, pero que haces aquí???

-Hola, a mi también me da gusto volver a verte, pues ya ves aquí acompañando a mis amigas y tu??? Se me hace raro que frecuentes estos lugares

-Jajajajaja no te creas mis hermanos me obligan a venir

-Tus hermanos están aquí???-_Completamente intranquila ante la presencia de Seiya_

-Si, pero no te preocupes los mantendré alejados de tus amigas, no nos acercaremos, aunque… eso significa que no pueda yo tampoco acercarme a ti

-Taiki… yo… se que quedamos en darnos un tiempo, y yo, yo te extraño mucho pero_ – Amy no termino de completar la frase cuando unos labios sellaron su boca, al finalizar de este beso- _

-Perdón Amy pero yo también te extraño, por que no dejamos el pasado atrás, volvamos a intentarlo, mira si quieres no me des una respuesta ahora, llámame, esté es mi nuevo numero-_Obsequiándole una pequeña tarjeta con su nombre y teléfono-_ estaré esperando tu llamada, cuídate y… no olvides que te quiero-_Lanzándole un beso al aire mientras se despedia._

-Ok, yo te llamo, adiós-_ la joven estaba completamente confundida, lo que menos pensó fue encontrárselo ahí a él, al amor de su vida, regreso a la mesa con sus amigos como en una especie de nube encantadora…_

_En otra mesa_

-Ya ven les dije que este lugar era fantástico-_Seiya estaba extasiado con el lugar, era como si todo el lugar brillara para él_

-Si Seiya ya nos lo habías dicho-_Yaten con su mismo tono de fastidio de siempre_

-Por que eres tan aburrido Yaten???

-Sabes que no me gustan estos lugares

-Por que lo dices… o ya lo se… será por que a alguien te recuerda estos lugares???

-Ya no empieces por favor o me voy-_Cambiando el tono a uno de enojo, casi fulminando con la mirada a su hermano._

_-_Y Unazuki?? Xq no la trajiste?

-No te incumbe!!!! Déjame en paz!!!

-Haber no me puedo ausentar un minuto porque ya se están peleando, por que no se callan el show ya esta por comenzar_- en eso se oye al presentador y las cortinas del escenario se abren dando a conocer a las personas que iban a cantar_

-No puede ser… Yaten voltea…-_Taiki gritando de total asombro _

-Que?????- _Yaten estaba atónito… no podía creer lo que sus ojos mostraban_

_**********************************************************************_

_Minutos antes, en la entrada del bar, un apuesto joven iba llegando cuando_

-Darien????

-Haruka???? Hola como has estado???

-Vaya que tenemos aquí, y eso milagro que vienes???

-Pues Michi me hablo y me dijo que hoy era un día muy especial, que tenía que venir por que me iba a presentar a la dueña de las letras de sus canciones

-Ah si es cierto, pues vamos entrando, siéntate conmigo, ya veras que te enamoraras de mi conejita_- los dos jóvenes entraron y se acomodaron en una mesa- _mira ya esta por comenzar- _en eso se abren las cortinas y se empieza a escuchar una canción…_

-Que???? No puede ser…

-Darien'??? te encuentras bien???

-Es que ella es…

_En el escenario se encontraban dos hermosas chicas, se veían radiantes con su vestimenta pero sus ojos y su voz demostraban un dolor inconfundible _

_A placer, puedes tomarte el tiempo necesario_

_que por mi parte yo estaré esperando_

_el día en que te decidas a volver y ser feliz como antes fuimos._

-Miren esa de ahí no es Bunny???-_Amy estaba muy confundida, no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero sus amigas se veían tristes y a la vez radiantes_

-Es cierto Amy y también esta Mina…-_Lita confundida no podía apartar de su vista el dolor dentro de los ojos de sus amigas._

-Chicas que esta pasando???

-No lo se Rei pero esto no me esta gustando para nada…-_la triste voz de Amy, no les dio muchos ánimos a sus dos amigas, quienes no apartaban la mirada del escenario._

_Se muy bien, que como yo estarás sufriendo a diario_

_la soledad de dos amantes que al dejarse_

_están luchado cada quien por no encontrarse._

-Mira nada mas, no se porque hermano pero creo que venimos al lugar y día exacto, esa canción va totalmente dirigida a ti – _Seiya le hablaba a su hermano, pero éste no contestaba solo se dedicaba a escuchar esa triste melodía_

_Y no es por eso, que haya dejado de quererte un solo día_

_que estoy contigo aunque estés lejos de mi vida_

_por tu felicidad a costa de la mía._

-Ella es mi novia!!!

-Que???? Tu y mi bombón

-Tu bombón???

-Si ella es de quien te llegamos a platicar mi sirena y yo, ella es Serena, ella escribe las canciones de Michiru y hoy por fin se decidió a cantar, entonces tu eres SU Darien… apenas hace una semana nos enteramos de que ella por fin había encontrado a alguien, pero por lo que veo las cosas están muy mal verdad???... …. …. Darien??? – _Darien no contestaba solo escuchaba atónito como su princesa cantaba_

_Pero si ahora tienes tan solo la mitad_

_del gran amor que aun te tengo_

_puedes jurar que al que te quiere lo bendigo_

_quiero que seas feliz_

_Aunque no sea conmigo_

-_Yaten!!! Que suerte tengo… estas aquí… mejor… escúchame cantar, escucha todo lo que siento por dentro…_

_Y no es por eso, que haya dejado de quererte un solo día_

_que estoy contigo aunque estés lejos de mi vida_

_por tu felicidad a costa de la mía._

-"_Darien que haces aquí"- pensaba Bunny- no importa esta canción va para ti- en eso los ojos de los dos se cruzaron, y con ello sere le puso mas emoción a la canción, èl no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, sabia que la canción iba para èl, pero ¿por que tenía que pasar esto?…_

_Pero si ahora tienes tan solo la mitad_

_del gran amor que aun te tengo_

_puedes jurar que al que te quiere lo bendigo_

_quiero que seas feliz_

_Aunque no sea conmigo_

_La canción llego a su fin y con ella las lágrimas de las dos cantantes comenzaron a salir…_

-Esta canción esta dedicada para dos personas muy especiales para nosotras_- los aplusos y las ovaciones no se hicieron esperar, la gente las aclamaba… por otro lado Mina miraba a Yaten y Sere a Darien y ellos a ellas pero estas miradas decían solo un adiós y con esto ultimo las jóvenes salieron del escenario… _

-Bunny, Mina están bien???

-Si Michi estamos bien gracias- _Mina se secaba las lagrimas_

-Es que nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, cuando me hablaste Bunny no podía creer lo que me habías pedido… una oportunidad para cantar aquí!!! Dime quienes les hicieron daño???-_Abrazando a Mina y Bunny para consolarlas_

-Ya no importa Michi, solo quiero irme a mi casa y olvidar, y mas aun que el esta aquí…-_Sollozaba Serena_

-Si michiru, no te preocupes yo me voy con ella, afortunadamente ellos han escuchado nuestro mensaje

-Como??? Ellos están aquí???

-Si pero… ya no importa, solo ayúdame a salir de aquí- _Michiru accedio con un movimiento de cabeza y las tres muchachas salieron por la puerta trasera_

_-_Serena!!!!

-Mina!!!

_Dos jóvenes entraban a los camerinos pero cual seria su sorpresa que no encontraron a nadie_

-Darien, Yaten vamos a platicar, por el día de hoy ya fue suficiente- _decía un joven de cabello rubio en un tono serio y severo, pero al mismo tiempo amable y comprensible-_ creo q yo los puedo ayudar…

_N__adie había notado que detrás, en una mesa, se encontraba un hombre muy misterioso y atractivo que observaba la situación y no podría evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa de diversión…_

******************************************************************

_Buuuuuu q malas somos verdad!!! La verdad este capitulo lo teniamos planeado desde hace tiempo, a Para Para le gusta mucho esta canción y a mi en especial se me hace unas de las mas dedicables de Café Tacvba,__ pero espero les haya gustado mucho este capitulo y que nos dejen sus reviews q tanto gusto nos da recibir, de verdad me alegra que mas gente nos agregue como historias favoritas y autor favorito!! GRACIAS A TODOS!!!! Los aprecio de verdad!!! Y ahora continuando con lo habitual… los agradecimientos!!!!!_

_**Anissss!!! **__Amix hermosa del alma!!!! Mil gracias x tus comments tan lindos, siempre me encantan!!! Te agradezco mucho q estes siguiendo este fic y que te hayamos enganchado jejeje, y bueno, con ansias esperare tu comentario de este capitulo, y lo de los drinks de Rei jajajaja es curioso xq luego asi nos ponemos a hablar Para Para y yo jajaja somos unas alcohólicas jajajaja pero con gusto tambien te invitamos a los drinks jojojo!!! Nos leemos en el Msn aaahhh y otra cosita… los walls y firmas q estas haciendo de Darien estan… uuuussshhhhh DIVINOSSSS!!!!!! Jajajaja no puedo esperar a q los pongas verás q serán un super éxito en el foro!!!!_

_**Sailor Lady**__ Hola amix q mal q se tuvieron que separar verdad… bueno y con este cap ni se diga!!! Ahora si q las hicimos sufrir mucho mucho… pero con paciencia y creatividad hayaremos la manera de unirlos jejejeje esperamos tu review del cap para saber q te parecio, gracias x seguir apoyandonos!!!_

_**Sailor O **__Hola holaaaa!!!! Q bueno q te gusto mucho el cap anterior, espero q este te haya gustado igual o mas, esperamos puedas seguir apoyandonos con tus reviews para saber si les esta gustando la historia, Gracias x el apoyo!!_

_**Tefa-Sakura**__ amix!!! Gracias x el comment… desahogarse con refresco…. Mmmm…. ¿y si me ahogo por el gas?? Jajaja noooo es mas peligroso bueno… pero si esta acompañado por un buen Torres 10 jejeje seguro q si le entro!!!!! Jajaja y de la inspiración, espero te llegue pronto, tu historia tambien es buenisima y ya estoy q me muero de ganas por leerla!!!! Weeeee!!!! Nos leemos después amix, suerte!!_

_**Isabel20**__ kawaiiiiiii q gusto q te haya gustado tanto el cap anterior y bueno… la verdad si, la felicidad dura poco y los problemas mucho, pero cuando tratamos de ver las cosas positivamente nos damos cuenta de que… es mejor estar tumbada en la cama con chocolates o algo engordador a la mano y un bonche de películas a lado para ver con cual lloramos más jajajaja gracias x todos tus comments y el apoyo q nos has dado a través de estos 10 capítulos, nos leemos en la siguiente!!!!_

_**Princess Moon-Light **__Asi es… amigas en las buenas, las malas y las peores ese es mi lema!!!! Pocas personas podemos llamar amigas y en circunstancias tan dolorosas es cuando sabes kien es kien en nuestra vida, por eso es que las sailors son tan buenas amigas, q envidia dan verdad… buuuuuu…. Esta bien dejemos el drama jejeje espero tu comment de este capitulo haber q te parece, y muchas gracias por el apoyo q nos das con tus comments!!_

_**Emeraude Serenity**__ Amix Esme!!! Q gusto de tu comment y bueno, siiiii tu nombre es sinonimo de malvada Línchenlaaaaa!!!!!!!!! Jajajaja naaa no es cierto, en especial a ti muchas gracias por el apoyo a traves de estos 10 capitulos que hemos hecho con mucho cariño para todas ustedes, y de verdad espero q te guste este cap q hicimos con mucho dolor y unos cuantos tragos en la red jajaja siiii… suena raro pero lo q pueden llegar a expresar los emoticones jajajaja, muchos besos y espero te encuentres súper súper!!! _

_**Patty Ramirez de Chiba**__ jajajaja tu comment me hizo reir mucho jajaja siiii seria bueno arrastrar a Yaten por todos lados para ver si se le kita lo insensible pero mmmm… a muchas fans de Yaten así les gusta… con esa linda carita ¿Quién le hace el feo??? Jejeje Saludos y muchas gracias por tus comment, esperamos este te guste también!!! Besos!!!!_

_Me encanta!!!!! Muchos reviews!!!!! Uufff q gusto, ojala nos apoyen con mas de sus comentarios para saber q tanto les esta gustando la historia de verdad agradecemos todo el animo que nos dan capitulo a capitulo!!! Las queremos mucho!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nos leemos la próxima semana!!!!!!!!!!!_


	12. 11 Arrullo

_**Este fic tiene como propósito la diversión y libre expresión de ideas y desarrollo de la imaginación.**_

_**Los personajes son originales de la serie Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi, creados en 1992, las canciones que usamos para ambientar son de café tacvba, solo son usadas para crear ambiente y la idea de las emociones que siente el personaje.**_

_**Hola Holaaa!!!! Y perdón por el retraso, he tenido unos cuantos problemas**__** este fin de semana, pero al fin pude actualizar!!! Ahora siiii!! A disfrutar este capitulo!!!!**_

**11) Arrullo**

_-_Serena!!!!

-Mina!!!

_Dos jóvenes entraban a los camerinos pero cual seria su sorpresa que no encontraron a nadie_

-Darien, Yaten vamos a platicar, por el día de hoy ya fue suficiente- _decía un joven de cabello rubio en un tono serio y severo, pero al mismo tiempo amable y comprensible-_ creo q yo los puedo ayudar…

-Y tu que puedes hacer por nosotros??-_Yaten estaba en completa frustración por saber que la canción habia sido tan hiriente para él que no soportaba a nadie en ese momento._

_-_Haruka, no te ofendas pero creo que no entenderías por lo que estoy pasando_-La voz apagada y rasposa de Darien denotaba como sus pensamientos estaban con esa rubia hermosa que acababa de abrir su corazón frente a todos._

-Puedo ayudarlos más de lo que creen… vamos… regresemos a mi mesa…

**********************************************************************

_Lejos de Brisa Marina, en un taxi, dos hermosas chicas estaban calladas, sin importar el rumbo... solo recargadas en las ventanas viendo las luces de la ciudad. _

_-_Bunny… estas bien?-_La voz de mina se notaba triste sabia que Serena estaba más dolida, pero no podía evitar sentirse tranquila a lado de su amiga._

_-_Si Mina… y tu? Estas bien?...-_Ninguna de las dos volteaba la cara.. seguían perdidas en sus propios pensamientos y recuerdos…_

_-_Creo que si… ya era hora de bajar a la tierra, esa nube al fin se disipó… ya no queda nada del amor que algún día hubo…

-Lo siento mucho amiga, se que tanto tú como Amy dejaron mucho por mi… era lo último que deseaba… siempre soy un estorbo para los demás… Perdóname amiga…-_los ojos de Serena se cristalizaron al recordar las imágenes de sus amigas hechas trizas por sus amores_

-No tienes por que sentirte mal Bunny… después de todo, fue nuestra decisión, tu no podías adivinar que ellos actuarían de esa forma, ya todo paso… hicimos nuestras vidas de nuevo y todo ha terminado entre Yaten y yo… Amy aun ama a Taiki pero… aun le duele lo que paso…

-Lo se… lo siento tanto-_Serena dejo caer su cabeza en el regazo de Mina llorando amargamente, sin poder aguantar más el dolor en el pecho… lloraba en silencio, soportando el dolor y el asfixio de no poder gritar al responsable de tanta desgracia…_

-Serena…-_Acariciando el cabello de Serena, Mina solo recordaba lo que había pasado en ese fatídico día en el que tanto Amy como ella habian perdido el amor de sus vidas._

_----Flashback---_

_En un estudio de música, el chico de largos cabellos plateados tocaba acordes de guitarra sin hacer notas fijas… solo pasaba sus dedos sobre las cuerdas escuchando atentamente los reclamos de su novia…_

-Como puedes dejar esto asi??? Es que acaso no aprecias ni un poco a Serena??? Ella los apoyo cuando no eran nadie!!!

-Y yo que quieres que haga?? Que vaya con mi hermano y le rompa la cara?? Él tiene que aprender por si solo, sus acciones son erróneas pero todos saben que es un cabeza hueca!! Nunca me hará caso!!!

-Pero podrías haber hecho algo!!!

-Mina ya basta! No te metas en sus asuntos, es tu amiga, lo se!! Pero eso no te da derecho a querer que YO vaya y me ponga a discutir con mi hermano

-Serena es más que una amiga, es mi hermana!!!! ¿Cómo puede importarte más el estar bien con tu odioso hermano en lugar de apoyar a tu novia y a una buena amiga que te repito, estuvo a tu lado en los momentos que más necesitabas!!!

-Mina ya basta… grita lo que quieras… haz lo que quieras pero… conmigo no cuentes…

_La rubia se quedo pasmada ante las palabras frías, la seguridad en su decisión y la indiferencia de su mirada_

-Entonces…_-Bajando la mirada, sus ojos se cristalizaron de pronto y todo al frente se borró… las lagrimas invadieron su rostro de súbito… el chico no sabia ni que hacer… sabia el dolor que habían causado esas palabras pronunciadas sin pensar-_ Si no tengo tu apoyo cuando más lo necesito… para la persona que más quiero… entonces ya no tengo razón para estar a tu lado…_-Con la voz en hilo y el corazón roto se alejo corriendo sin levantar la vista… solo arrojando sus lagrimas al viento ante la mirada atónita de Yaten…_

_--- fin flashback---_

_Arrullo que dura la vida_

_tu sino me persigna_

_entre el amor y el dolor_

_llego la hora de la despedida._

_**********************************************************************_

-Ya veo… así que eso es lo que paso entre Mina y tu…

-Sip… eso paso… no tuve el valor de defender a una de mis mejores amigas y todo por el tonto de mi hermano, nunca me he perdonado por no apoyar a Mina en ese momento

-No te culpes, todos quisimos hacer algo en ese momento, pero por mucho que lo deseáramos, sabíamos que el mismo daño que le haríamos a Seiya le haría mal a Bunny- _Haruka tenia la mirada baja, recordaba todo lo que había sucedido, ver a su niña llorar de esa forma le había partido el corazón_

-Cuéntanos Darien… ¿Cuál es tu historia trágica?-_Yaten comenzaba a ponerse inquieto recordando a Mina, asi que desvió su atención hacia Darien_

-Bueno, mi historia es simple y complicada a la vez… el tirano de mi abuelo vino a Japón, aprovechando que Bunny y yo comenzábamos a conocernos le pedí que me ayudara con los preparativos para darle la bienvenida, pero… tonto de mi… le dije a mi abuelo que Serena era mi novia, mis abuelos se encariñaron con ella

-Típico de mi Bombón… ella seduce hasta al alma más dura

-Si Haruka tiene razón, era la única persona a la que no podía alejar con mis comentarios sarcásticos-_Este comentario hizo sonreír a Darien recordando como puso de cabeza su departamento mientras el solo iba detrás de ella intentando dar opiniones para la decoración_

_Arrullo que juega con brisa_

_la musica es tu sonrisa_

_mi alimento, tu pecho tu vida un instante una luz la partida_

-En fin… cuando me di cuenta de que en verdad amaba demasiado a Bunny, mi abuelo se entero de la mentira que había dicho y se me puso como loco… sabía que haria algo pero no sabia que… asi que mando a mi ex novia… ahora tendre que casarme con ella por ordenes de mi abuelo, de lo contrario tanto su familia como la mia nos quitarán toda la herencia y nos dejarán en la miseria

-Quee???-_tanto Haruka como Yaten no podian creer lo que habian escuchado_

_-_Debes estar bromenado??

-Ojalá fuera una broma Yaten, creeme que me ahorraria mucho

-¿Cómo es que le quitarán todo a ella?? Si tu ex no tiene la culpa

-No la tiene pero por lo que se y como la conozco, hizo algo que enfureció a sus padres, asi que como castigo deberá ser mi esposa… no nos conviene desobedecer… no quiero que por mi culpa ella lo pierda todo

_Te vas y espero_

_que cruces sin dolor_

_y en paz nos dejes atras_

_Te quiero y deseo_

_que tu alma vuelva alla_

_a ser una estrella._

*********************************************************************

_Lejos… es un cuarto de Hotel, Esmeralda se pintaba pacientemente las uñas. Escuchaba algo de música y comía chocolates… todo a la vez…_

_-_La la la… q ricos chocolates son… sip sip… me los comeré todos… jejeje… mmmm… pero q feliz estoy!!! Ahh ya se… esta ocasión amerita un disco especial… mmm… creo que lo deje aquí…­_-buscando en su cajon un disco encontro un album de fotos-_AAAhh pero que hace esto aquí?? Yo lo metí??-_Colocando un dedo en se mentón viendo hacia arriba intentando recordar-_ mmmm nop, creo que no… bueno da igual, veamos que tenemos aquí?? Aahh pero que cosa… son fotos de la universidad… vaya Darien no ha cambiado nada… pero yo sigo hermosaaa!!! Jajajaja!!! Oh… vaya esta es linda…-_mirando fijamente una fotografía en la que Darien esta cargando a Esmeralda, los 2 se ven realmente felices…como 2 buenos amigos-_ Creo que por esto nunca pudo funcionar nuestra relación… los 2 somos diferentes… pero somos tan iguales… No quiero lastimarte Darien…-_una lágrima comenzó a recorrer su mejilla mientras ella mantenia la mirada fija en el sonriente rostro de Darien._

_Ya llego la nave que te llevará_

_cruzaste ya el valle_

_de lagrimas el mar_

_Cuantas veces tu me cruzaste?_

_Y el sueño me arropó_

_hay que acompañarte_

_hoy te arrullaré yo._

_**********************************************************************_

_Mmmm… muy cortito para mi gusto pero ni modo, la neurona se acabo en este mini capitulo, lo siento mucho!!!!!! Sniffff, pero espero les haya gustado!!!!!_

_**Sailor Lady:**__ Hola nena, muchas gracias por tu comentario, lamento mucho q te recordara a esas horribles experiencias, pero después de todo como dices, el amor es mas grande y puedes salir del bache!!! Animo arriba y muchas gracias, se q este capitulo estará mas trankilo y no recordaras esos malos ratos. Besos y cuidate mucho nena!!!_

_**Tefa-Sakura:**__ Hay nena!!! Ps q te puedo decir, a ti también te hice llorar buaaaa!!!! Q mala soy, eso no me lo esperaba, lo siento mucho!!! Pero descuida q este cap ya destapo el xq de Mina y Yaten y ahora siip, ya sabemos q siiiii, podemos linchar a Yaten!!!_

_**Emeraude Serenity:**__ Hola nena, mil gracias por las felicitaciones!!! Con lectoras como tu, siempre dan ganas de poner lo mejor de la imaginación para crear esas emociones q las hacen sentir lo q el personaje esta sintiendo. Cuidate mucho y mil gracias x el apoyo!!!!!_

_**Patty Ramirez de Chiba: **__Hi nena linda!!! Jejeje eso de quedarse chiflando en la loma suena gracioso!! Jajaja pero al menos ya sabemos el xq de los 2, hombres!!! No podemos vivir con ellos pero tampoco sin ellos y peor cuando nos damos cuenta de q ellos también tienen su corazoncito!!! _

_**Princess Moon-Light:**__ Hi Hi!!! Pues la mejor ayuda q Haruka les puede dar es escuchando sus frustraciones de hombre jeje pero sirve para darnos mayores referencias del pasado weeee!!!!! Jejeje muchas gracias por el comentario!!! Nos leemos luego!!_

_**Isabel20:**__Jejeje pues a ti al contrario de las demas, creo q te dio ataque de risa!!! Jajaja esta bien, al menos tengo diferentes impresiones de ustedes con respecto al capitulo!!! Me alegro q te gustara la canción, ya llevabamos tiempo reservando esta para algo especial jejeje nos emocionamos mucho cuando pudimos usarla weeee!!!! Jejeje gracias por las porras!!!_

_Y bien chicas, ya se destapo la verdad de Yaten y Mina y un poco de Darien, la canción como dice el titulo es Arrullo, es una bella canción, un poco melancolica pero no deja de ser buenisima, espero la disfruten mucho!!! Y bueno, perdón x el retraso, pero tuve inconvenientes este fin jeje tuve un "embotellamiento" jajajaja aahhh y pensar q es inicio de semana noooooooo!!!! Q crudaaaaaaaa!!!!!! Bueno, nos leemos después!! Mata ne!!!!!!!_


	13. 12 Esa noche

_**Este fic tiene como propósito la diversión y libre expresión de ideas y desarrollo de la imaginación.**_

_**Los personajes son originales de la serie Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi, creados en 1992, las canciones que usamos para ambientar son de café tacvba, solo son usadas para crear ambiente y la idea de las emociones que siente el personaje.**_

**Atención!!! Antes de entrar en la canción necesito que entiendan de kien se trata, bueno verán… la canción habla como si él hubiera dejado a esa persona por otra, pero no es así, es como si la soledad le estuviera diciendo a él que la abandono por estar con otra persona, o sea por una real de carne y hueso. Espero no se confundan!!! Y sin mas preámbulos los dejo con el capitulo!!! Y para compensar que el pasado estuvo muy pequeño, este esta mucho mas largo!!!**

**12) Esa Noche**

_Han pasado ya 3 semanas desde que Serena cayo en depresión, las chicas habían decidido que saldrían al parque de diversiones para tratar de animar tanto a Serena como a Mina, así que después de muchos planes al fin el esperado día llego!!_

_Sábado por la mañana… la alarma comienza a sonar rompiendo el silencio de la habitación alegremente decorada con conejos, mientras que la gatita Luna hacia caso omiso del despertador y continuaba recostada_

_-_Aaaahhhmmm!!!!!-_ se desperezaba la rubia estirando sus brazos_- pero que bien dormí, ya tenia mucho tiempo que no descansaba si de bien!!!! Ñam ñam mmm…. Ah! Ya recuerdo hoy voy a ver a las chicas mmm… que me voy a poner??

_Abriendo su armario inspeccionaba cuidadosamente su ropa sin decidirse por nada en especial, la temperatura poco a poco descendía y el aire se sentía un poco frío afuera_. _Paso de la ropa sin que nada le convenciera asi que… los zapatos mmm… difícil decisión… zapatillas, muy incomodo y poco práctico en un parque, tenis… no, muy informal aunque prácticos en todo, zuecos… nooooo… hueraches de plataforma, nada ideales para el clima… bota larga sin tacon… _

_-_perfecto!!! Mmm… pero no se me ocurre que ponerme… falda o pantalón??

_Tardó aproximadamente una hora en decidir la ropa que usaría y aun faltaban los accesorios, pero el hambre comenzaba a hacer su aparición_

_-_Oye conejo ya te habias tardado demasiado en bajar

-Callate Samy hoy saldré con las chicas y quiero verme hermosa, estaba escogiendo lo que usaré

-Pues no creo que tengas problemas con eso, con todo te ves igual de horrible "_jajajaja"_

-Que dijiste????????-_De pronto el telefono sonó interrumpiendo la pelea_

-Jajajajaja contesta conejo

-Tonto samy que se cree… Aló habla Serena

-Hola Bunny!! Como estas?

-Hola Amy!! Bien gracias, ya tengo todo listo para esta tarde, nos divertiremos mucho!!!

-Bunny, Rei esta conmigo en la otra línea tenemos algo que decirte

-Hola Rei, aahh esperen un momento me esta entrando otra llamada!!... Aló habla Serena

-Hola Sere!!

-Lita!!! Hola espera tengo a Amy y Rei en la otra línea

-Si y yo tengo a Mina en la otra

-Bien!!! Super conferencia

-Chicas estamos todas en línea!!!-_Serena estaba de lo mas contenta por el día que le esperaba_

_-_Hoa Chias!!!

-Reiiiii????-_Todas_

-Dii, edque no podre vedlas edtoy resfriada no puedo dedpirad, mi cabea me mata, los ojod me arden y creo que tengo fiedbre

-Lo siento mucho Rei, será mejor que te quedes a descansar-_La voz de Lita notaba preocupación, al igual que las demás estaban muy preocupadas_

-Gradias chias tengo que colgad me diento fatal

-Si Rei cuidate mucho!!-_la comprensiva Amy siempre al rescate_

-Adios Rei cuidate_- el resto de las chicas_

_-_Bueno una menos-_Bunny a pesar de eso no dejaba su buen ánimo_

-Bunny, lo siento mucho pero mis padres organizaron vacaciones y ni me avisaron, nos vamos a Okinnawa hoy por la tarde y regresaré próxima semana, el avión sale a las 6 y tengo que hacer mis maletas

-Amy pero si tienes el tiempo contado!!!!

-Lo se Mina por eso es que no podré ir con ustedes hoy, aun tengo cosas que comprar y preparar mi maleta y los pendientes aaahhh no se, bueno será mejor que las deje, me comienzo a estresar

-Tranquila, esta bien, nos veremos después, pero recuerda que tienes que tomar muchas fotos-_Bunny siempre pensando en fotografías_

_-_Y no olvides los recuerdos eh!!!

-Si Mina ya se ya se, las dejo, nos vemos la proxima semana

-Adios Amy, buen viaje!!!-_todas_

-Y ustedes dos… podrán hoy?

-Buenooooo……-_Lita y Mina al mismo tiempo_

_-_No me digan mas, ya se

-Es que Bunny me llamaron del periódico del instituto y quieren que publique articulos de recetas de cocina y tips, es fantastico al parecer la presidenta del club de cocina me ha recomendado y aparte como ya estoy en el ultimo año de la universidad me estaban proponiendo unas cuantas cosas para trabajar en el instituto y de ahí promoverme

-Wow Lita es fabuloso!!!! Felicidades!!!!-_Mina estaba contentisima con la noticia de Lita_

-Si es fantastico Lita, espero que te vaya super bien en la reunión, y tu Mina?

-Bueeeeeenno… verás, la ves que cantamos a dueto en Brisa Marina un productor estaba ahí y al parecer quedo encantado por mi talento y hermosa voz jajaja, lo veré esta tarde tengo que llevarle todos mis trabajos como música y letrista aaahh será fantastico, el productor se llama Armand Abernathy, con un poco de suerte y me da un contrato super exclusivo!!!

-Mina es guapo??

-Siiiiiiiiiiiii mucho!!!!!!

-Lo sabia!!!!-_Bunny y Lita conocían mas que bien a su amiga, por eso ya no les sorprendia su entusiasmo_

-Esta bien chicas no se preocupen, vayan a hacer lo que tengan que hacer, tendrán éxito ya lo verán

-Gracias Bunny!!!!-_Lita y Mina felices por la comprensión de su amiga_

-Nos vemos chicas, después me cuentan que paso

-Adiós!!!

-_Mmmm… y ahora que hago… creo q será mejor ver televisión"_

-Jajajaja al conejo lo dejaron plantado

-Cállate Samy!! –_acomodando tremendo golpe en la nuca de su hermano_

_-_Auch!!

_Acomodándose en el sillón con su desayuno, cambio los canales al azar hasta que encontró una película que le gusto, pero el teléfono sonó de nuevo_

_-_Samy contesta el teléfono!!!

-Estoy ocupado contesta tu

-¬¬U Esta bien esta bien… Alo, habla Serena

-Hola Bella Princesa!!!!!

-No puede ser… O.O Volviste!!!!!!!!!!! Donde estas??

-Entrando a mi casa recién llegado de America, puedes creerlo??

-Si te creo… cuando volviste??

-Volví hace como 3 semanas pero así como llegue me tuve que ir de inmediato, ni tuve tiempo de desempacar, pero ya que estoy aquí, que te parece si vamos a divertirnos

-Perfecto!!! Oye tengo boletos para el parque de diversiones, si tienes amigos disponibles puedes llevarlos tengo boletos de sobra

-Excelente!!! Llevare a dos amigos, pero antes quiero verte solo a ti, te parece si vamos a comer algo

-Siiiiiiiiiii!!! No me resisto a la comida!!

-De acuerdo entonces paso por ti a las 4 , nos vemos entonces

-Si, nos vemos!! Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Volvió, volvió!!!!-_corriendo hacia su cuarto con alegría y a gran velocidad para arreglarse_

_Después de colgar el teléfono el chico tomo su celular para hacer otra llamada_

_-_Hola… oye el plan va bien, quieres ir al parque?... te veré a las 6 y trae también al otro, esto será divertido…

_Pronto Serena estuvo lista con unos jeans azul claro que le resaltaban la figura, una blusa negra de cuello largo y mangas cortas color negra que le marcaba muy bien la cintura y el busto, junto con una linda chamarrita negra muy sencilla pero que igual le lucia genial y sus botas antes escogidas, realmente lucia sencilla y encantadora. Desde su habitación se escucho el timbre de la puerta a lo que Serena tomo su pequeño morral, pinto sus labios de color rosa perlado y salio corriendo._

-Es para mi, ya voy!!-_gritando y corriendo mientras bajaba las escaleras pensando que Samy estaba en su habitación, pero cual fue su sorpresa con la escena frente a la puerta- _Que están haciendo??- _Se veía a Samy siendo sometido por el cuello, mientras éste mordía el brazo de su atacante, mientras el atacante pasaba su puño cerrado por la cabeza de Samy varias veces-_Diamante, deja en paz a Samy o te dará rabia

-Cállate Tonta!!

-Jajaja ustedes no cambian siguen igual… aunque… Serena tu si haz crecido-_Mientras soltaba el amarre de Samy y veía a Serena de arriba a bajo notando sus curvas bien desarrolladas_

_-_Hey!!! Quieto con mi chica!! O no te dejo salir con ella-_con un dedo amenazante casi picando la nariz de Diamante_

_-_Ahhhh Samy!!! Quieres pelear??? *_*

-Si así lo quieres esta bien… llévatela pero no la traigas muy tarde

-Eres buen defensor Samy!!-_riendo sarcástica _

_-_Nada de sobrepasarse ok??

_Mas tarde, después de comer y contarse todo lo recien pasado por sus vidas y las cosas hechas y no hechas esperaban cerca del parque de diversiones donde Diamante había quedado con sus amigos, estaban tan metidos en la platica que no se percataron cuando ellos llegaron…_

-Blacky!! Tiene mucho tiempo que llegaste? Lamento que lleguemos tarde fue mi culpa!!!

-Y vaya q si fue su culpa, no dejaba la polvera

-"_Esas voces… no puede ser… es una broma… una macabra broma del destino"- decia para sus adentros Bunny sin atreverse a voltear la cara_

-Oye Blacky, crei que vendríamos solo los 3

-Si, Darien tiene razón, quien es tu acompañante?

-Les presento a una super amiga mia… Serena Tsukino

-"_Serena… te extrañe tanto, te ves hermosa"_

_-_Ah, en ese caso no es ninguna novedad, ya la conocía y Darien la conoce mejor que yo verdad???

-Esmeralda, basta por favor

-Diam…-_Buscamente serena fue interrumpida por la estrepitosa voz de Diamante_

_-_Tranquilos chicos, hoy somos amigos los 4 deacuerdo, asi que dejense de cosas y vamos a entrar si??, adelantense chicos, Sere le das los boletos por favor

-mmm.. si aqui estan-_dandoles los boletos sin voltear a verlos_

-Bunny espera me puedes acompañar al auto un momento

Si, q pasa-_Mientras Darien y Esmeralda se extrañaron del comportamiento de Diamante, pero no le tomaron mas importancia, de por si él mismo ya era raro, asi que se adelantaron al parque_

-Bunny, necesito pedirte un favor de suma importancia

-A quien mataste??

-No seas tonta, lo que pasa es que ellos no saben que soy Diamante Black, me invente otro nombre para evitar decir que soy Diamante

-mmmm… son tus amigos y no saben que eres Diamante Black el multimillonario de la industria joyera mas importante de japon y dentro de poco de Europa y parte de America??

-No lo digas asi, me apena!!!

-Tu si que estas loco!!!!

-No Bunny!!!, te conozco a ti, a las chicas y a los three Lights y se que son buenas personas y no me utilizaran por mi dinero pero… con Esmeralda es diferente, quiero que ella se de cuenta por si sola que el dinero no hace a las personas, por favor, solo llámame Blacky si??

-De acuerdo, solo porque eres tu

-Gracias!!! Nos vamos??

-Sip

_La diversión del paque era mejor de lo esperado, pronto Diamante y Esmeralda comenzaron a divertirse por su cuenta, como si nada mas importara, solo ellos 2, Darien y Serena por su parte hicieron tregua para pasarla bien, asi que se subian a los mismos juegos y reian muchisimo, para estos 2 tortolos la distancia y la renuncia al amor perdido les habia dado mucho en que pensar, pero el estar asi, de nuevo como si fueran novios era demasiado perfecto, una burbuja que parecia no romperse, podrian estar asi por horas, dias… una vida… o mas!!_

_No me hubieras dejado esa noche,__  
__porque esa misma noche encontré un amor.__  
__parecía que estaba esperando tu momento de partir,__  
__parecía haber observado mis momentos junto a ti.__  
_

-Ya es un poco tarde y Blacky ni Esmeralda llegan, que haremos

-Yo no quiero ir a buscarlos, o los interrumpire

-Como que los interrumpiras???

-mmm… Blacky nunca te lo dijo??

-que cosa?

-a Esmeralda y a mi nos paso lo mismo, ella y Blacky eran novios desde antes de que tu y yo lo fueramos, pero al parecer se queria fugar con él y su familia se entero, ella siempre ha sido muy impulsiva, asi que su familia quiere que siente cabeza, y pues la mia, ya sabes, mi abuelo ya habia desistido de la idea de casarme a la fuerza, te conocio a ti y creyo q eras la indicada, pero al saber la mentira, todo se estropeo, su vida y la mia ahora están atadas por nuestras familias. Si rechazamos el matrimonio nos dejaran sin herencia y sin nada.

-Y eso es malo??

-A mi no me interesa mucho, pero si me preocupa por ella

-mmm…-_mirando el piso, una idea cruzo por su cabeza y lentamente levanto su rostro y alzando la mano para alcanzar la cabeza de Darien simplemente le lanzo una tierna sonrisa mientras acariciaba su cabello como quien acaricia a un perro- _Que buen niño eres!!!!

-Jajaja gracias!! Aunque bueno… esto se puede arreglar si tu aceptas…

-Como q si acepto??

-Siiiii mira, al dar Esmeralda y yo el acepto podríamos ser un feliz infiel matrimonio y los 4 seremos felices!!!

-Que demonios piensas!!!!-_Dandose la vuelta indignada ante la idea, aunq no estaba mal…._

_-_Jajajajaja es broma es broma!!!_- Tomandola por los brazos y recargandola sobre su pecho por la espalda, su risa contagio a Serena_

_No me hubieras dejado esa noche,__  
__porque esa misma noche encontre un amor.__  
__Me abrazo el instante mismo, que tu me dijiste adios.__  
__y no fue una gran tristeza, fue como ir de menor a mayor.__  
__  
_

_A lo lejos la pareja era observada…_

_-_El plan funcionó perfecto no crees

-Si, Darien esta contento, y esa chiquilla también se ve feliz… creo q hacen una bonita pareja pero… es triste no?

-Desde que vi a Bunny en ese bar cantando desgarradoramente no pude dejar de pensar en que esto esta mal, tu sabes que puedes parar esto… no le haz dicho la verdad a Darien verdad??

-No puedo decirle la verdad, las malas inversiones de papa nos han llevado casi a la ruina, si sabe que su abuelo para ayudarnos nos ha puesto la condición de casarme con él solo para que siente cabeza se enojara y no se que llegue a pasar, si su abuelo nos retira ese apoyo para que la empresa no quiebre… no se…

-Esmeralda… tu quieres a Darien… pero estas siendo egoista, sabes que estas decisiones afectan la vida de NUESTRO amigo, si tu cambiaras esa mentalidad de que el dinero es antes que las personas yo podría sacarte de esa situación

-Y tu como si no tienes tanto dinero!!

-"_X eso no quiero que te enteres quien soy" _Pero puedo encontrar la manera…

-Ya déjalo… mejor cambiemos de tema si… Darien me contó que esa niña tuvo otro novio que le rompió el corazón, cuéntame!!!

-Te lo cuento pero… solo si te fugas conmigo esta noche!!!- _Tomándola de la mano y acercandola a él por la cintura_

-Vamos a avisar y nos vamos

_tu regreso habia esperado, mas te veia muy feliz,_

_en los brazos de tu amada te olvidaste tu de mi. _

_mas ahora que recuerdas, a mis brazos vuelves ya. _

_sere por siempre tu amante, tu novia la soledad.__  
_

_Se soltaron y mandando mensajes mismo tiempo… Del otro lado del parque al mismo tiempo Serena Y Darien recibian un mensaje…_

_-_Un mensaje…

-Al mismo tiempo??

-"_Que Darien te lleve a tu casa, no me esperes, disfrútalo"_

_-"No me esperes!!! Disfruta a tu niña!! Q novia tan comprensiva soy verdad!! Merezco un regalito!!!!"_

-Bueno… creo que… mmm… jajaja

-Si, yo tampoco se q decir…-_el rostro de Darien lucia aliviado pero en realidad estaba nervioso… otro dia más con Serena y gracias a sus amigos_

-Nos vamos??

-No, aun no subimos a la rueda, vamos!!!

_Esmeralda y Diamante se dieron a la fuga, mientras Darien y Serena poco a poco reconstruían la herida abierta hace tiempo, esa noche… 2 parejas felices… 4 corazones latiendo a todo… _

_y si alguna vez regresas con aquella que te amo, ¿sabes?, _

_no será lo mismo pues también me conoció.__  
_

_No me hubieras dejado esa noche,__  
__porque esa misma noche encontré un amor.__  
__No me hubieras dejado esa noche,__  
__porque esa misma noche encontré un amor.__  
__Mi soledad, siempre he pertenecido a ti,__  
__ay soledad, siempre he pertenecido a ti._

_***********************************************************************_

_Ay pero q hermoso verdad!!! Aaah pero se los remarco eehhh ni crean q hay reconciliación, solo es tregua!!! Buuu… estoy triste xq no recibimos muchos reviews del anterior capitulo sniff!!! Ojala de este se animen a darnos de menos un hola!!! Plis!!!_

_**Tefa-sakura:**__Hola nena, gracias por tu comprensión, la verdad es que si andabamos escasas de neurona, y recientemente hemos tenido problemas para continuar la historia pues a Para Para se le ha complicado aun mas xq como estudia medicina y ahorita esta en hospital, sale tardísimo y luego nos pasamos las semanas sin saber una de la otra, pero esperamos poder salvar la historia a tiempo, gracias!!!_

_**Princess Moon-Light: **__Hola Hola!!! __Lo que le paso a Serena y Seiya se descubrira mas adelante lo prometo, vamos poco a poco y al menos este cap ya vimos q un matrimonio de 4 no es tan mala idea jajaja!!!_

_**Sailor Lady:**__ Hola linda!!! Siii hay un rayo de esperanza en Esmeralda pero al parecer ya todo esta decidido… ¿o no? La verdad es que ni siquiera nosotras lo sabemos jajajaja, este cap estuvo mas largo, espero lo hayas disfrutado y como tu dijiste… espero q haya estado bueno!!! Saludos, espero tu review para saber q te pareció!! Saludos!!_

_**Anisss!!!**__ Amix de mi kokoro!!! Jajajaja si te invito a tomar sake, pero la cruda es lo peor te juro q no podía mantenerme concentrada!!! Me daba vueltas el mundo!!! Nunca habia tenido tremenda resaca!!! Espero tu corazoncito haya quedado reparado, q x lo q me cuentas te identificaste con Mina y Bunny, pero tu trankis q el indicado llegará algun día y lo disfrutarás en grande!!! Weee!!!_

_**Isabel20:**__Hola Chica!! Q bueno q te haya gustado el cap anterior!!! De verdad me encantó q me dijeras eso!! Y bueno, claro q teníamos q dar una explicación del xq Yaten y Mina terminaron, Pero descuida q haremos lo propio con Serena x Seiya y Amy x Taiki, jojojo eso es lo bueno!!! Weeee q emoción ojala te haya gustado este tambien!!!_

_**Sailor O:**__ Hello!!! Gracias por tu comment y q bueno q te gusta Eres, espero contar mas seguido con tus reviews!! Me encanta saber si les gusta la historia o q les intriga mas, sigue nuestra historia por fa!!_

_Bueno aki terminamos con los agradecimientos, espero en este recibir un poco mas jojo… y bien chicas, les deseo un "feliz regreso a clases" para algunas y un "aguanten q es el principio" para otras, no se preocupen q a mi no me afecta continuar la historia. Suerte en todo!!! Nos leemos la siguiente semana!!!!_


	14. 13 Cuentame

_**Este fic tiene como propósito la diversión y libre expresión de ideas y desarrollo de la imaginación.**_

_**Los personajes son originales de la serie Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi, creados en 1992, las canciones que usamos para ambientar son de café tacvba, solo son usadas para crear ambiente y la idea de las emociones que siente el personaje.**_

_**Como siempre chicas esperando les encante este cap, lo hicimos especialmente para aclarar algunas dudas, espero les guste. Besitos!!!**_

**13) CUENTAME**

_Una linda rubia se encontraba en su recamara muy pensativa por los sucesos ocurridos a lo largo de su vida. Después de un rato decidió salir rumbo al parque, sin prestar atención a las calles, ni la gente, sumergida completamente en sus pensamientos… al llegar se sentó en una banca frente al gran lago, mirándolo fijamente las imágenes comenzaron a venir por si solas, eso que tanto le atormentaba desde hace tiempo…_

_--flash back----_

_Una joven con graciosos chinguitos en su cabello, sentada frente a un gran lago sobre un mantel, a su lado se encontraba una canasta llena de comida, perdida en la belleza del lago y el hermoso día soleado y sin nubes._

-Bombon!!!!!!!

-Seiya!!!! Mi amor!!! Pensé que ya no llegabas- _su rostro se ilumino solo de verlo, para ella, él era su mundo, su todo…_

-Discúlpame, es que me quede practicando con mis hermanos, ya sabes que queremos llegar a ser cantantes muy famosos-_Tomando asiento junto a ella rodeandola con su brazo llevadola suvemente junto a él_

-Lo se… por eso me encantas, por tus sueños, tus ilusiones también son las mias, ya veras que muy pronto alguien se dará cuenta del potencial que tienen y los contrataran… Mientras que dices… gustas probar los deliciosos platillos que nos cocino Lita???-_Abriendo la canasta repleta de postres, y platillos exquisitos a simple vista_

-Si… pero antes, quiero un beso de mi hermosa novia- _Seiya la beso con mucha ternura_- sabes Serena… te amo-_Juntando sus frentes ambos cerraron los ojos sin romper el hermoso ambiente romántico que sentían el uno por el otro._

-Y yo a ti Seiya

_-fin flash back-_

-Recuerdo cuando estuvimos hace unos años aquí, sentados, compartiendo nuestras alegrías, nuestros anhelos… Tu eras mi mejor amigo, mi novio… yo siempre te apoye…-_Los ojos de Serena comenzaban a cristalizarse, el recuerdo de esos días, dolía como si lo acabara de vivir de nuevo…_

_-Flash back-_

-Serena!!!!-_Gritaba con felicidad, corriendo, casi aventándose a los brazos de su amada_

-Hola Seiya!!! Que paso??? como les fue??? cuéntamelo todo

-Por fin mi amor!!!!!!!!!, firmamos un gran contrato con una disquera muy famosa, la disquera Galaxia!!!! Por fin uno de mis sueños se va a volver realidad, sere muy famoso junto con mis hermanos. Y todo te lo debo a ti-_Abarzandola y cargandola de emoción-_ si no hubieras convencido a Michiru que nos dejara tocar en el restaurante nunca hubiéramos conocido al que ahora es nuestro representante. Por eso te amo mi bombon-_bajandola y dandole un tierno y fugaz beso lleno de emoción_

-No Seiya, no fue por mi, yo solo les ayude en lo que pude, realmente el merito se lo llevan ustedes por todo el esfuerzo que han dado. Vas a ver que llegaras muy lejos amor…-_la ilusión de ver a su novio feliz, no podia expresarse en palabras, pero si en sus ojos que brillaban de felicidad y orgullo por su amor_

_-fin flash back-_

_Cuentame, cuentame todo_

_cuentame que has besado_

_a otras antes que a mi_

_cuentame que has tenido_

_amores sin fin_

_Bunny estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se percato que alguien estaba detrás de ella_

-Hola Bunny-_una voz suave para no espantarla, la saco de sus pensamientos_

-Darien???? Que haces aquí???

- Vine a caminar, a veces vengo aquí a pensar… pasé y te vi, espero que no te moleste que me haya acercado… Y tu que haces???

-Necesitaba pensar… tengo cosas en mi cabeza que no me dejan estar trankila

-Y se puede saber en que tanto piensas?-_Tomando asiento junto a ella, observandola atentamente…_

-Sabes… estaba recordando viejos tiempos- _a Serena se le volvieron a critalizar sus ojos y Darien se percato de ello rapidamente, cosa que le causo mayor tristeza_

- Quieres contarme princesa???

- Pero es que… la verdad es que necesito desahogarme-_Volviendo la vista al lago y el atardecer acentuando aun mas su belleza y su aire ausente_

-Pues con mucha mayor razón. Cuéntame

-Pues veras…

_-flash back-_

cuentame, cuentame todo

dime que solo soy otra

en tu larga historia

historia que ahora resulta

no tiene memoria

_En un estudio de música se encontraba un grupo ensayando_

-Ya quedo- _decía Seiya muy emocionado_- por fin nuestro primer disco ya esta terminado

-Si, ahora vamos a rezar para que funcione- _Taiki también estaba emocionado por ser la primera ves que grababan un disco de manera oficial_

-Hermanos, por que no vamos a festejar, hay que hablarles a las chicas, aparte las tenemos muy abandonadas y es justo que les recompensemos todo este tiempo, no lo creen?? – _Yaten estaba feliz, quería ver a su novia y contarle lo bien que les estaba yendo_

_En eso una mujer de largos cabellos rojizos, muy hermosa y con aire Tierno e inocente pasó frente a los chicos_

-Hola muchachos, ¿no les gustaría ir a festejar el gran éxito que se viene?- _Kakyu a pesar de que se lo decía a los 3 hermanos, su interés era dirigido mas hacia Seiya, al cual le coqueteaba al momento de hablar_

-Hola Kakyu- _Seiya la saludo respondiendo el coqueteo_- por mi encantado, aparte debemos de agradecerte que nos hayas dado esta gran oportunidad, nos ayudaste mucho en las grabaciones

-Lo siento pero yo no puedo ir, ya tiene tiempo que no veo a Mina, y la extraño mucho-_Lo decia emocionado al mismo tiempo que trataba de ser cortes para rechazar la invitación, había algo en esa mujer que no le daba muy buena espina._

-Igual yo, quiero ver a Amy. Y tu… que no vas a ir a ver a Bunny???-_Lanzandole a Seiya tremenda mirada amenazadora_

-Este… mmm… no sean aguafiestas, ni que se les fueran a escapar. Yo si voy contigo-_guiñandole el ojo a Kakyu con actitud coqueta_

-Esta bien corazón te espero donde siempre- _Kakyu se despidió y salió del estudio_

-Seiya, que estas haciendo??? Y Serena???-_pregunto indignado Yaten al mismo tiempo que dejaba su guitarra en el pedestal._

-Que??? No estoy haciendo nada malo, solo voy a ir a cenar con una amiga. –_con total naturalidad, como si no pasara nada de que preocuparse- _Eso si hermanos no le digan nada a las chicas, si preguntan por mi díganles que tuve q ir a otro compromiso-_cambiando su tono por uno mas serio y amenanzando con un dedo._

-No es justo hermano, pero haya tu- _Taiki salió muy molesto del estudio, casi azotando la puerta tras él _

-Seiya, ten cuidado, eso si te lo advierto no nos vayas a meter en un lio después-_igualmente con un dedo amenazante, siguiendo a su hermano mayor_

-No se preocupen. Me saludan a las chicas- _Seiya salió a alcanzar a Kakyu_- Kakyu esperame!!!

-Seiya pensé que ibas a ir con tu novia, tus hermanos la defienden mucho no? -_con voz inocente y coqueta_

-No como crees!!. Vamos te invito a cenar- _La pareja salió rumbo a un muy prestigiado restaurante, muy abrazaditos_

_En el Crow_

-Chicos!!!!!!- _gritaba Mina muy emocionada al ver a su amigo y claro que también a su novio que le alegraba la pupila_

-Hola Mina!!!. Te ves preciosa, te extrañe mucho amor- _Yaten se acerco a su novia y deposito un dulce beso en sus labios_

-Chicas. Buenas noches. Amy te extrañe tanto- _Taiki abrazo a su novia, quien le correspondía del mismo cariñoso modo_

-Hola chicos. Que bueno que se dieron un tiempecito para venir. Pero… y Seiya??? – _Serena le daba gusto ver a sus cuñados, pero le preocupo que su amado novio no estuviera con ellos_

-Sere lo siento musho, pero tu sabes como es Seiya y desde que firmamos el contrato su deseo es llegar a ser muy famoso y se quedo a ensayar otro rato mas. Nos dijo que lo disculparas pero que tu sabrias comprenderlo- _Yaten se sentía mal por estarle mintiendo a su amiga, pero tampoco podía echar de cabeza a su hermano_

-Ay!! a tu hermanito la fama ya se le esta subiendo a la cabeza- _Rei estaba furiosa, no le gustaba que dejara plantada a Serena muy seguido_

-No Rei no te enojes, lo comprendo y me da gusto que quiera salir adelante. Solo que… quería que fuéramos los dos quienes les diéramos la gran noticia_- Serena entristeció al saber que su novio nuevamente la había dejado plantada pero eso no empañaría su felicidad-_ pero bueno chicos aunque el no este aquí yo se las dare

-Cuenta Sere que paso??? – _Lita estaba de lo mas intrigada._

-Pues verán, Seiya ya me dio el anillo de compromiso…-_mostrando emocionada su mano donde portaba el hermoso anillo de diamante en forma de estrella- _ nos casamos dentro de 3 meses!!!

-Felicidades Serena_!!!- todos felicitaron a Bunny, sus amigas la abrazaban, pero dos jóvenes quedaron callados mirándose uno al otro sin saber que decir, ahora si estaban en problemas!!_

_-Fin flash back-_

_prefiero el dolor, a sufrir_

_solo de imaginacion_

_prefiero morir, antes_

_que saber por otros de ti_

-Entonces tenias planes para casarte con él- _Darien lucia comprensivo, eso era algo nuevo, realmente desconocia a fondo lo que habia antes del rompimiento_

-Sip, nuestros planes eran casarnos en cuanto el firmara contrato con alguna empresa, yo era muy feliz, a pesar de que casi no lo veía y siempre me ponía pretextos para no vernos, pero confiaba en èl. Hasta que un dìa…-_Sus manos se tensaron sobre su ropa tomandola con fuerza y sus lágrimas comenzaban a traicionarla…_

_-flash back-_

_cuentame , cuentame todo_

_se que no he sido la unica_

_eva en tu eden, dime en quien_

_estas pensando ahora_

_que te pregunte_

-Amor!!!! Disculpa que haya venido sin avisar, pero… _- Serena entro a la oficina del estudio de grabación y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a su novio en plan muy romántico con Kakyu_- Seiya!!!!

-Serena!!!! – _Seiya solo palideció, nunca se imagino que su novia lo iba a encontrar de esa manera-_ deja explicarte, no es lo que parece

-No tienes que explicar nada _– Bunny salió corriendo pero al llegar a la salida se topo con dos personas_

- Serena!! Que paso??? Que haces aquí?? – _Yaten sonaba demasiado nervioso, cosa que lo delato enseguida_

-Ustedes lo sabían verdad?? Como es posible ustedes eran mis amigos, por que me lo ocultaron– _Serena tenia tanto dolor en su corazón, sus lagrimas corrian sin detenerse, se sentia humillada, sola…_

-Perdonanos pero es algo que deben de arreglar tu y mi hermano- _Yaten intento tomarla del brazo pero ella solo salió corriendo no sin antes aventar el anillo que su prometido le había entregado_

-Bombon!!!

-Seiya ni te molestes, ella ya se fue. Ten- _Taiki le dio a su hermano el anillo que se encontraba en el piso_- tu te lo buscaste hermano-_mirandolo con resentimiento y cierto desprecio_

_- fin flash back-_

_prefiero el dolor, a sufrir_

_solo de imaginacion_

_prefiero morir, antes_

_que saber por otros de ti_

-Asi fue como ocurrió. Tiempo después el intento buscarme, pero yo estaba muy dolida y rechazaba todas sus llamadas. Cambio mucho a partir de que le dieron un contrato en esa disquera. Lo último que supe de él es que sigue con Kakyu pero que también sale con algunas fans. –_Limpiando sus lagrimas_

-Sere… no tienes por que estar triste, el no te merecía, eres una niña extremadamente hermosa-_Abranzandola para consolarla, no le gustaba verla tan triste y menos por un patán como Seiya_

-Gracias Darien, nunca me imagine que iba a contarte todo esto_- la rubia se recostó en su hombro_

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo, nunca te dejaré sola-_Posando su barbilla en la cabeza de Serena, afrentándola hacia el_

-Me tengo que ir, ya es tarde­-_separándose lentamente de él, viéndolo fijamente a sus hermosos ojos q tanto la habían enamorado_

-Quieres que te acompañe????

-No gracias, quiero caminar sola un rato. Cuidate- _se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla_- adiós

-Adios Bunny_- Darien se quedo sentado un rato mas_- "princesa poco a poco me iré ganando nuevamente tu confianza"

_asi es que cuentame, cuentame todo _

*********************************************************************

_Uffff espero no quieran lincharnos por este cap, pero si espero sus criticas, constructivas de preferencia jejeje!!! Pero igual aceptamos de todo, No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo, xq se q les gustará!!! Va a estar divertido y tierno weeeeee!!!! Y bueno como ya es ritual, los merecidos agradecimientos:_

_**Tefa-sakura:**__ Noooooo!!!! O bueno siiiiiiiiiiiii!!!! Jajajaja q gran confusion me causas mujer, x un lado q bueno q nos seguiras leyendo, eso me encanta, y x otro lado buuuuu!!!! Tendre q esperarte hasta septiembre, q mala eres!!!!! En fin, lo primero es la escuela, animo!!!! Xq se ven pesaditas tus materias, suerte!!!!!!_

_**Princess Moon-light:**__ jejeje ya decia yo q el matrimonio de 4 era algo bueno jajajaja pero no aplica mucho para chicas lindas como nosotras verdad!!! -.-U jejejeje gracias por comentar amix, y x seguirnos cap x cap!!!! Arigato!!!_

_**Sailor O:**__ Gracias x tu petición!!!! Mision cumplida, ya aclaramos tus dudas?? Descuida, aun hay mas x leer, asi q no te pierdas los siguientes caps!!!! Y no, no me molesta, al contrario me agrada q cuando pases nos dejes un mensajito xq asi nos alientas a continuar!!! Grax!!!_

_**Sailor Lady:**__ amiiiiiiiiiix lo siento!!! No es mi intención hacerte sufrir buaaaaaaa!!!! Pero esq aun falta mucho por leer!! Así q todo puede pasar!!! Jejeje gracias por comentar amix!!!_

_**Emeraude serenity:**__ Hermoxaaaa!!!! Como estas?? Pense q nos habias abandonado sniff sniffffis!!! Lo primero es la escuela amix, asi q no importa q nos mandes tarde los reviews, pero si mandanos alguno jejeje y bueno, las esmeraldas tambien tienen su corazoncito verdad!!! Ya le pusimos parejita weeee!!!!! Jejeje, saludos amix, y animo!!!!! El semestre pasa rápido!!!_

_**Isabel20:**__ amix!!! Q bueno q te gusto el nuevo rol de Diamante!!! Este muchachon nos tiene q echar la mano con esmeralda, asi q kien mejor!!! Grax por comentar amix!!!_

_¿¿¿¿Queeeeeeeeeee?? Anakaris, me dejaste esperando tu review!!!! Buuuu mala!!!!, esta bien te la paso solo xq eres mi chica favorita y haces tremendos walls!!! Jejejeje_

_Y como dije no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo!!!! Súper sorpresa asegurada!!!!!!!! Les encantará!!!!! Nos leemos la siguiente semana!!!!!!! Buen fin!!!! (o lo q queda de él) :s_


	15. 14 Vamonos

_**Este fic tiene como propósito la diversión y libre expresión de ideas y desarrollo de la imaginación.**_

_**Los personajes son originales de la serie Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi, creados en 1992, las canciones que usamos para ambientar son de café tacvba, solo son usadas para crear ambiente y la idea de las emociones que siente el personaje.**_

_**No me pude resistir, este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos jeje el que sigue también lo es, pero hablando de este creo q esta algo romantico, además de que esta canción en particular es la que mas canto jajaja ese corito después de escucharlo no van a dejar de cantarlo al menos en toda la tarde, ¿no me crees?? Ya lo veremos tu tururu aahhh ya empece!!! **_

**14) VAMONOS**

_Domingo por la mañana en el templo Hikawa…_

-Chicas, hoy llega Amy, que les parece si vamos al aeropuerto a darle la bienvenida?

-Siiiii vamos!!!- _Todas las chicas se entusiasmaron ante la idea de ir con Amy_

-Bien, todo listo entonces, recuerden que el vuelo llega a las 3, asi que…

-Mina q entusiasmada estas con el regreso de Amy!!

-jejeje lo siento esq no es lo mismo si no estamos juntas

-Mina tiene razón, no es lo mismo sin ella…-_Serena estaba feliz por el regreso de Amy, ella siempre fue una de las más cercanas, de hecho fue a la primera que conocio y por eso es una de las personas mas especiales para ella._

_Así llegaron las 4 al aeropuerto, cerca de las 3:15 el avión estaba aterrizando, 5 minutos mas tarde pudieron reconocer entre la multitud de gente a los padres de Amy, pero por Nungun lado veian a la chica peliazul…_

_-_Que raro, sus papas ya salieron pero no esta con ellos, donde estará??-_preguntaba Mina con preocupación_

-Seguramente fue al baño-_Lita sin preocuparse_

_-_Lita tiene razón seguramente es eso, sus padres la estan esperando- _Rei volteando a todos lados para ver si estaba a la vista_

_Serena también estaba atenta a lo que pasaba buscando a su amiga entre la multitud de gente pero alguien llamo mas la atención… _

-Taiki…-_con voz tan debil pero que fue escuchada de inmediato por el resto de las chicas_

_-_Que???? Taiki esta con Amy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-_El asombro en las palabras de Rei_

_-_No puede ser!!! De verdad estan juntos, se estan tomando de la mano!!!-_Lita seguia el escandalo de Rei_

_-_Mira, se acercan a los papas de Amy!!!!!

-Lita, esto requiere investigación mas de cerca!!!

-Si, Rei tiene razón!!

-Vamos, Bunny, Mina!!

-Mina?? _"Esto esta mal!!"- Bunny era la unica que al parecer noto el shock de Mina al ver a Amy con Taiki_

_A la salida del aeropuerto…_

_-"No puede ser… esa traidora de Amy… -sintiendo sus lagrimas correr en sus mejillas- me las vas a pagar… lo prometimos… traidora!!!"-Salio corriendo del aeropuerto dejando escapar el llanto que oprimía su pecho_

-Creo que estuvimos mal… no debimos haber venido

-Bunny… pero no esperábamos esto, tu sabes…

-Si lo se Rei, pero para Mina esto es doloroso, dejaremos que sea Amy la que nos diga lo que paso.

-Si, tengo mucho que contarles

-Amy!!!-_todas_

_-_Hola chicas!! Como estan??-_preguntó Taiki tan amable como siempre_

-Pues no tan bien como ustedes…-_Lita cruzada de brazos y con mueca de resignación_

_-_Dejenme explicarles chicas por favor-_ Amy se notaba preocupada pero a la vez tranquila_

-Nos tenemos que ir, estaremos en el templo, mejor ve mas tarde y hablaremos- _Dandose media vuelta las 3 siguieron a Serena dejando a Amy y Taiki con extrañeza._

_Mas tarde en el templo Hikawa se encontraban Serena, Lita, Rei y Mina conversando desanimadamente pues sabian que lo que habian visto en el aeropuerto les causaba confusión, por un lado gusto por que Amy se veia contenta, pero por el otro lado estaba Mina…_

_-_Hola Chicas… ya llegue…

-Hola Amy!!!-_ las 4 chicas no sabian ni como saludar…_

-Tenemos que hablar… lo que pasa es que bueno…-_Amy no sabia bien que decir_

-Amy… nos da gusto por ti, de verdad!!!- _Lita fue la primera en hablar, la única que al parecer se habia decidido a decir algo_

-Gracias Lita!!!

-Y bueno… cuéntanos, ¿Cómo fue??-_La apagada y confundida voz de Serena dio paso al relato de Amy_

-Bueno, esto es lo que paso…

_----flashback----_

_Cerca de una de las playas de Okinnawa, en un Hotel lujoso se acababan de instalar la familia Mizuno, los padres de Amy habian salido del hotel para conocer los alrededores, mientras la peliazul terminaba de acomodar sus cosas y descansaba del viaje que tuvo que hacer en el avión, cosa que no le agradaba mucho pues le daban mareos desde pequeña. Un poco mas tarde ya estando mas tranquila decidió bajar a conocer el hotel._

_Ya en la planta baja se dirigió a la piscina pues tenia fama de ser muy grande y tener buen ambiente, pero se encontró con una fiesta, mucha gente, meseros, al parecer gente importante estaba ahí, por lo que mejor se retiro, ya que le disgustaban las multitudes._

_Al día siguiente por la mañana en el restauran del hotel…_

_-_Buenos días Amy, descansaste??

-Buenos días Mama, si dormí muy bien, el sonido de las olas es relajante desde mi habitación, me encanta!!

-Que bueno que te haya gustado, sabes algo, en la noche mientras veía el mar, las olas, la hermosa Luna llena y a tu madre me inspire y he hecho un esboso para una nueva pintura

-Me da gusto papa, tus obras siempre son hermosas

-Gracias hija, pero dime… que planeas hacer hoy??

-Bueno… me gustaría mucho ir a la playa, quieren ir??

-Si claro de hecho es lo que queríamos hacer tu padre y yo!!

-Decidido!!! Familia Mizuno, a la playaaaaaaaaa!!!!- _con voz alentadora y graciosa el padre de Amy levantaba un dedo como indicando ir a la batalla, cosa que causo gracia a Amy y su madre_

_Mas tarde ya en la playa, Amy se relajaba en la arena leyendo un libro, descansando bajo la sombrilla, mientras sus padres disfrutaban del mar nadando y divirtiéndose como novios_,_ a ratos Amy los miraba y envidiaba ese amor que habia perdurado con los años…_

_-"Como deseo tener un matrimonio así… diversión y amor todo el tiempo, mi padre hace reír mucho a mi mama, pocas veces los he visto pelear y terminan riéndose como si el problema no fuera nada"- Los pensamientos de Amy de pronto fueron interrumpidos por una voz peculiar_

-Amy??

-Eh?? Taiki!!! Que haces aquí??

-Hola!! Pues verás, es que estoy aquí para hacer un especial de música, la verdad esto no es lo mio pero… me invitaron para ser el anfitrión, por eso estoy aquí

-Ah ya veo… y tus hermanos? También están aquí?

-No, no te preocupes, ellos no fueron requeridos, se quedaron en Tokio con la disquera… mmm… ayer te vi en el hotel… estabas en la alberca, cuando fuí para hablarte te habías ido…

-Ah, si es que bueno yo… no queria causar problemas, asi que me fui, se veía que era una fiesta privada

-Siempre tan considerada…-_ese comentario sonrojo a Amy, aunque más que el comentario fue la forma dulce en la que Taiki la miro_

-Amy, deberias ir a nadar el agua esta riquisima!!! Y con este calor se siente muy bien!!!!

-Si papa!! En cuanto termine de leer este capitulo ire a nadar si?

-Oye hija y quien es tu amigo??

-Ahh si los presento… Papa, él es Taiki Kou, Taiki, él es mi padre Kano Mizuno

-Mucho gusto, oye… crees que puedas hacer que mi hija se despegue un poco de los libros y nade con nosotros un rato??

-Claro será un placer!!!!-_tomando en libro de Amy y dejandolo caer detrás de ella mietras Amy con cara de what?? Era sorprendida por la actitud juguetona de Taiki quien la cargó en un solo movimiento, y la llevo al mar donde estaba su madre riendo a carcajadas por la sorpresa de Amy quien estaba atonita_

_-_Heeeyyyy!!! Aahhh mmmm…-_Amy no tenia palabras no sabia ni que hacer, pero su padre llego para relajar las cosas y pronto los 4 comenzaron a jugar en el agua_

_Ya por la noche caminando por la playa…_

_-_No les dijiste a tus padres que tu y yo éramos novios…

-No, nunca se los dije, nuestra relación inicio rápido y termino del mismo modo, no tenia caso contarles eso a mis padres

-Me cayó muy bien tu papa, es casi como Bunny

-Siii, la verdad es que con él en mi vida, no me canso de reir

-Amy… te gustaría regresar conmigo??-_parandola en seco y tomando sus manos, mirandola fijamente a los ojos…_

-Que?? Taiki, la verdad no lo se… es que…-_evadiendo la tierna mirada de Taiki_

-La forma en la que no te apoye cuando Serena y Seiya terminaron y como nos involucro a Yaten y a mi, no lo se, fue muy desagradeble…

-Si, lo se… recuerdo como nos enteramos, Serena estaba destrozada… al día siguiente Mina y Yaten terminaron, Serena y Mina estaban muy mal, pero recuerdo bien como fui a pedirte ayuda para consolarlas y tu…

-Si, se que te dije que no me interesaba y que las dejaras llorar, que eso no tenia nada que ver contigo ni conmigo

-Serena y Mina son muy buenas conmigo, tenia que apoyarlas, nunca entendiste el dolor que me causo verlas asi

-Estaba enojado, por un lado Seiya haciendo sus destrozos, sintiendose el rey del mundo, con mujeres siguiendolo a todos lados y por el otro Yaten con su actitud arrogante, el dia que termino con Mina peleo con Seiya y hasta lo golpeo, después de eso no encontre a Yaten y tuve que ir a sacarlo de un bar, no podia ni sostenerse, él me juro que no volvería a ayudar a Seiya ni soportaría ninguna de sus decisiones a menos que fueran del grupo.

-Eso no lo sabia… por eso fue tan difícil para mi entender porque no querías salir más conmigo ni saber nada de Serena ni de Mina

-Si, me aisle yo mismo tenía que estar entre mis hermanos pata evitar peleas… no sabes como me arrepiento, te perdi por completo

-Eso no importa ya… después de todo… seguimos siendo amigos no??

-Si pero…

-El mismo día que terminaron Mina y Yaten, te llame por teléfono recuerdo como me dijiste que me alejara de ti y que ya no ibas a estar conmigo para nada, que debía apoyar a mis amigas… me puse muy mal, no podía entender porque habías tomado esa actitud, no sabia que estabas entre tus hermanos para evitar que se mataran… pero ese día, hice una promesa con Mina… no volveríamos a caer con los Kou… nunca mas… lo siento Taiki, una promesa es una promesa…

-Aunque te ame mas que a nadie en el mundo?… ya he madurado, se que mis hermanos no se matarán y si lo hacen es su decisión, yo quiero estar contigo, tu eres lo único que me importa y lo que me hace feliz es ver tu sonrisa

-No…-_sin dejar decir mas a Amy, Taiki sello sus labios en un beso tierno pero añorado por los dos, Amy se dejo llevar y poco a poco los dos se fueron abrazando, sin darse cuenta de cómo, Taiki ya acariciaba la espalda de Amy, mientras ella acariciaba los suaves cabellos de Taiki…_

_Toma tus cosas y vámonos ya_

_si no corremos nos van a dejar_

_Ponte tu casco y tu traje espacial_

_la carretera no puede esperar._

_Donde vamos?_

_-_Creo que nuestra hija ha elegido bien no crees??

-Se ve que es un buen muchacho… se ven bien juntos- _Desde el hotel, con unos binoculares los padres de Amy observaban la linda escena, originalmente ellos estaban viendo el mar pero la vista los llevo a su hija…_

-Taiki…

-Lo siento Amy, no pude evitarlo…

-_"Estoy confundida… y ahora que hago?? Si lo extraño mucho pero…"_

-Escucha… no te quiero confundir mas… si no quieres regresar esta bien… pero no me cansaré de perseguirte… tu eres mi mas preciada fan…

-Jajajaja, no estes tan seguro de que aun soy tu fan!!!

-Pues tu padre me conto que tienes un poster gigante de los Three Lights

-"_Papa!!!! Como pudiste decir eso??????" _aahhh jajajaja aah mi papa q cosas dice…-_riendo nerviosa_

_Las nubes viajan detras del cristal_

_y las montañas se vienen y van_

_Yo te regalo esta flor que encontré_

_en tu cabello que bien, mirate._

_Donde vamos?_

_Donde estamos?_

_En cuestión de 2 días Taiki se volvio a ganar el corazón de Amy, claro que no tuvo que hacer mucho pues Amy aun lo amaba mucho, no podía olvidarlo, y ese beso en la playa ayudo bastante para dar el primer paso… _

_En el restaurante del hotel…_

-Oye que tal si vamos al pueblo Amy??

-Si mamá esta bien, quiero conocer mas Okinnawa

-Siii y puedes traer a Taiki contigo

-No Papa Taiki estará ocupado con las grabaciones del especial de música

-Si voy muchas gracias!!!- _Dandole tremendo susto, detrás de Amy aparecio Taiki agradeciendo la invitación con una enorme sonrisa_

-Ahh q alegria, asi Amy no se sentirá tan sola!!

-Papa, yo nunca me siento sola cuando salgo con ustedes

-Si pero nos interrumpes a tu madre y a mi!!

-Papaaa!!!

-Kano!!!- _gritandole Amy y su madre avergonzando un poco a su padre_

_-_No se preocupe señor, que yo me encargare de que Amy no los interrumpa- _Tomando a Amy por los hombros y sonriendo amablemente_

_Y nuestra casa se quedo alla atras_

_Alla adelante ¿que iré a encontrar?_

_por mientras canto_

_Tu TuruTu TururuTururururu,_

_Tu TuruTu TururuTururururu_

_En el pueblo los 4 se divertian y de vez en cuando Amy y Taiki se perdian de vista, cosa que aprovechaba muy bien Taiki para darle besos a Amy, ella se ponia roja y estaba muy nerviosa, tenia delirio de persecusion, sentia que si los veian sus padres la imagen de Taiki se afectaría, pero sus padres se divertían mas por verla alterada y los perdían apropósito_

_En este camino no hay nadie más_

_tu eres la reina y yo soy el rey_

_En esta arena te hice un collar_

_es de conchitas duras de Carey._

_Sin darse cuenta, habían llegado al ultimo día completo en que estarían en Okinnawa, al siguiente día tendrían que partir de nuevo a Tokio, igual que Taiki quien habia hecho todas las grabaciones desde el segundo día, pero decidió quedarse para estar con Amy, ese día transcurrió tranquilo, jugar en el mar, comer en la playa, comprar souvenirs, todo de lo mas tranquilo, un día sin equivocaciones ni alteraciones y por supuesto, siempre a lado de Taiki a quien su padre no paraba de hacer bromas y estar en complicidad para sorprender a Amy, ya por la noche sus padres quisieron ir a cenar solos, una linda cena romantica, mientras Amy y Taiki salieron a pasear por la playa tomados de la mano_

-Amy, me la pase muy bien esta semana contigo y tus padres

-Si yo también me la pase muy bien, la verdad no me imaginaba esto, pensé que sería muy aburrido este viaje pero parecer ser que fue buena idea venir

-Esta haciendo un poco de frio, no crees?

-Si un poco, ya esta cerca el invierno-_en esta ultima palabra Amy sintio algo calido en su espalda, era Taiki quien la abrazo por la espalda evitando el aire frió que se sentía, acercandose a su oido, comenzó a besar su cuello_

_-_Amy se mi novia, te amo-_susurrando en su oido_

-Taiki…-_Lentamente sin romper el abrazo Amy volteo para tenerlo de frente, al ver en sus ojos la sinceridad de sus palabras-_ Si, si quiero ser tu novia-_dejando escapar una tímida sonrisa y el sonrojo de sus mejillas_

-No te fallaré esta vez, te lo prometo-_Sellando sus labios en un beso en el que se perdieron los dos, llenos de felicidad y amor_

_Nuestra casa se quedo alla atrás (no se veia más)_

_Alla adelante ¿que iré a encontrar? (no se que vamos a encontrar)_

_y mis amigos kanji ya no estan (y mis amigos donde estan)_

_como las olas que vienen y van (como las olas)_

_Canto_

_Tu TuruTu TururuTururururu,_

_Tu TuruTu TururuTururururu._

**---- **_fin flashback---_

-Y… eso es lo que paso…- _Todas, incluyendo a Mina estaban boquiabiertas, sin querer decir una palabra-_ chicas por favor digan algo…

-Wowww… es increible, de verdad, fue lo más romantico que he escuchado- _Lita asombrada y encantada con lo que Amy les conto_

_-_Si de verdad, que increible, nunca pense que Taiki fuera tan romantico-_Serena estaba feliz por Amy, se veia que de verdad estaba feliz con Taiki_

-Muchas felicidades Amy, ya era hora de que reencontraras el amor, pillina!!- _codeando a Amy, Rei estaba feliz tambien por su amiga_

_Mina fue la que se contuvo de decir algo, solo se levanto y salio de la habitación_

-Será mejor que vaya con ella

-No Bunny, seré yo, tengo que hablar con ella

-Amy tiene razón, es lo mejor Bunny-_Rei tomo por el brazo a Bunny deteniendola suavemente_

-De acuerdo

_Amy salio de la habitación y pronto encontro a Mina, estaba viendo hacia el cielo, recargada en un arbol del templo, callada, pensativa_

-Mina…

-Amy… de verdad me alegro mucho por ti…-_Amy con la mirada atonita, sin entender del todo la actitud de Mina,-_es en serio, sabes… fue una promesa muy tonta la que hicimos tu y yo, despues de todo yo siempre supe que nunca dejaste de querer a Taiki

-Mina, lamento mucho haber roto nuestra promesa de volver a caer con los Kou, aunque-_Sonriendo de medio lado-_se que tu tampoco haz olvidado a Yaten, por algo le cantaste en Brisa Marina

-Si… pero se que eso es imposible, Yaten y yo ya no volveremos a estar juntos, él tiene a Unazuki

-Sabes algo, Taiki me dijo que en realidad cuando fueron de gira a Hong Kong se encontraron a Unazuki, cuando estaban conociendo Hong Kong Yaten fue perseguido por las fans jajaja y dijo que Unazuki era su novia solo para quitarse a las fans, pero en realidad solo son amigos, ellos fingen para que lo dejen tranquilo, ya sabes como es Yaten

-Entonces eso significa que… Yaten y Unazuki no son novios ??????-_Con total sorpresa y brillo en sus ojos Mina volteo a ver a Amy son asombro_

_-_Exacto…

-Gracias Amy, ya me siento mucho mejor !!!!

-Amigas de nuevo??- _ofreciéndole la mano_

-Amigas para siempre!!!-_dándole un gran abrazo a Amy_

***********************************************

_Aaaaaawwwww!!! Q lindo cap, lo siento pero me ha fascinado, espero les haya pasado lo mismo!! Y bueno, como ya habran escuchado a poco no el coro es pegador?? Jajaja es genial esta canción, y bueno siempre me he preguntado si si estan escuchando las canciones… mmm… bueno, todas las canciones se llaman como el titulo a excepcion de un cap que le pusimos Ven y dime, la cancion original se llama las flores, por lo regular no modificamos los titulos para que lo encuentren mas facil, solo que aun estoy pensando seriamente el titulo del siguiente cap… no lo se… bueno ya __verán el resultado la siguiente semana, por lo pronto nos vamos con lo de siempre:_

_**Isabel20:**__ Hola nena, gracias por comentar, siii lo pusimos en mal, ni modo, alguien tiene q ser villano jejeje ni modo y ese desagrado hacia él nos ayuda a q sientas lo que tuvo q pasar Serena weeee!!!!_

_**Tefa-sakura: **__Hi nena!! Espero no te desaparescas demasiado tiempo para seguir leyendote xq me dejaste intrigada, pero muy aparte… siiii cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia, nadie kisiera q le hicieran una cosa asi!!! Buuuu q feo._

_**Patty Ramirez de Chiba: **__Hola Hola!!! No se q paso entonces, este es el primero rw q recibo después de mucho tiempo en serio. Jejejeje me dio risa tu comment, tan cargado de ira jeje q bueno ese Seiya se merece q lo colguemos en la hoguera!!! Gracias por comentar amix!!_

_**Princess Moon-light:**__claro!!! Darien estara ahí para nuestra Bunny "conejillo de indias" Tsukino jajaja y eso lo veremos en unos caps mas, no os desespereis q pronto mas de este par que nos trae locos a todos!!!_

_**Sailor Lady:**__ aahhhh nuestra siempre fiel parrokiana con comentarios perfectos jajaja claro q siiii el tiempo se agota!!!! Pero descuida, cada cosa tiene su tiempo y su lugar asi q esperemos todo esto sea para bien (y digo esperemos xq aun no lo sabemos nosotras mismas jajajaja) gracias por tus lindos comentarios de siempre!!!_

_**Aniiiiss hermoxa!!!:**__otra de nuestras fieles parrokianas de cada semana jajaja no importa q no puedas leer cada cap una vez por semana, se q estas ocupadita, solo x eso te disculpo eeehhh!!! Jejeje no es cierto, la otra es xq te mega adoro amix de mi kokoro, y de nuevo perdon x preocuparte, ya ves, lo bueno es q mis malestares no pasaron a mayores weeeeeeeee!!!!!_

_**Emeraude Serenity:**__ Hey prexioxa!!! A ese Diamante buenote, puedes conciderarlo regalo exclusivo para ti!! ;) jejeje qqq??? Después de todo, todas merecemos un bombon como estos en nuestra vida no??? Aaaahhh pero no se metan con Yaten!!! Ese es mio!!! Ok???? Jejeje saluditos nena!! Buen fin!!_

_Gracias por seguirnos agregando como sus historias favoritas, eso nos llena de alegria en serio, y sabemos q cada vez llegamos a mas gente!!!!! Aahh escuchen de nuevo esa cancion tu tururu turururuuuuuuuuuu jajajaja buenisima q no???_

_Buen fin de semana!!!!!_


	16. 15 Amor Violento

_**Este fic tiene como propósito la diversión y libre expresión de ideas y desarrollo de la imaginación.**_

_**Los personajes son originales de la serie Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi, creados en 1992, las canciones que usamos para ambientar son de café tacvba, solo son usadas para crear ambiente y la idea de las emociones que siente el personaje.**_

_**Jejeje, no se dejen ir por el titulo, descuiden, así se llama la canción de hoy y es de las mejores, solo que hay q decirlo, es un cover, original de Los Tres de Chile, una banda buenisima también. Disfrutenlo!!! **_

**15) Amor Violento**

_Caminando por el p__arque numero 10 se encontraban 2 apuestos jóvenes y un chico que no se podia saber si era guapo o no, debido a que tenía puesto un sobrero que no dejaba ver su color de cabello y lentes oscuros que ocultaban su identidad…_

_-_Que les parece si vamos a ese café que esta en esta calle, dan un excelente capuchino y unas donas q parecen sacadas del cielo!!-_comentaba animado Haruka_

-Haruka, tu siempre pensando en comida-_con el típico tomo de fastidio que ya era usual en él…_

-Los pilotos de carreras quemamos demasiadas calorías debido a las fuertes presiones que tenemos en los entrenamientos, en cambio tu… tus lonjitas ya se te notan!!-_Molestando al incognito_

-Yaten porque traes esas cosas en la cabeza??-_Darien estaba con la duda desde que se encontraron los 3 chicos_

-Shhhh!!! No digas mi nombre tan fuerte!!!! No quiero que me reconozcan!!!, desde que las fans se enteraron de que Unazuki y yo ya no somos novios no me dejan en paz ni ellas ni los paparazzi

-Ah ya veo… pero te ves muy gracioso asi!! jajajaja

-Callate Darien!!!-_Farfullando el incognito, adelantandose a la mesa de la cafetería_

-Descuida siempre es asi!!-_Haruka intento calmar el mal humor de Yaten-_ por cierto, no haz escuchado la buena noticia Darien?

_Tomando asiento los 3 en la cafetería, en una de las mesas que lucia por fuera del local_

-mmm.. recientemente no tengo mucho tiempo de ponerme al dia en las cosas mundanas, mejor dime

-Taiki y Amy se reconciliaron, ¿no es fantástico??

-Siii claro, ni lo mencionen en frente mio quieren!!-_Yaten se tapaba aun mas la cara para evitar la tristeza que el comentario provoco_

-Pues me parece genial!!! Se por Serena que ellos seguían enamorados, ahora podrán estar juntos de nuevo

-Es verdad!!! Solo nos faltaría una linda rubia por cazar!!-_Guiñando el ojo a Yaten que provoco indignación en el_

-Serán 2, xq mi adorada Rubia y yo no tenemos muchas cosas juntos, a pesar de que realmente la quiero y queremos estar juntos, mi situación no ayuda a nuestros deseos…

-Sabes cual es tu problema Darien?? Piensas de mas!!! Sabes yo que haría en tu lugar??-_Comentaba energico Yaten_

-Dime

-Al diablo el abuelo!!, con tus habilidades cualquier otra empresa estaría feliz de tenerte, se que Esmeralda es muy tu amiga, pero también al diablo, ella se metió en problemas por ser rebelde y lo que sea, pero no tienes xq arriesgar tu vida por otros, eres demasiado dócil!!

-Amén!!-_Haruka termino el discurso de Yaten aplaudiéndolo divertido por las fuertes ideas que tenia el platinado_

-Bueno bueno… dejame ver de que manera salgo del problema, se que tienes razón, pero él me crio muy estricto, se que de alguna manera le debo lo que soy, aunq… no lo sería si me hubiera dejado estudiar lo que lo queria…

-Ves!!! Eres docil!!-_Yaten tenía el carácter fuerte y objetivo, le simpatizaba Darien y la verdad no le gustaba ver como se iba acortando el tiempo en que debia casarse con Esmeralda, en cierta forma, le gustaba mas Serena para ser la novia de su recien amigo. Estaba decidido igual que Haruka a ayudar en esa relación, asi fuera con palabras fuertes y directas_

-Ash, ya dejenme!!! Ademas…

-Hey hey hey!!!! Tiempo fuera!!! Ya vieron a esa rubia hermosa que se acerca peligrosamente del brazo de ese chico musculoso!!!-_la vista de Haruka estaba puesta en una sonriente y bella joven rubia que reía alegremente, era deslumbrante la belleza que tenía en el rostro_

-Mina!!!!!!!!-_Yaten y Darien al unisono sorprendidos de ver asi a mina, del brazo de ese apuesto hombre musculoso y nada despreciable, que le hacia mimos en la cara_

_-_Aahhh vaya… creo q ella ya se las arreglo sola…-_el mordaz y cínico comentario de Haruka hizo que Yaten aventara la servilleta que tenia en su regazo provocando que se cayera al suelo un vaso que estaba en la mesa llamando la atención de las personas alrededor, incluso de la rubia…_

-Haruka???? Vaya… creo q debes escoger mejor a tus amistades, creí que tenias mejores gustos-_ Mina lanzando miradas asesinas a Darien y Yaten a quien reconoció inmediatamente, al mundo lo podía engañar pero a ella jamás!! Siempre encontraría al dueño de su corazón_

-Hola preciosa!! Que te trae por aquí??

-Vine a pasear un rato con Armand… aah lo presento, perdón…Les presento a Armand Abernarthy, productor, ellos son Haruka Tenou, Darien "El mentiroso" Chiba y Yaten "rata rastrera" Kou

-Hey!!!!!-_Darien y Yaten indiganados por el comentario de Mina, aunq Haruka y Armand estaban divertidos riendose_

_-_Bien… nos vamos!!-_tomando el brazo de Armand_

-Espera espera… Haruka tu eres el gran piloto formula 1 cierto?? Y tu eres Darien el director de Castle Group?? Ohh y me imagino que tu eres Yaten Kou la famosa estrella J-pop del grupo Three Light!!

_Ante tal respuesta y reconocimiento de parte de Armand los 3 galanes se sintieron en las nubes, el ego les llego al cielo!!!_

-Si bueno, como sea, tu eres igual de famoso que ellos querido, así que vamos ya, no tengo ánimos de estar cerca de estos engreidos

-Lo que digas hermosa, chao!!!

_Haruka y Darien respondieron la despedida riendose de la indignada voz de Mina pues sabian que ella no era asi y solo actuaba por alguien presente en la mesa… Pero Yaten se quedo en Shock después del "querido" que dijo Mina a ese hombre!!! Y del "Hermosa" que él le dijo tan melosamente a SU rubia!!! Si se hubieran visto los ojos del platinado podrían haber notado que estaba furioso, pero el resto de su rostro no cambio para nada, estaba igual de seco y engreído como siempre._

_Cuando por primera vez te vi_

_supe que mi cielo era para ti y para mi_

_y para ti y para mi._

-Hey…-_Haruka le lanzo una señal a Darien para estar atento mientras reían en complicidad_- He escuchado que Armand quiere ser productor de Mina, la escucho la ves pasada en Brisa Marina junto con Serena, pero al parecer quedo hipnotizado por la belleza de Mina, dice que es su diosa de la belleza

-Mientras q no la quiera hacer "su diosa del amor" todo va bien no Yaten?

-Eso no me interesa, es su vida "_Su diosa del amor… nadie me quita a MI diosa del amor"_

_Mas tarde los 3 guapos seguían caminando por las calles de Tokio, su amistad cada minuto se hacia mas grande y fuerte. Después de mucho andar y venir se encontraron frente a una enorme tienda de música donde llamo la atención el desorden que se llevaba a cabo dentro_

_-_Miren, es Mina y Armand!!-_anunció Darien deteniéndose frente al aparador_

-Jajajaja ese Armand es un desastre en la guitarra!!! No crees Yaten!!

-Yaten??-_ni Darien ni Haruka se dieron cuenta de a que hora el platinado habia entrado a la tienda, pero decidieron entrar por si causaba alboroto._

_-_Si no sabes tocar un precioso instrumento como este será mejor que no lo toques

-Ahh Yaten Kou!! Sabes trataba de impresionar a Mina, lo haz echado a perder…

-Armand no digas eso!!- _Sonrojándose, cosa que provoco aun mas los celos de Yaten_

-Te voy a enseñar como se toca esto-_arrebatando la guitarra de las manos de Armand_

-Esto se pondrá bueno!!!-_codeando Haruka a Darien quien reía por lo bajo afirmando con la cabeza _

_Nunca mas podre dormir_

_nunca mas podre soñar_

_con alguien que no seas tu._

_Gastare toda mi vida y mas._

_El solo de guitarra que toco Yaten era hermoso, una bella melodía entre flamenca y ritmos latinos que puso a mover a Mina, se movia como toda una gitana, pronto en la mente de Yaten solo existia Mina Aino… nadie mas, solo él y ella, pero volvio a la realidad cuando Mina tomo el brazo de Armand y se abrazaron riendo, de pronto la música paro de golpe_

-Así es como se toca entendiste??-_con su voz irritada y saliendo de la tienda a lo que sus amigos salieron tras él despidiéndose amablemente de Mina y Armand._

_-_Oye, pero que fue eso eh??-_con el asombro en su voz Haruka no podia dejar de ver a su amigo_

-Nada Haruka, solo una demostración de cómo se toca la guitarra-_sin voltear a verlos y siguiendo de largo_

-Mas bien yo diria que fue una demostración de poder-_con un tono limpio y educado Darien demostraba q era imparcial_

-Tienes razón Darien, mas bien fue eso, yo también sentí como Yaten quería agarrar a Armand y darle con la guitarra en la cabeza

-Se equivocan!!! No me interesa para nada, ellos pueden hacer lo que quieran

-Incluso ser novios??-_La seria pregunta de Haruka dejo helado a Yaten… ni un paso mas pudo dar, la simple imagen que se le presento de golpe lo dejo sin palabras -"novios??... ser novios???"_

_-_creo q te pasaste-_Darien le susurro a Haruka el efecto causado en su amigo era notable, a pesar de que no lo podían distinguir bien por los lentes oscuros pero el hecho de quedarse parado en seco y sin palabras era demasiado_

_-_Claro que no, es justo lo que quiero, después te explico… Bien, que les parece si vamos a otro lado-_jalando del hombro de Yaten seguido por Darien_

_El amor tendra que esperar_

_un buen rato para descanzar_

_de tu y mi, de tu y de mi._

_Ya en la noche en un pequeño bar muy calido y de buen ambiente los 3 reían, gritaban, se contaban anécdotas, al fin Yaten había dejado sus lentes pero el sombrero seguía intacto, sin mostrar su larga cabellera, su animo había subido, los comentarios graciosos de sus amigos lo distrajeron bastante, una típica reunión de hombres… pero al voltear la vista con descuido se llevo tremenda sorpresa al darse cuenta de que en la mesa del rincón se encontraban Mina, Armand y una muy guapa chica luciendo tremendo escote, peliroja, muy atractiva, su cabello no permitía verle la cara ya que lo traía arreglado de manera q no dejaba ver bien sus ojos, toda la atención de Yaten se centro de pronto en esa mesa, ya no respondía a los comentarios de los otros 2._

_Vio como la rubia se levantaba para ir al tocador, pero el momento era bien aprovechado por Armand para acercarse a la pelirroja para decirle algo al oído, cosa que le causo gracia a la chica, los ojos de Yaten estaban que salian de sus orbitas, ya no lo soportaba mas!!!_

_El amor tendra que esperar_

_un buen rato para descanzar_

_de tu y de mi, de tu y mi._

_-_Yaten a donde vas????-_Darien notando lo que pasaba trato de detener a su amigo, pero fue imposible, fue detenido por Haruka_

_-_No Darien!! Espera!!

_Con paso firme y sin miedo alguno el platinado se planto delante de __Armand y la pelirroja q seguían riendo sin percatarse de la presencia del chico._

-Hey!!! Quien rayos te crees!!!, que no estas con Mina o que?? Respétala!!! Ella no se merece un patán como tu!!

-Ahhh Yaten!! Trankilizate, no es nada!!

-¿Cómo que no es nada? eres un…-_levantándolo por la camisa, pero la pelirroja levantando la vista hacia Yaten se escucho su débil y fingida voz de mujer_

_-_No es lo que crees!! Espera!!

-O.O Ehh???

_Sin darse cuenta una linda rubia lo observaba, y sin percatarse aun de su presencia aprovecho para quitarle el sombrero dejando caer su platinado cabello largo, dándose la vuelta rápidamente frente a la rubia_

-Asi te prefiero, me gustas mas con el cabello largo-_lanzándole sus brazos al cuello, Mina sello los labios de Yaten sin darle oportunidad de nada, claramente ella estaba ruborizada consecuencia de las bebidas ingeridas, así como llego de inesperado el beso, así termino, sin previo aviso ni nada-_ Armand, ya tuve suficiente por hoy, me llevas??

-Claro preciosa, vámonos, acompañaremos a casa a Mina-_Tomando a cada una de las chicas en cada brazo perdiéndose entre la gente para pagar lo consumido, dejando a un Yaten ido completamente, paralizado, con la mirada perdida y sus dedos apenas rozando sus labios_

_Gastare toda mi vida_

_encontrar la tuya_

_gastare toda mi vida_

_y mas y mas._

_-_No entendí… explicame…-_Darien estaba igual de confundido que Yaten, ¿Por qué se detuvo Yaten al ver a esa chica?? Pero Haruka estaba agarrandose el estomago de la risa que tenia_

-No te diste cuenta tu tampoco!!!! Jajajaja!!! Es bien sabido en Inglaterra que Armand Abernarthy el gran productor de discos es homosexual y la despampanante pelirroja era trasvesti!!! Jajajaja me muero de risa!!! Ayuda ayuda me ahogo de risa jajajajaja

-Todo lo planeaste verdad??

-Ese dia en brisa marina les dije a los 2 q los ayudaría no??

-Como lo hiciste??

-La magia del celular!!! Jajajaja

-Por favor no me ayudes a mi!!

-Aaaahhh muero de ganas por ver como haré para ayudarte con mi bombón jajajaja

_Mina se llevo puesto el sombrero de Yaten, él se unió de nuevo a sus amigos y fue el blanco de las burlas, pero no pudo evitar él mismo reírse de todo lo que había sufrido en el día, pero había que admitir lo inevitable…_

_Gastare t__oda mi vida_

_gastare toda mi vida_

_gastara toda mi vida_

_y mas_

_y mas_

_y mas_

_-_Gracias Haruka…

-No hay de que, el paso esta dado y se q no bebió lo suficiente como para no recordarlo mañana…

-Siempre haces lo mismo…

-Que puedo decir… me preocupan mis amigos, Salud

-Salud!!-_gritaron al unísono Darien y Yaten, que ya se podían sentir como 3 mosqueteros._

_Porque un amor violento_

_nos deslumbro_

_Porque un amor vilento_

_nos fulmino_

_Porque un amor violento_

_nos deslumbro_

_Porque un amor violento_

_nos fulmino_

********************

_Que les parecio?? La verdad a mi me gusto mucho xq como vimos en capitulos anteriores la amistad entre estos tres guapos es de mis favoritas, no podia dejarlas asi, tenian que saber en que les podia ayudar Haruka, uno nunca sabe cuando llega la ayuda no?? Jeje y ahora el momento de los agradecimientos!!!!_

_**Sailor**__** Lady: **__Jeje ya tendremos Sere y Darien para luego, x lo pronto, como verás el plan Mina ya esta en acción, con un poco de ayuda de Haruka!! ;) espero lo hayas disfrutado y te hayas reido en el final xq lo hicimos con mucho cariño este cap. Saluditos nena!!!_

_**Isabel20:**__ Fugaz el comentario, pero siempre se agradecen palabras de aprecio, gracias por seguir nuestros caps, y de verdad espero este cap te haya gustado mucho. Besos!!_

_**Princess Moon-Light:**__Holaaapp!! Pues sip, los kou tomaron una pesima actitud pero ya veras como las cosas poco a poco se arreglan, sigue nuestra historia, q aun keda mas!!!_

_**Tefa-sakura:**__ Hola nena, como va la escuela?? Los circuitos no se te han cruzado??? Me refiero a los electricos eehh jejeje todo bien bien?? Ya kiero q sea la semana del 15 para volver a leerte!!! Saludos y echale ganitas!!!_

_**Patty Ramirez de Chiba:**__ deseo cumplido!!! Tadaaaa, q opinas de este cap?? Espero te haya gustado musho musho!!!_

_**Aniiiiiiiiiisssss!!!!:**__ Dime dime!!! No te encanto este cap??? A mi me encanta por la actitud de Yaten, uufff ni se diga, es genial, y también la canción de Los tres, es un básico amix, para ese corazón roto snifff, pero bueno, ahora a esperar el siguiente cap, te leo en el mess!!_

_**Sailor O: **__Gracias x comentar nena!!! Y ps aki tienes un cap especialmente para Yaten y Minako, espero lo hayas disfrutado, no olvides dejarnos que te pareció el cap. Salu2_

_**Emeraude Serenity:**__ jeje aborazada, no noo solo te podremos dar a Diamante, jejeje deja un poco para el resto… ¿kien se apunta con Zafiro??? Nadie… bueno… me sacrificare jejeje_

_Si alguien me falto pido disculpas, son todos los que he recibido en mi correo, pero de cualquier forma a todos y cada uno de los que lee este fic, les quiero agradecer, xq estamos celebrando que ya pasamos los 100 REVIEWS!!!! Q increíble!!! De verdad mil gracias a todas las personas que nos siguen semana a semana y que siguen agregándonos como sus historias favoritas, esperamos no defraudarlos y recuerden seguir enviándonos esos comments q tanto nos alegran y nos empujan a continuar escribiendo. Nos leemos en el siguiente cap!!!! Mata neeeeeeeeeee!!!!! _


	17. 16 16 De febrero

_**Este fic tiene como propósito la diversión y libre expresión de ideas y desarrollo de la imaginación.**_

_**Los personajes son originales de la serie Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi, creados en 1992, las canciones que usamos para ambientar son de café tacvba, solo son usadas para crear ambiente y la idea de las emociones que siente el personaje.**_

_**Gomenasai!!!! Gomenasai!!!!! De verdad lo siento mucho, se que tardamos demasiado este cap pero entiéndanme un poco, apenas lo terminamos, no podiamos hacer nada, Para Para estuvo atoradisima en el hospital, recuerden chicas, la escuela es primero!!!!!**_

**16) 16 de febrero**

Dos rubias iban caminando por un prestigiado centro comercial, estaban de lo mas entretenidas admirando toda la ropa y zapatos que veian a su alrededor. Entraban a una tienda y se probaban todo lo que podían…

-Serena!!! Mira ese vestido es genial para mi primera presentación ante el publico, me vere hermosa – Mina estaba emocionadísima, no sabia ni que comprarse con tantas cosas que se probaba – bueno claro que yo soy hermosa jajajajaja

-Ay Mina tu no cambias – Bunny solo reia de las ocurrencias de su gran amiga – mira por que no te pruebas ese, también esta muy hermoso

-Mmmmmm si pero ese estaría bien para una cena mas elegante pero… que mas da también me lo pruebo – la rubia agarro los vestidos y se metió al probador –

Mientras tanto, en el mismo centro comercial pero en una tienda de música, se podía observar un gran alboroto. Una multitud de jovencitas gritaban e intentaban mantener la calma para poder conseguir un autógrafo de su grupo favorito y si tenían suerte una fotografía con ellos.

-Muchas gracias lindas señoritas por estar aquí con nosotros y ser participes del lanzamiento de nuestro nuevo disco que se venderá a partir del dia de hoy, pero… solo a las primeras 10 chicas que llegaron se les regalara un paquete que incluye aparte del disco artículos exclusivos del grupo – un chico con una coleta de color negro hablaba muy emocionado por ser su segundo disco que lanzaba a la venta junto con sus hermanos – asi que las ganadoras las iremos pasando para entregarles sus obsequios

- Asi es chicas, pero las demás no se pongan tristes – Taiki intentaba tranquilizar a las demás seguidoras que no habían ganado nada – el dia de hoy estaremos dando autógrafos hasta que la ultima persona salga del local

-Taiki estas seguro???? – Yaten le hablaba a su hermano en voz baja – se que estas contento por lo de Amy pero… ya te diste cuenta de la enorme fila que hay??

- eh?? Ups no me había percatado, pero todo sea por las fans

-Hay Taiki te pasas, pero esto te lo voy a cobrar por que no creo q mi pobre mano vaya a aguantar tantos autógrafos

En la tienda de ropa…

-yupi!!!! Todo me queda perfecto – Mina salía del vestidor – asi que señorita me lo llevo todo

- Como va a ser su pago señorita??? – decía la cajera

- con tarjeta – Mina saco de su bolsa una tarjeta de crédito y se la dio a la señorita – ay Sere… tu no te vas a comprar algo???

-No Mina esta vez no, aparte tu deberías de tranquilizarte con las compras, esta bien que estes emocionada por tu lanzamiento a la fama pero es demasiado, la cuenta va a ser altísima!!!!!

-No importa, lo paga la compañía, aparte para eso son las tarjetas – tomando la tarjeta y sus bolsas y saliendo del local, de repente vio la mutitud en la tienda de discos – eh??? Mira Sere… que estará pasando????

-Mmmm no se, lo mas seguro es que sea algún nuevo lanzamiento

-Ay siiii vayamos a ver – Mina jalo del brazo a Sere y la llevo hasta la tienda pero cual seria su sorpresa al ver quienes eran los que estaban dando los autógrafos – creo que no fue una buena el idea venir, mejor vámonos

- por que Mina haber quienes son – Sere vio hacia la mesa y vio a Seiya con sus hermanos – tienes razón Mina mejor vámonos, tengo hambre, te invito a mi casa a comer

-Comida???? Siiiiii, pero recuerda que estoy a dieta – Las rubias salieron de la tienda, pero no se percataron que alguien las observaba.

-"Bombon!!!!"

Los días pasaron de lo más tranquilos, cada chica con sus respectivos asuntos, todo estaba de lo más tranquilo.

Un dìa Sere había decidido ir a ver a su amigo Andrew, ya tenia bastante tiempo que no iba a probar las delicias que prepraba junto a su gran amiga Lita. Se vistió con unos jeans super pegados y una blusita muy coqueta color negra, su cabello con sus dos chonquitos y salió rumbo al Crow. Al llegar solo vio a Andrew y lo fue a saludar

-Andrew!!!! Hola como estas?????

-Sere!!!! Bien!!!! Que milagro que vienes, y tu como estas'???

-Bien gracias, estaba en mi casa a punto de desayunar pero me acorde que ya tiene tiempo que no venia a probar sus manjares asi que mejor decidi venir por aca. Y Lita????

-No esta, salió a comprar los ingredientes de un nuevo pastel que se le ocurrió

-Wow!!!! Pero ya saben la primera en probar ese pastel tengo que ser yo

-Jajajajaja si Sere lo sabemos, no te preocupes en cuanto lo tengamos listo te llamamos para que nos des el visto bueno. Y dime que se te ofrece para almorzar???

-Mira pues, casi no tengo hambre asi que yo creo que nada mas unos hot cakes con miel, un pie de queso con fresa, un rollo de crema pastelera, y mmmm fruta de temporada

- nada mas????

-A no espera… y una moka por favor

-jajaja que tal si tuvieras hambre, en sequida te lo traigo

-Gracias – en lo que esperaba a que su amigo le trajera su orden, Sere se puso a leer una revista de moda que paso a comprar en el camino al restaurante, al llegar a la nota principal leyó como los three lighs triunfaban con su nuevo disco, por un lado le daba gusto por que de cualquier manera ella sabia como habían luchado para conseguir todo pero no pudo evitar sentirse triste por haber perdido a su nuevo y mejor amigo

-Haber señorita aquí tiene su orden

-Gracias Andrew – Sere comenzó a comer y a terminar de leer la nota, sin embrago, no se había dado cuenta de que alguien la observaba desde otra mesa, al terminar pago la cuenta y se despidió de su amigo no sin antes recordarle que tenia que probar el pastel en cuanto lo tuvieran. Después del crow, camino sin rumbo fijo metida solo en sus pensamientos sin percatarse de que la misma persona que la había observado en el restaurante ahora la seguía. Llego a su casa, y se dio cuenta que ni sus padres ni hermano estaban en casa y como el dìa de hoy no tenia ningún compromiso se dispuso a ver una película que le habían recomendado. De repente se escucho el timbre de la puerta.

-Quien podrá ser???? – se levanto del sillón – no esperaba a nadie, a lo mejor Samy olvido sus llaves – al abir la puerta – mira Samuel ya te he dicho que te lleves tus…

-Hola mi dulce bombon…- Bunny no sabia que hacer, el hombre por el cual había sufrido tanto estaba en el porton de su casa – me dejas pasar????

-Tu???? Que haces aquí???? No no puedes pasar, a que vienes???? Creo q la ultima ves fui lo bastante clara o me equivoco????

-Por favor Bombon … yo-_acercándose a ella intentando tomarla por el hombro_

-No soy tu bombon, y no me toques, vete, no quiero hablar contigo – iba a cerrar la puerta pero una mano logro detenerla – no te vas a ir verdad???

-No!!! Por favor dame una oportunidad de hablar contigo

- que remedio, esta bien, tienes 10 minutos, pasa- los dos se sentaron en el sillón- y bien???

- Sere… se que fui un tonto, se me subió la fama, cambie mucho, pero ahora vuelvo a ser el mismo de antes… yo… te extraño mi dulce bombon, por eso he venido a pedirte que me perdones y que me des una nueva oportunidad, aun te amo – por cada palabra que decía también una lagrima resbalaba por sus mejillas

-Crees que te voy a perdonar asi tan fácil????

-No yo se que no… pero si tu me dieras una oportunidad, de verdad, te juro que no la desaprovecharía, eres lo mas importante en mi vida, te amo, nadie podrá reemplazarte

-Es tas seguro???? Eso no lo vi esa vez que fui al estudio, estabas muy bien acompañado, y después todas las noticias que han salido, sigues con ella!!!! Y también sales con tus fans!!!!! No Seiya ya no, cambiaste demasiado, no eres el mismo del que yo me enamore un dìa – Sere se sentía fatal al tenerlo frente a ella, pero por otro lado sabia que era lo mejor, sacar todo lo que tenia acumulado en todos estos meses y que últimamente no la dejaban en paz – La Serena que alguna vez conociste ya no existe mas, también yo he cambiado Seiya y te he dejado de amar, te llore mucho tiempo, pero ahora solo eres un recuerdo mas en mi vida, no te preocupes, t recordare como algo muy lindo pero eso ya es cosa del pasado, ahora dejame ser feliz

-feliz??? Con quien??? Con el imbécil con el que te vi la otra ves???? – Seiya se sentía desesperado, no sabia de que manera convercerla para que regresara con el – que tiene èl que no tenga yo, yo puedo darte una excelente vida, llena de lujos, te trataría como una reina

-Cuando te daras cuenta que el dinero no lo es todo, yo nunca te pedi eso, yo solo quería tenerte a mi lado, formar una familia a tu lado!!!!!! Teníamos planes!!!! Los cuales tu destrosaste!!!!

-Ya te pedi perdón, que mas quieres??? Que me ponga de rodillas??? – y acto seguido se hincó – aquí me tienes por favor…

-No Seiya – Sere se agacho y se sento haciendo que el también se sentara en el piso – no quiero que hagas esto, simplemente que lo nuestro ya es cosa del pasado, te lo repito fuiste lo mas hermoso que me pudo haber pasado, pero ya es hora de que cerremos este ciclo, no te puedo ofrecer nada mas, lo único es mi perdón – Seiya la miro asombrado – si Seiya te perdono por el gran amor que te tuve, pero eso no significa que volveré contigo

-Es por él verdad??? – Sere no sabia que contestarle, sabia que su corazón ahora le pertenecía a èl, pero aun las cosas no se arreglaban, si bien tenían un trato de ser amigos aun no podía decirse que todo estaba solucionado

-Mi situación con Darien es mia, no puedo decirte mas

- esta bien, solo dime que eres feliz con èl y me marchare – Bunny se puso nerviosa – lo sabia no estas con èl, entonces luchare por tu amor

- El que no este con el no significa que no lo ame – Sere se levanto y se dirigió hacia la ventana – aun tengo que arreglar mi situación con èl pero por favor entiéndelo, no solo es èl, si no que te deje de amar, ya te perdone, pero no me pidas màs

-Esta bien Bombon, no te presionare, con tu perdón me siento mas tranquilo pero tampoco me pidas que no haga mi luchita, al menos permíteme ser tu amigo – Seiya también se levanto y se dirirgio hacia la ventana hasta ponerse de frente con Sere y dirigirle una calida sonrisa y ofreciéndole su mano - que dices aceptas????

-Hay Seiya jajajaja ese si eres tu… esa sonrisa que te caracteriza, por lo pronto haremos las paces, la confianza se ira recobrando poco a poco pero no más.

_Al día siguiente en el crown Serena y Seiya se habian quedado de ver para ir solucionando las cosas, no importaba que se enteraran Lita y Andrew, después explicaría la situación, se quedaron platicando de lo mas a gusto por horas._

_-_Recuerdas como mis hermanos y yo nos salíamos de clases para ir a verlas a educación física?? Uuffff verlas en esos shorts era genial!!!

-Oye q cosas dices??? Eramos unas niñas por favor, aun no teniamos grandes "cosas"

-En MI experiencia se que no se necesitan de "grandes cosas" para llamar la atención, aunq… hay q reconocerlo, siempre han tenido piernas muy lindas todas ustedes

-_"eehhh??? Cretino" _Si verdad jejeje gracias por el cumplido

-De nada

-Recuerdas también como Ami venció a Taiki en la competencia de Ajedrez? Wooww eso si que fue genial!!

-Como olvidarlo, fue exactamente un 16 de febrero, lo recuerdo bien porque ese día se te declaro otro chico

-Si si…como olvidarlo?, Kevin jajaja ese chico si que tenia problemas serios!!

-Pues de vista no creo, sabía bien lo que le gustaba, ese dia tuve tremendo ataque de celos, hasta la agarre contra las chicas porque era lo único de lo que hablaban, imaginate!!! Tener que soportar que esten diciendo que alguien más quiere estar con la chica de tus sueños?? Nooo es horrible!!!-_Lo decia mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos y agitaba la cabeza como intentando borrar esos recuerdos_

-Sii lo se, ese día me enoje mucho contigo y me confesaste que te gustaba mucho

_Desperté...no te vi, no te vi salir_

_Camine por la calle pensando que por la tarde volverías tú..._

_16 de febrero del 2006 hace 1 mes, hace 1 año o más tal vez_

_Me pregunto donde estarás..._

_Y de repente vuelves otra vez_

_Y me pides que todo sea como ayer_

-Ah… lo recuerdas genial!! Pense que lo habias olvidado

-Claro que no, esas cosas no se olvidan para una chica, cuando alguien se te declara lo recuerdas muy bien, aunque sea un tipo poco agraciado como Kevin, pero es lindo, te levanta la moral en momentos tristes

-Ya veo, jeje que extrañas son las chicas… mmmm…

-Que pasa??

-Nada, solo recordé esa sensación tan agradable que sentí en aquel momento, lo que daria por que me volvieras a mirar como aquel día-_ mirandola profundamente como si quisiera besarla_

_Vete... dime que buscas de mi? (quiero olvidarte)_

_vete...que es lo que quieres de mi? (quiero perderte)_

_!que no podré caer de nuevo a tus pies!_

_Antes de que algo mas pasara Serena desvío la mirada, fingiendo que nada pasaba por su mente_

-Sabes, estoy muy feliz por su nuevo disco, se que han tenido grandes ventas y además es el sencillo más descargado de la red, su imagen esta en todas las tiendas de discos, creo que su fama no tiene precedentes, me alegro tanto por los chicos y por ti

-Si bueno… no seriamos nada sin tu apoyo y eso lo sabes bien-_tomándola por la mano comenzaba a acariciarla mientras la veía dulcemente, Serena poco a poco comenzaba a rendirse ante esa mirada tierna y se acercaba siendo atraída por esa mirada tan seductora_

_Recordar...tus caricias, tus besos y demás_

_Pensar...que tal vez eso volverá a pasar una vez más_

-_"No noooo Serena Tsukino que rayos estas haciendo???"_ Aaahhhmmm… creo que nada se hubiera logrado sin su talento que realmente eso es lo que los tiene en la cima.

-¿Sabes que es lo que mas me gusta de ti?… eres demasiado modesta, te gusta ayudar pero odias que te agradezcan todo lo que haces. Eres un angel!!

_Aquí estas... ni soñando podría ser verdad_

_no se... te confieso que te extrañé_

_y ahora verte me hace bien..._

_pero vete antes de que yo a tus brazos me decida entregar_

-Sip, pero este angel se va a volar, tengo que regresar, voy a tener una entrevista para comenzar a trabajar

-En serio?? Pues creo que te contrataran solo de verte, eres una chica muy linda

-No creas que todos te contratan por el físico, no todos son como tu, te recuerdo

-Aaah, muy hábil en ese comentario, pero si necesitas dinero te puedo contratar como mi asistente, así podríamos regresar a ser amigos no??

_vete... dime que buscas de mi? (quiero olvidarte)_

_vete...que es lo que quieres de mi? (quiero perderte)_

_vete....dime que buscas de mi ohoh_

_!que no podre caer de nuevo a tus pies!_

_uhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhaa_

_vete..._

_vete..._

-No me presiones, las cosas no son tan fáciles, además no es que necesite el dinero, pero necesito distraer mi mente, y un trabajo lo hará. Nos veremos luego ok

-Esta bien bombón, otro día te invitaré a cenar, esta bien?

-Si claro!!! Nos vemos!!!

_Saliendo del restaurante algo aturdida por lo que había sucedido, sus pensamientos estaban tan confusos, no se fijo en la luz del semáforo ya que cuando tenia la vista levantada estaba en cruce, pero cuando bajo la mirada la luz ya estaba en alto, sin percatarse de nada el estruendoso chirrido de un automóvil se escucho llamando la atención de la gente…_

_vete... dime que buscas de mi? (quiero olvidarte)_

_vete...que es lo que quieres de mi? ohoh_

_!que no quiero caer!_

_*******************************************************************_

_**Hola Hola a todos!!!!! Pues ahora toco el turno a un super dueto, Meme de Café Tacvba y mi novio Chetes!!! Weeeee!!!!! Jejeje lo siento es q esta canción quedo genial con el cap a mi en lo personal me encanto!!!!! Y bueno, hay q agradecer todos los comentarios tan geniales que nos enviaron sobre el cap pasado, se que se atacaron de la risa con Armand y Haruka, es bueno tener ese tipo de amigos, pero x dios!!! Q ocurrencias!!!! Jejeje x eso siempre lo he dicho, estas son historias de ocio, así q… a disfrutarlas!!!**_

_**Anis!!!!!: Amix de mi Kokoro!!! Mil gracias por el comentario del cap pasado, la canción de Amor violento la verdad suena mejor en vivo a dueto con uno de los integrantes de Los Tres, buscala, esta en You Tube, vale la pena. Ah y x cierto gomenasai, se que te haz detenido para ahorcarme por no subir el cap. Te leo en el mess nena!!!**_

_**Sailor O: la respuesta a todas tus dudas vendrán después, aun no podemos decir si se reconciliarán o no, pero si, fue divertido poner a un Yaten celoso y fuera de control jejeje.**_

_**Sailor Lady: Muchas gracias por las flores que nos echas sobre el cap anterior, nos das animo para continuar escribiendo este tipo de cosas que si q son de ingenio jaja la verdad Para Para tuvo la idea de que Armand fuera gay, y yo solo lo adapte a las exigencias jeje es una gran alegría saber que gusto mucho!!!**_

_**Princess Moon-Light: upsss!!! Vas a matarme lo siento tarde mucho en actualizar, pero como lo mencione, apenas ayer pudimos armar este cap, espero haya valido la pena y te haya gustado, espero la canción te haya gustado!!!!**_

_**Tefa-sakura: Hola nena!!!! Gomenasai!!! Ahora si me la prolongue sorry!!!! Pero al menos ya lo pude subir, espero tu comentario, aah y x cierto ya lei tu cap, te kedo lindisimo, pero muy corto!!!! No es justo, snifff!!!!!**_

_**Patty Ramírez de Chiba: Hola hermoxa!!! Tu comentario pasado definitivo se llevo las palmas!!!!!! Me hiper mega encanto!!!!!! En serio me hiciste reir mucho!!!! Mil gracias, con estas palabras nos das mucho mucho pero en serio MUCHO mas animo para seguir!!!! Gracias!!!!**_

_**Serenity Chiba Col: Hola Hola!!! Mucho gusto!!! ¿Cómo se reconciliaran estas parejas?? Jeje ya veremos mas adelante!!! Aun nos esperan mas sorpresas!!!!**_

_**Usagui Tsukino de Chiba: Hola nena!!! Gracias por el comment, q bueno que te hayas divertido con el anterior, espero este no te haya decepcionado, gracias por comentar!!!!!**_

_**Isabel20: Ya decia yo q no podias faltarme en tu comment!!!! Jeje me imagino x tu comment q mientras lo escribías seguías riéndote, eso me da mucho gusto!!! XD, gracias por comentar amix!!!!**_

_**Emeraude Serenity: Heeeyyyy!!!! Hola nena hermoxa!!!! Claro q esperaba también tu comment, ya eres una obligada de nuestra lista de agradecimientos!!!! ;D sinceramente ahora q estoy poniendo los agradecimientos y se que les ha gustado tanto ese cap lo recuerdo y también a mi me da gracia, q ingenio el de nosotras para poner a Armand como gay jajaja!!! Bueno nena, gracias por leernos y sigue comentándonos xq nos animas a continuar!!!**_

_**A todos gracias de verdad por seguirnos leyendo, esperamos sus comentarios con muchas muchas ansias!!!! Saluditos y q tengan un súper weekend!!! Weeeee!!!!**_


	18. 17 Como te extraño

_**Este fic tiene como propósito la diversión y libre expresión de ideas y desarrollo de la imaginación.**_

_**Los personajes son originales de la serie Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi, creados en 1992, las canciones que usamos para ambientar son de café tacvba, solo son usadas para crear ambiente y la idea de las emociones que siente el personaje.**_

_**Buueeeeno, ya era hora de poner esta canción tan bella y q a muchos nos ha hecho suspirar y pensar en automático en esa persona tan especial, a poco no? Bueno disfrutenlo!!!! Chaiitooo!!!**_

**17) Como te extraño**

_Saliendo del restaurante algo aturdida por lo que había sucedido, sus pensamientos estaban tan confusos, no se fijo en la luz del semáforo ya que cuando tenia la vista levantada estaba en cruce, pero cuando bajo la mirada la luz ya estaba en alto, sin percatarse de nada el estruendoso chirrido de un automóvil se escucho llamando la atención de la gente…_

**-**Que rayos pasa contigo?? Porque no te fijas??

-Heyy?? Estabas a punto de atropellarme y aun quieres una disculpa?? Que inconciente!!!

-Serena Tsukino?? Eres tu sin duda-_Una voz desde dentro del automovil llamo la atención de la rubia_

_-_Que?? Si soy yo, quien eres tu?

-Parece que no me recuerdas bien-_Bajando en su totalidad la ventanilla del automovil de lujo-_Te pido disculpas por la descortesía de mi chofer, es un poco nervioso y este tipo de cosas lo altera

-Za… Zafiro… ¿Qué haces aquí??-_La impresión de verlo era como para caer en un shock pero se contuvo tomando una gran bocanada de aire para agarrar valor y verlo directo a los ojos_

_Ya habian pasado varios días desde que se encontraron Serena y Seiya, las cosas no parecian ir de maravilla pero estaban trankilas, al parecer era uno de esos días en los que no importaba mucho lo que hicieras, nada parecía ser atractivo._

_Aun así con el indiferente día las chicas salieron a tomar un helado, Ami, Rei, Lita y Mina se encontraban intercambiando chismes y cosas de la semana, en un tono hasta cierto punto aburrido_

-Este día esta mal… ¿Dónde se metió Bunny?-_Preguntaba Rei un tanto fastidiada_

-Ella esta trabajando recuerdas, desde que entro a trabajar a esa galería no ha tenido mucho tiempo para estar con nosotras, cuando sale de la escuela se va directo al trabajo, ya ni sale conmigo de compras!!!!-_Mina hacia pucheros como de niña metiéndose la cuchara con helado como una niña mimada y aburrida_

_-_Ella esta haciéndolo para distraerse, lo menos que podemos hacer es apoyarla, que les parece si mañana saliendo de la escuela, la acompañamos al trabajo

-Suena bien Ami, aunque de verdad no entiendo muy bien… porque quería distraer su mente?? Es decir… la escuela no es problema… bueno si es problema, pero sale a flote, y por otro lado, no tiene problemas en la escuela, ni con sus padres incluso con Samy, se pelean a diario pero se adoran como locos, y con nosotras pues tampoco

-Olvidaste algo Mina… Darien y Seiya, ella me contó que Seiya le pidió que regresaran y al parecer eso le movio demasiado las ideas, aunque tiene claro que no volverá, el tenerlo cerca de nuevo fue muy extraño para ella. Además Darien cada vez esta mas cercano a su boda, no podemos pedirle que no le afecte, es un tema mas que delicado, tanto ella como él estan enamorados pero la situación se complica, el tiempo pasa muy rápido y si no pasa algo…

-Lo sabemos Lita, Bunny se derrumbará, siempre que sale el tema "Darien" ella cambia su actitud, es como si por arte de magia pusiera una barrera protectora y se aislara en ella, sonrie y dice "todo esta bien" aahhh esa niña es imposible!!!-_Gritando Rei poniendo sus manos sobre su cabello haciendo ademán de jalarlo_

_-_Quien no se pondría mal con un amor no correspondido, mira que Nicolás ya se ha tardado en conseguir novia-_Volviendo a meter la cuchara del helado en su boca, Mina tenia una expresión entre seria y burlona_

-Eso es porque se la pasa pegado a Rei, ella le espanta a las chicas-_Lita entendió el comentario de Mina siguiéndole el juego_

-si si, tienen razón pobre Nicolás-_Ami no tenia idea de que era un juego, realmente pensaba que era en serio_

-Que rayos?? Oigan, estábamos hablando de Serena no de mi!!!-_Rei se inclino sobre la mesa con mirada asesina sobre sus 3 amigas que veian a otro lado esquivando la mirada de una enardecida Rei_

_El comentario con Rei hizo que el aburrimiento se esfumara de repente y ahora estaban más animadas_

-Chicas, eso me recuerda la fiesta de Lita esta próxima, debemos preparar bien las cosas-_Comentaba Amy _

-Es una suerte para nosotras que tu cumpleaños sea justo cuando salimos de la escuela, al fin vacaciones!!!-_tratando de contenerse después de su coraje_

-Siii Rei, al fin tendremos el descanso que merecemos-_Mina estaba entusiasmada por la idea de tener vacaciones_

-El siguiente será nuestro ultimo semestre en la universidad, ¡¡que rápido se va el tiempo!!

-Ami, no me digas que te pondrás melancólica por la escuela???

_-_Jajaja, claro que no… solo que… cada una de nosotras tiene sus planes y terminando la escuela nos separaremos para hacer nuestros caminos…

-Es cierto…-_Mina también se entristecía con ese pensamiento, pronto las cinco se separarían_-Pero no hay porque pensar en eso, aun faltan varios meses para eso, así que lo mejor es disfrutar ahora que estamos juntas, y planear la fiesta para Lita!!

-Sii siii, además ya va siendo hora de preparar nuestra fiesta anual de navidad!!!

-Ami a ti siempre te entusiasma esa fiesta verdad??

-Claro Rei, es una época hermosa, y como ninguna de nuestras familias lo celebra, q mejor q sacar el pretexto para reunirnos ese día!!

-Bueno bueno, pero no desviemos la atención, la fiesta anual lo veremos en el cumpleaños de Lita , por lo pronto preparemos esta…-_Mina por primera vez en el día se portaba seria y trataba de poner orden en las ideas y prioridades_

-Yo hare la comida!!!

-Andrew???!!!-_Todas se sorprendieron no habían notado su presencia_

-Yo me encargaré de preparar la comida, asi que por ese punto no deben preocuparse

-pero Andrew… tu no sabes cocinar, eres administrador del Crown, mas no el chef, ese papel es de Lita-_Ami estaba sorprendida por la iniciativa de Andrew pero eso de la cocina como q… no se le daba muy bien_

-Jajaja siiii tienen razón, pero aun así mi amorcito sabe cocinar bien, los sándwich los sabe hacer muy bien!!!!

-Asi se habla Lita, gracias por defenderme, pero no te preocupes Ami que algo se me ocurrirá, quiero darle a Lita algo que yo mismo haga con esfuerzode ese modo valdrá mas que cualquier otro obsequio

-Lindo detalle de tu parte Andrew, eres muy detallista con ella, -_Rei comenzaba a perderse en sus pensamientos pero los decía en voz alta sin percatarse-_creo que tengo envidia… ¡¡¡¡Porque Nicolás no es asiiii????!!!!!

-Hey calma Rei, Nicolás no es así porque él siempre ha sido despistado, es su forma de ser, además… él esta esperando por una señal tuya para ser formalmente novios, eso de que estén saliendo de vez en cuando y solo cuando tu quieres no cuenta

-Pero…

-Lita tiene razón Rei, si tu no das el paso, él jamás lo hará, se sentirá rechazado y humillado si se lanza al vacío… él es un espécimen muy raro y si no te apresuras su rareza será notada y apreciada por alguien mas y créeme que eso no te agradará nadita!!!-_las certeras palabras de Mina habían llegado hasta la ultima neurona de Rei… su rareza era encantadora pero… ¿ser novios?… bueno… Nicolás era guapo, y divertido, además lo conocía desde secundaria cuando llego para ser discípulo de su abuelo, la había defendido siempre que había necesitado cuando la hostigaban fuera del instituto cuando los chicos se atiborraban a fuera de su escuela, era de esperarse, siendo escuela de mujeres… extrañamente desde que lo conoció… Rei dejo de fijarse en otros chicos…_

_*************************************_

_El sonido de su celular saco a Darien de sus pensamientos de pereza que comenzaban a invadirlo por tantos papeles que tenia que revisar…_

-Aló?

-_Hola Darien, como estas?_

_­-_Andrew!!! Q milagro!!

-_Ahhh pues ya ves, era para invitarte a una fiesta el próximo 5 de diciembre, vamos a celebrar el cumpleaños de Lita, que dices ¿te animas? Se pondrá bueno!!!_

-Aaahhh amigo no lo se… tu sabes que, bueno… las cosas no están tan bien

-_Ay x eso ni te preocupes, que la misma Bunny nos dijo que no había problema en invitarte, hable con ella y esta emocionada por la fiesta_

_-_En serio???-_saltando del asiento con felicidad marcada en su rostro-_ siendo así, con todo gusto voy a ver a Lita en su cumpleaños… por cierto… ¿Qué me aconsejas que le compre de regalo?

-_Mi niña es tan linda que cualquier cosa estara bien para ella_

_­_-En otras palabras no tienes ni idea verdad??

-_jajaja, me conoces!!! Bueno te dejo trabajar y agenda bien la fiesta eeehhh!!! Bye_

_-_Claro que si, cuenta con ello, Bye…"_Serena, podré verte de nuevo…¿q me pasa contigo que solo tenerte cerca hace que me enamore mas de ti?"_

_*************************_

_Los planes para la fiesta de Lita estaban saliendo de lo mejor, Bunny pondría la casa, era una casa alejada, en las afueras de la ciudad, muy relajante, pertenecía a la familia de su madre era una casa muy grande, todos conocían esa casa porque desde que todos se hicieron amigos, año con año celebraban ahí la navidad. Ami se encargaría de la música, podría llegar a ser una chica muy divertida si se lo proponía y dentro de sus diversiones estaba la buena música. Mina estaba a cargo de las bebidas, de todo tipo, ya que también iría Hotaru, sola, pues Samy tendría que presentar finales de Física, pues no logro pasar la materia, Rei vería la temática de la fiesta, ya que habían decidido que sería una fiesta con tema para alegrar el asunto, se habría propuesto que sería fiesta selvática, en honor a la festejada que realmente adoraba la naturaleza, así que toda la casa sería adornada con flores, enredaderas y muchos mas adornos verdes y coloridos para darle vida a la fiesta. Andrew se encargaría de toda la comida, aun era un misterio lo que prepararía, pero contaban con que seria divertido el resultado. Por otro lado ya habían sido invitados Darien, Taiki, Yaten, Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna, estos tres últimos, solo escuchar "fiesta" aceptaron con gusto._

_Todos ya se encontraban reunidos en la casa de Bunny, todos excepto Bunny y la festejada._

_-_Bunny, se nos hizo demasiado tarde!!! Todo por que te quedaste mas tiempo en la galeria donde trabajas

-Bueno… si le vemos el lado positivo… recibí mas dinero porque gracias a que me quede pude vender una pintura que tenia mucho tiempo en exhibición

-Si ya se, pero es justo este día!!!! Todos se han de estar congelando, no puedo creerlo, seremos las ultimas y todo será un desastre!!!!!

-Ya amiga, calma!! No te preocupes haremos lo posible para que tu fiesta salga de maravilla, aunq este todo desarreglado y feo, no importa

-Si, lo se, esa casa es perfecta en esta temporada de frío, esta tan calientita y tiene un muy buen ambiente, lástima que nevará y todo se cubriera de nieve, extraño ver la naturaleza que rodea esa casa

-Soy una linda bruja que hará realidad tu deseo!!!

-jajaja siii te creo-_con tono ironico Lita estaba mas que angustiada por los demás, seguro encontrarian sus cuerpos congelados, el frío que estaba haciendo era demasiado fuerte_

_Media hora mas tarde…_

-Al fin llegamos

-Bunny… no los veo por ningun lado!!!!

-Seguro se retrasaron!!!! Y tu que me estabas regañando y somos las primeras en llegar!!! Ahora tendremos tiempo de arreglarnos un poco!!

-Jaja, tienes razón

-Bien… hay que entrar ¿lista?

-Para que???

-Feliz cumpleañooooooooos!!!!!

_Lita estaba de lo mas encantada con la fiesta, los detalles, el arreglo que había hecho Rei con las plantas, nadie notaría que esas plantas eran de plástico, parecían tan reales, era como estar en una gran selva, el calor de la casa hacia que todo esto se sintiera aun mas real, nadie pensaba en la nieve que estaba afuera._

_-_Rei… aun no llega Nicolas?

-No Ami, la verdad no se que hacer, me dijo que si podía vendría pero aun no me ha llamado

-Descuida, él conoce el camino muy bien, sin duda podrá llegar-_Serena estaba de lo mas trankila sin preocupaciones ni complicaciones_

-Por cierto Bunny!!, Darien nunca habia venido, como es que él esta aquí??

-Aaahhh buena observación Lita, todo se lo debo a Andrew… él lo trajo, ni hablar, no podía privar a tu novio de su amigo de la infancia, dijo que tenia muchas ganas de hablar con él.

-Oh, es verdad… y Tomoe?? Donde lo dejaste Setsu, ya casi no lo vemos-_Pregunto intrigada Mina_

-Él esta en Tai Pei, esta haciendo unas investigaciones con un grupo de allá y no podía venir. Pero envía saludos a todas

-Eres una chica muy confiada Setsu, con un chico como Tomoe, no lo dejaba ir tan lejos!!

-Heeee!!!! No digas eso Mina, también es difícil vivir con mi trabajo, cuando él esta libre yo soy la que esta a reventar de trabajo, se nos complica un poco, pero, lo bueno es que ya tenemos práctica en eso de lidiar con el trabajo

-Y Samy Hotaru?-_Ahora Ami era la que atacaba con preguntas a Hotaru_

_-_Jejeje… el se quedo en Tokio, tenia que presentar el examen de Física para librar la materia

- Física????_-gritaron sorprendidas las chicas_

_-_pero si es la materia que mejor le va, ¿Cómo pudo no pasarla?? Serena y tu hermano se queja de tu cerebro???-_Mina estaba que no aguantaba la risa_

-Jajaja siii tienes razón, pero eso en parte es culpa mia, un dia antes del examen mi hermano y yo nos desvelamos jugando el nuevo video juego de Sailor V, teniamos que terminar el nivel, pero cuando pasamos el nivel queriamos terminar el otro, nos dormimos con el videojuego encendido, creo que eran como las 4 am, y no logro despertarse para presentar su examen

-Que mala hermana eres!!!!!-_Ami tenia que reprender a su amiga, eso de los videojuegos era el vicio mas bajo de Bunny, nadie podía moverla de un videojuego y mucho menos de un titulo tan excelente como Sailor V, la justiciara con traje de marinero, simplemente la idea le encantaba!!_

-Jajajaja lo siento!!! Y a que no saben… ya le eche el ojo a un nuevo video juego… se llama Sailor Moon, es un video juego creado por el mismo de Sailor V, no saben!!! Tiene unos personajes hermosos aaahhh y el principe esta!!!! Cuerisimo!!!!

-Ay serena no cambias!!!!!-_todas suspiraron ante la idea de ver a Serena tumbada por horas frente al televisor con los videojuegos, justo como lo hacia cuando iba en secundaria._

_Todas seguían absortas en sus platicas sobre pasatiempos, video juegos y esas cosas, pero Rei al verlas ahí, volteo a ver a los chicos que tambien habian formado su grupo, como siempre, Taiki, Yaten, Darien, Andrew, Haruka, si Samy y Tomoe hubieran venido tambien estarian con ellos… cada quien con su cada cual, todas tenian a alguien, pero…_

-_"Creo que ya es tiempo de dejar de estar sola… ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mi ultimo novio… tal vez yo deberia salir con otros chicos y…"_

-Rei, tu celular, ¿no lo vas a contestar?

-Aaah?? Ay lo siento no lo escuche!! Aló?? Nicolas!!!! Donde estas???

-Lo siento Rei, pero estoy atrapado en la estación del tren, ya estoy acá, solo necesito que alguien venga pronto por mi, esto se pondrá feo, han anunciado una tormenta de nieve, no hay taxis

-Que?? Una tormenta??-_Claro… el calor de la casa había hecho que se olvidaran del frío tremendo que hacia fuera-_Ire yo, no te preocupes, ya vere que hago, espérame en la estación

-No Rei no vengas!!!-_No alcanzo a escucharlo Rei porque rápidamente colgo el teléfono_

_Como te extraño mi amor por que sera_

_Me falta todo en la vida si no estas_

_Como te extraño mi amor que puedo hacer_

_Te extraño tanto que voy a enloquecer_

-Ella definitivamente vendra y lo sabes-

-Sii ya se, pero me colgo, seguro ya salio de la casa de Bunny, dime q hago????

-Porque no llamas a Bunny para que la detenga? Es mejor que no se arriesgue

-Zafiro, q buena idea me diste!! Sii, le hablare a Bunny!!!-_Tomando su celular marco pronto a Serena pero le sorprendio que alguien mas contestara el telefono_

_-Hola?_

_-_Hola mmm.. quien eres?

-_Soy Darien, Nícolas Serena salio un momento pero me dejo su telefono, dijo que era algo urgente y salio corriendo con Rei, pasa algo?_

_-_Rayos!!! Serena viene con ella-_Nicolas le dijo a Zafiro tapando la bocina del telefono_

_-_Era de esperarse, Serena es asi, _"esa tonta, se meteran en problemas si no nos apuramos"-_Nick, vamos por ellas, es mejor si adelantamos el paso, seguro las encontramos

-OK, Darien, ya vamos para allá, llegamos luego, Bye!!-_colgando el telefono y poniendose en marcha los 2_

-Dijiste Darien??

-Si, es un amigo de Andrew, se hizo amigo rapidamente de nuestro grupo, es un buen chico, un desastre su vida, pero bueno, ¿Quién no es un desastre?

-Creo que mi hermano me habia dicho q conocia a un Darien

-Seguro no es el mismo, vamos rápido, hay q ganarle a la tormenta, ya kiero ver a mi Rei!!!

_A__ veces pienso que tu nunca vendrás_

_Pero te quiero y te tengo que esperar_

_Es el destino me lleva hasta el final_

_Donde algun dia mi amor te encontrara_

-Que le ves a esa chica tan ordinaria? No es de nuestra clase, es una simple doncella de templo

-Te equivocas Zafiro, EXDONCELLA, ahora es una modelo que pronto tendrá un gran éxito y todos la conocerán, será muy famosa, una estrella internacional!!!

-Y cuando lo sea se olvidará de ti, vamos, es mejor que despiertes, no es para ti amigo, te lo digo en serio

-No!! Te equivocas ella no es asi, ella me kiere a mi

-Es tu novia??

-mmm no, no lo es

-ya ves, tengo razón

-Callate ya, no sabes lo que dices _"Aunque ella no me quiera a mi, es la unica a la que le podría dar mi vida"_

_Ay amor divino pronto tienes que volver_

_Como te extraño, me falta todo en la vida si no estas_

_Como te extraño, te extraño tanto que voy a enloquecer_

-Rei, esto se esta poniendo feo, el aire es demasiado fuerte, pronto vendrá la tormenta

-No importa Bunny, el ya esta muy cerca, solo es cuestión de ignorar el viento y apurarnos

-Rei entiendo que Nicolas esta en apuros, pero porque tenemos que venir nosotras? Era mejor que vinieran los chicos

-Noo!!! Él es mi responsabilidad

-Tu responsabilidad?? Es que acaso él te importa demasiado?? Rei tu no estarás?

-No digas esas cosas Serena!!!!!! Él siempre me cuida y se preocupa por mi, siempre me esta acompañando a todos lados, nunca me ha dejado sola, él es muy especial para mi y si algo le pasara por venir hasta acá solo para acompañarme no me lo perdonaré

-Rei??-_Bunny estaba sorprendida de la forma tan sincera y preocupada con la que Rei había respondido, el amor al parecer estaba surgiendo en su amiga, eso animo aun mas el animo de Bunny haciendo que ambas caminaran mas a prisa para llegar hasta Nicolas_

_Aveces pienso que tu nunca vendras_

_Pero te quiero y te tengo que esperar_

_Es el destino me lleva hasta el final_

_Donde algun dia mi amor te encontrara_

-Creo que nos hemos perdido

-No… debe estar derecho, no entiendo, aquí esta la marca, ¿Dónde estamos??

-Si hubiera sabido que esto pasaria no hubiera aceptado tu invitación

-Ja! Solo mencione cumpleaños y dijiste acepto de inmediato

-…-_Zafiro volteo la cabeza de inmediato con aire de superioridad fingida-_ Si no fueramos amigos desde niños definitivo no te toleraria

-Tu no toleras ni a tu perro que tanto dices amar

-Ya no digas nada ok??

-Si siiii claro sigue haciendote el fuerte, te conozco, se que le tienes miedo a las tormentas de nieve, por eso te haz puesto a la defensiva

-Rei, creo q nos perdimos

-Claro que no, mira, aquí esta la desviación, seguro llegamos pronto, vamos date prisa!!!

-Rei no corras es peligroso!!!

-Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!!

-Rei!!!-_el tremendo grito de Rei retumbo en los alrededores_

_-_Escuchaste eso??

-Seguro fue el viento-_respondia Zafiro con total indiferencia_

_-_No no… esa voz la conozco, viene de alla rápido ven

-Ash… ok ok-_rolando los ojos con molestia en su cara_

_Ay amor divino pronto tienes que volver_

_El dolor es fuerte y lo soporto_

_Por que vivo pensando en tu amor_

_Quiero verte, tenerte y besarte_

_Y entragarte todo mi corazón_

-Serena y Rei ya se tardaron, la tormenta esta por caer

-Trankilo Darien pronto llegarán-_Haruka ponia su mano en el hombro de Darien para demostrar su apoyo, aunque él también estaba preocupado, su bombón y una de sus preciosas aun no llegaban y la tormenta estaba a contra reloj_

-Nada de trankilo, ya no aguanto mas

-Darien, se que te preocupas por ellas, también nosotras estamos preocupadas, pero ellas son muy hábiles además ya deben estar con Nicolas, él las cuidará, entre los tres llegarán a salvo- _La voz de Ami como siempre trankila y llena de confianza trankilizo los ánimos de Darien y los demás_

_-_Se que tratas de tranquilizar a los demás pero se que tu también estas preocupada-_Taiki conocía a Ami como la palma de su mano, sabia que esa trankilidad y confianza no eran sinceras_

_-_Trato de convencerme a mi misma de que todo esta bien

-Mina, te ves preocupada, trankila, ellas estan bien, ya escuchaste a Ami, todo estará bien-_la trankila preocupada voz de Yaten trato de confortar a Mina pero no lo logro_

_-_Si estas tan seguro ¿Por qué luces preocupado? Son mis mejores amigas, no puedo dejar de preocuparme por el peligro que corren alla afuera-_El rostro preocupado de Mina le rompia el corazón a Yaten, lo que hubiera dado en ese momento para borrar esa expresión y ponerle una de sus hermosas sonrisas_

-Esto es mi culpa, yo keria que la fiesta fuera aquí, siempre neva en mi cumpleaños, es mi culpa que esten atrapados ahí

-No amor, no te culpes, todo estará bien, en serio-_Andrew abrazaba a Lita tratando de consolarla, en realidad todos estaban muy preocupados_

_Ay amor divino pronto tienes que volver_

_Ay amor divino pronto tienes que volver_

-Bueno ya!! Suficiente, voy por ella

-No, Darien!!!-_Todos trataron de detenerlo pero al abrir la puerta_

_-_Serena, Rei, Que paso??-_Ami, Lita y Mina salieron al encuentro de las chicas Rei era cargada por Nicolas, a lado venian Serena y Zafiro casi congelados pero abrazados para darse calor_

_Una vez dentro de la casa los 4 tomaron chocolate caliente para recuperar el calor, Ami habia vendado el tobillo torcido de Rei, y Nicolas veia fijamente el fuego_

-Menos mal que las encontraron a tiempo-_Mina ya tenia la expresión despreocupada de siempre_

_-_Si, fue bueno que Rei gritara, asi escuchamos sus gritos y Nicolas fue corriendo por ella

-Zafiro, porque estas aquí? Bueno, no es nada malo ni nada, solo que, no sabíamos que estabas de vuelta-_Ami lo miraba con cariño, en algun tiempo las 5 chicas compartieron buenos ratos con él_

_-_La verdad solo estoy aquí por mi familia, la siguiente semana regresaré a America, ahora solo tengo unas cosas pendientes aquí y después me iré

-Es una lástima-_Bunny también apreciaba mucho a Zafiro y tenían años sin verse pero Nicolas y él eran amigos muy intimos sabian todo el uno del otro a pesar de la distancia._

_-_Nicolas estas bien?

-Rei… porque eres tan necia? Me colgaste el telefono, te habia dicho que no vinieras y no me escuchaste, y ahora mira, por mi culpa estas herida-_Nicolas poco a poco iba subiendo su tono de voz, todos lo veian como bicho raro, aunq era bien sabido que para él Rei era casi su diosa_

_-_Nicolas no me vengas con esas cosas, estabas en aprietos tenia que ir a ayudarte

-Nada de eso, yo no importo aquí, no te das cuenta de que si algo malo te pasa no podrás cumplir tu sueño de ser una estrella internacional???-_ahora Nicolas estaba con la voz en hilo, sus ojos cristalizados y mirándola fijamente, nadie se movía, ahora si Nicolas se la estaba armando a Rei y ella no le contestaba… -_porque haces estas cosas? No entiendes? Pudiste quedar atrapada en la nieve, si no te hubiera escuchado podría haber pasado algo peor

-Ya basta-_Lanzándole tremenda bofetada-_ Como podria haberte dejado? Como que no eres importante? Eres un tonto!!!!! Eres el que mas me importa, no lo entiendes?? Eres un desastre-_Las lagrimas de Rei conmovieron a mas de uno pero también dibujó la sonrisa de todos y extendió la emoción de las chicas-_Nicolas yo… te… amo…-_Tan bajo que era apenas audible, pero que no era necesario repetir para causar la euforia de todos y del chico en cuestión lanzándose sobre ella para cargarla y besarla como tanto había anhelado, sin decir mas, a partir de ahí ya eran considerados la nueva pareja del grupo, una pareja muy dispareja pero al fin y al cabo felices y enamorados._

_La velada transcurrió de lo más amena para todos, después del incidente todo volvió a la calma. La tormenta paso y una linda rubia estaba en el balcón disfrutando la hermosa vista._

-Bunny… te vas a enfriar aki. Por que no entras????

-Darien!!! Es que… tenia ganas de estar un momento a solas… necesitaba pensar…

-Y se puede saber en q pensabas???

-en mis amigas… me da tanto gusto que poco a poco se van realizando en la vida y q tienen a alguien a su lado – _Serena hablaba con infinita ternura y sin kerer un suspiro salió de ella_

-Sabes… me fascina tu forma d ser, siempre preocupándote por los demás, pero creo q ya es hora d q también t empieces a preocupar por ti misma

-Puede que tengas razón, pero creo q no es el momento, ya me encargare d mis asuntos después – _en eso una estrella fugaz paso rápidamente_

-Una estrella fugaz!!!!- _los dos chicos gritaron_ – jajaja – pediste tu deseo???

- Yo si

-A si y que pediste Sere???

-Eso no se puede decir o si no no se te hace realidad "_como quisiera que estuvieras conmigo siempre" -penso la chica_- y tu???

- mi deseo fue – _Darien abrazo a Serena y se fue acercando poco a poco hasta quedar milímetros de su boca, los dos estaban perdidos en sus miradas, solo existían ellos, estaban a punto de besarse…_

************************+

_UUUfffff __que pasara ahora??? Se besarán weeeee!!!! O no se besaran??? Aaaaahhhhh difícil decisión jajaja en especial xq ni si quiera nosotras lo sabemos!!!! Oohhh noooo jajaja pequeña confesión de autora. Bueno y ahora hay q dar los muy merecidos agradecimientos a todos los que con mucho cariño nos envian sus reviews!!! Weeee!!!_

_**Isabel20:**__ deseo concedido, no andaba muerto andaba de parranda jejeje ya se ya se, en el cap anterior no pelamos al pobre de Darien, pero definitivo era necesario para aclarar puntos con ese Seiya no? Aunq mmm… ahora si tuvo una pequeña participación no? Jejeje_

_**Serenity Chiba Col: **__Hola Nena!!! Bienvenida a este show!!! Jaja gracias por leer este fic y claro, con gusto cuando tenga un tiempecito me lanzo directo a tu fic!!! Gracias y sigue leyendonos por fa!!!_

_**Sailor Lady:**__ tu lo haz dicho amix, donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan y aunq quieras quitarlas ahí se queda la huella oohhhh raios!!! Xq es asi la vida!!! Sniffff!!! Bueno bueno, esperemos que las cosas con Seiya no compliquen mas a Serena y Darien xq ps… de por si es delicada!!! :s uuf bueno espero hayas disfrutado este cap y en cuanto a sorprenderte jejeje no eres la unica!!! Nosotras mismas nos sorprendemos!!!!besos!!_

_**Anis nena!!**__ Calma calma!!! Q no panda el cunico!!! No pasa nada, no queremos accidentados o muertos!! Digo… ta bien q las cosas se complican a veces pero no es como Love or Bread q se atropellan cada 2 capitulos jajajaja bueno toco el turno de Rey asi que ahora… q sigue???? Aaaaaaahhhh buena pregunta!!!!_

_**Tefa-sakura:**__ nena nena nena!!!! No puedo esperar a q publiques de nuevo me he quedado a la espera de más y como dices el 20 estará buenisimo!!! Pero yo lo quiero leer yaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!_

_**Usagui Tsukino de Chiba:**__ holaaaa!!!! Bienvenida al show!!! Gracias por comentar y bueno como ves ahora le toco a Rey ser el centro de atención pero…¿q vendrá en el siguiente capitulo???? Jojo misterio misterio!!! Sigue comentandonos porfa!!!_

_**Princess Moon-Light:**__ aaahhh muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas!!! :s bueno veremos a donde nos lleva la corriente de ideas no? Ahora por lo pronto la primera respuesta es… no Serena esta sana y salva en los brazos de nuestro amado Darien!!!! Mendiga q envidia!!!!_

_**Patty Ramirez de Chiba: **__el poder de una sonrisa cariño!! Te das cuenta de que un hombre guapo cuando sonrie trae a mas de 2 cacheteando las banquetas?? Pues asi es con Seiya!! Aaahhhh q mal!!!! Pero como dijimos antes, donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan así que habrá que esperar!!!! Q mala soy muajajaja!!!!_

_**Seiya Moon: **__holaaaaap!!!! Gracias por comentar y una mega disculpa por la desvelada q te meti jajaja pero valio la pena!!! Y ahora como ves este cap??? Espero te haya gustado mucho!!, no olvides comentarnos vale!!_

_Bueno chicas, besos a todas y recuerden q hacemos todo lo posible por unir a esta parejita tan especial pero a veces no se puede llega una idea tras otra y otra así no se puede!!!! Carambas, xq las cosas son tan difíciles??? Que tengan un buen inicio de semana!!!!! Besos, saludos y un mega abrazo para todas!!!! Mata né!!_


	19. 18 Un poco mas

_**Este fic tiene como propósito la diversión y libre expresión de ideas y desarrollo de la imaginación.**_

_**Los personajes son originales de la serie Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi, creados en 1992, las canciones que usamos para ambientar son de café tacvba, solo son usadas para crear ambiente y la idea de las emociones que siente el personaje.**_

_**Lo se lo se!!! Me tarde mucho, lo siento como no tienen idea, pero los capítulos se nos acabaron y había q meterle cerebro de nuevo!!!! Pero al fin otro nuevo capitulo, el cual espero q disfruten mucho, la canción esta muy bella en serio, escúchenla, vale la pena!!! Una cosa muy importante y q casi se me olvida, Hablando de Diamante será mencionado por Dante, para q no se confundan, ahora si, disfrútenlo!!!**_

**18) UN POCO ****MÁS**

-Una estrella fugaz!!!!- _los dos chicos gritaron_ – jajaja pediste tu deseo???

- Yo si

-A si? y que pediste Sere???

-Eso no se puede decir o si no no se te hace realidad "_como quisiera que estuvieras conmigo siempre" -pensó la chica-_ y tu???

- mi deseo fue – _Darien abrazo a Serena y se fue acercando poco a poco hasta quedar milímetros de su boca, los dos estaban perdidos en sus miradas, solo existían ellos, estaban a punto de besarse…_

-Vaya Serena!!! Pensé que las cosas habían cambiado pero veo que sigues jugando con los hombres a tu antojo

-Zafiro… de que estas hablando??

-Bueno es que como te reconciliaste con Seiya y él esta tan enamorado de ti… creo q no es justo que juegues con sus sentimientos, darle ánimos a uno mientras estas en los brazos de otro… no se… da mucho en que pensar

-Cállate Zafiro, piensas demasiado, yo no juego con nadie, y si lo hago no es de tu incumbencia

-Jajaja yo solo decia, disfruten la velada!!

-Que se cree ese Zafiro?? Darien yo… bueno lo que dijo Zafiro…

-Ah…esta bien, voy con los chicos, como dijo disfruta la velada-_Apartándose rápidamente de Serena para ir lo mas aprisa y disimulado con sus amigos apartándolos del resto-_Haruka, Yaten, creí que éramos amigos??

-Jajaja y eso a que viene?? Ahora me vas a hacer drama telenovelesco?

-Dejate de eso Haruka!, porque no me habian dicho que Serena y Seiya hicieron las paces???-_su tono notaba algo de dolor pero mucha preocupación y celos_

_-_Respecto a eso… creo que debí decírtelo hace tiempo, al parecer mi hermano esta muy interesado en regresar con Bunny, se entero de que tu te ibas a casar, probablemente pretenda ganar su confianza para cuando tu te cases ella corra a sus brazos

-Ese canalla, nadie juega con mi bombón!!!!-_Haruka estaba que echaba chispas!!!_

-Porque nadie me dijo nada?-_Darien estaba triste y solo veía de reojo a Serena que también se veía preocupada ya no tenia esa enorme sonrisa, pero al parecer Zafiro estaba de lo mas contento esparciendo su veneno por do quier_

_-_Nick aun estas a tiempo de arrepentirte, piensa en esto, siendo libre puedes salir con todas las mujeres hermosas que te pongan en frente!!

-Basta con eso Zafiro, yo amo a Rey deja de decir tonterías, además ya lo escuchaste, ella también me ama-_diciéndolo con gran orgullo_

_-_Ya te lo dije, ella no es para ti, no es de nuestra clase

-No entiendo porque estas comportándote así, tu no eras de los que etiquetaba a los demás por lo que tienen, nunca te importo nada, porque a mí no me catalogas también eh??

-Ya ya, tu eres diferente, eres un Kumada, una de las mas respetables familias al norte de Japón, no hay porque hacer distinción, además eres uno de mis mejores amigos, no soy tan cruel-_dando un largo trago a su bebida_

-Pues lo estas haciendo, los que son ricos son mis padres no yo, trabajo como el resto, no recibo mas que una mesada de mis padres, tal vez deberías de reconsiderar tus amistades y prioridades-_con un tono de desprecio Nicolas prefirió dejarlo solo, estaba claro que Zafiro no se alegraba por su amigo y solo estaba criticando a las personas que alguna vez fueron sus amigos_

_-"Darien ha de pensar mal de mi, no puedo creerlo, Zafiro hablo de mas, se lo tenia que decir yo no él!!! Ay no, ahora como le puedo explicar todo a Darien, salio casi corriendo después de que se fue Zafiro, esta tan serio…"-Serena no se atrevía siquiera a verlo, tenia un sentimiento de culpa horrible_

_-_Yaten, si sabias de la reconciliación, porque no nos dijiste?-_Haruka estaba igual de serio, pero no podía dejar a un lado su buen humor, de cualquier forma nada podían hacer_

-No creí que Serena se lo ocultara, además no me correspondía ir a mi con el chisme, tengo una reputación que proteger-_Con tono entre orgulloso fanfarrón_

_-_Tu hermano tal vez complique las cosas entre Serena y Darien y lo sabes, es mejor hablar con ella no crees?

-Naaa, olvídalo, no cuentes conmigo, ya me inmiscuí en esa relación lo suficiente, me meto con Darien solo porque se que es buena persona, pero por mi hermano no vuelvo a meterme, la ultima vez mas de 2 salieron heridos-_inconcientemente volteo a ver a Mina y Amy que estaban de lo mas contentas cantando a voz en grito _

_-_Ya se a que te refieres, deberías de darte una oportunidad con ella, Amy y Taiki son felices, tal vez tu deberías de serlo también así a lo mejor se te quita lo amargosito!!

-Cállate!-_Dándole un puñetazo en el hombro para evitar hablar de mas_

**************************************************+

_Los días transcurrieron y a pesar de que ya las cosas estaban mas calmadas Serena seguía algo distraída pensando en la explicación para Darien, a pesar de que no había hecho nada malo, se sentía culpable por habérselo ocultado__._

_-_Hola princesa, como estas?

-eeh??...Seiya!! Hola!! Pues ya que lo mencionas… jee.. creo q algo distraida

-Si, lo note!! Esta todo bien?

-Si si, no es nada

-Oye… te gustaría ir al cine mas tarde?

-Eeehhhh… creo q no podré, tengo mucho trabajo

-Anda no seas así- _Acercándose a ella, tomando su mano y llevándola a su pecho_

_-_Seiya yo no…

-Hola Serena

-uuuuuhhhh-_De pronto el color de su rostro desapareció, fue como ver un fantasma horroroso-_Da… Darien, ¿Qué haces aquí??

-Queria hablar contigo pero veo que ya estas acompañada, nos vemos-_nunca habia dirigido palabras tan frias a Serena y eso realmente le llego_

-No Darien, espera, no es lo que crees!!!!-_soltandose de Seiya para tratar de ir tras Darien que ya se alejaba de ellos tan desconcertado_

_-_Dejalo princesa, no vale la pena, alguien como él… no se como te fuiste a fijar en alguien asi

-Que??? Disculpa ¿alguien como yo?? –_Fue como leña en fuego, Darien ahora sentia el calor de los celos ardiendo dentro de él-_Disculpa pero yo no soy el que se va por la vida diciendo que ama a alguien y acostandose con otras-_comentario que no hizo nada de gracia a Serena, realmente le dolio-_ No se como puedes considerar a alguien como él tu amigo Serena

-Quien sea mi amigo o no es mi decisión, y respecto a eso… tengo que hablar contigo

-Pero será otro día claro, porque hoy ira al cine conmigo-_Seiya se veia de lo mas natural, como si no hubiera dicho algo como "que bonito día"_

-Iras al cine con él?-_Darien miro a Serena tan friamente que no pudo articular palabra-_Diviértete entonces

-Claro que lo haremos, tal vez después vayamos a otro lado-_inclinándose un poco hacia Darien para que solo él lo escuchara- _o mejor dicho… me la lleve a otro lado a disfrutar más la velada

-Serena… -_Darien estaba al borde de lo celos, ¿Qué podia reclamar a fin de cuentas? No eran novios, no podia prohibirle ver a Seiya, y si ella lo consideraba su amigo que mas podia hacer? Ningun argumento le vino a la cabeza-_ cuidate quieres, no te confíes, recuerda que el lobo aparecerá y te comerá si no tienes cuidado-_sin mas se alejo de ahí con tanta rabia que parecía tener un aura negra alrededor_

-No, espera dejame explicarte en serio yo no…-_Seiya la jalo del brazo para regresarla sin darle la oportunidad de ir mas lejos_

_Un poco mas y a lo mejor nos comprendemos mejor_

_un poco mas que tengo aromas de cariño nuevo_

-Dejalo princesa, no soporta algo de competencia directa, tal vez se están olvidando ustedes 2 que él se va a casar, o me equivoco?, vamos Serena, debes olvidarlo, pronto vendrá la boda y tu no debes encariñarte tanto con él, recuerda que no debes encariñarte con lo que no será tuyo-_Acercándose a su oido aun mas-_ si te elevas con él, la caída será Muy dura-_Serena comprendía bien las palabras de Seiya, a pesar de que él era un tanto odioso… sus palabras tenian un poco de sentido-_Te veré esta noche en el centro comercial para el cine llega a las 7 ok, bye hermosa!!

_Volvamos al camino del amor_

_no importa lo que tenga que olvidar_

_si vamos a sufrir por un error_

_es preferible olvidar_

_Serena estaba perpleja, no sabía que pensar, hacer, decir o si sus pies responderían para volver a la galería para trabajar, ahora si que estaba confundida… era cierto… Darien se casaría con Esmeralda, que podía hacer contra ello? Plantarse en la iglesia y decir "me opongo", pedirle a Darien que cancelara la boda?, al no saber que pensar o hacer, simplemente se enojo._

_Ya en la noche, Serena se encontraba en el lugar citado. Se veía muy linda, muy sencilla, llevaba un pantalón color negro d vestir con una blusa rosa muy coqueta y sus zapatillas también rosas._

_-Que le habrá pasado a Seiya??? Ya se tardo, por lo general soy yo quien llega tarde… bueno lo esperare un poco mas_

-hay anda Darien no seas aburrido… vamos a ver una película si????

_- _Esme d verdad no tengo ganas d nada, si solo t acompañe por cortesía pero si por mi fuera estaría en mi casa viendo televisión.

_-_nunca me imagine verte en esta situación, verdaderamente estas enamorado

_- a Esmeralda le dolia ver asi a su amigo, y se sentía mal q x ella es q el no podía ser feliz – _oye y si t dijera q stoy viendo a una linda rubia

_un poco mas sera un alivio para 2 fracasos_

_y si te vas llevate almenos mis cansados brazos_

_alfin que ya te di mi cariño mi fe mi vida entera_

_y si no te los llevas que me importa_

_que se queden afuera_

_-_Esmeralda no estoy para tus bromas

_-_No, es en serio, mira hacia la entrada del cine_ – Darien volteo y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a la persona q le quitaba el sueño _– vamos Darien, no seas descortes vamos a saludarla _– Esmeralda lo jalo hasta donde estaba Serena- _Bunny!!!!!!!!!

_-_Eh??? Hola Esmeralda Darien, que hacen por aquí????

_-_A pues le pedi de favor a Darien q me acompañara a comprar un vestido por que tengo una cita con Dante y como buen amigo vino, verdad Darien_- dándole un codazo al pelinegro_

_-_eh??' este… si eso…-_de pronto Darien estaba tan nervioso q no supo ni porque_

-A que bien… "amigo ja y se van a casar dentro d poco"- _para Bunny eso de amigos no le cuadraba muy bien_

_-_Y tu que haces Bunny??? Ah ya se-_sin dejar contestar-_ te invitamos a comer vámonos!!!_ – Esmeralda la agarro del brazo y se la llevo_

-Espera esmeralda!!!!_ – intentando soltarse de Esmeralda – _tngo una cita!!!!_ – Esmeralda paro en seco y se le quedo viendo a Serena como si no entendiera_

_-_eh?? Ok ok perfecto… Darien t dejo sola con ella para la otra me dices q tenias una cita

_-_No, espera creo q no entendiste mi cita es con…

-es conmigo_ – Seiya se puso a un lado de serena y la abrazo – _Hola bombon pensé que t habías ido pero alcanze a ver a tus "amigos" , Hola Darien, Hola mmm señorita???

_-_Esmeralda_ , - dándole la mano_- usted es??'

-Soy Seiya mucho gusto, a usted es la prometida d aki el joven, q bueno me alegro verlos juntos

_-_Soy su amiga, entonces Sere gustas acompañarnos, anda di q si.

_-_Lo siento Esmeralda, pero esta muñekita se va conmigo_ – darien solo observaba, no decía nada, el verla con alguien mas le partia el corazón, aparte d q estaba confirmando q ella ahora estaba con Seiya- _vámonos presiosa_ – seiya se dio cuenta de la mirada de darien y aprovecho para besarla frente a ellos_

_-_Darien vámonos_ – Esme no sabia que hacer solo atino a llevarse a un Darien perplejo, con el corazón roto_

_por que te vas mi bien tan de prisa no gozas mi agonia_

_si la noche se espera todo el dia_

_espera tu tambien_

_-_seiya que te pasa_ – Serena estaba super confundida – _por favor no vuelvas a hacer eso, donde esta Darien

_-_Lo siento Bombon, pero no pude resistirme, a él se fue con su MUJER_- sabia que lo que acababa de decir a Sere le iba a doler hasta el fondo de su corazón- _nos vamos, que ya va a empezar la función

_- _este … si vámonos_ – en el transcurso de la cita Sere permaneció callada, solo respondia con monosílabos_

_Después al termino de la cita, llegaron a la casa de Serena_

-Gracias bombon por esta linda velada

-Gracias a ti Seiya nos vemos luego_ – Bunny no le dio oportunidad de despedirse de ella por que inmediatamente entro a su casa y subió a su recamara, las lagrimas salian- _Darien te extraño tanto

_-_Bombon.. volveras a ser mia eso tenlo x seguro_ – Seiya miraba hacia la recamara de su amada, mando un beso y se retiro de ahí._

_Por que te vas mi bien tan de prisa no gozas mi agonía_

_si la noche se espera todo el día_

_Espera tú también_

_En otro lugar, no muy lejos de ahí, se encontraban dos amigos conversando, contando sus penas y lo triste que ha sido el destino con ellos._

_-_Sabes Darien, debo agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi, se q estas dejando ir a la persona q amas, pero t aseguro q no eres el uniko q sufre, también sufro yo, tu sabes q amo a Dante

_- _Lo se Esme, mira la verdad es q ya estoy cansado que te parece si otro día platicamos._ – Darien realmente estaba dolido, el ver a la persona q mas ama en brazos d otro y lo peor de todo besándola!!!! – te llevo a tu casa_

_-_No Darien gracias, no voy para mi casa, voy a ir a ver a Dante, bueno si mi "prometido" me deja_- bromeando un poco para q se alegrara un poco el día_

- jajajaja si "futura esposa mia" jajajaja te doy permiso q vayas a ponerme los cuernos

- Por eso te adoro, mañana nos vemos para seguir viendo lo de "nuestra boda"_ – se acerco a Darien y deposito un beso en su mejilla y salió corriendo rápidamente – _bye!!!

_Darien entro a su departamento, dejo sus cosas en el sillón y se dirigió al balcón solo para ver las estrellas y recordar a su amada -_Serena te extraño tanto_ - _

_Por que te vas...._

*********************************************************************++

_A poco no estuvo linda la canción??? Esta super llegadora!!!!!!!!! Bueno y ahora solo quiero agradecer a mi linda amix Para Para y a Anis, al igual que a todas las chicas del foro de Sailor Moon por hacer justicia al plagio que se suscito hace ya unos días del fic de nuestra querida amix Sams Efron. Chicos en serio, se que les gustan mucho los fics q hacen y en verdad algunos son tan excelentes que kisieramos publicarlos en otro lado para hacerlos públicos pero no se vale q se roben los fics argumentando ser suyos, hay q tener respeto por el trabajo ajeno, si kieren publicarlos ok, pero pidan permiso y digan a quien pertenecen no le quiten el merito a los autores verdaderos, es como decir q Sailor Moon me pertenece, es absurdo!!! Xfavor, todas aquellas que hayan escrito Fics saben lo que cuesta escribir un capitulo y sobre todo darle forma a la historia. _

_Dicho lo anterior, mil gracias a todas las personas que nos escriben, akí nuestros agradecimientos:_

_**Seiya-Moon:**__ nena!!! Hola!! Eres adivina o q??? mmmm… no me convienes eehh!!! Jajajaja no es cierto, pero al menos lo q estabas pensando se cumplio, espero de todas formas te haya gustado el capitulo y q esperes con ansias el siguiente. Besos nena!!_

_**Serenity Chiba Col:**__ jajaja soy cruel soy cruel!!! Digo… de algo me debe de valer el ser Dama9 no??? Bueno lo importante es que ya esta aquí este cap, espero te guste, espero tu comentario!!! Aah y x cierto espero poder hoy leer tu segundo OneShot, uuyyy con lemon y todo!!!! Jajaja esas cosas no me gustan xq me kedo con ganas y a mi novio no lo veo seguido sniffffffffffff jajaja mentira, me encantan aunq me muevan el cerebro de mas jajaja!!!!! Ya cuando lo vea me deskito jajajajaja uppsssss…. Hable de mas!!!!!!!!!! Gomene!!_

_**Usagi Tsukino de Chiba: **__ Despejada de dudas!!! Ahora viste q no se besaron pero… q tendrá el siguiente capitulo???? Jajajaja q emoción el siguiente estara buenisimo!!! Pronto lo leeran!! Espero tu review!!!!_

_**Isabel20: **__Quien no kisiera tener una escena asi para declararse su amor???? Bueno creo q exagero no?? Bueno, me gusta q las chicas tengan escenas románticas, como la de Amy y Rei, aun faltan las demás, esperemos haber q nos depara el sig capitulo ojalá este te haya gustado, y sobre todo la canción xq nos quebramos la cabeza buscandola!!! Besos nena!!!_

_**Tefa-sakura:**__ Amix q te digo?? El cap q escribiste estuvo buenisimo!!! Ahora solo falta que el mio te guste jajajajaja ojala q si XD nos leemos prontito, espero pronto el tuyo!!! Xq lo dejaste bueeeeeno… divino!!!!_

_**Sailor O: **__Hay amix aun sigo pensando en la reconciliación que tanto quieres, en serio!!! Kiero que sea super hiper mega especial para ellos, bueno, menos especial que la de Serena y Darien pero esq Mina es una de mis sailors preferidas y definitivo tiene q ser especial!!!!! Espero no decepcionarte ni a ti ni a las demás!!! Besos nena!!! Espero tu RW_

_**Princess Moon-Light:**__ La fiesta de Lita salio bien aunq mmm… Zafiro se puso sus moños no?? Jejeje hay q ponerle actitud al chico!!! Me dejas tu review de este xfis, me gustaría saber q opinan de este!!!!!! Plis pliss!!!!_

_**Sailor Lady:**__ Nena estuvo genial lo q me dices, de verdad q si hay q ponerle un poco de carácter a Darien no?? Jeje eso ya lo veremos mas adelante x ahora espero te haya gustado la escena de celos jejeje me dejas review xfa para saber q te parecio plis_

_**Carmenn:**__ jajaja rompi tus ilusiones!!! Pero en este cap hubo beso jujuju!!! No con quien esperabas definitivamente!!! Espero te haya gustado el cap!! Grax por comentar, sigue mandandonos rw!_

_Gracias a todos por leernos y continuar nuestra historia, nos esforzamos mucho para hacer de cada capitulo algo genial, besos a todos!!!!! Mata ne!!!_


	20. 19 Mi gran éxito

_**Este fic tiene como propósito la diversión y libre expresión de ideas y desarrollo de la imaginación.**_

_**Los personajes son originales de la serie Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi, creados en 1992, las canciones que usamos para ambientar son de café tacvba, solo son usadas para crear ambiente y la idea de las emociones que siente el personaje.**_

_**Bien chicas y chicos solo quiero decirles que la canción que hemos escogido para este cap es la de "Cometer Suicidio" escuchenla esta muy buena y jojojo no les dire mas… nos leemos abajo muajajajajaja (risa malvada)…**_

**19) MI GRAN EXITO**

-El escenario esta listo Señorita Aino, en unos minutos las puertas se abrirán para que pasen las fans, sus boletos se han agotado no puedo creerlo!!!, ah roto record de ventas en tan poco tiempo-_El asistente de Mina se encontraba halagando a la rubia mientras se preparaba para el gran show que ofrecería, tenia maquillista, peinadora, y una chica mostrándole el primero de los cambios de ropa que usaría para el concierto, un vestido almidonado tipo cono al final, rosa intenso con lentejuelas, un gigantesco moño en la parte de atrás y los hombros inflados como globos_

_-_Que le parece Señorita Aino?

-mmm… no esta mal, creo que esta perfecto!!!!. Pero ayudenme a ponermelo

-Sera un honor señorita Aino!!!!!-_Todas ayudaron a ponerse el vestido mientras su asistente se tapaba los ojos para no verla._

_El sonido de gritos histéricos y el coro que miles de fans gritaban al unisono "MINA, MINA MINA", inundaban el lugar, de pronto todo se quedo en silencio y penumbra…_

_-_Gracias a todos por estar aquí esta noche, _"soy genial, un gran éxito, y este vestido esta hermoso!!!!, creo q debieron de ponerle mas lentejuelas",_ y ahora les interpretaré el más grande éxito de este año, gracias por ponerlo en el No. 1 de todas las listas de popularidad!!!

_La música siguió, el concierto estaba por terminar, detrás del escenario se podía ver una figura muy interesada en ella, siguiendo sus movimientos q con torpeza se realizaban debido al segundo estrafalario vestuario que traía, tipo reina de la samba en Brasil con todo y penacho integrado_

-Gracias a todos por estar esta noche acompañándome, espero el concierto haya sido de su agrado, nos veremos en el próximo concierto adios!!!!!!!-_Intentando correr detrás del escenario para dar por terminado el concierto sin percatarse de que la persona tan interesada en ella la seguia hasta su camerino. Pero fue interceptada por su asistente_

_-_Señorita Aino, el concierto fue un éxito, no sabia si reir o llorar de lo emocionado q estaba!!-_mas que extaciado el asistente, se dirigia a Mina como a una diosa embobado por ella_

-Muchas gracias, hazme un favor, tráeme una botella de agua, estoy que muero

-En seguida la traigo-_saliendo del pasillo para ir por agua, Mina se abrio su camerino, cerro la puerta y se instalo frente al espejo para comenzar a quitarse los terribles accesorios que traia puestos comenzando por los aretes gigantes y pesados que traía. Mirando hacia abajo para acomodarse a quitarse los aretes se escucho el abrir y cerrar de la puerta_

_-_Ah ya regresaste, eres muy rápido, que eficiente eres, tal ves te pida después otras cosas si esq eres asi de bueno-_la voz mas sexi y hermosa de hombre que jamas habia escuchado susurro en su oido_

_-_Contigo no quiero rápido… lo quiero lento, disfrutar cada rincón de ti hasta saciar mi sed de ti-_Colocando sus manos en los desnudos hombros de Mina comenzó a recorrerla desde su cuello, su espalda y comenzó a besarla por la nuca_

_-_Q..q..que..-_Sin dejarse perder por esos besos que erizaban su piel volteo al espejo a ver de quien se trataba pero su rostro se ocultaba tras Mina, pero… su cabello… su cabello plateado…-_Yaten????!!!!

-Si mi bella diosa, ahora comprendo lo tonto que fui y lo especial que eres para mi, no quiero volverte a perder jamás en mi vida, te amo demasiado-_Sin esperar respuesta alguna se lanzo sobre los labios de la bella rubia olvidándose del penacho y del escaso vestuario que tenia, un estruendoso ruido hizo saltar a Mina quien no alcanzó a equilibrarse entre la silla, sus mega tacones de 12 cm, y el penacho horriblemente pesado, y en un torpe movimiento se callo de la silla, el suelo la recibio demasiado frio_

-Que rayos???

_La nostalgia me ha invadido tantas veces_

_que ya tengo miedo de hacerme daño,_

_intenté la combustión con colonia Samborn's_

_y traté de ahogarme en el excusado._

-Artemis, otra ves estas jugando con el control del radio… aaahhh-_jalandose del cabello desesperada-_ debi suponerlo… desde que dije q ese vestido espantoso era perfecto… todo fue un sueño!!!!!!!! PORQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE??????????-_Entre llorando y desesperada desordenandose aun mas el cabello_

_Me he tirado ya tres o cuatro veces_

_de un acantilado y de un edificio,_

_que no ves que quiero que me salves_

_antes de que logre cometer suicidio._

_Sentándose sobre la cama coloco sus codos en sus rodillas y su cara entre sus manos dandose masaje en sus ojos_

-Eso solo refleja mi enorme deseo de regresar con Yaten… y de triunfar en el escenario!! Nota mental: jamas me vestire con un tubo enorme, parecia un cono de transito rosado!!! Y nunca me vestiré como reina de festival brasileño, ni si quiera en Halloween!!!!!!-_Dando un gran bostezo se levanto de la cama_

_Y me compré un escuter para tirarme al mar,_

_pero es que el mar está muy lejos,_

_y me he metido cuarenta nembutales ya_

_y sólo tengo este ***che viaje._

_-_Artemis donde te metiste?? Apaga el radio!!!! Quiero dormir!!!! ¿Cómo pude olvidar quitar de sus garras el control?, siempre q se lo dejo prende el radio… maldito gato inteligente, sabes prenderlo justo en el momento menos indicado… justo cuando estaba con mi amado Yaten!!!!-_El recordar esa escena esa voz… esos besos… las caricias…- _ ARTEMIS SI NO APAGAS EL MALDITO RADIO DESPITEDE DE LA IDEA DE SER PADRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_La nostalgia me ha invadido_

_que no ves que quiero que me salves_

_antes de que logre cometer suicidio_

_D__e pronto con una de sus diminutos patitas apago el esterero y todo quedo en silencio, Mina regreso a su cama, se acurruco entre las cobijas por el frío q hacia… sintió peso sobre ella a lo que pronto salio su mano entre las cobijas para hábilmente agarrar a Artemis, solo se escucho un maullido de terror dentro de las cobijas._

*********************************************+

_Jajajaja lo se lo seeee!!!!!! Kieren ahorcarme!!!!! Jaja no saben como lo lamento, la verdad es un capitulo de broma que queríamos hacerles para agradecerles a todas por su paciencia, sus reviews y también a todas las personas q capitulo a capitulo nos siguen agregando a sus historias favoritos y a su sutor favorito también, mil gracias!!!!!!! Pero para personalizar mas el asunto aki les dejo sus respectivos comments:_

_**Tefa-Sakura: **__Mi niña… q te digo, nos tardamios horrores para este cap, jejeje y lo q falta para el otro, la verdad no tenemos juicio, pero con muchas ansias espero tu nuevo cap, el cual espero sea larguito eeehhh digo… para compensar el tiempo de ausencia no?? Jejejeje!!! _

_**Usagi Tsukino de chiba: **__tu comentario me dio risa jiji esq eso de q Esmeralda descarada y Darien menso jijiji me encanto en serio!!!! Muy bueno, ojala te haya gustado este cap también, La reconciliación entre estos dos vendrá pronto!!!!_

_**Isabel20: **__holaaaaaaaaaaap!!!! Espero este cap te haya hecho reir mucho jejeje estuvo bueno eso de la reina de la samba no???? Jejeje espero tu review xq es muy importante para mi pliiiiiiiiiiiisssss!!!!!_

_**Sailor Lady: **__lamento mucho haberte dejado con el sabor agridulce del cap anterior, se q las circunstancias no son faciles para nuestros protagonistas, pero es lo divertido de la historia, hacer que sientas algo por el personaje, ya sea amarlo u odiarlo… siiiii tambien kerer darle patadas!!!!!! Pero al final valdra la pena todo el sufrimiento y las locas cosas q les pasan, asi que no nos abandones, sigue leyendonos plis!!!! Y dejandonos tus reviews también!!!!!_

_**Serenity Chiba Col: **__uuff nena ni q decir de ti, vas muy bien con tus fics, asi que adelante sigue asi, aca te apoyo mucho y cualquier cosa que necesites con muchisimo gusto sabes q te ayudo y te echo porras!!! Weeee!!!!! Jejeje mil gracias por el apoyo q me das con este fic, se te agradece y mil perdones por dejarte a veces en el msn, no es mi intención, soy media distraida y a veces me olvido de las pantallas que tengo abiertas, gomen!!!_

_**Princess Moon-Light: **__holaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! Tus dudas ps… ya se iran disipando, por lo pronto te adelanto q estos dos (osea Mina y Yate) pronto se reconciliaran, solo habra q esperar a ver como sera ese evento tan esperado jejejeje siiiiiiiiii yo tambien kiero saberlo jajajaja!!!!!_

_Si me falta alguien mil perdones, no tengo mas en mi bandeja de entrada, pero aun asi saben que les agradezco infinito por leer y apoyarnos con sus reviews, siempre nos dan animos para seguir esta loca historia, me encanta el apoyo que nos dan, en serio!!!! DOMO ARIGATO!!!!! Nos leemos en el siguiente, el cual espero sea para este proximo puente de dia de muertos, pero si no… les deseo happy Halloween!!!!! Y un buen dia de muertos para los mexicanos, hora de festejar a la muerte como mejor sabemos hacerlo!!! Besos!!!!_


	21. 20 Quiero ver

_**Este fic tiene como propósito la diversión y libre expresión de ideas y desarrollo de la imaginación.**_

_**Los personajes son originales de la serie Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi, creados en 1992, las canciones que usamos para ambientar son de café tacvba, solo son usadas para crear ambiente y la idea de las emociones que siente el personaje.**_

_**Minnaaa-Saaannn lo seeee kieren matarme lo se, pero aquí tienen un nuevo capitulo, se q las castigue mucho con el cap pasado, jajaja lo siento!!! Pero de verdad me da muchos ánimos que les haya gustado el cap de broma jejeje, disfruten este y su fantástica canción reservada especialmente para esta ocación ;) weeeee!!!!**_

**20)**** Quiero ver**

Por fin había llegado el gran dìa… se podría observar en todas las casas decoradas con luces, adornos; en muchas tiendas departamentales también se sentía el espíritu navideño, personas comprando. Definitivamente navidad era una época para compartir. A las afueras de la gran ciudad de Tokio, en una casita de deskanzo, se encontraban algunas chicas y algunos jóvenes, decorando alegremente, ya q ese dia compartirían como anteriormente lo habían hecho, pero con la gran diferencia de que cada ves eran mas los q se iban a reunir ahí.

-Serena!!!!!!- Rei gritaba desde el sillón, pues aun seguía un poco lastimada y no querían que volviera a recaer, asi q la nombraron supervisora oficial de la Navidad

-Que paso Rei- una pobre rubia llegaba corriendo al lugar de donde le habían gritado

-Insisto, esa estrella se ve chueca y si mi intuición no me falla se que se caera

-Pero si ya la había acomodado

-Pues creo q no lo hiciste bien

-Que esta pasando aquí?? – un joven alto y rubio entraba al lugar de la batalla

-Es que Rei no me deja en paz con lo de la estrella, dice que se caera, la he acomodado 10 veces!!!!

-No seas exagerada Bunny, si solo lo has hecho mmmmm ups jajaja si 10 veces, pero quien te manda a q no lo hagas bien

-Tranquilas preciosas, yo me encargo- Haruka se subió en el banquito para acomodar la estrella- como ven, si quedo??

-Siiiii!!!! Ya ves Sere, el si sabe

-AAAhhhhhh te voy a ahorcar, ya dejame de molestar

Asi siguieron toda la tarde, Rei y Sere peleándose, Lita y Andrew preparando la cena ya que como todos sabemos la comida de ella es deliciosa y pues Andrew se ofreció a cocinar y como nadie salió envenenado en la fiesta de Lita le permitieron ayudar; Michiru, Mina, Amy, Setsuna y Hotaru preparaban el comedor y terminaban con los últimos detalles de los adornos, mientras que Yaten, Haruka y Darien habían salido de compras ya que faltaban algunos ingredientes para la cena y uno q otro adorno, y por otro lado Taiki, Tomoe, Nicolas y Samy ayudaban a las chicas con el decorado de afuera. Ese dìa ni Zafiro ni Seiya habían asistido ya que ambos tenían compromisos que no podían dejar atrás.

La tarde termino y con la aparición de la luna, se reflejaba la hora de cenar y compartir todos juntos. Tanto las chicas como los chicos se fueron a areglar. Serena lo escogió un vestido de color rosa pastel estraples y con unos coquetos guantes que llegaban mas arriba del codo y sus zapatillas del mismo color, su cabello los llevaría con sus coletas y unos adornos en estas; Rei opto por un vestido color rojo de tirantitos y zapatos bajos para no lastimarse, su cabello suelto con una diadema negra; Amy opto por algo mas calientito, un conjunto de saco y pantalón de color azul claro y sus zapatillas; Mina como siempre le gustaba destacar por lo que eligio un minivestido de color amarillo con unas zapatillas del mismo color, su cabello agarrado en una media coleta y un moño naranja; Lita prefirió una falda larga de color verde olivo y una blusa muy coqueta de color blanco con unos botines del mismo color; Michiru escogio un vestido color aguamarina muy pegadito pero muy sencillo y zapatillas del mismo tono; Setsuna eligio un conjunto de pantalón y saco de color negro el cual resaltaba su elegancia y por ultimo Hotaru prefirió un vestido de cuello largo color negro y unas medias blancas para soportar el frio. Mientras que los chicos cada uno de ellos portaba un traje muy elegante.

La cena transcurrió de lo mas alegre, todo quedo a la perfección, el pavo, la ensalada, la sopa, tartas y pasteles de sabores deliciosos, todo quedo suculento. Después de la cena optaron por ir a convivir a la sala en lo que daban las 12 para brindar.

-Ya viste Darien- Haruka codeaba al chico para que le siguiera la corriente.- el dìa de hoy Mina se ve guapísima, lastima que esta aquí mi sirena si no

-Si definitivamente hoy se ve mas sexy que nunca, creo que la invitare a bailar

-haber ustedes dos que se traen- Yaten había escuchado los comentarios de sus amigos- que a ustedes les gustaría que yo fuera con Serena o con Michiru y las invitara a bailar y les echara el perro??

-Uyyy disculpanos, pero pues dime no me vas a negar que la niña se ve bastante guapa y lo mejor de todo es que no tiene NOVIO-

-En eso tiene razón Haruka, Mina se ve como toda una diosa el dia de hoy, solo vela, con esa minifaldita jajaja se me olvida que estoy comprometido-Darien ya le habia agarrado los modos a Haruka, asi q era fácil para él seguir la corriente

-Ash ya los dos basta, tu Haruka que dirias si Michi te oyera, y tu lo has dicho Darien ESTAS COMPROMETIDO, asi que mas respeto para la señorita – Yaten tomo su copa de vino y salió muy enojado del lugar

-Jajajaja creo que ahora si nos pasamos

-Pues esa es la primera parte del plan Darien, ahora esperemos que regrese para proceder con la siguiente-La mirada maliciosa de Haruka era divertida y macabra, pero sin duda, este chico si que sabia bien lo que hacia, era una de sus habilidades… los riesgos calculados, sabia perfecto como meterse con alguien y hasta q punto, nunca se habia pasado con nadie y por eso todos lo querian, daba en el clavo, cuando menos lo esperaban.

Por otro lado 3 chicas estaban platicando

-Te pasaste Rei, estoy de acuerdo que sigues malita, pero de eso a que me hayas traido como loca toda la tarde por una estrella!!!! No se vale, no te vuelvo a encomendar la superviciòn navideña

-Pues que esperabas Sere, que me quedara ahí sentada viendo como se podía caer la estrela. Pues fijate que no, es un riesgo que no estaba dispuesta a dejar que ocurriera.

-Jajajajaja las dos me hacen reir mucho, deberían de haber visto sus caras en la tarde jajajaja – Mina estaba que se doblaba de la risa al ver a sus amigas peleándose aun por el suceso de la estrella del árbol

-No te burles Mina, me hubiera gustado verte en mi lugar

-Por cierto Mina que tiene Yaten, mira voltea se salió y se ve que va super enojado

-Ash a mi que me importa- dándose la media vuelta como si no le importara, pero viendo de reojo para donde se dirigía su tormento

-Si Mina has como si no te importara, si bien que quisieras ir tras d èl. Por que no lo haces. Deja a un lado tu orgullo, los dos se quieren pero como ninguno da su braso a tocer, pues los dos sufren.

-De verdad como me gusta el gran cambio de conversación que dieron ustedes, estábamos con la estrella y de repente me salen con ESE "bueno que a decir verdad el también es una linda estrella que ilumina mi existencia"

-Tierra llamando a Mina- Rei le hablaba a la rubia pero sin tener respuesta- creo que la hemos perdido Sere

-Si ya vi, pero si te das cuenta aterrizo en Yatelandia, solo vele sus ojitos como brillan

-Eeehhh de que hablan???

-Mina pues donde andas mujer, te estamos hablando y te perdiste

-Lo siento Bunny es que… se me termino el vino, ahorita vengo voy por mas- Mina salió hacia la cocina por un poco mas de bebida

-bueno chicos que les parece si ponemos un poco de ritmo al ambiente y también para entrar en calor-

-Buena idea Bunny- Hotaru estaba emocionada y corrió a agarrar a Samy para iniciar el baile

Todos estaban de lo mas alegres bailando con sus respectivas parejas, Lita y Andrew, Amy y Taiki; Hotaru con Samy y Setsuna con Tomoe. Nicolas estaba cuidando de Rei.

-Deberias de invitarla a bailar…

-Que???

-Que saques a Serena a bailar no te hagas el que no oye, sacala en buen plan

-No lo se Haruka, me duele estar aquí viéndola y que no pueda hacer nada por tenerla nuevamente a mi lado. Ella esta con ese Seiya y…

-deberas que estoy rodeado de cabezas huecas!!!!. Haber dime donde fregados ves al imbécil ese??? No esta verdad???? Y ni te hagas el sufrido por que bien que te vas a casar pronto con tu amiguita esa. Sabes que no peleare mas contigo, piénsalo, yo me voy ahí te dejo solo – Haruka fue hasta al otro lado del salón y saco a bailar a su preciosa sirena

-Sabes Haruka tiene razón- Yaten ya había regresado de hacer su berrinche – deberías ir hasta ella y platicar, a lo mejor y pueden resolver sus problemas. No que los mios no tienen soluciòn

- deberas a ti como te gusta también hacerte el sufrido, y te quejas de mi "Haruka lo siento pero me adelantare al paso numero 2" sabes que tienes razón ahorita vengo – Darien fue hasta donde estaba Mina y Serena – señorita le gustaría bailar conmigo – Darien extendió su brazo hasta la joven rubia

-Perdon??? No te quivocaste???

-No señorita realmente deceo bailar con usted- La tomo del brazo y fueron hasta la pista de baile con la mirada atónita de un joven de cabello plateado

-"maldito desgraciado y se decía mi amigo, pero ahorita me las pagara" – Yaten fue hasta la pareja que acababa de entrar a la pista y sin darles oportunidad de comenzar a bailar jalo a Darien quien dio un mal paso y callo al suelo, quedadose todos sorprendidos con la escena

-Que te pasa???, por que me jalas???

-Eeres un traidor

-traidor??? Yo por que??? Yo te dije que iba a bailar mas no te dije con quien, aparte que te quejas???

-AAhhhhhh ya los dos, parecen niños- Mina estaba furiosa por la escena y mas porque no había bailado en toda la noche y ahora que por fin lo iba a hacer le arruinaban el momento – y tu mas Yaten que te crees???? Con que derecho vienes y nos interrumpes

-Con que derecho??? Pues… este… pues no tendre derechos pero el me engaño. El dijo que sacaría a Sere

-Ey a mi no me metan en sus lios – Bunny estaba ayudando a levantarse a Darien

- Y entonces que fue lo que te molesto??? Crees que yo no tengo derecho a ser feliz, a bailar con quien yo quiera???

-Es que por que tu??? Èl no debería de bailar contigo Se supone que es mi amigo!!!

-Yaten escuchate!!!! Que tonterías estas diciendo, que tiene que ver con que sea tu amigo y me saque a bailar??- entre riendose de la ilogica razón de Yaten y molesta por la escena

-Que … este… - Yaten solo quedo viendo al piso, no sabia que decirle, bueno si lo sabia pero si lo decía se delataría y aceptaria lo que ha estado intentando ocultar hasta para si mismo

-Ya ves!!!! Te odio Yaten me arruinas mi vida!!!! – Mina se dio la vuelta y una lagrima callo de su mejilla

-Vamos Yaten no seas tonto, es tu oportunidad – Haruka hablaba muy bajito

-Haruka??? Tu sabes que es lo que esta pasando – Michiru veía como su apuesto novio veía con mucho interés los gestos de el peliplateado

-Espera Michi, ahorita veras que pasa

-Sabes Yaten, ya me canse de esto, tu y yo no podemos estar en el mismo lugar, adiós – Mina corrió hasta la salida de la sala pero unas manos la detuvieron tomandola por detrás de la cintura

-Perdoname!!! De verdad perdóname Mina… yo… - Yaten estaba peleando por no dejar salir esas palabras, pero ese sentimiento era mucho mas fuerte que su mismo orgullo – yo… te amo

-Que dijiste??? – Mina volteo, pues no creía lo que apenas si alcanzo a escuchar por lo muy bajito que lo dijo èl – vuelve a repetir lo que dijiste

- Que yo… TE AMO MINA AINO TE AMO COMO NO TIENES IDEA, PERDONAME POR TODO, POR MI TERQUEDAD POR MI ORGULLO, TE AMO Y NO QUIERO VOLVER A PERDERTE- Yaten lo gritaba, por fin había aceptado lo que sentía

-Yaten!!! Yo… YO TAMBIEN TE AMO – Mina también dejo salir sus sentimientos

-Por fin hasta que lo aceptaron!!!! – Haruka estaba feliz ya que sus planes al fin habían dado resultado

-Por fin tortolos hasta que se dejaron de sufrimientos y serán felices!!! – Rei como pudo se levanto al escuchar el alboroto causado por estos jóvenes enamorados

-Mina Aino quiere ser mi novia??? Empezar desde cero, comenzar de nuevo, dejar que el pasado quede atrás y comenzar una vida nueva conmigo, estar conmigo en todo momento y siempre ser parte de mi vida??? – Yaten la tomo de la cintura y se perdieron en sus miradas- que dices aceptas???

- Beso, beso beso – Haruka Darien y Serena veian y gritaban muy entusiasmados al ver que por fin el orgullo quedaba atrás

- SI!!!!!!! X fin lo dijiste!!!! – y con los gritos y las proposición se dieron el grande y tan aclamado beso

-Yeah!!!!!- todos gritaban de alegría al ver que una pareja mas olvidaba su pasado y vivian el presente

- Beso beso beso- Serena seguía gritando

-Sere ya se dieron el beso – Hotaru la veía extrañada

-No la nueva parejita, si no Amy Y Lita

-Que???? Nosotras por que – las dos chicas no entendían lo que pasaba

-Es verdad, beso, beso – Setsuna había entendido a lo que se refería Bunny y le seguía el juego

-Bueno chicas si miran hacia arriba – Samy estaba atacado de la risa con lo que les ocurria a las amigas de su hermana

-Beso, beso, beso – al fin todos habían captado y pedían el tan ansiado beso, Amy y Lita también se dieron cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban puesto que se hayaban debajo de un muerdago

-Lo siento Lita no eres de mi tipo-

-Que??? Como??? Pero si soy alta, ateltica y castaña, claro que soy de tu tipo!!! Solo ve a tu novio!!!! Pero en cambio tu… lo siento no eres de mi tipo Amy!!! – Lita se va hacia la sala como si nada y Amy se queda con la cara de what y va tras de ella

-¿Cómo que no soy de tu tipo??? Hey tu espera… - Amy gritaba pero Lita no le prestaba atención, dejando a todos riéndose de la escena

Las doce campanadas dieron aviso de que la media noche había comenzado. Todos se encontraban en la sala, brindando y como era de suponerse las palabras de agradecimiento no podían faltar…

-Muchas gracias a todos por estar aquí presente. Me da gusto saber que cada ves somos mas y saber que cuento con los mejores amigos. – Bunny estaba feliz de que a pesar de todo lo que había pasado ese año, aun seguían juntos – felicidades a cada uno de ustedes les deceo la mejor navidad. Los quiero mucho. Salud – y con ello comenzaron los abrazos y los besos. Al llegar Darien con Serena solo se quedaron viendo, se dieron un fuerte abrazo y dejaron que todo a su alrededor desapareciera, no se querían despegar, las lagrimas corrieron en su piel de Bunny y de Darien

-Hey. Me prestarías a mi hermana un momento, aun faltamos muchos por felicitarla – Samy como siempre llegaba en el mejor momento, como pudieron se limpiaron las lagrimas sin que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar y se decearon lo mejor, bueno, solo uno… el más oportuno de todos… Haruka, que al percatarse de lo ocurrido fue hasta su amigo

-Te encuentras bien??

-Si Haruka no te preocupes

-A mi no me engañas, te conozco y los vi

-Lo siento, es que… la amo tu lo sabes, pero la boda esta cada ves mas cerca y…

-Y??… solo contestame una pregunta…

-Tu diras

-Amas a Serena lo suficiente como para casarte con ella en un impulso loco o tendrías que pensarlo mas?

_El comentario no le sento muy bien a Darien y en un instito extraño volteo a verla, se veia tan linda y radiante con esa sonrisa tan honesta, muy caracteristica de ella, bromeando con sus amigas_

Quiero ver

tu risa todo el dia

escuchar la melodia de tu voz

Qusiera ser el brillo de tus ojos

el peine que desnuda tu esplendor

la esquina que te ve cuando caminas...

-Haruka, no me preguntes eso, es muy dificil decirlo y lo sabes, mi situación no es la mas… propia…

-No estoy hablando de tu situación, estoy hablando de un impulso loco, de ignorar las reglas, de irte al fin del mundo con ella

-Claro q lo haría, solo mirala, es… tan linda y me encanta verla sonreir… ay amigo, estoy enamorado como jamas lo estuve y es el peor momento de mi vida para estarlo- _Dando un suspiro y viendo hacia la ventana para apreciar el gelido ambiente de fuera, pero tambien viendo a su pequeña rubia por el reflejo._

Quiero ver

tu risa todo el dia

escuchar la melodia de tu voz

Qusiera ser el brillo de tus ojos

el peine que desnuda tu esplendor

la esquina que te ve cuando caminas...

-Eres un desastre amigo, al parecer ya todos estan luchando por su felicidad y por la persona que aman, mira a Yaten, esta feliz, con su querida Mina y tu... punto y aparte…

-Siii es mejor olvidarlo, lo que no fue… es mejor olvidarlo, dejarlo ir

-Lo tuyo si fue, pero fue trastada de tu abuelo, al cual le traigo unas ganas de golpearlo q no te imaginas!!!

-Jajajaja igual yo, desde los 13 años, pero que le hacemos- _Contuvo un gran suspiro mientras seguía hipnotizado por su princesa, pronto los ojos de los dos coincidieron, ella cambiaba su mirada feliz por una con una gran melancolía, conteniendo el impulso de ir directo a los brazos de él, como si nada más existiera, solo ellos dos, separados por una barrera invisible, pero luchando por ese sentimiento misterioso que surgio de la nada y que prevalece a pesar de no estar juntos… como un amor eterno…_

La forma de tus labios

y quiero ser tu ultimo dolor

te pido que me cures esta herida

yo se muy bien que no es tu obligacion

tan solo si amortiguas mi caida sera mi salvacion...

-_Darien… Cabeza de bombon… hare algo, tal como lo prometi hace tiempo… esto no se quedará asi, lo prometo, cuando hay amor de por medio, soy igual q Mina, no descanso hasta verlos felices…_

Prometo intentar no hacerte daño

prometo darte todo lo que yo

prometo regalarte sin reparo mi corazon...

_La velada paso trankila entre risas, abrazos, besos, una q otra discusión burlona, pero nada escandalosa, todos como una gran familia, unidos por un destino muy extraño, pero sin duda, disfrutando de la compañía de cada uno…_

* * *

_Que trágico esta vez no tuvimos tantos reviews sniiiiiffff, esperemos este cap les guste tanto como los anteriores y sin mas les mando saludos a todos los que nos leen y nos agregan a sus autores e historias favoritas. Y sin mas preambulo pasemos a los saluditos!!_

_**Princess Moon-light: **__ siii nena ese sueño loco de Mina jajaja me declaro culpable de ello pero jeje este cap estuvo buenisimo tambien q no? Al fin nuestra voluble pareja hizo lo suyo y podran ser felices con ese amor tan unico!!!! Saludos, espero tu comment!!_

_**Serenity Chiba Col: **__Espero este cap te haya gustado mucho amix, la verdad espero mucho tu comment xq se q eres una gran critica de historias, jeje y con gusto ya estoy esperando tus nuevas locuras!! Jaja!! Hablamos al ratin!_

_**Sailor Lady: **__muy buena intuición, el cap anterior si era la puerta de entrada para este cap en donde los sueños se cumplen jejeje, muchas gracias por seguirnos en todos los capitulos!!!! Espero tu comment!!!_

_**Tefa-sakura:**__ nena!!!! Q onda estoy a la espera de nuevo cap!!!! Q paso ahiii?? No q para el puente de 1º y 2?? Buuuuaaaaaa espero no lo dejes hasta navidad!!!! Jejeje ademas ya se q pronto se acabara el semestre… weeeeee!!!!!!!_

_**Anissss!!!! **__Espero ya hayas terminado de leer hasta aca eeh si no mmmm… sniiiiiiiiffff llorare!!! Uuhhhmmmmmm….. bueno espero q te haya gustado mucho este cap!!_

_Bueno chicas, hasta aki esto, espero q el siguiente cap no tarde tanto como este jejeje nos vemos el próximo capitulo!!!! Mata neeeee!!!!_


	22. 21 Que pasara

_**Este fic tiene como propósito la diversión y libre expresión de ideas y desarrollo de la imaginación.**_

_**Los personajes son originales de la serie Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi, creados en 1992, las canciones que usamos para ambientar son de café tacvba, solo son usadas para crear ambiente y la idea de las emociones que siente el personaje.**_

_** Ahora siiiii q me pase verdad??? Aaay esq de verdad si supieran todo lo que he pasado, pero ya les tengo un nuevo cap, yo espero poder darles el nuevo cap pronto. Disculpenme Se que no tengo pretexto mmm aunq si lo hay jejeje pero no es el caso, asi que a lo que nos urgeeee!!!! Disfrutenlo!!!!**_

_**21) QUE PASARA**_

_El tiempo paso y con ello la fecha de la boda de Esmeralda y Darien cada vez estaba mas cerca._

-Ay Darien que vamos a hacer, mañana llegan tus abuelos y mis padres y se van a dar cuenta que no hemos avanzado mucho con los preparativos de la boda

-Esme que te preocupas, mira vamos hoy al centro comercial y compramos todo de una vez, al fin ya esta casi todo lo que no tenemos es tu vestido, mi traje, pero todo lo demás yo ya me encargue d ello, bueno espero que te guste y disculpa si no pedi tu opinión pero pues siempre te ibas con Dante

-Wow!!! No pensé que ya tuvieras todo listo!!! Que bien!!! No te preocupes, lo que hayas escogido esta bien para mi… mmmm entonces que dices… nos vamos de compras???

-Jajajaja claro…- _los dos amigos salieron del departamento donde se alojaba Esmeralda rumbo al centro comercial, fueron de tienda en tienda comprando todo lo q les faltaba, el traje para Darien y también el vestido de novia el cual según Esmeranda debia de ser lo mas provocador posible ya que no keria quedar como la que agachaba la cabeza y aceptaba las cosas, a su modo era una forma de protesta, aunque fuera lo único que pudiera hacer_

_Al día siguiente…_

_-"El avión con procedencia de Inglaterra acaba de aterrizar, los pasajeros saldrán por la puerta 17"- Anunciaban en el altavoz del aeropuerto de Narita el arribo del avión que traía a los abuelos de Darien y a los padres de Esmeralda_

-Darien, ya llegaron vamos

-Esperame Esme, dame la mano!!!-_Ante todo las apariecias_

-A si es cierto, perdona es que no me acostumbro

-Lo se, te entiendo, yo tampoco pero ni modo, si no quieres que sospechen tendremos que fingir muy bien

-Esmeralda… Darien!!! – _una mujer de avanzada edad iba saliendo junto con su esposo y otra pareja_

-Abuela, que gusto verte… que tal el viaje??? – _Darien estaba feliz tenía meses que no veía a su abuela_ – Hola abuelo, señores buenas tardes

-Buenas tardes Darien… hija que hermosa te ves, el compromiso si que te favorece, cada ves mas guapa – _una mujer de 45 años aproximadamente abrazaba a su hija con cariño fingido pero q no engañana ni a Darien ni a Esmeralda_

-Hay mamá que cosas dices – _Esme se sentía apenada e incomoda con los comentarios de su mdre, pero una cosa si tenía razón, se veía radiante, enamorada aunque el afortunado de su amor fuera otro_

-bueno creo que ya fue mucho de bienvenidas – _Henry seguia con su actitud fría_ – estoy muy cansado y creo que también los señores asi que nos vamos al hotel

-Papá… no se van a quedar conmigo en el departamento??? – _Esme a pesar de no llevar una muy buena relación con su padre, siempre había tenido la esperanza que un día su padre la volviera a tomar en cuenta_

-Esmeralda, ya escuchaste a Henry, estamos cansados y preferimos irnos a un hotel, además aun tengo mucho que platicar con él – _acto seguido su padre agarro a su esposa del brazo y junto con los abuelos de Darien se marcharon rumbo al hotel sin prestarles mayor atención a los supuestos novios, solo Kathrina volteo para darles una amable y calida sonrisa que ellos devolvieron y se despidieron sacudiendo sus manos al aire_

-Creo que no fue el encuentro más agradable

-No me sorprende Darien, mi padre sigue sin querer saber nada de mi, solo le interesa que yo le saque de sus problemas _– la chica no pudo mas y unas lagrimas asomaron sus bellos ojos, pero que habilmente supo disfrazar pero no contaba con que Darien se percataría _

-No llores, mira, te invito a cenar para que te alegres, vámonos-_tomandola por la muñeca la jalo hacia la salida opuesta a donde se retiraban sus familiares_

_Mientras tanto en el bar de un hotel_

-Henry… espero que el convenio siga en pie

-No te preocupes Charles, ya habíamos quedado y un trato es un trato, aparte que mejor que casar a mi nieto con una de las mejores familias de Inglaterra, aunque se que no están en su mejor momento pero con esta boda todo se arreglara

-Si, definitivamente. – _tomando su copa de vino y llevándosela a la boca_ - "_Esmeralda es muy bella, ella me sacara de todos mis problemas financieros, además es un buen castigo por todas las locuras que hizo de mas joven, jaja si supieras Henry que estoy en la ruina total y no solo es un pequeño problema el que tengo, esos negocios no me salieron muy bien_" Entonces, en cuanto se casen firmamos los papeles, es un buen negocio el que te ofreci, juntar las dos riquezas nos convertirán en el imperio mas grande de Inglaterra y de Japon.

-Lo se, por eso no dude ni un minuto en aceptar tu propuesta. "_También asi Darien aprenderá que conmigo no se juega_"… pues brindemos por la boda … salud!!!-_Chocando sus copas cada uno con sus intenciones, pensando en sus propios beneficios_

* * *

Que pasará si así me sigo hoy

gastando vidas como si fuera un felino

hasta el camino donde llevara

mas andar el lado oscuro,

parece inevitable,

no muy saludable pero si aleccionador

-Darien… haz pensado en lo que te dije???

-MM??? De que me hablas – _sorbiendo de su copa_

-No te hagas!!!, me chocas cuando te haces el desinteresado – _Haruka estaba con ganas de golpearlo ahí mismo_- que fue lo que te dije en navidad de Sere???

- a si, es cierto, oye que te parece si dejamos esta conversación para otro día, tengo que ir por Esmeralda – _levantándose de su asiento y poniendo unos billetes en la mesa para pagar lo consumido_

-No quieras huir cobarde, mira que no te escaparas de mi tan fácilmente, por fin logre que Yaten y Mina estuvieran juntos y velos ahora él ya se ha olvido de nosotros; ahora te toca a ti _– mirándolo con ojos asesinos al pobre de Darien_ – pero haber espera… como que vas por Esmeralda???

- si – _dándose la vuelta para ver al joven rubio_ – quede en pasar por ella, lo que pasa es que fuimos a cenar por que estaba muy triste y para su buena suerte nos encontramos a Dante en el restaurante y pues no quise hacer mal tercio y le dije que iba a recogerla a las 12 para llevarla a su casa

- Pero por que tu??? Que no puede él llevarla??-_Levantando la ceja no muy convencido de la respuesta_

-no… es que… por que si alguien mas se da cuenta que se esta viendo con él, nuestros planes se vienen abajo

-Planes??? Que planes???

-pues que ella se siga viendo con Dante

-A que bien. Ella si puede seguir viéndolo, ser feliz, pero tu no???-_completamente indignado poniendose de pie frente a Darien_

-Mañana nos vemos… que descances… bye – _saliendo del bar evitando ver a Haruka a los ojos, no keria problemas con él, a fin de cuentas era su amigo pero el teatro es el teatro_

qué pasará si así me sigo hoy

el ejercicio de tirarse a un precipicio

me mantendrá atento en la ocasión

aahhh

aahhh

aahhh

-"_No podras escapar de mi Darien Chiba de mi corre que tu y mi bombon estén juntos_"-_volviendo a sentarse y dando un trago a su copa_

qué pasará si asi me sigo hoy

gastando vidas como si fuera un felino

este camino donde llegará

voy de frente solo preguntando al destino

sabiendo el vacío de aquello que vendrá

-"_Haruka tiene razón, ya es justo que yo sea feliz, pero ¿como deshacerme de mis obligaciones?, que pensándolo bien Yaten tiene razón, ¿por que estoy permitiendo que mi abuelo se meta en mi vida?, siempre lo ha hecho, nunca he podido hacer lo que yo quiero, padre, madre como me hacen falta..."_ – Darien iba caminando hacia el restaurante donde recogería a su prometida, sumido en sus pensamientos – "¿_Y si por primera ves hago lo que yo quiero?, por Sere soy capaz d todo, incluso dar mi vida por ella, tengo que hablar con Esme, si de verdad quiere ser feliz o dejarse influenciar por sus padres" _

qué pasará...

* * *

* * *

-Dante, no sabes como me gusta estar contigo, debemos aprovechar estos últimos días juntos – E_sme le tocaba con mucha delicadeza su cara de su amado tomandolo con ambas manos_

-No es justo amor, por que tiene q ser asi… deberías de estar preparando pero nuestra boda, no la tuya con Darien – _Dante se sentía impotente por ver como su novia se iba a casar con otro_ – ¿y si mandas todo muy lejos y te escapas conmigo?

-Amor que mas quisiera estar contigo, escapar contigo, pero tu sabes que me es imposible, mis padres me tiene amenazada, además no puedo dejarlos solos, nuestra situación financiera esta muy mal, en cualquier momento podemos perder todo

-Y si yo tuviera alguna solución para que tus padres no perdieran sus propiedades???

-Cariño por favor, no hablemos imposibles, a menos de que tengas una cuenta millonaria, no podrías hacer nada

-Por que lo único que te interesa es el dinero???

-_con mirada divertida pero tierna y negando con la cabeza-_No me interesa el dinero Dante, antes si, pero desde que te conoci me di cuenta que no lo es todo en esta vida, te amo aun que no seas millonario ni tengas mucho dinero

-Entonces, cual es el problema??? Por que te tienes que casar con él y no conmigo??

-Entiendeme por favor, mis padres pueden perder todo y me sentiría mal si eso llegara a suceder

-Ok ok eso ya lo entendí, pero por que tu??? Lo que no entiendo es por que te están amenazando??? Con que????

-Por que yo??? Por que soy su única hija!!!! Y me amenazaron con… - _unas lagrimas cayeron de sus mejillas _– si no me caso con Darien su abuelo le quita la herencia, además de que se descubriría un pequeño secreto

-Secreto??? Me lo puedes decir???

-No, en estos momentos no puedo, perdoname

-Esta bien no te voy a forzar, tu sabes que puedes contar conmigo… aparte creo que es importante que vemos la forma de salir de esto… "_Esme creo que ya es tiempo de decirte quien soy verdaderamente"_ Amor, hace tiempo he querido decirte algo muy importante pero no había tenido el valor para decírtelo… verás yo

-de que hablas??? Amor dime no me asustes

-Esme.. yo…

-Dante, Esme, hola!! Lo siento si interrumpo pero ya es hora de que me lleve a la princesa antes de que se haga calabaza la actuación

-Darien… no podías ser mas oportuno??-_con cara de irritado y pocos amigos_

_ -_Lo siento Dante, Darien tiene razón ya es hora de que me vaya, ahora que nuestra boda esta mas que cerca no podemos arriesgarnos, lo siento de verdad amor-_tomando sus manos y apretandolas_

-Lo se, entiendo, pero lo que te tenia q decir es importante

-Nos veremos pronto, lo prometo, y me diras de que se trata si?

-Esta bien… q remedio-_sin mucho ánimo, por fin que se iba a atrever a hablar y le cortan la inspiración_

-Lamento haber roto el encanto Dante, se que entiendes las cosas, ya buscaremos solución a esto cuando nos casemos, pero descuida, estas invitado a la noche de bodas, solo renta una habitación para mi y listo!!-_ Darien queria ante todo ver por la felicidad de sus amigos, aunque su felicidad tuviera que esperar un poco mas_

_-_Gracias Darien, eres muy lindo-_Esmeralda lo abrazo efusivamente y Dante solo sonrio aprobatoriamente, él si que era un complice en toda la extension de la palabra._

_Sin esperar más salieron del lugar para dirigirse al departamento de Esmeralda, dentro del auto de Darien habia un silencio extraño, no incomodo pero misterioso_

_-_Que tanto piensas?

-Pienso…-_Esmeralda estaba perdida en ver la calle, aunq con aire ausente y preocupado-_ en que todos estos años que hemos sido amigos nunca me haz dado ninguna negativa, siempre haz consentido todas las locuras que he hecho y siempre eres complice silencioso, me siento mal porque esta ves he ido demasiado lejos, te arrastre aun a costa de lo q tu realemente sientes, no te he dejado ser feliz con Serena, lo siento mucho

-Haz tenido tiempo de pensar en esto verdad?, trankila no pasa nada, además yo se que no todo ha sido tu culpa, también es mia por dejar que mi familia haga de mi como su titere, no te sientas mal, algo haremos, lo prometo, seré un buen esposo no te preocupes

-Eso no lo dudo Darien, se q eres maravilloso en todos los sentidos

-Me halagas demasiado, ya llegamos a tu casa, por una parte estuvo mejor que no se quedaran contigo tus padres o no podrías ver a Dante ahí

-Rayos, no habia pensado en eso jajajaja en fin tu siempre tan considerado, nos vemos despues, descansa y sueña con el conejo de la luna

-Jajaja gracias!!! Descansa

_Al dia siguiente en las instalaciones de Black Moon la afamada firma de joyas para Dama acaparadora de mercado mundial entraba un chico con cara de pocos amigos que se dirigia a la ultima oficina del edificio de 40 pisos_

_-_Diamante!!! Me puedes decir que hacias ayer por la noche?? Estuve llamandote desde las 6 y jamás contestaste el celular, ¿para que crees que se inventaron los moviles??

-heyyy relajate hermano, tuve una reunión de negocios

-Pues no hay nada referente a negocios en tu agenda

-Q bien vigilado me tienes eehhhh, la verdad Sali con una chica cual es el problema?

-Con una chica eh?? Quien es? La conozco??

-mmm… no no creo, asi que olvidalo

-Nada de que olvidalo, recuerda q lo primero son los negocios

-Mi principio es primero diversion, luego los negocios, aprende a relajarte o te haras viejo pronto

_No muy convencido con el comentario de su hermano decidio investigar más de acerca donde estuvo por la tarde de ayer_

_-_Como kieras, siempre lo haces a tu manera _"Pero yo tengo mi manera"_ te vere mas tarde, por lo pronto ponte a firmar esos papeles se necesitan ya!-_Sin dar oportunidad de contestar salio cerrando la puerta tras de él_

_-_Si mi general!!! Aaaahhhh q antipático!!-_dirigiendo su total atención a tu trabajo_

* * *

_Hola a todas, de verdad lamento mucho haberme atrasado, ya tenia todo listo desde hace un tiempesito pero se me atraveso un repentino cambio de trabajo y ya no pude hacer nada, todo se me junto, el trabajo, los pendientes, cosas personales, no saben en serio me volvi loca!!!! Bueno Asun ando en eso, perdón a todos por no tener tiempo de cumplir con ustedes, espero el cap haya valido la espera, ya estoy haciendo el siguiente cap, espero no tardarme tanto como este._

_**Neo Reina Serenity: **__Hola nena, mil perdones no he podido lñeer tus fics desde hace 2 semanas ya los tengo atrasados, pero estoy hecha un caos total además de que ya no tendre chance de conectarme tanto por el nuevo trabajo, extrañare mucho las conversaciones en el mess. Espero saber pronto de ti. Besos!!!_

_**Tefa-Sakura:**__Mi nena preciosa!!! Ya x fin se aproxima descanso para ustedes verdad?? Finalmente termino de semestre uuuff q maravilla!!!! Espero poder leerte prontito, y el frio x aca ya bajo, esta super soleado, q raro clima lo odio!!!!_

_**Seiya-Moon:**__ Te kede mal amix, lo siento, no pude actualizar entes, buaaaa lo siento!!!!! Espero este te haya gustado, besos!!!!_

_**Princess Moon-Light: **__Que bueno que te gusto el cap anterior, la verdad lo hicimos con mucho cariño para todas ustedes, muchas gracias por seguir aki aunque me tarde los meses, gomen!!!! He tenido muchas cosas q arreglar pero aki ando, no se me olvida!!!!_

_**Isabel20:**__ jejejeje tu mensaje en clave esta medio raro jaja me dio rida xq como q si le entendi pero al hilar lo q dices como q no doy una jojojo, pero igual se te agradece el comentario!!!! Besos!!!!!_

_**Sailor Lay: **__Me encanto tu comentario anterior, estuvo muy lindo, y tomare en cuenta lo que dices tanto para la historia como en mi vida, y como dices el amor es alegria asi que a diasfrutarlo a full!!!!_

_**Princess-serena-stukino-any-17: **__Weeeee chica nuevaaaaaa!!!!! Jejeje, no entendi lo de rafaga, pero gracias por comentar jeje, me encanta la gente nueva!!!, no he podido leer tu fic, pero te prometo q me dare una vuelta pronto._

_Besos a todos y gracias por agregarnos a sus historias favoritas y autores favoritos, Si me tardo no me maten plissss comprendanme un pokito!!! Gomen!!!_


	23. 22 Nuestro Juramento

_**Este fic tiene como propósito la diversión y libre expresión de ideas y desarrollo de la imaginación.**_

_**Los personajes son originales de la serie Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi, creados en 1992, las canciones que usamos para ambientar son de café tacvba, solo son usadas para crear ambiente y la idea de las emociones que siente el personaje.**_

_**NO ME MATEEEEEENNNNN!!!!! Lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento!!!! De verdad no pude escribir hasta ahora, espero que este cap les guste mucho y nos sigan dando su animo para este fic, ya estamos muy cerca del final y les prometo que el siguiente capitulo también tendrá un momento muy especial, pero x ahora disfruten este ¡!! **_

_**22) NUESTRO JURAMENTO**_

_En un dìa lluvioso, un joven de cabello negro azulado se encontraba fuera de un prestigiado restaurante, preguntandose tantas cosas que se le venian a la mente, cuando de repente antes de entrar se tropieza con una de sus interrogantes…_

-Usted disculpe señor.. yo… - _una joven rubia se inclinaba para disculparse con la persona con la que habia chocado_

-Bunny!!!!

-Zafiro??? Que estas haciendo por aquí??? – _aun extrañada por la manera en que se encontro a su antiguo amigo_

-Me habia quedado de ver con un amigo en este restaurante, pero me cancelo en el ultimo minuto, y pues como no me gusta dejar perder las reservaciones que hago, he decidido entrar aunque sea yo solo… aunque… si gustas… seria un honor para mi que entraras conmigo… - _el peliazul tenia la ilusion que la joven aceptara su invitaciòn_

-Zafiro… yo… "_que debo hacer, las chicas me mataran si les vuelvo a cancelar, pero tiene mucho que no platico con èl, aparte de que quiero saber el por que de su cambio, y tambien seria una buena opcion para comer, hay me muero de hambre y luego con esta lluvia, no llegaria seca con ellas_" esta bien acepto!!!, tenemos mucho que platicar

_Los dos jovenes entraron al fino restaurante y pidieron la mesa reservada, despues de pedir cada quien su platillo comenzaron a platicar…_

-Y bien Bunny… como te ha ido… cuentame – _tratando de sacar conversaciòn, Zafiro fue el primero en hablar, para saber mas sobre sus interrogantes_

-Pues… mas o menos

-Por que lo dices???

-Lo que pasa es que, a pesar de que tengo a mis amigas, mi trabajo, mi familia, en la cuestion amorosa no me ha ido tan bien como yo quisiera.- _la rubia entristecio al recordar a Darien_ – pero no me hagas caso, estamos aquí para platicar de otras cosas, dime tu, como te ha ido??

-Muy bien, los negocios de la familia cada vez van mejorando

-Me alegra saber eso… y dime… por que te fuiste??? Por que te alejaste de nosotras?? – _Bunny tenia demasiada curiosidad por saber que habia hecho su amigo todo este tiempo y saber la situacion que lo orillo a irse sin despedirse_

-Bunny… yo…- _Zafiro no sabia que responder, de hecho lo sorprendio su amiga al ir directa a la pregunta que él tanto queria evadir_ –

-Zafiro… que ya no me quieres??? Que ya no soy tu amiga??? Que te paso???

-No Bunny, nunca digas que ya no te quiero, Tu sabes que eres muy importante para mi, y que por ti estaria dispuesto a todo, pero…

-Pero???

-Pero… los negocios son los negocios y no podia desperdiciar una gran oportunidad para la empresa _– El joven estaba nervioso, pues si la chica seguia preguntando, terminaria contandole la verdad_

_En otro lado de la ciudad, se encontraban dos jovenes "enamorados" y sus respectivas familias…_

-Charles… brindemos por la boda de esta espectacular pareja!!!! – _Henry estaba emocionado, cada vez se acercaba mas el dìa en el que su nieto se iba a casar con la hija de uno de sus mejores amigos y pensaba en todas las cosas buenas que trairia esta union… desde agrandar su imperio y ser el mas poderoso no solo de Inglaterra si no tambien de otros paises hasta el control total de su nieto_

-Si amigo, por los futuros novios y por la boda mas espectacular que Tokio haya visto _" y por mi salvaciòn y regreso al mundo de los negocios"_

-Charles… abuelo. De verdad no era necesario una boda tan lujosa – _Darien intentaba disimular su dolor y enfado, todo esto lo estaba sacando de sus casillas pero tenía que disimular un poco_

-Si papà, yo me hubiera conformado con una boda mas sencilla, con solo mis amigos y familiares – _Esmeralda salio en apoyo a su amigo, trataba de hablar con la voz baja y con actitud distraída pensando en lo que se acercaba, tenía ese nerviosismo en su estomago, q poco podía pronunciar y ser de ayuda_

-Hay tenian que ser ustedes dos!!!, con razon se van a casar, son tal para cual, pero como creen que mi unica hija va a tener una boda que pase desapercibida? Pues no jovenes, mi hija se merece lo mejor… y hablando de lo mejor… Henry tu me dijiste que esta comida, ademas de festejar que el glorioso dìa esta cerca, tambièn es para darle un regalo a mi preciosa hija – _Charles solo veia en su hija a su mina d oro y la salvaciòn de todos sus problemas._

-Es verdad amigo, que bueno que me recuerdas _– Henry se paro de su asiento y camino hasta un pequeño mueble y saco una caja de madera _– Darien, quiero que le hagas entrega de esto a tu prometida – _sacando el objeto de la caja_

-Henry, no me digas que eso es… - _Kathrina no lo podia creer lo que sus ojos veian, ella busco por muchos años ese espectacular tesoro, para guardarlo en nombre de su nieto, sentía que el alma se le salía de repente, ese precioso tesoro tan guardado y esperado_

-Que tengas Darien, obedece – _Henry intento esconder su enojo al ver que su nieto no le hacia caso, solo observaba con tristeza el objeto en manos de su abuelo_

-Abuelo… - _tomando la pequeña cajita musical entre sus manos, y recordando el dìa en que su madre se la regalo_ – he buscado esta cajita durante años, y tu la tenias??? Por que no me dijiste nada??? _– intentando no alterarse_

-Por que sabia que si te la entregaba antes, hubieras hecho un mal uso de ella. Aparte sabes perfectamente que esta joya es unica y exclusivamente para la mujer que amas, con la que te vas a casar – _diciendo esto ultimo con gran énfasis_ – asi que dasela a tu amada aquí presente – _Katrina estaba anonadada por lo que sus ojos veian y sus oidos escuchaban, su propio esposo entregando la joya mas preciada para su nieto a manos de alguien mas. Por otro lado Cahrles no podia ocular la sonrisa que enmarcaba en su rostro, esa sonrisa de satisfacciòn de ver como sus objetivos iban siendo realizados, solo faltaba el más importante… la boda_

-Darien… que hermosa es!!! – _Esmeralda intento romper la tenciòn que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento aunque estaba realmente desconcertada, no sabia que hacer o pensar-_ para mi sera un honor portar algo tan bello _– quitandole de las manos el preciado objeto a Darien y abriendolo haciendose escuchar una melodiosa canciòn_ – que linda melodia amor… gracias… te prometo que la cuidare mucho

-Que bueno que te haya gustado Esme… cuidala que para mi es muy especial _– Darien no le quedo de otra que seguir con la farsa aunque le doliera hasta el fondo de su corazòn_

-Eso es, pues ahora si brindemos todos… salud!!! _– Henry no se podia sentir mas feliz que ver que todo salia a la perfecciòn_

_Regresando con nuestra pareja en el restaurante…_

-Zafiro… no se por que pero… me da la impresiòn que tu ocultas algo… estoy de acuerdo tus negocios son muy importantes, pero por que te fuiste sin decir adios, ni a mi ni a las chicas??? – _Serena estaba dispuesta a sacarle toda la verdad a su amigo_

-Sere yo… "_ni modo Zafiro no puedes darle mas vuelta al asunto_"… para serte sincero me fui cuando comenzaste tu relaciòn con Seiya – _desviando la mirada para que la rubia no se diera cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos _– es que Bunny yo te quiero

-eh?? – _Sere alzo la vista pues se quedo sorprendida con la confesiòn_

-Si Sere, me disguste mucho al verte con èl, que senti que ya no me harias caso, que te alejarias de mi y tu sabes como soy, no me gusta que me hieran… eras mi mejor amiga… para mi eras como una hermana pequeña a quien tenia que cuidar y al llegar ese tipo siento que te aparto de mi lado – _sonando lo mas creible posible_

-Zafiro… tu sabes que yo tambien te quiero mucho y que siempre estaras en mi corazòn, Seiya nunca te iba a reemplazar, puesto que tu eras mi mejor amigo – _Sere estaba tranquila pues en algun momento llego a pensar que Zafiro tenia otras intenciones hacia con ella, hasta que menciono la palabra "hermana"_ – no se ponga celoso!!!!- _haciendo puchero gracioso y sacudiento la muñeca de Zafiro._

-Lo se Sere y se que fui un tonto por dejarte perder de esta manera, "_uff menos mal que se creyo que solo la veo como mi hermana, si supiera que la amo la perderia por siempre"_, pero que te parece si continuamos con lo que alguna vez dejamos… _"ahora si es mi oportunidad de acercarme a ella, al fin Seiya ya no esta_", recuperemos el tiempo perdido, quieres ser mi mejor amiga otra vez???

-Jajajajaja Zafiro, eso se escucho a declaración jajaja pero esta bien acepto ser tu amiga de nuevo

-Me parece perfecto… y bueno pasando a otro tema… que paso con el chico que te vi en una ocasiòn y que por cierto me disculpo por haberte echado a perder el momento

-oH – _Sere no logro ocultar de nuevo su tristeza-_ Darien era mi novio, pero por culpa del destino tuvimos que separarnos de una manera extraña y poco amable

-Como??? No entiendo –

-Si mira te voy a contar… Andrew me presento a su gran amigo de la infancia…

_No puedo verte triste_

_por que me mata_

_tu carita de pena_

_mi dulce amor_

_me duele tanto el llanto_

_que tu derramas_

_que se llena de angustia_

_mi corazón_

* * *

-Henry… no es justo – _una señora de edad avanzada discutia con su esposo despues de una comida con sus proximos parientes _– esa cajita musical era de nuestra hija, que con mucho amor se la regalo a Darien y tu no me habias dicho nada que la tenias, pensábamos que la habían perdido en el accidente!! sabes lo importante que es, sabes lo que significa dentro de la familia, tiene un valor enorme y aun asi haces que se la entrege a una chica que ni siquiera es el amor de su vida???

-Mujer no digas mas o me haras enojar – _bebiendo una copa de whisky tranquilamente y con semblante imperturbable_ – pues a quien mas querias que se la diera?? A esa chica… mm… como se llama… a si Serena Tsukino??? No!!! Nunca van a poder estar juntos!!!! Asi lo quizo Darien. Tiene un destino que cumplir

-Por favor henry deberias de desistir en esto de la boda, le estas haciendo mucho daño a nuestro nieto, cancela la boda por favor _– poniendose a un lado de su marido y tratando de convencerlo_

-ya dije que no!!!! – _Levantandose de su sillon_ - Esos dos se casan ya sea por las buenas o por las manos, conversaciòn terminada – _saliendo de la habitación_

* * *

_Volviendo al restaurante…_

-Vaya que tu historia es como una telenovela dramática

-Ni me lo digas, solo recordarlo mis sentimientos se revuelven y pasan muchas cosas por mi cabeza que pude haber hecho o dicho en su momento, pero ahora ya nada importa, lo que si, es que él se casara y me olvidare de él para siempre, es lo mejor para mi- _con semblante triste y voz apagada_

-Tranquila, no pasa nada, posiblemente tu destino no esta con él –_entre celoso y triste por verla sufrir por ese tal Darien_

-Tal vez tienes razón, las cosas no siempre salen como queremos, ni hablar

-Oye y esa chica… la prometida esa, de donde salió??

-Es una amiga de él desde la universidad y al parecer es mas q eso para tu hermano

-O.O???- _justo al punto al que quería llegar, de la persona que menos se esperaba_- que que??? Espera un momento… estas haciendo un triangulo amoroso con mi hermano????

-Bueno, eso de triangulo es mas como un cuadrado pero los padres de ella y los abuelos de él pues hacemos un octágono o algo asi jejejeje

-Ya veo… esa chica es particularmente extravagante y gritona? Casi siempre a la moda y con un peculiar cabello

-La conoces??? Xq es tal cual su descripción!!!

_-"Jumm… q si la conozco, solo una fichita como esa faltaba en el juego_" Si, la conoci en la época de universitario de mi hermano, varias veces la vi con él en saliendo de hoteles de paso en Liverpool, no me sorprende, el embrollo en el que estas, su familia es de esas sanguijuelas que no te las kitas con nada

-mmmm pues creo q si los conoces bien, aunque… ¿tu q hacias en un hotel de paso??

-Eeeeehhhhh??????- _sonrojándose terriblemente_- no me cambies el tema, ese no es el punto

-jajajajaja como digas!!!!... ¿Quién te viera pillin!!!?

-Serenaaaaaa

-ya ya, no digo nada jajajaja pero… creo q no deberías hablar asi de ella, es una buena persona después de todo y además es el amor de tu hermano, no deberías de tratarla tan mal

-El amor de mi hermano es la prometida del amor de mi "hermanita" "_mas bien de mi amor"_, en que lios se meten!!! "_tengo q hacer algo por mi hermano y por Serena, es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi niña_"

_yo sufro lo indecible_

_si tu entristezes_

_no quiero que la duda_

_te haga llorar_

_hemos jurado amarnos_

_hasta la muerte_

_y si los muertos aman_

_despues de muertos_

_amarnos mas_

* * *

-Darien… toma, esto es tuyo- _extendiendo la mano acercando el preciado objeto hacia él_

-No Esme, esta bien, puedes conservarlo, después de todo eres mi futura esposa y esa cajita es para mi esposa solamente

-No, te equivocas y tu abuelo lo dijo "es para la mujer que ames" si tu esposa y el amor de tu vida son personas distintas es mejor que lo tenga tu verdadero amor, yo lo quiero asi y se que tus padres también lo hubieran deseado- _Intentando inútilmente devolverle la estrella musical ya que él la rechazaba_

-Mis padres… nada de esto estaría pasando si ellos estuvieran aquí- _con aire triste y nostalgico_

-Ellos no están y ahora creo q un milagro podría salvarnos, la boda esta cerca y los planes de nuestra familia se hacen mas concretos- _desistiendo de regresarle la estrella, pero igual que él cambiando su animo hacia la nostalgia_

-Lo se bien… oye… te prometo q Chibi chibi será feliz, será mejor que la traigamos a Japón o se olvidara de nosotros

-Darien… no puede salir de Inglaterra sin autorización de su tutor, sabes que no puedo mover un dedo por ahora, mi padre la tiene en el internado y no podrá salir hasta vacaciones de verano

-Pobre Chibi Chibi, tan dulce que es esa pequeña

-Creo que se llevaría muy bien con Serena…-_con tono pensativo_

-Que? Jajaja porque lo dices??

-No lo se, se me hacen muy parecidas en sus formas, Serena es como una niña pequeña, ahora entiendo en que te atrapo tanto

-Siii ella es… una linda y tierna niña

-Solo te falto el suspiro, pero veo corazones en tus ojos y un aura rosa alrededor tuyo jajaja

-No tiene nada de malo estar enamorado_- intentanto defenderse del comentario_.

-Estas seguro que quieres que lo conserve yo?- _volviendo a mostrarle la caja musical_

-Hasta la boda será lo mejor, si me ven con ella mi abuelo se pondrá furico y no quiero problemas, conservala un tiempo, pero cuidala por favor

-Claro q si, siendo algo tan importante ¿Cómo podría perderla? quieres dar un paseo?? Me siento algo estresada con esto de la comida de hace un rato

-Si, yo también estoy tenso, salgamos al parque

-Si, vamos

_si yo muero primero_

_es tu promesa_

_sobre de mi cadaver_

_dejar caer_

_todo el llanto que brote_

_de tu tristeza_

_y que todos se enteren_

_de tu querer_

* * *

-Vamos Bunny ya es tarde, te acompaño a tu casa si?

-Si, traes carro?

-No, tedremos que caminar o tomar un taxi

-Prefiero caminar vamos

_si tu mueres primero_

_yo te prometo_

_escribire la historia_

_de nuestro amor_

_con toda el alma llena_

_de sentimiento_

_la escribire con sangre_

_con tinta sangre del corazon_

* * *

-…Y justo cuando estaba a punto de romperle la cara se le ocurre decir "oye soy una estrella pop, mi rostro vale millones", el tipo se quedo helado al escuchar millones!!

-Jajajaja tu amigo Yaten es algo especial eeh

-Siii vaya que lo es, pero igual es muy buena persona, algo desubicada pero cae muy bien, si lo vieras con Mina es peor, esa pareja es explosiva!!!

-ya lo creo jajaja

-----

-Tenemos que salir un día de estos con las chicas!!!

-Pronto regresaré a Inglaterra no lo olvides

-pues entonces tiene que ser antes!!! No te puedes ir sin salir con todas y mimarnos como lo hacias antes

-eso es imposible!!!! Todas tienen novios, si las mimo me romperán las piernas o algo mas- _tocándose el cuello con temor_

-Jejeje eso es cierto, bueno, me puedes mimar a miiii anda anda!!- _saltando repentinamente a su espalda, gracias a los buenos reflejos y ejercicio no lo tomo tan desprevenido pero aun asi, casi se caen gritando los dos haciendo gran barullo en el parque_

-Que escandalosos!!! A estas horas debería de haber mas silencio en este lugar, uno ya no puede meditar en paz!!

-Dimante???

-Bunny, Zafiro!!! ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Chicos??? Q hacen aquí?- _la voz de otra mujer los hizo voltear_

-Esmeralda- _Diamante casi salta de alegría al ver a la mujer de sus sueños, pero se contuvo por su hermano, no quería dar un espectáculo_

-Darien…-_La voz apagada de Serena saco de sus pensamientos a Zafiro quien estaba mas que sorprendido por la coincidencia que acababa de ver, mientras solo Darien no pronuncio palabra alguna, solo vio nostálgicamente a Serena conteniendo las ganas de ir a besarla y pedirle que nunca se alejara_

_si tu mueres primero_

_yo te prometo_

_escribire la historia_

_de nuestro amor_

_con toda el alma llena_

_de sentimiento_

_la escribire con sangre_

_con tinta sangre del corazon_

_la escribire con sangre del corazon_

_Fue una situación extraña, incomoda y a la vez de película, que el destino jugara de esa manera con sus sentimientos, unirlos a todos en el mismo lugar, en el mismo momento… _

-Esto se pone interesante no crees?- _Desde otro ángulo del parque la chica de cabellos agua marina encontraba la escena muy peculiar y extraña, aunque no dejaba de lado a sus amigos y sus sentimientos_

-el mundo es un pañuelo no te parece? Michiru, te prometo que cada quien estará con su cada cual, me tome el tiempo que me tome

-debes apresurarte Haruka, sé q Darien se casa en un mes o menos y esto se complica aun más.

-Lo se, algo haré y será espectacular

-Conociendote seguro q será algo extremo!!

_No tienen idea de lo importante que son para nosotras sus reviews y las impresiones que tienen de nosotras, esta vez les fallamos mucho x falta de tiempo tanto de Para Para como de mi parte, y bueno, mi vida en estos momentos parece q fue azotada por Caos!!!! Q horror!!!!!! En fin, para no dejarlas con tantas palabras vamos a darles las gracias a todas nuestras lectoras fieles!!!!_

_Neo Reina Serenity, Amafle, Isabel20, Seiya-Moon, Sailor Lady, Tefa-sakura, Princess Moon-Light, Mariel-Kaioh, Natsch, Serenity233, AnaKaris, Dany-milangy jejeje (lo se nena lo ansiabas verdad?)_

_Si se me escapa alguna persona no es mala onda, pero de verdad mil mil gracias por seguirnos leyendo, les prometo no tardarnos tanto para el siguiente!!!!! Y ahora… feliz fin de semana!!!! Recuerden: pórtense mal, cuídense bien!!! Todo con medida!!_


	24. 23 El baile y el salón

_**Este fic tiene como propósito la diversión y libre expresión de ideas y desarrollo de la imaginación.**_

_**Los personajes son originales de la serie Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi, creados en 1992, las canciones que usamos para ambientar son de café tacvba, solo son usadas para crear ambiente y la idea de las emociones que siente el personaje.**_

**Así es!!! En esta ocasión le toco a esta preciosa canción que es el emblema de muchas parejas y tengo q reconocerlo de repente cuando la escucho pienso en mi keridin!! Aaaahhh (suspiro) jeje bueno ojala la disfruten… TENGO UN ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE, SE LOS DIGO ABAJO!!!**

**23)EL BAILE Y EL SALÓN**

_En uno de los balcones del salón de fiestas en donde se llevaba a cabo una graduación, las chicas no paraban de gritar de felicidad…_

-Waaaaiii q bien!!! X fin se acabo la escuela!!!!- _gritaba alucinada la rubia, con un bello vestido de noche, largo, rojo con aplicaciones en naranja, que para ser de noche contrastaba muy bien, un diseño perfecto de Setsuna para Mina, atrevido, sexy y muy llamativo_

-Siiii por fin nos hemos graduado, no lo puedo creer- _La castaña también estaba contenta por terminar la universidad, al fin ese día había llegado, ella lucia un hermoso y muy discreto vestido negro larguísimo con una bella rosa roja al frente en estampado, ese vestido lo había diseñado Setsuna especialmente para ella, igual que el de Mina, pensando en la personalidad tranquila de Lita. _

-No es para tanto, ahora viene lo bueno, eso de entrar en la vida real no es tan divertido eh!!- _Rei como siempre de aguafiestas, la realidad era su fuerte, ella lucia un vestido tradicional chino en rojo con estampado de flores en azul, amarillo y blanco le ajustaba perfecto en su cuerpo, además de que lo había combinado con unas zapatillas rojas altas que la hacia ver muy bella, por supuesto, ese vestido fue regalo de Nicolás de su último viaje por China._

-Rei tiene razón, ahora viene lo bueno, que es aplicar todos los conocimientos en un trabajo de verdad, pero aun así, a mí también me da mucho gusto!!! jejeje- _Amy tenía un vestido azul celeste contrastando con azul rey, era uno tipo princesa Disney que pegaba muy bien en su talle pero ampón desde la cintura, se veía realmente hermosa, esos estilos clásicos le hacían verse divina, En cambio ese vestido lo había hecho Hotaru, pero el boceto lo había hecho Amy, ella había explicado como lo quería, Setsu por supuesto ayudo a Hotaru en su primer diseño!!_

-Tú qué crees Serena?- _La castaña queriendo saber la opinión de su amiga, pero ella, estaba ensimismada con la vista perdida en las estrellas y en la hermosa luna creciente de esa noche_

-"_Si tan solo pudiera estar él aquí… si tan solo mis plegarias fueran escuchadas… solo una semana más y mis sueños se destrozarán, ¿Por qué lo quiero tanto_?"

-Serena?

-Qué? Perdón, me hablabas Lita?

-Serena dónde estás te pierdes de la diversión!!!

-Ay perdón!!! No sé donde estoy!!! Jejejeje es que la Luna me parece muy bella esta noche jejeje- _Serena Lucia como una bella princesa, con un vestido blanco largo tipo sirena que le había regalado Haruka en su viaje a París para la F1, era de una tela muy delicada y que al menor movimiento volaba haciendo notar lo fino de sus materiales_

-Bueno y que estamos haciendo aquí, es momento de celebrar!!! Al fin nos graduamos, somos jóvenes, tenemos un mundo que recorrer!!! Y esta noche solo somos nosotras!!!- _echando a correr hacia la pista de baile y jalando a su pareja Yaten por supuesto_

-Mina está muy emocionada!! Creo que esta noche no dormirá!!

-Lita tiene razón, pero es normal, ella ya estaba ansiosa de terminar los cursos para poder firmar algún contrato- _Esta vez era Taiki quien comentaba, los chicos habían ido a buscar a sus respectivas parejas, todos se veían muy guapos, Nicolas, Taiki, Andrew y Zafiro que iba de pareja de Serena, no pudo negarse cuando ella se lo pidió, era él o Seiya _

-Quieres bailar Serena?

-Sí, vamos

-Vamos todos!!!- _Nicolás también estaba entusiasmado y feliz por su novia y sus amigas, todos se lanzaron a la pista de baile_

-Serena… estás muy ausente, esta noche debería de ser espectacular para ti

-Lo siento Zaf, pero, no puedo quitarme de la cabeza que dentro de una semana…

-Sé lo que sientes, pero no sirve de nada estar así, arruinaras tu noche, y luces hermosa, no dejes que nada arruine este momento quieres?

-Gracias, eres muy buen amigo, gracias por aceptar a venir conmigo- _abrazándolo por el cuello pero sin parar de bailar, cosa que le provoco mil cosquilleos en su estomago_

_En otro lugar, lejos de la fiesta…_

-Ya voy!!!- _respondían al llamado de la puerta_- Un momento!!... Si?, que haces tú aquí??- _Haruka estaba más que sorprendido por su visita_

-Hola!! Podemos hablar?- _Preguntaban tímidamente desde afuera_

-Haruka quién es?- _Se asomaba curiosamente Michiru-_ Ah? Tu?

-Perdón por molestar a estas horas, tenía que hablar con alguien y pues… creo que ustedes son los más indicados según escuche

-Soy todo oídos_!!!- Lanzando una mirada de satisfacción a Michiru quien le correspondía con una sonrisa picara mientras pasaba su invitado de media noche…_

* * *

_Cerca de las 3 de la mañana el salón comenzaba a vaciarse, los invitados estaban algunos exhaustos, otros ebrios, otros con ganas de seguirla, y otros…_

-Me duelen los pies ya no puedo moverme_!!!!- Mina caminaba cual pollo espinado, sus pies estaban con callo sobre callo_

-Eso te pasa por no dejar de bailar, toda la noche te la pasaste en la pista_!!- Amy recordaba a su amiga el porqué de su dolor_

-Pero valió la pena cada segundo de este baile!!!!- _con cara triunfante la rubia dramatizaba mas su emoción_

-No las culpo, a nosotros también nos duelen los pies, si lleváramos sus zapatillas creo que también nos cansaríamos- _comentaba Yaten tumbado en una silla ya sin corbata y con 2 botones de la camisa abiertos, adiós glamur_

-Pues Amy y Lita están muy tranquilas, y eso que también bailaron como locas- _Andrew las miraba con duda_

-Aaaahh pequeño truco jejeje_- Lita reía en complicidad con Amy y al mismo tiempo levantaban un poco sus vestidos largos dejando ver sus zapatos tipo flat del mismo color que sus vestidos, muy coquetos y muy cómodos que por supuesto por el largo de sus vestidos jamás se vería que no tenían tacones_

-Eso es trampa_!!!!!!!- gritaba Rei haciendo un barullo que animo a todos de nuevo, pero el tiempo se había acabado, ya debían ir a sus casas a descansar._

_Amy se fue en el carro con Taiki, Lita con Andrew, Rei y Mina eran cargadas en brazos por sus acompañantes para meterlas en sus respectivos carros y Serena que también estaba caminando con dificultad se negaba a ser cargada por Zafiro aunque éste se lo ofreció varias veces_

-No vemos por la tarde chicas debemos aprovechar al máximo el tiempo juntas!!

-Claro Bunny!! Nos vemos en el templo a las 4!!

-Adiós!!!- _Despidiéndose todas y metiéndose a sus respectivos carros, Serena y Zafiro aun tenían que caminar un poco para llegar al suyo pero…_

-Wow te ves preciosa bombón!!!

-Haruka?

-Así es!! Zafiro, te importa si la llevo yo?

-Mmmm, no sé, que dices Bunny?

-No hay problema Zaf, muchas gracias por acompañarme esta noche

-No agradezcas, para mí fue un honor, te veo después si?- _abrazándose para despedirse_

-Claro, descansa!!

-Haruka, la dejo en tus manos, cuídala mucho si?

-Seguro que si_- despidiéndose de los dos, siguió su camino_- Sube

-A que has venido a las 3 de la mañana Haruka?

-mmmmmmmmmmmm……… ya veras, vamos, tu noche aun no termina

-De que hablas?

-Espera y verás!!- _arrancando el auto, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de las calles, 15 minutos después estaba en Brisa Marina, ambos ingresaron al restaurante, no había ni un alma ahí dentro, solo estaba una mesa para 2, iluminado con un par de velas_ -antes que nada quiero felicitarte por tu graduación, y… aquí está un regalo muy especial para ti!!- _Dándole una caja de regalo algo pequeña_- aah y esto…-_dándole otra casa más grande y ligeramente más pesada que la primera- _es de parte de Michiru, pero tienes que abrirla antes que la menor eh?

-Aaah jeje-_riendo nerviosa_- gracias!! Y ahora que hacemos aquí?

-Ven siéntate, y te veo mañana ok, no olvides tus obsequios o no te perdonare!!!

-Qué? Como que te vas, espera!!!- _sin darle tiempo salió rápidamente y arranco su deportivo amarillo- _Haruka no es así, no haría algo tan malo como dejarme aquí en medio de la noche o si? Ya sé, mejor si le marco a Zafiro y que venga a recogerme,-_buscando en su bolso el celular_

-Wow, estas preciosa!!! Como una princesa

-Qué?- _esa voz…_- Que haces aquí?

-Tenía que felicitarte por tu graduación

-Darien, no… es que yo…-_Acercándose mas y mas a ella dejándose ver por la poca luz de las velas, luciendo un traje negro muy elegante, la camisa también negra, sin corbata lo hacía verse juvenil y peligrosamente sensual_

-Ven, vamos a bailar- _tomando el control del audio y mandando la señal para prender la música, una melodía dulce y tranquila, tomándola entre sus brazos la guiaba en el baile, ella solo se dejo llevar, sabia perfecto que esa noche no se repetiría jamás_

_-_Hoy solo quería estar contigo…

-Y yo contigo Serena, no quería perderme tu momento más importante, pero… Haruka me llamo cerca de la 1 y organizo todo, no pude negarme a verte una vez mas

- No sabes cómo se lo agradezco, me ha dado el mejor regalo de toda mi vida!!- _Apoyando su cabeza en su pecho dejándose perder en su aroma varonil_

-Y si lo hacemos más especial aún?- _Tomándola por sorpresa levanto su rostro sellando sus labios con un dulce y anhelado beso. La música seguía sus cuerpos seguían el movimiento de la música pero también sus labios seguían buscándose, esperaban que ese momento jamás terminara, bailar para toda la eternidad…_

_Nos besamos bailando  
En medio del lugar.  
La música ya iba llegando al último compás. _

_miradas en silencio y quién lo iba pensar.  
Que después de este primer baile  
Me iba a enamorar  
_

-Darién…- _apenas apartando un poco sus bocas para tomar aire, pero sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos_

_-_Si princesa?-_apoyando su frente en la de ella sin soltarla ni dejar de bailar lentamente_

-Quédate conmigo esta noche- _abrazándolo por la cintura haciendo presión entre sus cuerpos_

_-_Quiero estar contigo toda la vida- _Volviendo a aprisionar sus labios, sin más tomaron sus cosas, apagaron las luces y la música y salieron del lugar…_

_Yo que era un solitario bailando  
Me quedé sin hablar  
Mientras tú me fuiste demostrando  
Que el amor es bailar  
_

_Subiendo al departamento de Darien, entre besos y caricias se dejaban llevar por sus sentimientos, no se toparon con ninguna persona en su camino, no pensaban en nadie, solo estaban ellos, nadie interferiría en sus sentimientos, entraron en el departamento y Darien ya tenía la camisa totalmente desabotonada y por fuera, Darien anhelaba cerrar la puerta y quitar ese bello vestido que obstruía su deseo, las cajas de regalo de Haruka y Michiru, el bolso de Serena, las llaves de Darien, todo fue aventado sin cuidado, la ropa iba cayendo, una prenda tras otra, Serena fue levantada por Darien quien la llevaba de frente aferrada a su cintura por sus piernas y con sus manos acariciaba su negro cabello y sus labios recorrían los suyos… y por último, la puerta del dormitorio de Darien fue cerrado entre gemidos de placer y dulces palabras de amor_

La vida es un gran baile  
Y el mundo es un salón  
Y hay muchas parejas bailando  
A nuestro alrededor

_Cerca de las 7 de la mañana, la rubia se levantaba esa noche la había gozado como nunca en toda su vida, uno de sus sueños más preciados se había hecho realidad, entregarse completamente al amor de su vida, no había remordimientos, la culpa no la atormentaba, sabía bien que él se había entregado igual que ella, poco a poco fue recogiendo su ropa, siguió el camino hasta la sala donde encontró su vestido tirado en el vestíbulo_

_-"Francamente no tengo ánimos de ponerme el mismo vestido… ni modo, aaaah (suspirando) pero que noche más mágica!!! Ah? Es verdad el regalo de Haruka- viendo la caja pequeña tirada descuidadamente- no, pero me dijo que primero la más grande, jeje le hare caso- buscando la caja grande que encontró bajo la mesa del comedor- acá estas!!! -Sin salir de debajo de la mesa decidió quedarse a abrirla ahí mismo- eh?? Ropa nueva!! Genial!!! Y unos zapatitos planos esto es suerte!!!.... espera un momento"- _Haruka sabía que algo así iba a pasar??? Aaaahhh eres despreciable Haruka, y pervertido!!!- _lanzando su puño al aire pegándose con la mesa que casi le saca un grito de dolor pero lo suprimió ya que no quería despertar a Darien_

_Y entre toda esta gente  
Nos fuimos a encontrar,  
Pareciamos predestinados para asi bailar._

_Una vez cambiada y arreglada tomo sus cosas y lanzando una última mirada al amor de su vida se sintió más feliz que cualquiera en el mundo, ahí estaba su amante, con el cabello desarreglado, desnudo y con expresión de tranquilidad, quería regresar a sus brazos y entregarse de nuevo pero, podían mas los regaños de sus padres al darse cuenta de que no había llegado a dormir, tomo sus cosas y salió de ahí con los pasos más sigilosos que pudo._

_Cerca de las 9 de la mañana el moreno despertó al sentir la ausencia del calor de su compañera de cama…_

_Y ahora que estamos en la pista tú y yo,  
No quiero que dejemos de bailara asi,  
Pues vienen otros ritmos que te  
Quieren separar de mi,  
Y no pueda abrazarte ni sentir tu cuerpo,  
_

_-_Serena?- _abriendo los ojos y levantándose un poco, sobre la almohada estaba una nota- "ERES LO QUE MAS QUIERO EN ESTE MUNDO"- estaba claro… ella se había ido sin despertarlo…_

_Y vuelva a bailar solo como antes  
De estar junto a ti,  
Y asi bailando quiero  
Que me hagas el amor,_

_Sus padres no se habían dado cuenta de la hora de su regreso, así que aprovechó para dormirse, pero antes… había un último regalo que le faltaba por abrir…_

_-"veamos que es…- abriendo con cuidado de no hacer ruido - aah una estrella, pero se abre de aquí!!- abriendo la estrella una luna se ilumino al centro dejando sonar una bella melodía- es hermosa!!! Que bello regalo, una caja de música, me da tanta tranquilidad"- quedándose dormida con la música entre sus manos, soñando con el príncipe de su vida…_

* * *

_¿Que tal?? Les gusto?? No olviden dejar sus Reviews!!!! Ya nos estamos acercando al final de esta historia pero descuiden, será genial!!!! Ahora siii mi mensaje urgente!!!_

_Para todas aquellas que les guste Special A!! ya tengo un nuevo Fic y es de esta hermosa serie, espero que se den una vuelta por alla y me dejen comentarios, no me hagan como en la historia de Sailor Moon que hice para su cumpleaños y ni las moscas se pararon en esa linda historia que creee en junio pasado!!! Xfaaaaa!!!! Les gustarán ambas historias oki!! Así que las espero con sus reviews!!!_

_Natsch: mil gracias, espero este también te agrade, aah y lamento no poder actualizar pronto, esq se me va el avión de repente y se me olvida jejeje_

_Neo Reina Serenity: Ay amix!!! Mi vida es un caos!!! Pero como puedo he estado leyendo la de travesuras del destino a ratos, va muy bien te felicito!!! Espero pronto seguirte leyendo, pero no creas q te he abandonado eeh!! Para nada, sigo al tanto!!_

_Sailor Lady: Amix!!!! Mil gracias por tu comprensión y siii Darien es medio sonso pero aun así ya se esta aplicando jejeje y si no haber dime q opinas de este cap!! Ujuuu hasta las calcetas salieron volando jajajaja bueno espero leerte pronto con tu review!!_

_Tefa: Amix q onda me fallaste con ese review!! No importa se que siempre me lees y mil gracias!!! Eres mi primer review en mi historia de S.A. diez mil millones de Arigatoooouu!!!! Jejejeje nos estamos leyendo vale!! _

_Gracias también a las personas que nos siguen agregando como su historia favorita o como alerta! De verdad se los agradezco y x lo pronto les agradezco a:_

_Mery malfoy y Moon Sailor-Pink_

_Mata neeeee!!!!_


	25. 24 Y es que

_**Este fic tiene como propósito la diversión y libre expresión de ideas y desarrollo de la imaginación.**_

_**Los personajes son originales de la serie Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi, creados en 1992, las canciones que usamos para ambientar son de café tacvba, solo son usadas para crear ambiente y la idea de las emociones que siente el personaje.**_

Ya se, ya seeee, me kieren asesinar! Lo bueno es q estoy lejos de ustedes y estoy a salvo! Jajajaja, pero bueno primero lo primero… a leer!

**24) Y ES QUE…**

_En Inglaterra… 4 días antes de la boda _

-Niños! – _gritaba la madre superiora_ – es hora de comer!

- Chibi chibi, ya te atrape, pequeña latosa – _la madre tomo a la pequeña entre sus brazos y la llevo hasta la dirección _– eres demasiado hermosa como para que te hagan esto… ven vamos alguien quiere verte

- Chibi!

-señor, aquí esta la niña –

-_No puede ser! Es igualita a…_ disculpe madre superiora, por que tienen a esta niña alejada de todos los demás?

- Esa información no puedo dársela, demasiado hago con haberle respondido muchas de sus preguntas y eso por la insistencia, además de que no se me hace justo que esta niña sufra

-ok no se preocupe, luego vuelvo a venir, muchas gracias, y ya sabe mucha discreción – _saliendo de la dirección y sacando su celular_

- si no se preocupe, ojala que algún dia puedas estar con tus padres Chibi

-Señor, confirmado, la niña se encuentra en un internado

-Ok Mrs Jonh, regrese inmediatamente a Japon, urge esa información este mismo dìa – _colgando – "Ahora entiendo tantas cosas, por fin el rompecabezas esta armándose"_

_Flash back_

_15 dias antes_

-Que nervios tengo ahhhhh – _Esmeralda estaba q no podía creerlo, su boda se realizaría en 15 dias – _

-Amor, tranquilízate por favor – _Dante intentaba calmarla _– debemos organizar lo de la luna de miel… o que creías que te ibas a ir sin mi?

-Jajajaja, no amor, pero se me hace tan extraño, me voy de luna de miel y en lugar de pasármela con mi marido voy a estar con el amor de mi vida

-Huyy lo dices como si no te agradara la idea –_ haciéndose el dolido_

-No me hagas esos pucheros, que te lo crea quien no te conoce – _sentándose en sus piernas y dándole un beso _– sabes amor?

-Que mi cielo?

-Tengo miedo…

-A que?

-A que nada de lo que este haciendo valga la pena

-Esme – _levantándole la cara para verla a los ojos_ – yo se que tu me ocultas algo, si tan solo confiaras en mi y me dijeras que es tan importante como para casarte con Darien

-No me preguntes, es mas, ya te lo había dicho, si no me caso mi padre pierde toda su fortuna – _intentando desviar su mirada hacia otro lado_

-Ok estoy de acuerdo, eres su única hija y se que te preocupas por el bienestar de tu familia, pero hay algo que no me cuadra en todo esto, te siento distraída, preocupada por todo esto

- Y como quieres que no me preocupe? – _levantándose molesta_ – crees que yo elegi esto? Crees que soy feliz al ver como mi mejor amigo se sacrifica también al grado de dejar ir al amor de su vida? Crees que es fácil ver como tu familia puede perderlo todo? No lo es! Crees que es fácil haber abandonado a lo que mas quieres en el mundo todo por… - _esmeralda callo en cuanta que estaba hablando de mas_

_Y es que, quisiera saber,_

_Que piensas tú que soy yo,_

_Que es lo que esperas de mí _

_Para seguirme, hasta aqui._

-Amor, nunca me perderas – _quedándose callado y pensativo_ – espera… algo me dice que no te referías a mi verdad? – _esmeralda solo agacho la mirada y dante se acerco a ella y la tomo por los hombros –_ dime de quien hablas? A lo mejor yo puedo ayudarte? Que es lo que me escondes?

-Dante yo… es que yo … - _Din don_ – tengo que abrir la puerta – Darien! Hola que haces por aquí?

_no se si vamos,_

_o ya no regresamos,_

_no veo principio ni fin,_

-Pues hay unos ciertos detalles que aun faltan para "nuestra" boda, hola Dante espero no interrumpirlos –

-Pues no quiero ser grosero pero si interrumpes algo…

-Dante no seas asi… que necesitas Darien?

-Mira necesito la distribución de las mesas, para ir a dejarlo al salón, si no para que quieres que mi abuelo se ponga peor de lo que ya esta

-O si tienes razón, deja voy por ellas, esperame un momento – _partiendo hacia la recamara_

-Mira Chiba, yo se que ustedes me ocultan algo, y lo averiguare tarde o temprano –

-Dante no te metas, ya es muy tarde, nada se puede hacer

- eso ya lo veremos – _saliendo enojado del departamento, tomando su celular y realizando una llamada_- Mrs John que noticias me tiene de nuevo?

_Fin flash back_

_En un café de la zona…_

-Bombon… cuando regresaras conmigo?

-Seiya, no empezemos, ya habíamos quedado en que solo podíamos ser amigos, no hagas que me arrepienta- _tomando su café_

-Esta bien, pero solo contestame algo… es por èl? – _Seiya estaba intentando hacer todo lo que estaba al alcance de sus manos para que su ex novia axediera a regresar con èl_

_Desde un remoto lugar,_

_Desde otra generación,_

_Una forma de pensar,_

_Fuimos tan solo una opcion,_

- … - _Serena no sabia que contestar, si bien era cierto que amaba profundamente a Darien pero ella sabia perfectamente que ese amor estaba condenado _

-Perdon por insistir tanto Bunny, pero estamos de acuerdo que este tipo se casa el próximo sábado – _tomandola de las manos_ – se que duele pero tienes que olvidarte de èl

-Lo se Seiya lo se, crees que no estoy conciente de que el amor de mi vida se me va de las manos, no entiendo que esta pasando realmente, por que se tiene que casar con ella – _soltándose de las manos del chico y tapándose la cara_ – lo amo! Si eso es lo que quieres escuchar, pues ya te lo dije LO AMO! Y nunca me oyes nunca podre olvidarlo, el es y será mi gran amor – _parándose de su asiento y saliendo a toda prisa del café, dejando a su compañero en estado de shok_

_Mucha inocencia un poco de paciencia,_

_Del que no pueda ni errar,_

_Tu te podras alejar,_

_Mas lo que viste de ti,_

_Eso que preguntas soy,_

_Me lo podrias repetir._

-Vaya vaya vaya, creo que ahora si lo has perdido todo hermanito – _Yaten estaba sentado a unas cuentas mesas de donde se hayaba su hermano _

-No lo puedo creer

-No puedes hacer nada hermano, ríndete, retirate como un caballero, tu la dejaste ir hace mucho tiempo

-No hermano, esto no se acaba aun – _dejando dinero en la mesa_ – ya se que tengo que hacer

-Seiya! Espero que no haga ninguna locura

_En el templo Hikawa… 3 dias antes del festejo…_

-Chicas que vamos a hacer? – _decía una rubia tomando su tè_

-No lo se, los días pasan cada vez mas rápido, y nuestro tiempo se acaba – _respondiendo una castaña a la ves que servia màs tè a sus amigas_

-Es que debe de haber alguna manera, no podemos dejar que su felicidad se le escape – _la pelinegra golpeaba con los puños cerrados la mesita de importancia_ – es nuestra mejor amiga, gracias a ella somos felices

-Rei, calmate por favor, no podemos sobresaltarnos, asi no arreglaremos nada – _Amy tratataba de tranquilizar a su amiga_

-Ok pensemos, hay muchos momentos que no me cuadran… veamos, recapitulemos – _Mina se levantaba de su cojin y comenzaba a caminar alrededor de sus amigas_ – primero que nada Darien vivio con sus abuelos por que se quedo huérfano, termino sus estudios y se vino para aca a la empresa familiar, Andrew nos lo presento

-Si, y por un error Bunny se hizo pasar por su novia para que sus abuelos, que vinieron a visitarlo, creyeran que ya había hecho su vida aquí – _Lita secundaba a su amiga_

-Pero se les salió de la manos y el abuelo se dio cuenta de la mentira y de ahí salió Esmeralda. Pero si se dan cuenta ella no es como lo que aparento la primera vez – _Amy se queda pensando_

-Es verdad, primero hizo que se separaran ellos Sere y Darien, pero hasta ella misma tiene un amante y por mas que dice amarlo no quiere soltar a Darien – _Mina seguía atando los cabos sueltos, intentar armar ese rompecabezas_

-Efectivamente chicas, ni Darien quiere soltar a Esmeralda aun amando a Sere, el abuelo y el padre de Esme hicieron un trato pero de que tratara? – _Rei se quedaba pensativa-_ Que esta pasando?

-Quieren saber de que se trata todo este lio? – _un joven estaba en el marco de la puerta, haciéndose notar _– puedo pasar?

-Tu aquí? Que es lo que quieres? – _Rei estaba molesta al verlo ahì_

-Hola Rei, como estas? – _pasando y sentándose en donde fuese el lugar de Mina – _

-Largate de aquí , no eres bienvenido a este lugar, ni a ningún otro – _Lita se paraba y se ponía a la defensiva_

-ok chicas no vine a discutir con ustedes, quieren información?...

-De que nos hablas? – _Amy era la única que permanecia tranquila, a pesar de la presencia del invitado _

-Quieren saber, quien es Esmeralda realmente?

-que? Tu la conoces? – _dijeron al unislo todas las chicas _– habla!

-esta bien… Estuve investigando y…

_Flash back_

-Señor Hito, como esta? –

-Joven Kou, que lo trae por aquí a mi oficina – _parándose y saludando al joven_

-Necesito de sus servicios _– tomando asiento_

-Usted dira?

-Necesito que…

_Fin flash back_

-Contrataste un investigador privado? – _Mina estaba que no lo creía _– pero para que? Habla o te arrepentiras!

-Mina deja que termine de contarnos – _Amy intentaba calmar el ambiente tan tenso que se ponía –_ síguenos contando

-Ok, pero por favor, créanme, lo que estoy haciendo es de buena fe… a si les decía, efectivamente contrate a un muy buen investigador y puedo decir que es excelente, ya que me obtuvo la información de ayer a hoy, y me dijo…

_Flash back_

-Señor Kou, le tengo la información que me pidió, no fue tan difícil ya que es un personaje publico – _entregándole unos papeles_

-Y que consiguió?

-bueno pues, El señor Charles esta endeudado hasta el cuello, si no paga la próxima semana le hipotecaran todas sus propiedades y prácticamente èl y toda su familia quedara en la calle

-Ok, pero que tiene que ver la familia Chiba en todo esto?

-D eso solo le consegui poca información y eso a tràves de un "soplòn anónimo". Las dos familias tienen un convenio en que sus primogénitos se casarian y èl señor Henry le daba el dinero para pagar esas deudas…

-Pero que gana el señor Chiba con todo esto? Que no seria al contrario, pone en riesgo su fortuna? -

-Yo también lo pensé asi, pero este "anónimo" me comento que no era asi, el señor Henry esta buscando quedarse con el 60% de las propiedades que salvaría con su préstamo y con ello se volveria la persona mas rica y poderosa de todo Inglaterra, Japon y Estados Unidos…

-eso es todo? Por eso vendió a Darien? Su propio nieto?

-No, eso no es todo, también quiere tener el control sobre su propio nieto

-Jajaja lo que hace la gente rica… pero lo que no me queda bien claro es porque tanto Esmeralda y Darien han caído en el juego, según tengo entendido que ninguno de los dos lo hace por el dinero

-Pues en un principio asi era por parte de la señorita Esmeralda, ella quería salvar a su familia de la ruina, además que asi salvaba sus intereses y seguía teniendo la misma vida privilegiada como siempre, pero desafortunadamente no pude investigar mas, solo se que ella y el joven Darien tienen secreto, un acuerdo creo yo, pero no se de que se trate, el informante no me quizo dar mas información

-Oh ya veo, bueno señor Hito, muchas gracias, aquí tiene sus honorarios, y ya sabe, si consigue mas información antes de este sábado le dare el doble de lo que le doy ahora- _dando el sobre y despidiéndose_

-Esta bien joven, intentare hacer todo lo pueda

_Fin flash back_

-Osea, ya no entendí – _Lita ahora estaba mas confundida que antes_

-OHH ya veo, aparte de la amenaza de parte de sus familias, ellos también tienen su propio secreto –

-exactamente Mina, pero aquí el problema es… cual es ese secreto? – _Amy se agarraba la cabeza intentando pensar_

- Pues eso lo tenemos q averiguar – _Rei esta dispuesta a dar todo por su amiga_ – y a todo esto – _mirando a él joven sentado con ellas_ – tu que ganas?

-Eh? –_ poniéndose de pie_ – Sabia que me lo preguntarían, lo que pasa es que yo…

-Seiya solo quiere enmendar los errores de su pasado

-Yaten! – _Mina se abalanzaba sobre su novio y le plantaba un beso en la boca_

-Hola mi cielo! _Tomandola de la cintura y correspondiendo a ese calido beso_ –

-Asi es, el día de ayer me quede de ver con serena y por mas que intente que ella volviese conmigo fue un no definitivo, fue cuando me di cuenta que mia fue la culpa y decidi hacer algo por ella

-Aunque eso te costara tu propia felicidad – _rei terminaba de hablar por Seiya_

-exactamente, yo la tuve conmigo y por tonto la deje ir, ahora solo quiero que ella encuentre esa felicidad

-Pero como podemos saber cual es la ultima pieza del rompecabezas?

-No lo se Amy pero yo se quien nos puede ayudar – _Seiya saco el celular _– Zafiro? No espera no cuelgues, necesitamos hablar contigo, es urgente… sobre Bunny…ok, asi quedamos- _finalizando la llamada_ – muy bien chicas y hermano, tenemos mucho por hacer…

_No muy lejos de ahí, en un sencillo restaurante_

-Me puede traer mmm unas enchiladas verdes y una naranjada por favor – _Serena moria de hambre y es que a pesar de estar de vacaciones su trabajo la mantenía muy ocupada – _

-En seguida le traemos su orden señorita, con permiso – _decía un camarero_

-gracias –

-Hola Como estas?

-Ehh? – _volteando a ver quien le llamaba_ – Tu? Que haces aquí?

Ya seeeee! Encima de q me desaparezco le corto muy feo a la historia, pero les prometo q ahora si no tardare en subir la otra parte, ya la tengo hecha asi q no tardaré, tuve el problema de q Para Para se me desapareció y encima no encontraba la canción adecuada, pero saben q no me olvido de ustedes.

Gracias a mis lectoras hermosas q tanto amo y kiero y millones de gracias a todas las chicas lindas q me siguen agregando a sus favoritas! Les prometo un final no de 10, ni de 20… será… CARDIACOOOOO! Muajajaja!

LAS ADORO! Cuídense y recuerden… VIVE CON TUS OJOS HACIA EL CIELO, NO HACIA EL SUELO!


	26. 25 Debajo del Mar

_**Este fic tiene como propósito la diversión y libre expresión de ideas y desarrollo de la imaginación.**_

_**Los personajes son originales de la serie Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi, creados en 1992, las canciones que usamos para ambientar son de café tacvba, solo son usadas para crear ambiente y la idea de las emociones que siente el personaje.**_

**Ya se ya se! Ahora si me cuelgan sii sii ya las veo con sus antorchas y tridentes en frente queriendo matarme! Aaaaaaaahhhhh pero de verdad lo lamento, había perdido este capitulo y tarde en encontrarlo! Pero finalmente esta aquí y estoy trabajando a marchas forzadas en el próximo… por cierto hablando de ello… ANUNCIO IMPORTANTISIMO! LES COMENTO ABAJO!**

**DISFRUTENLO!**

**25) **_**DEBAJO DEL MAR**_

-Hola Como estas?- _llamando la atención de la rubia _

-Ehh? – _volteando a ver quien le llamaba_- Tu? Que haces aquí?

-Puedo sentarme?- _pidió amablemente la chica_

-Eh este? Si claro, siéntate- _haciendo un ademan con su mano para que tomara asiento_

-Serena, que bueno que te encuentro, me gustaría platicar contigo

-Dime Esmeralda, de que quieres que hablemos…

_2 días antes de la boda… en las empresas Black moon…_

-Hermano ya me voy – _decía un atractivo peliazul_

-Tan temprano?

-Si, tengo cosas que hacer - _tomando su chaqueta y abriendo la puerta_

-espera, tu tramas algo – _Diamante se acerco hasta su hermano_ – que es lo que me ocultas?

-Desde cuando desconfías de mi? Solo voy a ir a ver a un amigo

-Un amigo? Y desde cuando Seiya Kou es tu amigo?

-Que? Como sabes? – _sorprendido_

-Escuche el día que te llamo por teléfono, sin querer escuche la conversación…

_Flash back_

-Estoy aburrido, le hablare a mi amada – _tomando el teléfono de su oficina, pero sin percatarse de que la línea estaba ocupada – "con quien esta hablando mi hermano.."_

_-_Si quien habla… tu?... esta bien que quieres?... y tu que tienes que ver con Serena?... mmm esta bien, pero te lo advierto una mala jugada de tu parte y no te la acabas Kou… nos vemos mañana a las una en el crow… adiós

-_"Era Seiya Kou!" Que tiene que ver mi hermano con ese?_

_Fin flash back_

-No te metas en lo que no te importa

-Claro que me importa, por que esta metida en todo esto Bunny

-Mejor ocupate en tus asuntos - _ya molesto el peliazul_ – haber dime… por que no le dices a Esmeralda realmente quien eres…

-Yo…-_sin argumento alguno_

-Adios hermanito – _saliendo, dejando pensativo a su hermano_

-Yo…

_Flash back_

_Inglaterra, hace unos cuantos años…_

-Vayamos a nadar en la tarde-_comentaba un chico pelirrojo _

-No lo se… tengo que estudiar

-Ya Diamante, no seas aguafiestas, acabamos de entrar a la universidad, relájate

-Jajajaja lo se pero… - _su atención se desvio hacia una chica que iba entrando al comedor de la facultad_ - Que hermosa chica! Es nueva? Quien es?

_En la noche me voy a ahogar_

_A ahogar debajo del mar_

_Con grandes fantasmas_

_Que me llevan a caminar_

-Olvidalo amigo, no te conviene, te dejara sin una moneda en la cartera, se llama Esmeralda, es muy hermosa pero también muuuy interesada, tengo entendido que esta tras los huesos de Chiba

-Mmmm eso ya lo veremos…-_con aire autosuficiente y seductor_

_Caminaba con una anciana_

_Que lloraba por sus hijos_

_Yo le hablaba de tus ojos_

_De tu olor, ternura, todo_

_Fin flash back_

-recuerdo cuando te conoci y como tuve que cambiar para poder acercarme a ti y sobre todo que te fijaras en mi y no en mi dinero

_A veces siento tristeza_

_Tristeza de no mirarte_

_Perderme en la eternidad_

_De tu oscuridad_

_Flash back_

-Asi quedamos director Stevens, muchas gracias por ayudarme

-No entiendo a que quiere llegar con esta farsa joven Black pero sus intenciones espero no afecten

-no se preocupe, digamos que solo quiero ser una persona mas humilde. Por cierto ya todos lo saben?

-Si, ya se corrió la voz de que usted esta aquí por una beca que se le ofreció y por sus excelentes calificaciones no hay ningún problema, no tendrá problemas con los demás jóvenes, puesto que ellos creían que era perteneciente a una buena familia, ya sabe como son…

-Excelente, a sobre de eso, no me importa, ya es tiempo que se mezclen con alguien como "yo"

_Fin flash back_

Y caíste en mis redes amada mia…

_A veces siento deseo_

Deseo de irme contigo

Será un sueño infinito

Serás solo tu

Flash back

-Mi vida!

-Esmeralda, amor mío! – _besando apasionadamente a su amante _– de donde vienes?

-Estaba con el heredero de los Chiba

-Que estabas haciendo tu con él? – _a Diamante no le gustaba que su chica le hablara a ese joven_

-Tesoro, no te pongas celoso, tu sabes que solo te quiero a ti, pero…

-Si lo se, yo no tengo lo que el tiene verdad?

-No lo digas de esa manera, tu sabes que estoy acostumbrada a la buena vida

_En otoño caen las hojas_

_Llenas de nostalgia_

_En mis manos mareadas_

_de 96 grados saturados_

_Yo le hablaba solo de ti_

_los tus perfumes de tus flores_

_y ella me explico que_

_la eternidad eras tu_

_eras tu, serás solo tu_

-Por que no te vienes a vivir conmigo?

-Yo… - _comenzando a reírse un poco__- _seamos honestos, tu beca no nos ayudaría en nada, estamos bien asi, disfrutamos al estar juntos, solo eres y puedes ser mi amante no me pidas mas, no arruines el momento, sabes que te amo y no tienes ni idea de cuanto, tu me has enseñado tantas cosas buenas de la vida, pero mis padres se opondrían a nuestra relación – _tomandolo de la cara para verlo a los ojos _– lo siento mucho amor… tengo que irme, quede en ir de compras con mis amigas – _besándolo _– te amo, no lo olvides!

_-"Un día esmeralda te dire quien soy, pero no ahora, hasta que estes dispuesta a dejar todo por mi"_

_A veces siento deseo_

_Deseo de irme contigo_

_Será un sueño infinito_

_Serás solo tú._

_Fin flash back_

_Regresando con las hermosas chicas, en el restaurante…_

-No entiendo Esmeralda, si tanto dices amar a Dante y querer a Darien, por que te casas y lo peor de todo es que metes en tu juego a Darien - _la rubia cuestionaba sus acciones de la peliverde_

-Lo siento Bunny, la forma en que te separe de Darien no fue lo mas justa, pero no tenia otra opción, se que es difícil de entender, pero todo tiene una buena razón… yo…

_A veces siento tristeza_

_Tristeza de no mirarte_

_A veces siento deseo_

_Deseo de irme contigo_

_A veces siento tristeza_

_Tristeza de no mirarte_

_Será un sueño infinito_

_Serás solo tu…_

_En el crow…_

-Zafiro aca estamos – _Mina levantaba la mano para que el joven pudiera verla_

-Ustedes que hacen aquí? Y con él? – _señalando al pelinegro _

-Te dije que nos urgia hablar contigo – _Seiya tomaba su malteada tranquilamente – _siéntate, te explicamos…

-Pues espero que tengan una buena razón para que estén todos aquí, por que no entiendo nada … - _recorriendo a cada una de ellas, Mina, Rei, Amy, Lita, Yaten, Nicolas, Taiki, Andrew y Seiya, todos estaban ahí_

-La tenemos, pues veras, hace días yo contrate a un investigador y… -

_En un departamento muy lujoso, se encontraba una pareja recostada en el sillón cama de la sala, terminando de ver una película…_

-Mi sirena hermosa, te gusto?

-Estuvo bellísima! Me fascinan los finales felices, ojala que nuestra conejita tuviera el mismo descenlace- _se secaba las lagrimas la chica de cabello aguamarina_

-No te preocupes, junto con Yaten tenemos el plan perfecto para el sábado- _Haruka estaba muy confiado_

-A si? Y se puede saber que piensan hacer?

-Mira…

-eso es todo lo que pude investigar… por eso necesitamos de tu ayuda, para saber mas del pasado de Esmeralda-_Decidido el pelinegro_

-Mmmm –_ dudando si decir algo_ – se por donde van, ustedes piensan que yo se algo sobre ella?

-Exactamente, a lo mejor no mucho, pero si tu hermano es amante de ella tu debes saber algo – _Rei hablaba suplicante_

- Esta bien, pero no digan nada de lo que les voy a contar, no es mucho lo que se, desafortunadamente mi hermano tiene secretos para conmigo, pero recuero que…

_Flash back_

-Soy el hombre mas afortunado hermano! – _saltaba de felicidad un joven peliplateado_

-Por que? Que hay de nuevo? Te ganaste la lotería? Jajajaja

-Jaja que payaso, noooo, aparte para que quiero sacarme la lotería si soy el heredero de los negocios BlackMoon

-O es cierto, ya se me olvidaba que si eres un rico heredero y no un becario de la universidad, hasta negar que soy tu hermano has dicho – _con sarcasmo hablaba el atractivo Zafiro _– ya cuéntame a que se debe tu felicidad?

-Esmeralda! Por fin me ha aceptado! Me dijo que no le importaba nada que solo quería estar conmigo, que iba a hablar con sus padres para que aceptaran lo nuestro!

-Hermano! Me da mucho gusto por ti! Pero no crees que ya es tiempo de que le digas la verdad… de quien eres en realidad?

-Si. En cuanto les diga a sus padres yo le dire quien soy

_Fin flash back_

-Entonces tu hermano se hizo pasar por otra persona? Ahora entiendo por que Esmeralda le decía Dante y él se comportaba muy diferente cuando esta con ella – _Mina seguía descifrando cada unos de los eventos del pasado con el presente –_ pero lo que no entiendo, es si Esmeralda ya lo había aceptado, por que regreso con Darien?

-Ademas… Esmeralda le ponía el cuerno a Darien con tu hermano? – _Rei estaba super atenta a la platica de Zafiro_

-Hey hey no me invadan con tantas preguntas… vamos poco a poco… No, Esmeralda nunca le puso los cuernos a Darien, si anduvieron solo por un tiempo si digo que dos meses fue mucho, pero su relación era mas una linda amistad que un verdadero amor, después conoció a mi hermano y comenzaron a salir a escondidas, Darien y Diamante no se llevaban bien al principio pero Chiba los ayudaba a salir y asi fue como se fueron haciendo amigos, del por que acepto los planes de su padre y con ello regreso con Darien, no lo se, lo ultimo que recuerdo es…

_Flash back_

-Hermano – _tomando un copa mas de whisky _– por que me dejo?, ella me había dicho que estaríamos juntos, y se fue… por que?._-En completo estado de ebriedad y con las lagrimas al borde_

-No lo se hermano, pero que te dijo? – _sentándose a un lado de su hermano_

-Fue a verme al departamento, tenia todo listo para una cena romantica en la cual le propondría matrimonio y le contaria toda la verdad, para que asi no tuviera problemas con sus padres, me la iba a jugar por todo, pero cuando llego se veía distinta había llorado, solo me dijo que se tenia que ir, no me dejo hablar y salió corriendo, se fue llorando, no pude detenerla…

-Hermano… - _zafiro se sentía impotente al no saber como ayudar a su hermano_

_Fin flash back_

-Eso es todo lo que se, días después, Esmeralda fue transferida a un internado en Francia, alla termino sus estudios, bueno eso fue lo que tenia entendido – _intentando recordar algo mas que pudiera serles de utilidad _– fue muy extraño todo, antes de que se fuera se veía muy demacrada, y también se le comenzó a ver nuevamente con Chiba, hasta que se fue, paso el tiempo, mi hermano se vino a Japon al igual que yo, estuvimos con ustedes, pero por los negocios regresamos a Inglaterra, supimos del compromiso entre Chiba y Esmeralda y al poco tiempo Darien vino a Japon, lo demás pues ya lo saben…

-Mmmmm es muy raro todo, necesitamos saber que paso con Esmeralda, ese es el punto clave de todo – _Lita estaba cada vez mas confusa_

-Si tan solo pudiéramos descubrir el secreto de Esmeralda – _Taiki al igual que todos intentaban recordar algo, alguna señal que les diera la pauta_

**Bueno, hasta aquí ¿todo bien? Jajaja pues bien.. . la cosa esta así… T.T Lamento darles la mala noticia pero… bueno, ustedes mis fieles lectoras saben bien que Para Para estudia medicina, así que le ha tocado el turno de entrar en el Internado, así que como sabrán no es algo que le deje mucho tiempo así que éste fue el último capítulo que escribió Para Para (amiga del alma te extraño!) Me ha pedido que la disculpe con ustedes porque no podrá continuar, sé que lo entienden y les agradezco que hayan seguido con esta historia.**

**Los próximos estarán escritos 100% por mi y sin edición de parte de mi co-escritora, solo les pido apoyo, pero estoy trabajando en ello, les prometo capítulos cardiacos xq se acerca la hora de la verdad! Ustedes tranquilas y yo asustada jajaja**

**Bueno esa era la trágica noticia que les tenía que dar, mil gracias por sus reviews y por todo el apoyo que nos dieron a las 2, ahora los agradecimientos! Aaaahhh siiii lo extrañaba!**

_**Natsch:**_ Mil gracias por el apoyo, espero q este capítulo te haya agradado y te deje con dudas por resolver en el próximo y con muchas mas ganas de seguir leyendo! Gracias x el apoyo en ésta historia!

_**Tefa-sakura:**_ Aaaaahh ya seeee tu serás la primera en corretearme con el tridente! Nooooo! T.T snf! Bueno mira… jeje en lo que encontraba el cap estuve con el de Mi soledad y Tu, antes di que lo encontré! Jajaja y x cierto… haber para cuando esa Sweet Emotion eeeh! Q también ya demoraste! Jaja Gracias x el apoyo!

_**Neo Reyna Serenity:**_ Siiiii y tu serás la segunda con la antorcha para medio matarme verdad? Sniiiifffff! Lamento mucho la demora, si que he estado perdida, pero … aaaaaaaahhh (suspiro resignado) tengo tanto q contarte! Espero encontrarte pronto! Gracias x el apoyo en Eres y en Mi soledad y ¿tu?

_**Isabel20:**_ Arigatou por el coment! Me alegra q sigas nuestras historias locas! Espero no tardar mas con la actualización de ésta historia!

_**Sailor lady:**_ Jo joooo ahora este fic ha sido tomado por mi! Una vuelta del destino hace que los personajes lo tomen diferente así que espera más de este fic q esta medio loco! Nuestros héroes del día Haruka y Yaten harán algo… o serán ¿Seiya y Diamante¡? Aaaaahhhh q dilema! Jajaja algo sucederá y eso es seguro!

_**Sailor O:**_ Este cap fue un poco revelador, espero te haya resuelto y dado algunas preguntas más por resolver así que… tengo tarea para resolver jajaja! Espero tu comment al respecto! Nos leemos en el siguiente!

_**Usagi13chiba: **_Mil gracias por todo el apoyo que nos has dado en esta historia y también en la mía, en verdad espero sigas apoyando este proyecto loco salido de un día de ocio jaja, nos leemos prontito! Espero tu comment!

**Bueno pues es todo! Mil gracias y espero sus comentarios! Y ps… que su apoyo siga! Dare lo mejor para que el próximo capitulo no las defraude! Bonito fin de semana, se portan mal y cuídense bien oki?**

**Recuerden: **

"_**UN DIA SIN MÚSICA, ES COMO UN DÍA SIN AIRE!"**_


	27. 26 CRISIS… HOY NO ES UN DIA MUY

_**Este fic tiene como propósito la diversión y libre expresión de ideas y desarrollo de la imaginación.**_

_**Los personajes son originales de la serie Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi, creados en 1992, las canciones que usamos para ambientar son de café tacvba, solo son usadas para crear ambiente y la idea de las emociones que siente el personaje.**_

_**Bueno pues… ahora siii… habrá boda! Wuaaaaaaa pero q feo, estamos a 1 cap de dar por terminado este fic que ha sido el más largo que he hecho y bueno, la verdad estoy indecisa, quería crear un ambiente muy tenso asi que no se si lo logre, por favor díganme si les ha gustado este capitulo, porque el que viene es… muajajajaja EL FINAAALLLL ¡! Pero bueno, por ahora les digo: la canción utilizada para el cap es PEZ, así la buscan, la verdad esta muy buena, así que vale la pena escucharla al igual que todas las que hemos puesto acá.**_

_**Diviértanse y me cuentan que tal!**_

_**CAPITULO 26 CRISIS… HOY NO ES UN DIA MUY NORMAL**_

_Eran Cerca de las 10 de la noche del jueves, la boda se realizaría el sábado a las 2 de la tarde…_

_Serena estaba viendo la luna creciente, estaba muy bella y resplandeciente, perdida en sus pensamientos, estaba intrigada, no dejaba de pensar en Esmeralda y lo que le había dicho, todos los sucesos que vendrían a partir de esa tarde en que hablaron…_

_-Flashback- _

_En el Crown una hermosa rubia estaba metida en su libreta escribiendo a toda prisa para evitar olvidar lo que estaba pensando, absorta en sus pensamientos…_

-_"El joven de cabellera azabache príncipe la tierra y la hermosa princesa de la Luna se tomaron de las manos, me miraron fijamente a los ojos y … y… dijeron al diablo con esto, el amor apesta" _Rayos no estoy para nada inspirada, esta se supone es la parte mas importante del libro pero no se como sacar a flote ese amor mmmm- _Poniendo su pluma en la boca y sus manos tapaban sus oídos como intentando retener las ideas, miraba distraída la ventana para darse mas ideas de su nueva historia._

-Hola Como estas?

-Ehh? – _volteando a ver quien le llamaba_- Tu? Que haces aquí?

-Puedo sentarme?

-Eh este? Si claro, siéntate- _haciendo un ademan con su mano para que tomara asiento_

-Serena, que bueno que te encuentro, me gustaría platicar contigo

-Dime Esmeralda, de que quieres que hablemos, en realidad no se me ocurre algo que tu quieras platicar conmigo

-La verdad es que si, quiero que quede muy claro, que no amo a Darien en el sentido que tu tienes, yo en verdad amo con todo mi corazón a Dante, él es para mí mi universo

-Sabes algo, ya no me interesa esta clase de conversaciones- _volviendo a su libreta_

_-_Sé que te interesa porque sé que no has dejado de amar a Darien, por mi culpa no han podido amarse como se debe

-"_Mmmm creo que en esta parte de la historia es mejor si mato a uno de los personajes… mejor a el príncipe!, la princesa vivirá feliz y sola para siempre"_

-Serena escuchame por favor!- _tomandola de la mano para llamar su atención _

-No entiendo Esmeralda, si tanto dices amar a Dante y querer a Darien, ¿por que te casas? y lo peor de todo es que metes en tu juego a Darien - _la rubia cuestionaba sus acciones de la peliverde con visible molestia no solo en su rostro sino en su voz_

-Lo siento Serena, la forma en que te separe de Darien no fue lo mas justa, pero no tenia otra opción, se que es difícil de entender, pero todo tiene una buena razón… yo…

-Me separaste de la manera mas cruel… me mentiste, me dejaste sola, me quede como la tonta, esperando inútilmente que esto se resolviera y ahora, su boda esta a 2 días!, nada de esto tiene sentido para mi

-Serena… tengo una hija…

-"_Mmmm… una hija del príncipe con la maligna… eso dará frutos en la historia?_

-Serena, mi hija esta en peligro si no me caso con Darien- _desesperada Esmeralda por la falta de atención de la Rubia_

-Que?- _esa no se la esperaba-_ pero como?, tu hija es hija de Darien?, ay no! Y yo casi le quito el padre a una inocente niña!

-No, Darien no es su padre, pero es su tio querido, él adora a mi hija, su padre es Dante, él no lo sabe, me fui de Inglaterra cuando me enteré y mis padres me encerraron en un internado con monjes y esas cosas para que nadie se enterara, mi hija esta encerrada también en un internado, Dante no sabe de su existencia y si no fuera por Darien, yo no podría haberlo soportado

-Momento!... Tu niña esta encerrada?, en donde esta? Porque?

-Mi padre dio instrucciones de que la niña solo saldría bajo la autorización de un familiar directo, excepto por mi y por Darien, si no nos casamos ella será llevada a no se donde y jamás nos volverá a ver ni a él ni a mi, se olvidará de su familia

-Ya entiendo- _Para Serena era duro de aceptar pero entendía las razones por las que lo hacian_- Lo que Darien no quiere es ver a esa pequeña sufrir sola igual que paso con él.

-Asi es, Darien no quiere que se repita su historia, viviendo a expensas de un autoritario hombre, sin cariño de sus padres y sin un motivo de felicidad

-Que tonta he sido, lamento como me comporte antes- _muy apenada Serena_

_-_Tenía que decírtelo antes de que se lleve a cabo esta farsa, en realidad lo que mi padre quiere con esto es obtener la herencia de Darien y cerrar un negocio con el abuelo Henry

-Esmeralda, tu tienes el poder en las manos, solo tu puedes aceptar o no el trato de ser vendida al mejor postor, no dudo de las intenciones puras de Darien, pero en este momento crítico lo único que puedes hacer es armarte de valor, enfrentar al mundo y estar con la persona que amas, si es que en verdad la amas.

-No se si tengo el valor de enfrentarme, es fácil decirlo, hacerlo teniendo algo de por medio…_Esmeralda estaba triste, acorradada era mas bien la palabra_

-No estas sola Esme-_La voz masculina detrás de la peliverde llamo la atención de las 2 chicas_

_-_Darien, Haruka, Yaten? Que hacen aquí?- _Bunny estaba sorprendida de verlos a los tres en el Crown_

_-_Ahora que sabemos lo que esta pasando podemos ayudarlos mejor- _Yaten hablaba con seguridad y al mismo tiempo se podía decir que estaba feliz_

-Si nos hubieran dicho esto desde el principio nos hubiéramos ahorrado mucho!- _Haruka en verdad estaba contento, el reciente descubrimiento no podía ser mejor!_

-Esmeralda, estoy contigo Chibi Chibi es lo mas importante para mi, después de todo yo la vi nacer, es más que importante para mi

-Darien, gracias!- _Esmeralda se levantó de su asiento y le regalo un fuerte abrazo de complicidad, pero saltaba a la vista ese amor fraternal que tenían, Serena por fin se había dado cuenta de lo que en realidad pasaba entre esos dos_

-Se acabo, tenemos que hacer algo!- _Serena azoto las manos en la mesa llamando la atención de todos_- Esto no se queda así!

-Comienzas a hablar como Haruka

-Yaten tiene razón, te cobraré regalías

-Pero que pueden hacer ustedes? Nuestras familias han aceptado el pacto, me tienen acorralada

-Tranquila Esmeralda, yo confío en ellos, creeme, será genial!- _Darien le daba animos a Esmeralda para que confiara en él_

-Si ustedes dos no pueden ir por la niña, entonces solo necesitamos que la única persona que puede tener contacto y pase desapercibido se entere de lo que esta pasando no?

-Bunny! Eres brillante!- _Yaten estaba animado, las cosas se estaban aclarando_

-Me siento conmovido! La aprendiz esta superando al maestro!- _Haruka con falsas lágrimas_

-Después de tanto ocultarle la verdad… creo que es cierto, tiene que enterarse de todo…-_Esmeralda estaba un poco confundida pero comenzaba a ver claramente las cosas_

-Dante tiene derecho a enterarse, además no sabemos como reaccione, tal vez se enoje con nosotros por ocultarle la verdad estos años… se lo diremos juntos si?-_ Darien apoyaba los comentarios desde un punto objetivo_

-No Darien, es mi responsabilidad, se lo diré yo sola, ustedes preparen lo demás, necesitamos un vuelo para Inglaterra y 2 de regreso a Japón ¿de acuerdo?

-Si, me encargaré de todo-_asintiendo Darien_

-Serena… te pagaré hasta la última lágrima que hayas derramado por mi culpa, te lo prometo!-_Esmeralda aun no dejaba esa culpa que le azotaba el corazón y la cabeza_

-Descuida Esmeralda, ahora lo importante es lo que viene!

-Si!, bueno, me voy tengo que ver a Dante lo antes posible- _Tomando su bolsa y despidiéndose de los demás se retiro del restaurante_

-Me preocupa que se moleste con Esmeralda y se aleje en lugar de solucionar el problema-_El pelinegro se mostraba serio _

-Descuida Darien, él no tendrá motivo de enojo, después de todo… todos tenemos secretos…-_Serena los miraba segura y confiada de lo que pasaría con una gran sonrisa maliciosa_

-De que hablas?

-Aaah… es verdad…- _Haruka tomaba asiento junto a Bunny cruzando sus piernas de forma relajada colocando su mano detrás de ella_- Darien no tiene idea de quien es "Dante" no?

-De que están hablando no entiendo?- _Darien tomo asiento frente a Serena y Yaten también se sentó frente a Haruka_

-"Dante" no es la persona que creen-_Yaten hablaba tranquilo y sereno_

-Acaso es un mafioso? ¿si es así no quiero que se acerque a mi pequeña, será mejor que me digan lo que saben- _Darien comenzaba a hacer conjeturas_

-Todo lo contrario!- _Bunny aun sonreía confiada_

-"Dante" en realidad es Diamante Black, el heredero del imperio BlackMoon, dueño de joyerías de pretigiado renombre, tiene presencia en 4 continentes, ¿tienes idea de lo rico que es?-_Haruka no quería que quedara duda alguna de lo que era Diamante_

-Superá nuestras cuentas! Creeme! Él es trillonario y no un cualquiera enamorado como ustedes creen desde hace años- _el peliplateado hablaba y comia de las papas fritas de la rubia_

-Pero como es que?... woww… no me lo esperaba… pero.. porque lo hizo? ¿Por qué ocultar lo que es?

-Bueno, es muy lógico que quisiera ocultarlo ya que conocía las intenciones del padre de Esmeralda-_Buny hablaba y miraba tiernamente a Darien, no podía negarse disfrutar de su compañía_- Además él estaba convencido de que si lograba que Esmeralda lo amara por lo que era y no por lo que tenia, sería el mejor logro de su vida, él la ha amado pura y desinteresadamente desde que la conoció y ha ocultado su identidad solo para estar con ella.

-Entonces, nos hemos equivocado Esmeralda y yo al ocultar todo de Dante, es increíble, todo lo que dicen, pero… creo que lo entiendo, bien entonces! Hay que hacer algo y pronto, la boda es en 2 días!

-Darien… Sé que esto ya te lo había preguntado hace tiempo-_Haruka lo miraba a los ojos decidido_-Estas dispuesto a seguir tus impulsos?- _Darien miró directo a los ojos de Serena, ella ahora estaba confundida_

-Si… hagamoslo divertido-_Darien ya se había acostumbrado a las locuras de Haruka, y por más que su conciente le advertía de los preligros venieros, ya no le importaba, estaba dispuesto a dar el todo por el todo_

_-Fin de flashback-_

-Bien… ahora las cosas están donde tienen que estar, todo saldrán bien, lo presiento!-_La rubia estaba absorta en sus pensamientos mirando a la luna, su corazón suplicaba realizar ese milagro esperado_

_Se escucho que tocaron la puerta de la recamara sacándola de sus pensamientos_

-Adelante!

-Hola hermana, te buscan Yaten y Haruka

-Eh?, pasará algo?-_Saliendo de su habitación_

-Serena! Perdón por la intromisión- _Se apenaba Yaten_

-no te preocupes, ¿paso algo?

-En realidad, Diamante salio de Tokio hace más de 5 horas, ya esta rumbo a Inglaterra, pero nosotros tenemos planeado algo más, ya les he avisado a Darien y Esmeralda, ellos nos ayudarán-_Haruka caminaba de un lado al otro mientras hablaba_

-Me alegro… pero me pueden explicar lo que planean?

-Si, tenemos una boda que celebrar… solo que la pareja que lo celebrá será distinta-_Yaten con su mirada de medio lado, un poco pícara y sonriendo maliciosamente_

-Que?

-Empaca tus cosas preciosa… estas por embarcar la mejor aventura de tu vida

-Haruka… no, no se… de que hablas?

_Ambos chicos sonrieron maliciosamente mientras veían a Serena con cara confundida y sin saber que pensar._

_Viernes, a un día de la boda…_

-Las chicas ya recibieron la invitación para la boda, todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes Esmeralda-_Animaba Darien a Esmeralda_

-Quisiera no preocuparme pero si algo sale mal… no podría soportarlo… que haremos?

-Diamante ya viene de regreso al parecer no tuvo problemas con la niña, se la entregaron en cuanto demostró ser el padre legítimo-_Yaten se mostraba firme _

-Tengo miedo de mañana, cuando se entere que la niña no esta…

-Fingirás demencia-_La interrumpía Haruka-_ si tu padre te dice algo, negarás todo, a fin de cuentas tu no tienes autoridad para sacarla no? Desconocerás los hechos y lo darás como un secuestro y listo, le hecharás la culpa a él.

-Puede funcionar… si… porque no!-_Esmeralda calculaba todo en su mente y la idea no le desagradaba _

-Para la noche Diamante y Bunny se reunirán en el lugar pactado, ambos protegerán a la niña, no hay nada que temer-_Haruka continuaba repasando la información_-Zafiro también esta enterado del plan, él se encarga de la seguridad, nada podrá llegar a ellos sin pasar por los guardias que se han puesto desde el aeropuerto

-Haruka, gracias por todo lo que haz hecho por mi desde que te conozco, eres una gran persona-_Darien le daba un muy sincero abrazo_

-Tambien yo, les agradezco a los dos por ayudarme aunque les he causado muchos problemas, sé que lo hacen por darien y Serena pero, aun así se los agradezco

-En realidad lo hacemos por Darien, Serena, Diamante y por ti- _Yaten se acercaba a Esmeralda con sincera sonrisa_-No queremos que ninguno este atrapado en una vida que no desean

-Ahora menos que hay una pequeña de por medio-_el rubio también estaba preocupado por la pequeña_

-Jamás permitiremos que lastimen a una indefensa niña, perdón, pero lo que hizo tu padre fue muy bajo-_el peliplateado estaba molesto con Charles por haber mantenido a la niña escondida a la fuerza_

-Lo se, pero recibirá lo que merece, de la venganza contra él yo me encargo-_Termino Esmeralda con ojos confiados y malvados, para las venganzas siempre había sido muy hábil, gran herencia de su madre_

_Sábado… DIA DE LA BODA…_

_Este no es un dia muy normal,  
lo mejor seria no pensar.  
De este lado algo puede ocurrir  
y no sé si voy a resistir.  
_

_-_Esmeralda, estas lista?-preguntaba una voz desde afuera de la habitación, pero entranto de inmediato

-"_Es el momento… la boda se llevará a cabo, Haruka, Yaten Serena, confio en ustedes" _Estoy lista!-_La preciosa chica de piel palida estaba más que hermosa, su vestido blanco había sido traido directo de Inglaterra, su madre al ver el vestido corto que se había comprado lo escondió y le dio éste en su lugar, no se podía negar, ese vestido estaba hermoso_

-Hija dejame acomodarte el vestido- _El vestido era de una seda muy fina, completamente blanco, estrapless y entallado al cuerpo hasta la mitad de la cadera donde se abria de forma circular hasta el suelo,por la parte de atrás a la altura de la cintura se ceñía formando arcos al frente con la tela y en la parte de atrás se dejaba caerla tela para formar una cola ligeramente mas larga, el escote del vestido lucía en V mostrando su perfecto pecho, también lucía una gargantilla muy fina de oro blanco con puntos de diamantes en forma de rosas que hacían juego con los aretes, nada extravagante. _

-Mama, mejor ayudame con el velo quieres?- _El cabello de esmeralda estaba agarrado en un pequeño chongo, el velo era pequeño y estaba sostenido de la tiara tipo princesa muy discreta, hábilmente su madre se la puso para no despeinarla o ensuciar el vestido_

_-_Eres una princesa mi cielo, pensé que jamás te vería así vestida

-Gracias mamá

-Bien ya es hora, toma aire y… salgamos

-Si- _respirando profundo para agarrar confianza_

_Siento que me han escogido  
pues unos ojos me miran sólo a mi  
_

_El momento había llegado, la puerta de la iglesia se abrió y dejó ver a los invitados que estaban dentro y al apuesto novio que esperaba, su padre se acerco a ella y la tomo por el brazo, pudo sentir como los pocos invitados los observaban, era el centro de atención, la mayoría empresarios amigos de los padres de Esmeralda y del abuelo Henry. Se aferro al brazo de su padre y mordió su labio, comenzaba a temblar_

_Esto alguien ya me lo contó  
que sientes asfixia al salir,  
pero ésto nunca lo esperé,  
a esta presión quién puede vivir._

_Conforme caminaba podía ver a Haruka con Michiru, Yaten con Mina, Lita y Andrew, Amy, Rei y Hotaru. _

_Al fin, llego al lado de Darien, él la tomo delicadamente de la mano y agradeció a su padre, retiró suavemente el velo, se miraron complices y sonrieron con malicia, la boda iniciaba, la abuela Kathrina lloraba desconsolada, era como ver a su pequeño en las fauces del león, no permitia que el abuelo Henry la tocara, todo era culpa de él._

_El momento crucial llego…_

_-_¿Existe alguien que conozca una razón para que éstas dos personas no se unan en matrimonio? Que hable ahora o que calle para siempre

_El silencio… el incomodo silencio… a lo lejos escucharon un claxón_

-Disculpe…

-Eh?- _El sacerdote volteó_-Sucede algo hija

-Si, yo me opongo!-_Sonrio Esmeralda al contestar tan despreocupada_

-Que? Pero… hija!- _El sacerdote estaba anodadado, al igual que los invitados_

-Descuide Padre, yo también me opongo-_Darien también estaba muy tranquilo, lo hecho, hecho estaba_

-Nosotros también- _Haruka, Michiru, Yaten, Mina, Lita, Andrew, Ami, Rei y Hotaru se levantaron de sus asientos para apoyar a sus amigos._

-Y con esto terminamos por hoy! Gracias por venir! Y disculpen las molestias que esto le ocaciona! Adios!-_Esmeralda agradeció casi envuelta en risa y dio unos pocos pasos seguida por Darien quien la tomo de la muñeca y en un parpadeo ya estaban corriendo por el pasillo de la iglesia directo a la puerta seguidos por sus amigos, se escuchaban los gritos alborotados de los invitados ofendidos y otros riéndose de la escena, otros nerviosos, la puerta se abrió precipitadamente siendo jalada por Darien._

_-_Charles! Haz algo, nuestra hija se va!

-Esmeralda, regresa! Te arrepentirás! Te daré donde más te duele! Regresa aquí!

_Otra vez en mi elemento pero en espacio pequeño,  
no hay arriba, no hay abajo, todo es movimiento.  
Y ahora creo saber que algún ser me lleva  
ya a un gran lugar.  
_

_Ahora no importaba nada, estaban saliendo por la puerta, los autos ya los esperaban. Seiya conducía el Porche Carrera GT plateado de Haruka a lo que rápidamente se movio y le dio el volante al propietario, sabía que él los sacaría más rápido de la escena del crimen, en el convertible se subieron Haruka y Darien. Setsuna conducía su Hummer blanca, en la que subieron Hotaru, Seiya, Lita y Andrew, Nicolas, una camioneta Land rover plateada en la que se subieron Esmeralda, Michiru, Rei y por último Taiki en su Mitsubishi Lancer Azul marino se suberion Mina, Yaten, y Ami._

-Henry.. lo viste? Se fueron!

-Si Kathrina lo vi

-Estas molesto?

-Jajaja claro que no, esto es inesperado… me preguntaba cuanto tiempo más estaríamos así, ¿a donde irán?

-Pues… de hecho… antes de empezar la boda me dio esta carta y me dijo que la leyera al final… creo que es el momento no?

-Veamos que nos dice este nieto nuestro

_Creo que estoy a punto de salir  
pues la asfixia vuelve a ocurir,  
mas mi cuerpo cae sobre algo gris  
y el agua comienza a escurrir.  
_

_Unas horas de transcurso y muchas preguntas dentro de los autos por fin llegaron al lugar indicado, __**Onjyuku, Chiba… Pronto llegaron a la casa de la playa que pertenecía a Diamante, donde se celebraría la boda… la verdadera boda…**_

_**Todos bajaron de los autos más que expectantes, luchando con la arena para dar pasos con los tacones altos de las chicas, Darien y Esmeralda se sonrieron complices de esa felicidad, se entrelazaron de brazos y caminaban al altar improvisado, todo adornado con velas altas, sillas, lirios blancos y cortinas de seda blancas que se movían al par del viento.**_

_¿Qué nadie se ha dado cuenta?  
o será mi nuevo hogar,  
¿Qué nadie se ha dado cuenta?  
o será este mi final._

_De pronto son interceptados por una pequeña de 4 años ataviada con un vestido beige con flores rosas pequeñitas amplio hasta las rodillas y con un listón ancho rosa mas fuerte que le rodeaba la cintura y al frente formaba un moño y caían los listones, mangas de globo pequeñas; dos coletas adornadas con prendedores de corazones y cargaba una canastita con petalos rosas que celosamente cuidaba para que no se llevara el viento_

_-_Mi pequeña!-_Esmeralda al verla así estaba por derramar las lágrimas, estaba más que feliz de poder tener de vuelta a su hija, la abrazaba fuertemente_

_-_Mami! Que crees! Papi es divertido! Me cae muy bien y dice que tio Darien también se va a casar con esa chica de alla!

-Eso te dijo Papi?-_Esmeralda luchaba contra las lágrimas para evitar que se salieran de la alegría que le daba, volteó de nuevo al altar y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Diamante, también veía como detrás de él llegaban del brazo Zafiro y Serena, no podía quitarle la vista a Diamante, con su cabello arreglado de lado, su traje blanco impecable_

_-_Estas lista?- _Le llamo la atención Darien_

_-_Si "_Esta vez si estoy lista"_

_La pequeña Chibi Chibi corrió hacia el pasillo formado entre las sillas y comenzó a esparcir los petalos, la pequeña se estaba divirtiendo con eso, detrás de ella iban Darien con traje negro y Esmeralda, iban del brazo, sus amigos comenzaban a tomar sus asientos con sus respectivas parejas a excepción de Hotaru, Setsuna y Seiya que iban solos._

-Cuidala mucho Diamante-_ Darien le entrego la mano de Esmeralda_

-Gracias por todo Darien, eres un buen hombre, cuidaste bien de mi hija, te estoy en deuda

-Nada de eso, solo hazlas felices si?

-Claro, pero tu también haz feliz a Bunny, nuestro conejillo de indias preferido-_la aludida solo sonreía, estaba esplendida en un vestido blanco con un hombro descubierto y el otro con un tirante grueso, caía elegantemente hasta mitad de la pantorrilla y se abria por el frente a mitad de las piernas su cabello estaba recogido en una cola alta y lucia unos aretes largos plateados, un brazalete a juego y un bolso de mano también en plata muy elegantes, sus zapatillas eras descubiertas de tirantes solo en los dedos y en el tobillo, Darien estaba embobado, no podía dejar de verla_

_-_Oye, cierra la boca o babearás mi vestido, después te dejo a mi dama de honor

-Pero claro que me quedo con la hermosa dama de honor- _Serena sonrio ante el comentario de Darien, él la tomo de la mano y depositó un suave beso en su muñeca-_te ves hermosa, como una princesa

-Y tu eres el príncipe encantado- _él se acercaba a Serena para besarla, extrañaba tanto esos dulces labios, no podía resistir mas_

_-_Hey, tortolos! Si no les importa, me quiero casar!-_Gritaba Diamante a la pareja_

-Perdón!-_Se disculpaba sonrojada Serena_

-Ven aquí preciosa!-_Darien cargaba a Chibi Chibi y se la llevaba con él al asiento mientras se acomodaban los novios, Serena como Dama de honor y Zafiro _

_Este no es un dia muy normal,  
lo mejor seria no pensar.  
De este lado algo puede ocurrir  
y no sé si voy a resistir.  
_

_Nadie podía creer que ahora Diamante y Esmeralda fueran esposos, todos estaban felices, aventaban petalos de rosas al aire para celebrar a la feliz pareja, que ahora cargaba a su pequeña hija quien acepto bastante rápido a su nuevo papa. Todo era gozo, la fiesta comenzó praciticamente desde el "Si, acepto" de los dos. _

-Henry llegamos tarde! Nos perdimos la boda!

-Hay Kathrina a mi edad, no puedo andar corriendo, nos pasamos varios semáforos y además quisiste tomar un atajo

-No me culpes! ¡Darien querido!

-Abuela! Llegaron al fin

-Demasiado tarde- _la abuela tenia ese tono de decepción y hacia pucheros de niña_

-Lo importante es que están aquí, abuelo… perdón por lo de hace un rato

-Ay Darien… si lo hubieses aceptado…

-No podía aceptarlo abuelo, lo siento yo…

-Dejame terminar muchacho!- _la autoritaria voz del abuelo era la de siempre_

_-_Si lo hubieras aceptado, solo me habrías probado que no eras digno de ser mi heredero

-¿Qué?- _Darien estaba desconcertado_

-Todo este tiempo, me empeñe en hacer mi voluntad y criarte para ser un hombre fuerte, alguien que lucha contra el mundo, que lo despedaza!, soy muy tradicionalista hijo, realmente deseaba que fueras como tu madre… pero justo cuando estabas en el altar con Esmeralda… lo recordé

-Que recordaste abuelo?

-Que esto mismo lo vivimos con tu madre-_Kathrina miraba tiernamente a su nieto_

-Si… obligamos una vez a tu madre para que se casara con el hijo de un alto empresario… desconocíamos que ya estaba enamorada de tu padre, nos armo tremendo berrinche que no la escuche y la obligue a obedecer pero…

-Ella se fue a escondidas y no volvió a hablar con nosotros… no nos permitió asistir a su boda con tu padre, ni cuando tu naciste-_Le dolia a su abuela recordar todo eso, ese pasado tormentoso_

-Cuando te vi en el altar, no pude más que agradecer para que tus amigos se opusieran, tuvieron gran valor para hacerlo, eres un gran hombre y me siento orgulloso de ti Darien, quiero que estes junto a la mujer que de verdad amas

-Gracias abuelo, eso no me lo esperaba, esto… es grandioso! No me lo creo!- _Darien no salía del asombro, estaba emocionado_

-Además de que Serena dejo una buena impresión en tu abuelo-_Le decía por lo bajo su abuela_

_Todo se estaba arreglando, ya nada importaba, ni siquiera los berrinches que pudieran hacer los padres de Esmeralda, todos disfrutaron de la fiesta a la que también se integraron los abuelos de Darien. La fiesta iba más que bien hasta que…_

-Alguien ha visto a Serena y a Darien?- _cuestionaba Amy_

-Ahora que lo mencionas… ya tiene bastante rato que no- _Lita también se cuestionaba por la desaparicion_

-Seguro están recuperando el tiempo perdido-_Rei sabia que no estaba muy alejada de la verdad_

-Les decimos?- _Preguntaba Yaten a Haruka con tono pícaro_

_Ambos se quedaron viendo, sonrieron y dieron sonora carcajada_

_-_Naaa_- al mismo tiempo los dos chicos_

-Ustedes saben! Dígannos!-_Mina intimidaba a los dos pero eso solo les causó mas gracia que termino en gritos y amenazas de todas las féminas de la fiesta a excepción de Esmeralda que disfrutaba y reía de sus nuevos amigos_

_Lejos del lugar, en un barco privado de Diamante…_

-Darien… ahora si estamos juntos por fin-_Serena y Darien estaban abrazados en la popa del barco, mirando las estrellas, el viento había provocado un poco de frio y el saco de Darien lo tenia semi puesto Serena, ella disfrutaba de ese aroma impregnado en su ropa_

-Si… lamento todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar

-No te preocupes, esto… es como una extraña telenovela no crees?

-Espero ser el protagonista!

-En mi historia lo eres mi amor-_Sellando sus labios en un tierno beso en el que perdieron la noción del tiempo, solo estaban ellos y nadie más, nadie podría separarlos._

_-_Tengo algo que te pertenece

-Que es?

-Esto- _mostrando la cajita musical en forma de estrella_

_-_Pero… yo se la había dado a Esmeralda

-Y ella me la dio a mi, por medio de Haruka, claro jeje, recién me entere que es de tu madre

-Vaya amigos los nuestros… tendremos mucho que agradecer

-Si… pero por ahora…-_De nuevo sellaron sus labios en un tierno beso que poco a poco se fue volviendo en algo más intenso, siguieron sus impulsos cegados de pasión, sedientos de caricias y besos, se deseaban más de lo que jamás se pudieron haber imaginado… esa noche fue la primera de las mejores de sus vidas… _

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_**Kyaaaa jajaja! No es posible! Siiiiii termina con… lo que sus mentes perversas imaginaron jajaja, solo que no lo quise poner tan directamente.**_

_**Bueno pues… esta vez son pocos agradecimientos ya que poco a poco han ido dejando de comentar, es una lástima y me entristece, sé que no tienen la paciencia de retomar una historia que he abandonado a ratos, pero de verdad que me costo hacer este capitulo! Lo tuve que escribir 5 VECES! Nada me gustaba, nada llenaba mis expectativas, y bueno, al final, el resultado fue el que leyeron. **_

_**Gracias a: Natsch, Tefa-sakura, Carmenn :gracias x el animo!), Usagui13Chiba (ahora sabes el gran misterio detrás de estos chicos), Ariizaii (gracias por agregarme a tus favoritos), Sailor Lady:gracias x el apoyo y la buena vibra!, Lis G, Arelytha y SereDar. **_

_**De verdad espero que no se pierdan el gran final! Trabajare muy duro para no decepcionarlas! **_

_**Saben en estos momentos estoy escuchando: Aterciopelados… que maravilla de grupo, no dejen de escuchar un gran clásico de la música en español!**_

_**MATA NÉ! **_


	28. 27 LENTO

_**Este fic tiene como propósito la diversión y libre expresión de ideas y desarrollo de la imaginación.**_

_**Los personajes son originales de la serie Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi, creados en 1992, las canciones que usamos para ambientar son de café tacvba, solo son usadas para crear ambiente y la idea de las emociones que siente el personaje. **_

_**No sé si es decepcionante o no, pero… ejem… éste no es el final… jejeje la verdad es que tenía aun mucho que escribir y no quería dejarlas con dudas así que hice este cap y creo q me he explayado demasiado! Son 13 hojas de Word así que si le metia boda ps como que iba a ser demasiado! Pero bueno, si ven que me mal viajo ustedes disculparán pero traigo una gripa brutal que he tenido fiebre 3 días y hoy parece que no quiere ceder… todo x irme de vaga con los cuates en mi cumple! Conste q ni tome nada frio! Todo es obra del aire acondicionado del hotel! Maldito! Moriraaaaasss!**_

_**:S les digo q la fiebre me hace alucinar… bueno ahora si las dejo con el cap, prefiero ponerlo ahora a seguir diciendo barbaridades… disfrútenlo! Seguiré escribiendo el final ahora que estoy algo inspirada… o mal viajada jejeje espero sus coments!**_

_**Aaaah chotto chotto! Antes que nada, la canción que les pongo que canta Mina se llama Ai wo komete hanataba wo originalmente es de Superfly, les dejo el link de you tuve con espacios, se los kitan para que la oigan y aclaro que no está completa, si pueden buscarla vale la pena al igual que sus demás canciones si les gusta un estilo Hippie. **_

_http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v= VenBUAvq0qs &feature= related_

_**CAPÍTULO 27 LENTO**_

_Las chicas estaban reunidas en la casa de Rei, tenían pijamada así que era noche de muchos chismes y celebraciones, estaban todas reunidas, Serena, Ami, Rei, Lita, Mina, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru, cada una con sus respectivas pijamas de verano._

-No puedo creer que te vayas a casar amiga mia… siempre que hablábamos de esto parecía tan lejano- _Hablaba Rei con nostalgia, recordando aquellos viejos buenos tiempos, lucia un bello conjunto de pantalón hasta el tobillo en rojo y una playerita a juego con cuello V y mangas cortas en blanco con rayas horizontales rojas y en medio unas cerecitas con caritas coquetas_

-Tiene razón Rei, cuando hablábamos de esto estábamos en Preparatoria, cuando nos juntábamos aquí mismo a la salida del colegio y soñábamos con nuestros príncipes-_Amy estaba sentada en el suelo con un bowl de palomitas, su pijama era un pants azul marino y una blusa de tirantes en azul mas claro y un liston en medio del escote en azul marino y unas letras blancas que decía Smart girl!_

-Ami pero que romántica suenas!- _Mina y sus comentarios hicieron que Ami se sonrojara, la rubia tenia una pijama con un short pequeño blanco y una blusa que más bien parecía vestido que le llegaba donde terminaba el short, era de tirantes y color naranja, tenia dos moñitos en cada tirante y al centro un corazón en pintura blanca pequeño y sencillo _

-Bueno, es verdad después de todo… además tu y Serena eran las que mas exigentes eran con su tipo de hombre ideal- _defendiéndose Ami_

_-_En eso tienes razón, Mina y yo siempre pensábamos que nuestro hombre ideal debía de ser un ídolo, pero… ella y tu lo lograron! Ahora están comprometidas con el guitarrista y el bajista de los Three Lights- _Serena estaba a lado del librero ojeando descuidadamente los mangas que tenia Rei, tenía un pantalón corto como el de Rei solo que hasta la pantorrilla, en color rosa con jaretas a los lados haciendo moñitos y una playera de manga larga blanca a juego que tenia conejitos y corazones, en rosa del mismo color que el pantalón_

-Ajaja..- _levantándose de su lugar con una mano detrás de su cabeza y la otra en su cintura-_ ¿Qué puedo decir?, soy tan irresistible, conseguir a un hombre así, solo Minako Aino podría lograrlo!

-Seeee, como no…- _todas al mismo tiempo con su tono más sarcástico posible_

-Bueno, al final todas lo logramos, no tenemos príncipes, pero si chicos muy buenos!-_animaba Michiru, ella estaba el posición de flor de loto, lucia un short y una blusa con manga corta y capucha ambos en color verde muy claro y una cola alta de lado que se notaba había sido hecha sin verse al espejo_

_-_Bueno… yo no creo que todas…- _Setsuna estaba sentada en la cama con un pie doblado hacia atrás sobre la cama y el otro al frente tocando el suelo, ella lucia una pijama muy sofisticada de seda, era un camisón morado de tirantes y moño pequeño al frente en el escote, liso totalmente y le llegaba al suelo, pero tenía una abertura en la pierna izquierda dándole movilidad y era por donde salía el pie doblado_

-Que quieres decir Setsu?- _intrigada Hotaru, ella tenia un conjunto muy parecido al de Michiru pero en lila y tenia un osito al frente y la leyenda Spleep time rodeándolo_

-Pues la verdad es que, termine con mi novio

-Pero Setsuna! Iban a casarse!-_Serena estaba histérica y aventó el manga que tenía en sus manos cayendo de rodillas frente a ella_

-Si, pero para él su trabajo es más importante, y no puedo culparlo, también mi trabajo me está absorbiendo el tiempo, muy pronto viajare por Europa para los festivales de moda, no tengo tiempo para él, era lo mejor, los dos lo decidimos así y no me retractaré, si más adelante nos volvemos a encontrar y aun nos queremos, tal vez deje que suceda

-Hermana, lamento mucho eso, pero se que encontrarás al amor de tu vida muy pronto-_abrazando a Setsuna en señal de apoyo_

-Nosotras también lo esperamos amiga!-_Rei también animaba a Setsuna que se veía triste pero se hacia la fuerte regalándoles una amable sonrisa_

_Mientras con los chicos…_

_En un bar de Tokio las miradas de todas las chicas del lugar se dirigían al área privada, los chicos llamaban la atención de todos los presentes, tanto hombres como mujeres, no solo por el relajo que estaban haciendo sino también por lo increíblemente atractivos que eran._

-Darien, amigo, ¿que te puedo decir_?_ Finalmente sucedió! Lograste conseguir a Bunny, eres el primero con el que ella se encapricha tanto-_Haruka estaba muy animado, estaba sobre el sillón de cuero con las piernas flexionadas saltado como niño de 8 años, luciendo un pantalón de gabardina café holgado y una playera beige que le quedaba pegada resaltando lo delgado y musculoso de su cuerpo_

-No la culpo, él también se encapricho como niño que quiere un dulce, solo espero que la aguantes ahora que vas a tenerla contigo-_A lado de Haruka estaba Yaten que hablaba con un tono burlon típico de él, tenía un pantalón de vestir negro algo entubado y una camisa blanca, encima una gabardina abierta blanca con botones grandes en café oscuro_

_-_Gracias amigos, en verdad se los agradezco mucho pero créanme que seremos felices, se los aseguro, mi vida depende de hacerla feliz-_bromeaba Darien sosteniendo su copa de vino tinto, él estaba casual con un pantalón de mezclilla azul claro y una camisa negra desabotonada hasta el 3ero dejando ver su un poco de su pecho bien formado, y las mangas doblabas a tres cuartos._

_-_Acaso alguien te ha amenazado si no la haces feliz?, seguro que fue mi hermano Seiya ¿o acaso los hermanos Black?-_Preguntaba Taiki divertido pues ya conocía como eran tanto los Black como su imprudente hermano. Él tenia un pantalón de mezclilla café oscuro y una gabardina muy similar a la de Yaten pero en café oscuro y botones grandes negros, pero la tenía cerrada y con el cuello levantado_

_-_De hecho los que me amenazaron fueron mis abuelos, los padres de Serena y su hermano, sin mencionar a las chicas, en verdad que me harán tortura china si no lo hago y como quiero tener hijos, en serio… tendré que cumplirlo- _Todos los chicos se reian por el comentario, eso no se lo esperaban, tantas personas amenazando a uno solo era gracioso_

-Pues yo necesito consejos, no sé qué hacer con Rei, me pongo muy nervioso de solo pensarlo!-_Nicolás estaba en el sillón frente a Haruka, sentado a lado de Taiki, tenía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino entubado, playera blanca con cuello redondo con estampado tipo Rock y una chaqueta negra tipo militar con botones en ambos lados color dorado y su cabello como siempre revuelto_

_-_Al fin vas a declarártele?- _Preguntaba Andrew como siempre con amabilidad, el estaba super relajado con un pantalón de vestir en café claro y una camisa beige con las mangas dobladas hasta el codo, sentado a lado izquierdo de Taiki frente a Darien_

_-_De hecho si… le pediré que se case conmigo, ya no quiero separarme de ella

-Aunque te pegue todo el tiempo y te grite además de que cuando va de compras terminas de cargador?- _Yaten trataba de no reírse pero le era imposible no hacerlo conociendo la situación de Nicolás_

-Eeeh… pues si… es que… pues ya me urge que mis padres la conozcan porque me han pedido que vaya a unas citas de matrimonio y yo no quiero ir, pero Rei no quiere conocerlos, dice que aun es muy pronto para formalizar

-Conozco muy bien a cada una de las chicas y creeme, lo que ella tiene es miedo al compromiso, tienes que demostrarle que vas en serio, que confie en ti y verás como ella sola lo acepta y te lo propone, confía en mi! Se lo que te digo!- _Hablaba confiado Haruka_

_-_Hay que reconocer que Haruka tiene razón y por la experiencia puedo decir que sabe lo que hace, deberías de hacerle caso Nicolas, no pierdes nada y conservas la dignidad-_Animaba Darien que también sentía un poco de pena por el chico _

-Tienen razón, creo que lo haré, después de todo, no tengo nada que perder…. mas que a ella…..-_Casi al borde de las lagrimas, cosa que les dio mucha risa a los chicos_

_A muchos kilómetros de ahí, para ser más exactos en Londres…_

_-_Amor, ya pusiste todo en la maleta?- _Caminaba a pasos rápidos la peliverde por toda la habitación, sin percatarse de que unos ojos azules la veian desde el pasillo y solo veía como aparecia y desaparecia por el cuadro que hacían las dos puertas que cerraban el cuarto._

-Si no te preocupes, todo esta en la maleta, además si algo nos falta lo podemos comprar alla. No te pongas así- _se escuchaba un hombre dentro de la habitación _

-Si tienes razón pero es que me pongo nerviosa siempre que viajo, no quiero que nada me falte, lo siento… aah pero pusiste los boletos en mi bolsa de mano?

-Si, ahí están

-Y el regalo para la boda?- _Aparecía con un collar en la mano y desaparecía de nuevo_

_-_Guardado en la maleta grande, deja te lo pongo-_refiriéndose al collar_

_-_Y le hablaste a Zafiro? No quiero que se le haga tarde! Tenemos que llegar a tiempo-_Atravesando de nuevo el cuarto acomodándose el minivestido negro_

_-_Descuida, ya sabe la hora, creo que llevará a una "amiga" jejeje

-Jajaja "amiga" si como no, esa no se la compro, esa chica lo tiene tonto, y además se atreve a negarlo

-Si y yo me encargo de fastidiarlo!

-Como buen hermano que eres verdad-_Quedando justo en medio del cuadro acomodándose su arete, por el otro lado apareció ese hombre alto, peliplateado que comenzaba a acariciar el rostro de la mujer hasta que se dieron un beso provocando una risita burlona y nerviosa que los hizo separar y voltear a la puerta_

_-_Asi que ahí estaba mi princesita eeh!, con que espiando a tus padres?- _Cargando a la pequeña_

-Chibi Chibi! Eres una pilla!-_Acercándose a ella su madre haciéndole cosquillas que hicieron estallar en carcajadas tanto a padre como a hija_

_-_Eso me recuerda.. Esmeralda, hiciste la maleta de la niña verdad?

-Que? Yo? Pero que no te ibas a encargar de eso tu?

-No, ayer me dijiste que la harias tu

-Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh no puede ser! Se me olvidooooo! Tengo 30 minutos!

-Chibi Chibi hizo maleta jejeje-_Contesto riendo la pequeña al ver a su mama histérica_

-Que Chibi Chibi hizo que?-_Sus padres se sorprendieron, asi que mejor fueron al cuarto de la niña a revisar_

_-_Vaya que te parece, eres una niña muy inteligente, tal como tu padre!- _Se jactaba Diamante al ver la maleta bien ordenada de la niña a la que no le faltaba más que un cepillo de dientes que la pequeña no consideraba importante, _

-Casi perfecto Chibi, pero lamento decepcionarte, el cepillo irá con nosotros!- _Metiendo su pequeño cepillo rosa_

_-_Pero no me guta.. Papáaaa!- _Abrazándose a su padre_

_-_Lo siento princesa pero tendrás que obedecer a Mamá o no habrá dulces, y si te defiendo para mi no habrá sex… Auucchhh!-_ sintiendo un golpe en la nuca y la mirada asesina de Esmeralda_

_-_Qué demonios le estás diciendo a una niña de 4 años? Degenerado!

-Eeeh… perdón!

-Ya casi es hora de irnos hay que llevar esto al carro, ¿que se me olvida?

-No lo se, talvez, ponerte las zapatillas, o cambiar a nuestra hija que aun tiene pijama puesta o darme un beso apasionado…

-Aaaah pero como estoy de distraída! El beso para después, ¿Chibi que te voy a poner?

-Ash, está bien, me llevo las maletas al carro porque no me haces caso, mm-_Sacandole la lengua a Esmeralda y haciéndole mueca de enojo, al salir del cuarto se quedo recargado en la pared escuchando_

_-_Jejeje, tu padre si que esta loco, pero lo quiero mucho, igual que a ti, Chibi!-_Diamante sonrió satisfecho, dio un suspiro, acomodó su saco y de dirigió a su habitación por las maletas_

_Regresando a Tokio…_

_-_Por cierto Serena cuéntanos cómo fue que te pidió matrimonio?-_Preguntaba curiosa Mina_

_-_Ejeeem… pues… no quiero contar eso es vergonzoso-_Poniendose roja como tomate y ocultando se cara entre sus manos moviendo su cabeza negando_

_-_Vamos cuéntanos! La única que sabe como fue es Michiru, eso es tan injusto!-_Afirmaba Rei muy interesada en el tema también_

_-_Bueno… esta bien se los voy a contar… fue hace como 2 meses, cuando regresamos a Tokio después de la boda de Esmeralda al siguiente Jueves…

_=Flashback=_

_Serena caminaba en una de las calles de Tokio, se detuvo a esperar la señal para el cruze, tenia que esperar algo de tiempo, era una de esas avenidas en las que puedes cruzar en todas direcciones con una sola señal. En lo que esperaba volteo al cielo comenzando a soñar despierta…_

_-"Recuerdo que estaba soñando despierta… pensaba en lo maravilloso que fue estar con él de nuevo, en como la pasamos esa noche en el barco, sentirlo a él… era la clase de experiencia que quería para toda la vida. No me imaginaba nada mejor que estar junto a él, comencé a pensar en lo maravilloso que sería estar juntos todos los días de mi vida"_

"_Me percaté de que la gente comenzaba a avanzar y caminé, me encontré con Andrew en medio de la gente, me comentó lo de la boda con Lita. Se llevaría a cabo en 2 semanas así que debía apresurarse, estaba distraído y las cosas que traía en la mano se le caían. No sé porqué pero pensé que era lindo y no torpe… eran los efectos de la felicidad, tanta felicidad inundando tu cuerpo te vuelve distraído. Preferí ayudarlo a recoger las cosas que tiraba, lo llevé a la acera para evitar que nos arrollaran los autos, Andrew me abrazó y me dio las gracias por haberle presentado al amor de su vida, siguió con su camino y yo ahora esperaba para cruzar de nuevo, en la misma esquina que me encontraba hace pocos minutos"_

"_Recordando de nuevo… el momento en que conocí a Darien… que irónico, yo le presente a Andrew al amor de su vida, y él teniendo de amigo a mi amor, si no se hubiera tenido que ir lejos desde pequeño, tal vez lo habría conocido antes de Seiya y nuestro romance comenzaría desde hace mucho… pero no… él llego en el momento indicado, todos llegan en el mejor momento de nuestra vida, para bien o mal, siempre aparecen para mostrarnos la buena y mala cara de la vida y enseñarnos distintas cosas, que nos harán reír o llorar. Aquí viene de nuevo la luz verde… comienzo a caminar, cruzo con éxito la avenida y camino rumbo a la galería de arte en donde trabajo… pero algo me inquieta… no les he presentado a mis padres a Darien… el único que sabe de su existencia es Sammy"_

"_Mi teléfono suena cerca de las 12 del día, veo quien es y solo de ver el nombre me ilumina el rostro… contesto apresurada, pero el celular resbala de mis manos y como jabón comienza a saltar y yo a gritar aterrada de que él escuchaba todo el movimiento y el celular no hacía nada por parar hasta que de un fuerte manotazo producto de la desesperación el teléfono sale disparado al suelo, provocando mil maldiciones de mi boca, lo recojo y me doy cuenta de que está intacto y la llamada continua, lanzo un grito inconciente al verme descubierta por mi florido vocabulario, contesto nerviosa y solo escucho las carcajadas desenfrenadas de Darien, pero quedo embobada por esa risa, tanto que me hace sentir en el cielo, comienzo a reír yo también… ahora comprendía la felicidad de Andrew. Después de reírnos y él de burlarse por mi torpeza le comento lo que preocupa. Me dice que conocerá a mis padres ese mismo fin de semana, lo promete y dice que espera encajar con mis padres… un peso menos de encima"_

"_La hora de salida del trabajo, tengo que ir a buscar el vestido que usaré para la boda de Lita, quedé con las chicas para ir juntas al centro comercial, mi primer escala es Mina, el estudio de grabación me queda cerca, entro sin problema, el policía ya me conocía por los Three Light así que venir por Mina no suponía ninguna objeción, entre directo al estudio, pero en la cabina no había nadie, entre y estaba algo oscuro, camine un poco más en silencio, casi de puntitas, veo desde una de las esquinas del enorme cristal, donde estaban todos los instrumentos y micrófonos estaba Mina, tenía en su mano hojas que se veían habían sido estranguladas una y otra vez, signo del nerviosismo de Mina, estaba recargada junto al piano y podía ver la espalda de Yaten, tocaba el piano y Mina cantaba, repasando las hojas, pero por su expresión no parecía que le fuera bien, Yaten decia algo y ella solo movia la cabeza negando, parecía frustrada. Ojalá este cristal no fuera antisonoro, podría saber de qué hablan… Yaten se levanta y veo como la acaricia, es tan tierno, comienzan a besarse y yo me siento avergonzada de invadir esta privasidad, desvió la miraba y opto por salir, busco una maquina de refrescos y jugos y compro 3, regreso a la cabina y Yaten ya está afuera, Mina dentro cantando, le ofrezco jugo y él lo acepta, presiona un botón y puedo escuchar a mi amiga cantar…_

_Futari de shashin wo torou, natsukashii kono keshiki to / Vamos a tomarnos una fotografía juntos con este nostálgico escenario_

_Ano hi to onaji POOZU de, odokete misete hoshii / con esa misma pose quiero verte actuar tontamente de nuevo_

_Miageru sora no aosa wo, kimagure ni kumo ha nagare / Mirando hacia el cielo azul las nubes flotan libremente_

_Kirei na mono ha tooku ni aru kara kirei nano / ¿No son hermosas las cosas, Hermosas porque están muy lejos?_

_Yakusoku shita toori anata to / Justo como tu prometiste_

_Koko ni korarete hontou ni yokatta wa / Estoy muy contento de que vinieras aquí_

_Komo komiagaru kimochi ga ai ja nai nara / Si este sentimiento creciente no es amor, no se lo que es el amor._

_Nani ga ai ka wakaranai hodo / Lo acepté incluso aunque_

_Ai wo komete hanataba wo, oogesa dakedo uketotte / Tu ramo lleno de amor fue tan extravagante, cosas como la razón_

_Riyuu nante kikanaideyone / __No pueden ser escuchadas más_

_Ima dake subete wasurete, warawanaide uketomete / __Justo ahora he olvidado toda precaución, tomandolo con una cara seria_

_Tereteinaide / __Ya no soy tímida_

_Mi amiga seguía cantando y Yaten dejo de apretar el botón, pero escuchar esas pocas estrofas me hacían comprender algunas cosas del amor, pregunté quien había escrito esa canción y me dijo que Mina lo había hecho sola, eso me impresionó, era una bella canción… 5 minutos después ya estaba Mina colgada de mi brazo y nos despedíamos del policía, caminábamos despreocupadas, ahora lo siguiente era ir por Rei"_

_Llegamos al edificio donde Rei nos dijo que estaría, no tardo más de 3 minutos cuando ya estaba junto a nosotras, iba feliz, al parecer algo bueno había tenido estar con su manager toda la tarde, pero decía que era un secreto aun y que no diría nada. 20 minutos y ya estábamos esperando a Ami en el hospital. Su turno terminaba exactamente 7:30 así que solo era cosa de esperarla 10 minutos, pero recibí otra llamada… era él de nuevo…"_

"_trate de controlar los nervios y no parecer tonta delante de mis amigas o sería su burla por mucho tiempo, así que delicadamente tomé el teléfono y apreté el botón verde. Contesté seria pero a la vez tímida… el lo capto de inmediato, supo que estaba con mis amigas y bromeo conmigo, sabía que cuando estaba con ellas no podía decir nada, así que comenzó a seducirme por teléfono, tuve que alejarme de ellas para que no vieran mi cara sonrojada y como me mordía desesperada mis uñas mientras mantenía una sonrisa nerviosa y mi vista baja de pena, tenía que reconocer que eso me encantaba, pero en público era vergonzoso, me ponía nerviosa y aun no sabía controlarlo."_

"_Después de divertirse conmigo, Darien me dijo que mañana iríamos al cine, que había una película que tenía muchas ganas de ver, que pasaría por mí al trabajo… escucharlo me hacia tan bien… desperté de mi embeleso cuando descuidada voltee a ver a las chicas y ahí estaban sentadas con Ami, miré el reloj y llevaba hablando casi media hora con Darien, tuve que cortar la llamada y mis amigas me molestaron por el retraso, salimos al centro comercial y por culpa mia no alcanzamos a ver todas las tiendas así que… no compramos nada, pero aun había tiempo"_

_Rapido, cada vez se va haciendo_

_Más veloz que no sientes el vertigo_

_Que estoy sintiendo yo?_

_antes los dias eran largos_

_no como hoy que se pasan volando_

"_Ese viernes todas tenían algo que hacer, me apresuré a arreglarme antes de salir del trabajo, un poco de rubor, labial, acomodar mis chonguitos alisé la blusa y listo! Ya estaba arreglada esperando a mi príncipe, justo cuando voltee a la puerta de cristal ahí estaba él, bajando del carro con un ramo de rosas rojas, con su impecable traje negro y camisa negra también, amaba como se veía así, pero no era la única… las chicas de afuera lo veian, incluso mi jefa que se acercó más a la ventana para verlo… no acostumbraba ser celosa pero… con Darien estaba aprendiendo no solo a serlo, sino a controlarlo, tomé mis cosas y me despedí de mi jefa, salí y justo frente a la tienda y a la vista de todas las mujeres que lo veian le plante tremendo beso que él me correspondió, me dio las flores y me abrazó por la cintura mientras caminábamos de regreso al auto… yo me sentí orgullosa y caminaba triunfante al ver los semblantes desilusionados de las chicas alrededor"_

_Deberíamos ir lento_

_Para ver caminar_

_Esa oruga en la hoja_

_Y verla por el tallo bajar_

_Hacia la húmeda tierra_

_Donde descansara_

"_Llegamos al auto y vi que había una premier a las 9, aun era temprano, así que pasamos a cenar, todo fue perfecto, me sentía en las nubes, no dejábamos de reír y de platicar cosas algunas importantes otras irrelevantes, de ahí pasamos al tema de la boda de Andrew y Lita, él coincidía en que habíamos hecho un cuadro perfecto, Andrew con mi amiga, Yo con su amigo, terminamos de cenar y corrimos a la sala de cine… de nuevo mi culpa… me retrase pidiendo el postre… no es mi culpa! Jamás había probado un pay de queso con fresas y zarzamoras tan delicioso!"_

_Antes no podía ver moverse_

_Nunca al sol_

_Hoy parece un cometa_

_Que cruzara veloz_

_Corre, corre siempre adelante más veloz_

_Sin saber nunca a donde_

"_Entramos en la sala y nos acomodamos en medio, ni muy arriba ni muy abajo, pero como era una película muy esperada, estaba atiborrado, pocos minutos después y las luces se apagaban dando inicio a los avances de las próximas películas, yo comía un poco de palomitas cuando él llamo mi atención diciéndome algo así como ¿q no vas a ver los avances? Y yo hice una mueca de enojo por quitarme las palomitas, me eche un puñado a la boca en señal de protesta y me acomodé en la butaca intentando masticar todo lo que había dentro, cuando vi en la pantalla…_

"_Serena Tsukino, sin ti mi vida ya no tiene sentido, quiero ser la persona que despierte a tu lado cada día, ser la razón de tus sonrisas, el abrazo más esperado del día y la voz que pronuncie tu nombre antes de dormir… por favor… dame el honor de casarme contigo… te amo"_

"_Desde la primer frase sentí como todo me daba vueltas, no podía ni masticar, escuchaba como las personas daban suspiros y gritaban de alegría él me veía expectante y yo no sabía que decir… iba a contestar pero casi me ahogo con todo lo que no había masticado, me apresuré a pasarlo y me arroje a sus brazos, grite un sí quiero arrancando los gritos de felicitación de todos los presentes, no podía creerlo, era la manera más loca de proponerme matrimonio."_

_Debería ir más lento_

_Para conocer más_

_La pupila y el iris_

_Y lo profundo de tu mirar_

_Y después concentrarme_

_En todo lo demás_

"_Él coloco la sortija en forma de corazón que sellaba nuestro compromiso, voltee a todos lados y vi en la última butaca al centro a Michiru que reia y aplaudía con entusiasmo, movio su mano en señal de saludo y de repente señalo detrás suyo en la cabina, ahí estaba gritando y saltando por y todos lados Haruka, también podía ver a Yaten intentando calmarlo para no golpear el proyector justo cuando aparece otra sompra que peleaba con Yaten, supuse era el operador que al escuchar tanto grito quería proteger el área, sacándolos a los dos casi a patadas."_

_Lento (rápido) lento_

_Rápido cada vez se va haciendo_

_Más veloz que no sientes el vértigo_

_Que estoy sintiendo_

"_Ahora si empezaban los verdaderos avances y pude ver entrar a Haruka y Yaten por una puerta y corrían por las escaleras para llegar con Michiru mientras que hacían sus pulgares hacia arriba y sonreían como tontos viéndonos, yo apenas y creí todo lo que acababa de pasar, era un sueño… él me beso muy apasionado, yo quede como idiota viéndolo y él con su mejor sonrisa se metió una paloma en la boca y comenzó a mover su cabeza como si bailara feliz, se veía tan tierno!, yo solté un sonoro suspiro que arranco varias risas de los que me rodeaban, pero no me importo, era feliz! La más feliz de toda la sala de cine! Podría morir en ese momento y lo haría con una sonrisa pero no lo haría, viviría muchos años más, para evitar que cualquier "araña" intentara consolar a mi amado príncipe"_

_Rápido podríamos ir más rápido por favor_

_Que esto es como una droga_

_Deberíamos ir lejos_

_Para ver la función_

_Del sol y los planetas_

_Bailando todos al rededor_

_De la orquesta de estrellas cantando su canción_

_=Fin flash back=_

-Bueno, eso es lo que paso, no puedo creer que les este contando todo esto! Que vergüenza!

-Bunny eso es lo más romantico que haya visto jamás! En verdad me encanto verlos a ustedes, y confieso que todo fue idea de Darien, nosotros solo ayudamos con la cabina, yo solo conquiste al operador para que dejara poner esa cinta

-Michiru eso fue injusto! Se aprovecharon de que teníamos cosas que hacer!, cuando Yaten me lo conto casi lo mato!

-Esos tres en verdad que son tremendos!-_Reía Lita que estaba muy divertida por lo que contaban_

-Creo que para Darien Japón ahora es un verdadero Hogar, el que no tuvo en su infancia y juventud, entre todos nosotros lo hemos construido de nuevo y ahora no solo Bunny sino todos somos como su familia

-En eso tienes toda la razón Ami! él los quiere mucho a todos!

_En el bar…_

-Bueno chicos ya es tarde y mañana tenemos una boda que llevar a cabo, será mejor no desvelarnos tanto

-Taiki siempre con su rectitud!, tiene razón además ya están apareciendo las chicas mas… "flexibles" de Japón así que es hora de marcharnos, no quiero que se me peguen

-Eres muy extraño Yaten, pero me agrada lo que dices, así que mejor si vamos, aun tengo cosas que arreglar para mañana-_Se estiraba Haruka mientras se paraba del sillón y todos los demás también comenzaban a pararse de sus lugares_

-Es una lástima que hoy vaya a dormir solito-_Se colocaba Andrew su chamarra negra y la cerraba completamente_

_-_Todo porque nuestras chicas se quisieron ir de pijamada, jaaa, ¿q tanto estarán diciendo de nosotros?-_Se preguntaba Haruka entre divertido y serio_

_-_Tal vez se estén quejando de nosotros, que no las cuidamos, o que no salimos con ellas cuando quieren, o que roncamos por las noches! O que están aburridas y hartas de estar con nosotros!-_Los chicos comenzaron a reírse de las cosas que decía Nicolas y la angustia con que lo hacía-_ ¡Tal vez ya no nos quieren!-_Ahora si soltaron todos tremenda carcajada por sus ocurrencias_

_-_Nicolas… de todas las chicas, Rei es la que me da más miedo-_Hablaba Haruka con ánimo para darle apoyo mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro-_Pero también la conozco muy bien, así que con gusto te tomaré como mi siguiente reto! ¿Qué dicen mis amigos? Están dentro

-Siiiii!-_Gritaban todos al mismo tiempo que revolvían aun más el cabello de Nicolás provocando de nuevo que todos se rieran._

_Mientras en el avión con destino a Japón…_

_-_Chibi Chibi, te gusta mucho mirar por la ventana?-_Preguntaba la mujer de cabello corto y negro_

-Chibi siiiiii jejeje- _Contestaba la pequeña sin despegar la vista de las nubes_

_-_Lamento que hayas tenido que levantarte tan temprano Vertjerait pero si quieres puedes dormirte, como estos dos!- _esto último Esmeralda lo dijo para que la escucharan los hermanos Black_

-Ay cuñadita en serio que eres escandalosa!-_Quitándose el antifaz contra luz, A lado de él iba Vertjeraity detrás de él iba Chuibi Chibi, Esmeralda, y Diamante_

_-_Lo reconozco, me casé con un altoparlante, Nos levantaste muy temprano amor, como se supone que me reponga con el cambio de horario de Japón?

-Bueno, si tanto les molesta entonces vuélvanse a dormir y déjenme a mí solita cuidar de mi hija

-Nada de eso que ahora la pequeña princesa viene con su tio! Ven pequeña!- _Mostrándole los brazos para que fuera hacia él, pero la niña solo lo volteo a ver e ignoró lo que le decía_

-Creo que te ignoro Zafiro- _Decía la pelinegra algo apenada_

-Esa es la clase de educación que le das a mi sobrina…

-Cállate Zafiro!- _Contestó la peliverde, volteándose para ignorarlo también causando la gracia de Diamante y Vertjerait al verlos pelear siempre._

_En el departamento de Darien…_

_-_Mañana será el gran día… por fin, serás mi esposa… Serena Chiba, quien diría todo lo que hemos pasado, nuestro amor es más fuerte que cualquier obstáculo-_ caminó rumbo al balcón para ver la luna… una hermosa luna creciente que para mañana sería llena-_ Aquí mismo me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de ti… como me gustaría tenerte entre mis brazos ahora. Serena no solo me dio un amor que nunca creí encontrar, sino también a la familia que jamás tuve, compuesta por amigos locos que se cuidan unos a otros, que se divierten, apoyan, ríen y lloran juntos. Este es el mundo que tu creaste Bunny, y es el mundo en el que me dejaste entrar para enamorarme de ti.

*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*

**Como se podrán haber dado cuenta la gripa si hizo estragos en mi, pero bueno… realmente no puedo mas… así que solo agradezco infinitamente a las personas que dejaron sus reviews del cap pasado, ustedes saben quienes son, en verdad que me alegran mucho sus comentarios y me animan a no dejar esta historia… q no dejaré aclaro, aun queda el final… y aun no he decidido si tendré final final o final con epilogo, no seeee! Pero lo importante aquí es… que esto no termina hasta que la gorda canta muajajajaja jejeje ay no… suficiente para mi x hoy… debo ir a dormir… nos leemos en el siguiente!**

**Las kiero mucho lectoras fanfiction! Gracias x su apoyo!**


	29. 28 Eres

_**Este fic tiene como propósito la diversión y libre expresión de ideas y desarrollo de la imaginación.**_

_**Los personajes son originales de la serie Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi, creados en 1992, las canciones que usamos para ambientar son de café tacvba, solo son usadas para crear ambiente y la idea de las emociones que siente el personaje. **_

_**Wiii wii wiii wiiiiiii jajaja lo siento estoy emocionada! Aunq no reciba reviews… snifff…. Bueno si, de Tefis y de Usagi13chiba jejeje gracias nenas! Aah y Tefa… ni me reclames q tu no haz continuado con Sweet Emotion eehhhh! Haber cuandooooo! Q ya estas de vacaciones asi que no tienes pretextos!**_

_**Uyy bueno seguimos… verán este es el penúltimo capitulo ya que a petición de Usagi13 me pidió epilogo lo que me hizo pensarlo, mi intensión era aquí terminarla pero jejeje lo vi muy largo, haber q opinan, asi que para la siguiente vez será ahora si el final final xq ya lo tengo escrito, además que estoy preparando otra historia de sailor moon que nada mas esta rondando en mi cabeza! Asi que, venga! Disfrútenlo aquellas que lo leen! Aah y si eres fantasmita q no deja reviews.. al menos ponme una carita feliz, triste, decepcionada o como sea solo para saber…**_

_**Es mas! Condición! Si no me dejan 10 reviews no les pongo el final! Juum eeh dicho!**_

_**CAPÍTULO 28 ERES**_

_La casa de Rei había sido la elegida para la pijamada y el lugar del que partirían todas a la boda, así que todas incluida Serena debían de arreglarse ahí…_

-Serena Tsukino, te estoy hablando! Ya levántate!

-Cinco minutos mas mama! Por favor, solo diez minutos…-_volteándose de nuevo y poniendo su almohada en la cara_

-Lo lamento Mamá-Ikiko en serio intente levantarla hace una hora y solo dice 5 minutos y luego 10 minutos!-_Se disculpaba Ami_

_-_Ay esta hija mía! Siempre es lo mismo con ella… de acuerdo… chicas necesito su ayuda comienza la operación levantando a Serena

-Todo porque la tonta se desvelo viendo una película de Hayao Miyazaki-_Decía Rei con fastidio mientras se ponía en posición justo del lado derecho de Serena_

_-_Cuando cuente a las 3… uno..-_Rei a la derecha, Mina a la izquierda, Ikuko en el pie derecho, Lita en el izquierdo, mientras Ami agarraba rápidamente los cobertores y Hotaru la almohada-_Dos…-_Michiru salía del baño levantando su pulgar y Setsuna sostenía la puerta para que no se cerrara_

_-_TRES!-_ gritaron todas al mismo tiempo_

_Ami quito de un solo jalón los cobertores, Hotaru la Almohada, mientras Mina Rei e Ikuko cargaban a Serena que aun estaba dormida, la metieron a la bañera que había llenado Michiru logrando que diera tremendos gritos de susto._

_En el departamento de Darien… _

_El pelinegro ya estaba levantado y jugaba tenis en la TV mientras tarareaba una canción, cuando escuchó el timbre de su departamento_

_-_¿Quién será tan temprano? Ya voy!

-Buenos días futuro casado!-_Saludaba entrando Haruka a la cabeza_

_-¿_Que hacen todos aquí?-_Preguntaba con autentica curiosidad_

_-_Bueno, ayer platicando con los chicos me di cuenta de que ninguno tendría a sus chicas cerca, porque ayudarán a Serena, así que creí que sería buena idea que nosotros ayudemos al novio también!

-El argumento de Haruka se me hizo bueno, por eso acepte-_Confesaba Taiki, detrás de él Nícolas y Andrew asentían con la cabeza_

_-_Pues… gracias! Pero aun no he comenzado, ni siquiera he preparado el desayuno… de hecho estaba jugando con esto…-_Señalando a la tele el videojuego en pausa, se podía ver en el sillón el control._

-Oh es mi favorito! Puedo jugarlo?-_Preguntaba Nícolas al tiempo que ya estaba tomando el control y se sentaba frente a la televisión_

_-_Emm.. si…-_Causándole gracia a Darien _

-No estamos aquí para eso Nícolas!, ay bueno… Darien vete a bañar primero, mientras nosotros preparamos el desayuno, nosotros tampoco hemos comido-_decía Yaten, mientras los otros también asentían, Andrew y Haruka se tocaban sus estómagos y sentían mas_

-Yo si desayune, pero igual comeré mas jejeje- _Decía Nícolas con una gran sonrisa mientras hacia un gran saque con el control_

_-_Aaah eres bueno! Me gustaría competir contigo-_Se acercaba Taiki viendo como jugaba Nícolas_

_-_Atrás de la consola esta el otro control Taiki, puedes tomarlo-_Darien estaba contento de tener a todos los chicos ahí, se sentía como una hermandad extraña_

-Uuuuh! Hay para hacer waffles!-_Se emocionaba Haruka en la cocina_

-¿Quién quiere Waffles?-_Preguntaba Yaten gritando con una gran sonrisa pues él amaba comerlos, mientras todos levantaban la mano_

-Alguien sabe hacerlos?-_Preguntaba Haruka con un dedo en su mentón muy serio_

_-_Yo se!-_Se animaba Andrew mientras caminaba a la cocina_

_-_Bueno, iré a bañarme mientras ustedes hacen el desayuno

-Adelante! Estas en tu casa jejejeje-_Se animaba Haruka mientras lo despedía con las manos haciendo como "shu~shu~"_

_Mientras con las chicas…_

_-_Serena deja de comer todo esto! No es solo para ti!, donde están tus modales?-_La recriminaba su madre al ver como se metía un pastel de chocolate casi entero y una cucharada gigante de gelatina_

-Lo siento mamá, es que estoy muy nerviosa y si como mucho normalmente, cuando estoy nerviosa como al triple!

-Pues si no te controlas no entraras en el vestido! Cabeza de chorlito…-_Le gritaba exasperada Rei_

_-_No me grites Rei, ya te veré el día de tu boda! Eso si te casas! Amargada-_Terminando Serena cruzándose de brazos_

-¿Qué dices? Por supuesto que me casaré algún día!-_Comenzando a retarse mutuamente, quedaron frente contra frente sacándose la lengua en una lucha a muerte_

_-_Basta Serena es hora del maquillaje!-_La tomaba Michiru por el cuello de la blusa para jalarla y que dejaran de pelear_

-Aaah.. aah.. de acuerdo…-_Dejando de lado la pelea mientras era arrastrada por Michiru de nuevo al cuarto_

-Repasando el plan-_Decía Ami muy organizada como siempre-_Michiru tú te encargarás del peinado, Hotaru pintarás las uñas, Mina el maquillaje, Rei medias y zapatos, Setsuna vestido y accesorios

-Y Lita y tu que haran Ami?-_Preguntó curiosa Hotaru_

_-_De todo eso pero en MamaIkuko-_Sonreía amable Ami mientras tomaba por los hombros a Ikiko haciéndola sonreír_

_-_Gracias Ami, Lita, pero no tienen que molestarse tanto

-Nada de eso MamaIkuko, tu eres muy importante también así que mereces un trato especial-_Le señalaba la silla Lita invitándola a sentarse_

-No puedo ponerle el vestido hasta que terminen ellas, así que les ayudaré con Ikuko también Ami

-Yo tampoco puedo ayudarla con las medias, también les ayudo, pongamos a Ikuko super guapa!-_Animada Rei haciendo reír más a Ikuko_

_-_Gracias niñas! Esta bien, estoy dispuesta a dejarme consentir hoy-_Tomando asiento mientras todas se distribuían, Setsuna Escogía el mejor maquillaje para Ikuko mientras Lita peinaba su cabello, Ami escogía el color para Uñas y accesorios y Rei la maquillaba._

_Volviendo con Darien…_

-Ya está el desayuno?-_Saliendo de su habitación con un pants viejo y una camiseta sin mangas_

-Todo listo! Tenemos Waffles cortesía de Andrew, Jugo que hizo Yaten y yo hice una masa amarilla que es presuntamente huevo revuelto-_Contestaba Haruka mientras miraba y picaba el sartén en el que se veía una extraña masa amarilla como esperando que en cualquier momento cobrara vida y se moviera huyendo de los piquetes que le daba_

_-_mmm… no comeré eso…-_Lo veía sospechoso Taiki negando con la cabeza y un gesto de asco_

_-_Bien! Mas para mi!-_Sonreía Nícolas animado_

_Los chicos se sentaron en la mesa a desayunar diciendo alguna que otra broma, cuando terminaron de desayunar, Nícolas recogía la mesa mientras Taiki lavaba los platos y Darien recogía la cocina, mientras Haruka, Yaten y Andrew jugaban box en la consola._

_Cuando los demás terminaron de asear fueron a la sala a competir también._

_-_Oye Darien y tus abuelos vendrán?-_ Preguntaba Andrew_

_-_Si de hecho ellos llegaron ayer en la noche, pero no los he visto, se quedaron en un hotel y me dijeron que los vería en la iglesia

-Diamante y Zafiro también vendrán?-_Ahora el que preguntaba era Nícolas_

-Hable con Zafiro hace 2 días me dijo que vendrían juntos en el avión, con Esmeralda y su hija, también me dijo que traería a alguien con él, puede ser un nuevo amor-_respondía Haruka sin dejar de lanzar puñetazos al aire con los controles_

_-_Jajaja, ya acepto a su cuñada y eso que dijo que no la soportaba-_respondía despreocupado Yaten_

_-_mmm… siguiente ronda de juego!-_Gritaba Andrew declarándose ganador mientras levantaba los brazos en señal de triunfo, Haruka se frustraba y pasaba el control a Darien para que jugara contra Andrew_

_Ninguno se percataba de la hora_

_Por otro lado con las chicas…_

_-_MamaIkuko ya estas lista, solo falta ponerte el vestido-_Hablaba Setsuna_

_-_Tambien Bunny esta lista! Igual solo falta el vestido y los zapatos-_asegurandoMina_

-Faltamos nosotras de arreglarnos, aun tenemos tiempo-_Viendo el reloj Michiru_

-Pero esto esta algo apagado, pongamos algo de música-_Encendieron la computadora y sintonizaron una estación virtual de música en inglés con canciones bastante movidas de electropop que las hicieron moverse de inmediato, incluso a MamaIkuko._

_Todas empezaron a maquillarse y después a peinarse al ritmo de la música, todo era como celebrar antes de la fiesta, incluso se ponían a bailar en parejas o solas_

_Mientras en la casa de Tokio de los Black_

_-_Sigo sin poder creer que hayas metido nuestras maletas en otro vuelo! Lo hiciste apropósito!

-Calmate Esmeralda, Zafiro no lo hizo a propósito, ¿Verdad Hermano?-_Asesinándolo con la mirada_

-Por supuesto que no, sería muy infantil de mi parte hacer algo así, pero ya que tienes las maletas mejor vete a arreglar o se te hará tarde

-Aaaahh es verdad, ¿Por qué sigo perdiendo el tiempo contigo?, mejor me voy, vamos Chibi también hay que arreglarte-_Subiendo las escaleras con la maleta recién llegada a la mansión y su pequeña hija que la seguía_

-Lo hiciste apropósito verdad Zafiro?-_Inquiría su hermano viéndolo seriamente_

-No tienes pruebas-_Volteándose y cruzando sus brazos_

_-_Si lo hiciste! Vertjerait me mostro el recibo de las maletas, casualmente solamente eran las de Esmeralda

-Bueno ya, si lo hice y que? Me gusta molestarla

-No sigas con tus bromas o ella no lo soportará y te dará un golpe que te dejará sin herederos-_sentenciándolo su hermano, se retiro subiendo también las escaleras para ir con su esposa_

-Te dije que era una mala idea Zafiro

-¿Porqué le mostraste el recibo? Ay Vertjerait en serio que voy a hacer contigo, no tienes malicia

-Lo siento…-_Bajando la mirada apenada_

_-_Bueno, no importa, también tú regresa a arreglarte, tengo que ponerme el traje-_Subiendo los 2 las escaleras pero él a la izquierda y ella a la derecha_

_En el departamento de Darien…_

_-_Es tardísimooooo!, dejen de jugar! Tenemos hora y media para arreglarnos y salir rumbo a la iglesia!-_Taiki estallo en grito que asusto a todos, dejaron rápido el juego, Darien lo apagó lo más rápido que pudo y salieron disparados a alistarse._

-Este no es mi traje!-_Decía Yaten asustado al abrir el porta traje-_¿Lo habré dejado en casa?

-Tonto ese es el mío, este es el tuyo-_arrebatándoselo Taiki y dándole el suyo_

_-_Uff! Me salvaste-_Respirando aliviado_

_-_Arréglense rápido!-_gritaba Andrew_

-Ay no! Se arrugó la camisa!-_gritaba histérico Nícolas corriendo con la camisa de lado a lado hasta que Darien le dio la plancha_

_Con las chicas…_

_-_Todo esta lísto, solo faltan los accesorios Bunny, van perfecto con el vestido, Diamante tiene muy buen gusto, estas lista?-_preguntaba Setsuna mientras ponía la delicada pulsera en la muñeca de Serena_

-Estoy nerviosa! ¿Cómo me veo?

-Te ves preciosa Bunny, pareces una princesa-_le decía Ami mientras la observaba_

-Estas hermosa hija!-_Mientras abrazaba Ikuko a su hija, casi soltaba una lágrima pero se contenía para evitar arruinar el maquillaje_

_-_Gracias Mamá!-_Correspondiéndole el abrazo_

_-_Chicas tengo una idea!, antes de irnos tenemos que tomarnos una foto-_Propuso Mina, a lo que todas aceptaron gustosas_

_Rei tomo el tripie y centro la imagen, puso el temporizador y … listo! La imagen más hermosa había sido captada, las personas mas importantes en la vida de Serena estaban en una sola fotografía, solo faltaban las personas que complementaban a cada unas de estas chicas, pero eso… sería en unos minutos… cuando su vida daría el giro más esperado._

_20 minutos después las chicas se repartían en los autos, Serena, Ikuko, Lita y Mina iban en el Mercedes negro que había enviado su padre para recogerla, mientras Ami, Hotaru, Michiru y Rei iban en la Hummer blanca de Setsuna._

_Con los chicos…_

_Después de correr por todo el departamento, todos los chicos estaban peleándose por el espejo, tenían que peinarse y ese era el momento mas sagrado para ellos, así que con cualquier cosa que reflejara estaban pegados viéndose. Al fin terminaron el ritual de belleza cuando salieron del lugar, aunque cada quien traía su propio auto, pero por Darien pasó una camioneta Honda CRV negra, enviada por su abuelo, todos partieron hacia el gran evento._

_Minutos después los chicos estaban llegando primero a la iglesia, había varios invitados que habían llegado antes, el primero en acercarse a ellos fue Seiya que iba acompañado de Unazuki, él tenía puesto un traje en rojo oscuro con corbata y camisas del mismo color, se veía muy guapo, resaltaba de entre la demás gente, pero sería rápidamente igualado por los demás chicos cuando iban llegando con sus autos. _

_Por el otro lado llegaban las chicas, primero llego la camioneta que manejaba Setsuna, bajó primero Ami, se veía hermosa con un vestido entallado, en tirantes gruesos y cuello cuadrado, color turquesa oscuro tornasol hasta justo arriba de las rodillas, en la cintura se ceñía con bordados en café que contrastaban perfectamente, el bordado se repetía al final del vestido, rápidamente fue a recibirla Taiki quien se veía muy atractivo con un traje negro de tres piezas, el saco lo traía abierto por lo que se veía bien el chaleco, tenía una camisa blanca y una corbata de moño negra también y su coleta baja. Ami no quería dejar de verlo pero los dos estaban fascinados el uno con el otro._

_La siguiente en bajar fue Michiru, ella lucía espectacular con un vestido gris plata brilloso corte sirena, straples que tenía pliegues en el pecho y en la parte de atrás para hacer una caída recta al frente y circular atrás. Haruka estaba embobado, tenía un traje dos piezas en gris claro, una camisa azul claro y una corbata del m ismo color del traje. Cuando se vieron se sonrieron al ver que iban casi vestidos igual, era como una de esas cosas que haces con tu pareja y no sabes si reír o golpearlo por la coincidencia._

_Después bajó Hotaru, que fue recibida por Sammy que había llegado antes con su padre, ella se veía linda y tierna, su vestido era gris también pero tenía bordado de brillantes en toda la parte del busto, era corto 15 centímetros por arriba de la rodilla, muy entallado y tenía detalles de tela que hacían rosas en toda la parte baja del vestido, estaba peinada con una coleta alta, su flequillo y salían unos cabellitos por los costados, se veía muy tierna, Sammy estaba fascinado con ella, él por su parte tenía un traje negro de tres piezas con chaleco y camisa blancos y una corbata negra._

_Rei se acercaba a la puerta del auto y fue recibida por un Nícolas muy atractivo, con un pantalón negro, chaleco negro y una camisa blanca de cuello mao que cerraba con una corbata corta y delgada haciendo un moño bajo, además su cabello revuelto y un sombrero de medio lado, terminando el look mafioso unos lentes oscuros degradados que medio dejaban ver sus ojos. Rei estaba impactada, verlo así era mejor que ver a cualquier Idol de frente, si de por sí vestía muy rockstar normalmente, verlo así era la gloria, provocó que Rei bajara más rápidamente del auto y aceptara la mano de Nícolas, ella lucía un hermoso vestido negro straples y escote de corazón, entallado hasta media pierna y bajaba hasta el piso en sirena con un tipo de tela distinto y amplio y para finalizar una chalina negra en el cuello que caía hacia atrás, su cabello lo tenía suelto pero muy alisado y de lado. Nícolas estaba casi en la gloria!_

_Setsuna bajó de la camioneta ella llevaba un vestido straples con escote liso en color lila muy entallado, casi en tubo, largo hasta terminar la rodilla, pero, desde la parte de la cadera y hasta 10 centimetros antes de la rodilla tenía un estampado en colores dorado y morado mas fuerte teniendo como fondo el lila. Desde donde terminaba el estampado y hasta terminar tenía dos pliegues al rederor del vestido formando holanes dándole movilidad, tenía unos preciosos zapatos cerrados en lila también. Fue recibida por Haruka para ponerla en el otro de brazo disponible. Ella agradeció con una sonrisa aceptando ser llevada por él._

_Detrás de la camioneta llegaba el mercedes negro del cual la primera en bajar fue Ikuko, ella lucía un hermoso vestido negro straples con escote en corazón que se entallaba hasta la cintura, donde se abría como globo y terminaba hasta el suelo a excepción de la parte delantera donde terminaba un poco mas arriba de los tobillos y se abria como corazón inverso dejando ver sus preciosos zapatos negros con tiras gruesas que hacían cruces al frente y en el tobillo. Desde el escote hasta la parte baja de las caderas tenía incrustaciones y bordados plateados que resaltaban mucho. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un chongo alto haciéndola ver encantadora. Su esposo se acerco a verla, él estaba vestido igual que Sammy, pero con una flor blanca en el bolsillo del saco._

_Después bajo Lita, Andrew corrió a ofrecer su mano y la dejó helada, él se veía tan bien! Un traje café claro de satín con una camisa blanca y una corbata del mismo color del traje y líneas blancas muy delicadas. Pero Lita lo sorprendió también, ella lucía un vestido verde muy claro estampado con flores en rosa, rojo y hojas verdes más fuertes, tenía mangas a la altura del escote el cual era recto y hacia línea perfecta al juntar los brazos, tenía una cinta roja en la cintura que se hacía moño del lado izquierdo y caían las cintas. Terminaba delicado con el corte de sirena, la tela era seda por lo que se veía realmente delicada, dejándolo con la boca abierta y aun más enamorado._

_La siguiente en descender fue Mina, quien bajó sin ayuda de nadie le gustaba hacerse notar así que su vestido era muy peculiar, su tela era seda también, era blanca estampada en rojo y negro haciendo manchas, el escote al frente era en corazón y tenía tirantes que por la parte de atrás se juntaban, cruzaban y terminaban en el busto haciendo una cinta que ceñía el busto. En la parte de atrás la espalda era descubierta hasta la espalda baja donde igualmente se unía por dos cintas que se unían a un aro de metal plateado y caía una tercera que se hacía ancha hasta el suelo creando una especie de cola, el vestido era entallado al cuerpo hasta la cintura y después caía delicado creando al caminar sus propios movimientos. Su cabello lo tenía suelto puesto de lado para mostrar el escote y tenía un prendedor discreto. Vaya que si había llamado la atención de los invitados, cosa que a Yaten no le hizo gracia pero también podía hacerse notar así que le sonrió perversamente y ella se quedo helada al verlo. Él tenía un traje de tres piezas en blanco impecable y una corbata negra, con su cabello en cola baja y lentes negros además había imitado el estilo de Nícolas y llevaba también un sombrero, distinto del de él, el de Yaten mas bien era tipo formal con una cinta atada en negro, él también sabía jugar el juego de Mina y le encantaba retarla. Ambos se recibieron con un beso salvaje y exigente._

_Y por último la más esperada de todas…_

_Serena bajo del Mercedes ayudada por sus padres, ella se veía tal y como una princesa, su vestido era straples con escote de corazón que bajaba a media espalda, entallaba perfecto en su silueta hasta la cadera donde tenía una cinta azul que hacia un moño y después caían las cintas largas, desde el escote hasta la cadera tenía detalles de pedrería súper delicada y pequeña, formando líneas diagonales después comenzaba una caía de tela muy natural un poco ampón con muchos holanes pero nada exagerado, llevaba un juego de aretes y pulsera en oro blanco con puntos de diamante y zafiros más grandes, regalo de los hermanos Black, su ramo era de rosas blancas y azules, su maquillaje era muy natural blanco y gloss rosa, su cabello estaba en un chongo alto, flequillo y unos cabellos que hacían ondas, terminaba con una tiara muy brillante pero delgada que hacia juego perfecto con los accesorios que llevaba. _

_Su padre la abrazó delicadamente, casi llorando mientras la llevaba del brazo y su madre del otro ayudándola con el vestido. A la puerta del Altar estaba él… su príncipe…_

_Darien Lucia un tuxido blanco con bordados en dorado en la parte de los puños y las solapas, camisa y corbata de moño también en blanco, todo él se veía como un príncipe, con ese cuerpo tan masculino y bien formado, la dejaba sin palabras._

_Caminó hacia él haciendo seña de que podían comenzar, todos estaban súper emocionados_

_-_Nooo, Nooo esperen yo me opongo!- _Se oía a lo lejos, esa voz era inconfundible, todos se voltearon a verla, con ese hermoso vestido negro largo corte sirena de escote super pronunciado al frente callendo en V por debajo del busto, y por atrás el escote igual de pronunciado que el de Mina, y su cabello recogido en chongo alto y flequillo de lado._

_-_¿Esmeralda?, porque te opones?_-Preguntaba confuso Haruka_

-Es que sentía que no llegaba, nadie se casa sin que llegue yo! Uufff! Llegamos!

-Ya puedo respirar tranquilo, manejas como desquiciada! No entiendo cómo es que tienes licencia de manejo!-_Gritaba Zafiro desesperado, luciendo un traje azul marino de tres piezas, camisa blanca y corbata azul con blanco_

_-_Bueno, pero llegaste no? Aah y no, no tengo licencia, además eso no importa, llegamos sanos y salvos, ya puedes besar tierra!-_Volteándose para darle la espalda con actitud indiferente a lo que él le hizo una mueca homicida, iba a refutar pero alguien le tomo de la mano_

_-_Zafiro, por favor no hagas escándalo, entiéndela, solo quería llegar a tiempo, además estuvo mal que le hicieras esa broma de la maleta

-Ay Vertjerait en serio eres mi conciencia, está bien solo por ti no hare nada, prometo portarme bien, si?-_tomándola de ambas manos, pero pronto sintió como todos lo miraban y reían burlonamente-_¿Qué? Nunca vieron a alguien enamorado o qué? Aashhh-_Jalandola de la muñeca ella solo les alcanzo a hacer una reverencia de saludo y medio caminar rápido debido a los tacones que llevaba y lo largo de su vestido verde oscuro._

_-_Darieeeen!-_Grito Esmeralda lanzándose a sus brazos_

_-_Esme! Confieso que creí que no vendrían

-Tonto! Como crees que faltaría al evento más esperado! Serena!-_Lanzándose a ella dándole un fuerte abrazo-_ Felicidades! Espero que seas muy feliz con Darien, sé que gran parte del retraso en su relación fue mi culpa, pero gracias a ti y tus amigos soy la mujer más feliz ahora! No sabes cómo te lo agradezco

-Esmeralda no tienes que agradecer, después de todo las dos conseguimos nuestro final feliz no crees?

-Si! Gracias!-_Dándole otro abrazo más fuerte que el anterior y casi asfixiándola_

_-_Me ahogooo!-_Agitando su mano_

_-_Querida, vas a matarla-_Llamándola su esposo, Diamante le sonrió a Serena, él lucía un traje de dos piezas negro, camisa blanca, corbata negra y un abrigo de piel sintética que simulaba la piel de oso negro, del cual estaba muy abrazada la pequeña Chibi Chibi con su vestido amplio en rosa con blanco y sus chonguitos_

_-_Diamante! Qué bueno verte!-_confesó Serena al verlo tan feliz con su hija_

_-_Como dice Esme, no me iba a perder este evento!

-Hey que hacen!-_Llamando desde dentro Henry-_Están retrasando la boda, todos a sus lugares!-_llamándolos con palmas mientras todos tomaban a sus parejas, los últimos en entrar serían Darien y Serena_

_Todos ya dentro de la iglesia hermosamente adornada con velos blancos y lilis blancas, Comenzó a sonar la música y avanzó Darien quien tomaba del brazo a su abuela, avanzaban por el pasillo con suave paso, mientras se veía a Kathrina sonriendo con orgullo, lo dejo en el altar se abrazaron y ella llego a su lugar con su esposo, quien la recibió con un fuerte apretón en ambas manos demostrando su apoyo._

_Una pausa y la música oficial se hacía sonar, en la entrada aparecía la novia más hermosa del brazo de un orgulloso Kenji que estaba aguantando el llanto_

_Eres,  
lo que más quiero en este mundo eso eres,  
mi pensamiento más profundo también eres,  
tan solo dime lo que es  
que aquí me tienes.  
_

_-_Basta papá, ya lo habíamos hablado-_Susurraba Serena_

_-_Ya sé, pero que quieres que haga, no puedo dejar de reprenderme por haber viajado tanto y descuidarte-_Se escuchaba triste Kenji_

_-_No me descuidaste, además Sammy me cuido muy bien, Papá por favor eres un gran padre en serio

-No trates de hacerme sentir bien…En el dia de tu boda…-_Casi traicionándolo las lágrimas_

_-_Basta…-_Parándose a mitad del pasillo lo que alerto a los presentes, pero sin alzar la voz, era prácticamente inaudible incluso para los que estaban cerca, ella se volteó a su padre-_Viajar es tu trabajo, para mi madre es una pasión, yo jamás les pediría que dejaran de hacerlo, me criaron bien papá, soy una buena mujer, me casaré con un maravilloso hombre que aunque no tengas el placer de conocer bien, créeme es el indicado-_Acariciándole el cabello dándole la mejor de sus sonrisas-_Ya vencimos muchos obstáculos para ser felices, por favor, no me hagas sentir mal el día de mi boda

-Tienes razón pequeña… no, ya no eres una pequeña, no me opondré, solo quiero tu felicidad, si tu lo elegiste es el correcto, aprendes de tus errores y te levantas siempre. Tienes buenos amigos que han visto por ti cuando nosotros no estamos, tu hermano me hablo de Darien y dice que es un buen hombre. Confío en lo que todos me han dicho y en tu buen juicio. Tienes mi aprobación hija, siempre te voy a apoyar-_Dándose un fuerte abrazo que hizo que los presentes aunque no sabían lo que estaban hablando dieran un suspiro y un gritito te emoción_

_-_Siempre voy a ser tu pequeña, no importa cuántos años tenga-_sin soltar el abrazo que tenían_

_-_Bien…-_separándose de su hija y limpiándose los ojos-_tenemos una boda que celebrar, tu novio espera

-Si!-_Ambos tomaron aire, regresaron a su posición y continuaron caminando hacia el altar, al llegar él miro a Darien y le dio la mano de su hija_

_Eres,  
cuando despierto lo primero eso eres,  
lo que a mi día le hace falta si no vienes,  
lo único preciosa que en mi mente habita hoy._

_-_Cuida de mi tesoro, es la más grande joya que tengo

-Prometo cuidar de su hija señor Tsukino-_dándole una sonrisa sincera al que sería su suegro_

_Con esto, la boda daba inicio, ellos tomados fuertemente de las manos, nerviosos pero felices, al terminar la boda todos sus amigos soltaron gritos de emoción, se adelantaron y a la salida ya estaban los montones de pétalos de rosa blancos que volaban hacia los nuevos novios, ellos sonrieron satisfechos abrazándose fuertemente, él la abrazó tan fuerte que la levanto del suelo, ella soltó una carcajada y le regaló muchos besos en los labios._

_Ahora ya podían estar tranquilos, ya nadie los separaría jamás._

_¿Que mas puedo decirte?,  
tal vez puedo mentirte sin razón,  
pero lo que hoy siento,  
es que sin ti estoy muerto pues eres...  
...lo que más quiero en este mundo eso eres_.

_Todos sus amigos los abrazaban y felicitaban, las chicas estaban felices y daban muchas recomendaciones a Darien de cómo tratar a Serena, ella las recriminaba, los chicos igual le daban indicaciones a Serena de cómo tratar a su nuevo esposo a lo que ella solo reía nerviosa._

-Darien ven un momento

-Pasa algo abuelo?

-Toma, esto te pertenece-_Entregándole unas llaves_

_-_De que son estas llaves?

-Son de la casa de tus padres, donde viviste antes de que ellos murieran, hice los arreglos poco después de que ellos murieran. La casa ha estado a tu nombre desde que tenías 10 años, está en muy buenas condiciones, estuve al pendiente de ella todos estos años.

-Gracias abuelo! No me esperaba este regalo-_dándole un fuerte abrazo a su abuelo, poniéndolo tenso pues era la primera vez que su nieto lo abrazaba_

_-_mm, de nada, no te preocupes, tu abuela al enterarse pego gritos por escondérselo tanto tiempo. Estoy orgulloso de ti Darien, aunque decepcionado de que tardaras tanto en confrontarme

-Y yo como iba a saber que todo lo hacías adrede?-_Algo evidente en su voz_

_-_Bueno, eso ya no importa, anda que tu esposa te espera-_sin saber que mas decir para evitar contestar_

_Se acerco a Serena para tomarla de la mano, ella le sonrió feliz, él le correspondió._

_Las chicas se acercaron para que Serena aventara el ramo y ver quien sería la siguiente afortunada en casarse, ahí estaban Rei, Ami, Mina, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru Esmeralda y Vertjerait_

_-_Pero Esmeralda porque estamos aca?, tu ya te casaste y yo no las conozco bien

-Jum.. no te preocupes Vertjerait, déjamelo todo a mi!-_Esmeralda se preparaba fijando seriamente la mirada hacia Serena calculando mentalmente la trayectoria del ramo-_Ponte aquí

-Pero…

-Alla va!-_anunció Serena_

_Todas brincaron para atraparlo pero justamente estaban distraídas cuando en la cabeza de Esmeralda cayó el ramo pero reboto justamente en las manos de Vertjerait_

_-_Siiiii! Lo sabia! Jaaaaa! Mis cálculos no fallan!

-Eran tus cálculos que callera en tu cabeza?-_Fastidiándola su cuñado_

_-_No, eso no estaba en mis planes, pero si que te casarás con ellaaaaaa-_Cantandole burlonamente mientras bailaba triunfante levantando la mano de Vertjerait con el ramo_

_-_Eres una…-_Detendiendolo su hermano negando con la cabeza para evitar que se le fuera encima a Esmeralda-_un dia de éstos te hago viudo hermano, lo prometo!

-No es para tanto Zafiro, además llevamos poco de salir-_lo animaba Vertjerait algo apenada_

_-_Aaaay… me va a dar un infarto, ven acá-_tomándola de la mano alejándose de Esmeralda y Diamante_

_-_Te diviertes con mi hermano?-_Acercándose a su esposa con aire burlón _

-Como no hacerlo! Ver sus expresiones es tan divertido, pero contigo… uuummm-_atrayendolo hacia ella-_tengo "otro" tipo de diversión-_sonando sugestiva dándole un beso corto y apasionado_

_-_Mi vida, no delante de nuestra hija-_apenado Diamante sin evitar causarle gracia las actitudes excéntricas de su esposa y las bipolaridades de su hermano._

_Mientras la pareja de recién casados subieron a la camioneta donde había llegado Darien era el momento de la gran fiesta de celebración pero ellos se adelantarían un poco._

_Eres,  
el tiempo que comparto eso eres,  
lo que la gente promete cuando se quiere,  
mi salvación, mi esperanza y mi fe.  
_

_-_Feliz?-_Pregunto él sonriendo_

_-_Muy feliz!-_contesto ella mientras se acomodaba en su hombro sin soltar su brazo_

_-_Gracias…-_Ella no entendía porque le agradecía, levanto la mirada confundida, él le tomo el mentón acercando sus rostros-_ gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo, por darme los amigos que nunca tuve y la familia que deseaba. Nunca espere recibir tanto, así que gracias!-_Ella no supo que contestar, pero lo miro tiernamente, a lo que él deposito un tierno beso en sus labios_

_Soy,  
el que quererte quiere como novia soy,  
el que te llevaría el sustento día a día día, día,  
el que por ti daría la vida ese soy.  
_

-No me equivoqué al elegirte, sé que eres el indicado para mi… crees en el destino?

-En estos momentos creo en lo que sea!, si estoy contigo es gracias al esfuerzo de nuestros amigos y al que hicimos los dos, nunca creí decir esto pero… No eres la mujer de mis sueños

-¿Qué?-_Pregunto ella algo extrañada, eso era algo que no se esperaba_

_-_No, tu la superaste por mucho! Ahora tu eres la mujer de mi vida, la única y con la que viviré en todas las vidas que tenga que vivir, nunca te dejaré!

-Eres un tonto! Por un momento me asusté!-_abrazándolo mientras él reía por su puchero de niña_

-Te amo Serena Chiba

-Te amo Darien Chiba, siempre lo haré-_Sellando sus labios con un beso que esperaban fuera eterno_

_Aquí estoy a tu lado,  
y espero aquí sentado hasta el final,  
no te has imaginado,  
lo que por ti he esperado pues eres...  
...lo que yo amo en este mundo eso eres...  
Cada minuto en lo que pienso eso eres...  
Lo que mas cuido en este mundo eso eres..._

-Y bien nosotros que hacemos_?-Preguntaba Haruka con sus dos chicas del brazo_

-Pues nos vamos a la fiesta-_Contestaba animado Andrew del brazo con su esposa Lita_

_-_Vamos entonces, dejemos que la parejita festeje un poco mas por su cuenta-_Animaba también Mina jalando a Yaten del brazo_

-Creen que se enoje Serena cuando descubra que cambie toda su ropa interior que puso en la maleta para la luna de miel?-_se preguntaba Rei haciendo reír a las chicas y mientras todos los chicos negaban con la cabeza muy serios_

-Darien te agradecerá mucho créeme_-reía Nícolas, abrazando de la cintura a su novia mientras caminaban hacia la camioneta de él._

_-_Es un gran día, festejemos!-_Grito Yaten con entusiasmo_

_-_Siiiiii-_Respondieron todos con muchos ánimos causando la risa de los padres de Serena y los abuelos de Darien_

-A la celebración!-_Sonando como comandante Haruka_

_Todos subieron a sus autos rumbo a la fiesta para celebrar a la pareja recién formada, todo estaba saliendo como debía ser…_

_**Jooooo pues así es como termina el cap! Aah y por si se lo preguntan el vestido de Serena es… chan chan chan chaaaaan… si vieron la película de Guerra de novias, es el Vera Wang que usa Kate Hudson, solo que le agregue algunas cosas como las piedras diagonales. Me tarde mucho en escribir este capitulo porque no sabia como vestirlos a todos, pero sin duda mis estilos favoritos fueron de los chicos, les explico, para Nícolas me inspire en Will Smith en Wild Wild West, para Yaten en Ji Hoo y Diamante en Goo Joon Pyo, ambos de boys before flowers, búsquenlos asi en google para que chequen sus estilos, fueron en los que mas me tarde para vestirlos jejejeje**_

_**Y bueno, así concluye nuestra transmisión de hoy, los espero la próxima que será por supuesto antes de navidad para el gran final, nuestro epílogo!**_

_**Besos a todos mis fanficreaders! No olviden reviews eeehhh! Ya les advertiiii! **_


	30. EPILOGO

_**Este fic tiene como propósito la diversión y libre expresión de ideas. Los personajes son originales de la serie Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi.**_

_**Y así es como llegamos al gran final de esta mi loquera de ocio en el cual ustedes formaron parte importante de este proyecto. Con sus reviews me dieron animos para continuar y no dejar esta historia que comenzó hace bastante tiempo una noche de verano. Les estoy infinitamente agradecida a Para Para por apoyarme en esta historia y crear capítulos muy buenos y editar los mios para hacer esta locura aun mejor y más divertida! **_

_**Les explico que cada Guión es algo que están pensando ya sea Serena o Darien. En algún punto dejo de poner quien dice que para que lo tomen en cuenta y no se me revuelvan ok?**_

_**Y sin más… disfruten de este gran FINAL! **_

**EPILOGO**

_/Serena/_

_-"Han pasado ya 6 meses desde que me casé con Darien y estamos felices! Ahora habitamos la casa que pertenecía a sus padres, es una casa realmente hermosa y muy cálida, tiene un jardín amplio que nos permite hacer reuniones con nuestros amigos. Hablando de ellos, ¿Qué puedo decir? Lita y Andrew están felices! Se enteraron que tendrán un bebe muy pronto y están que explotan de la felicidad! Además la cafetería va muy bien así que agrandarán el negocio. Todos aman la gran gastronomía de Lita! Y la amabilidad de Andrew._

_Cuando regresé de Luna de Miel recibí un mail de Seiya me dijo que había tenido mucho trabajo como modelo en corea así que tardaría un poco en venir. También me enteré por Andrew que Unazuki empezó a salir con Seiya, pero que ella lo trae realmente loco! No permite que ande de loco ni nada conociéndola con su carácter temperamental sé que es lo mejor para Seiya, ojalá les vaya bien._

_Los Three Light tienen mucho éxito son todos unos idols! Sus canciones suben y suben de popularidad. Han apoyado mucho a Mina en el lanzamiento de su disco el cual a pesar de tener solo 3 meses en el mercado fue la revelación del año! Es increíble! Solo que no es la gran idol que ella esperaba ser, pero eso le da mayor libertad en sus letras, ella sola las compone y es estupenda! Además de que hizo un gran dueto a lado de Yaten con quien se casará el próximo año. La prensa no deja de acosarlos, siempre sacan fotos en las revistas, no entienden que deben ser más discretos al demostrarse amor, pero se han convertido en la pareja sensación del momento._

_Muy distinto de Taiki quien si sabe controlarse con Ami. Ellos planean casarse el próximo otoño, porque ella tiene su ascenso en el hospital así que debe adaptarse primero para acomodar todo a su nuevo estilo de vida. Por cierto Ami es una gran doctora, todo un prodigio! _

_Por otro lado Rei y Nicolas ya se llevan mejor, ella accedió a conocer a los padres de Nícolas al enterarse de que iría a una entrevista de matrimonio, ya son novios oficiales y no hay planes de boda aun pero conociéndola, sé que duraran algunos años así a menos que Nícolas presione. Él se hace cargo de la empresa de su padre, aunque como su mano derecha, aun no está listo para llevar las riendas al 100% Mientras que Rei se ha convertido en la modelo oficial del imperio Black Moon. Pero también de la marca Meiousei (Plutón) de Setsuna quien se está consagrando como una gran diseñadora en Europa y Asia, la piden en los grandes desfiles y en la semana de la moda de París. Al fin el sueño de ambas se esta convirtiendo en realidad._

_Por otro lado Haruka y Michiru se casarán en Abril porque dicen que quieren una ceremonia Shinto con los cerezos en flor para ser mas romántica, me encanta la idea y los apoyo en todo! Aah por cierto, Haruka sigue como el número uno en la fórmula 1 mientras que Michiru ya tiene un disco! Es una gran violinista! Dicen en las revistas que podría ser la nueva cara de la música instrumental, además el disco ganó un premio a mejor arte! Ella hizo todo el arte del booklet y yo le ayude con el contenido, cada canción está inspirada en una historia corta que hice especialmente para sus canciones._

_Hotaru y Sammy siguen de novios, acaban de entrar a la universidad, pero se aman tanto que no me sorprendería si se casaran terminando la carrera, por cierto Hotaru tomo la especialidad de Física, y Sammy se decidió por periodismo igual que nuestro Padre. _

_Setsuna sigue soltera pero ocasionalmente se ve con Tomoe, al parecer están en platicas de volver, pero sus trabajos los separan, me enteré que él ha sido enviado a Italia y pasará allá una temporada de 1 mes, curioso porque Setsuna también estará allá una temporada debido a unos diseños que tiene planeados. No creo que tarden mucho en decidirse._

_Darien sigue a la cabeza de Castle Group, en Japón y tiene acciones de la empresa de Esmeralda. AAh ese es otro detalle, resulta que cuando se casaron Esmeralda y Diamante él hizo un trato con Charles, el padre de Esmeralda en la que no lo dejaría ir a la banca rota, pero absorbería su empresa, así que como regalo de bodas Diamante le regaló a Esmeralda la empresa de su padre. Ahora ella la dirige con mano de hierro, no deja cabos sueltos como su padre, resulto ser una gran gerente, además tiene la ayuda de Vertjerait quien es su brazo derecho. Los padres de Esmeralda ya no la presionan, ella no les guarda rencor por lo que le hicieron a ella pero si por alejarla de su hija. Aunque resultaron ser unos abuelos muy cariñosos y consentidores, ¿Quién lo diría? Ella hizo un trato con Darien para ser clientes uno del otro, se han beneficiado mutuamente y están próximos a abrir una sucursal en Tokio que podría dijirir Vertjerait, a lo que se opone rotundamente Zafiro. No ha entendido que solo lo hace por molestarlo. Esmeralda y Zafiro se llevan bien cuando están de buenas, pero cuando tienen ganas de molestarse saben exactamente donde golpear al otro. Diamante y Vertjerait se divierten mucho cuando pelean y ya se aceptaron como futuros cuñados._

_Con la unión de Esmeralda y Darien el abuelo Henry quedo muy satisfecho, demostrándole que su nieto es digno de todo el respeto en el ámbito de los negocios, aun no está dispuesto a dejar su empresa así que seguirá a la cabeza por mucho más tiempo en la empresa de Londres._

_Yo por mi parte sigo amando los viajes a lugares tranquilos, acabo de regresar de hokkaido donde me inspiré para el final de mi historia, un nuevo libro! El anterior tuvo éxito entre los niños, era una historia de amor entre un príncipe y una princesa separados por el mal, pero que al final su amor podría vencer a todo lo que se opusiera. Éste nuevo libro trata de una pianista que lucha por que sus melodías trasciendan en la humanidad, estoy pegada como lapa a mis amigos Three Lights, Mina y Michiru, ellos son mi inspiración esta vez._

_Mis padres siguen viajando siempre me envían cartas para pedirme que cuide de Sammy. Si supieran que ahora no lo saco de mi casa! Solo viene a molestarme, pero en realidad se que lo hace para cuidarme cuando no está Darien. Y cuando está de viaje, Hotaru se queda conmigo y Sammy viene todos los días. Aunque… hay días en que ellos se desaparecen también y cuando voy a casa de mis padres descubro que Hotaru se queda ahí… espero no ser tia antes de ser madre!_

_Como verán las cosas salieron bien para todos, y si algo llega a salir mal para alguno, nos apoyamos y vemos la manera de salir adelante." _

_/Darien/_

_-"Quien iba a pensar que me casaría con una persona tan maravillosa como Serena, ella es la mejor esposa que podría haber encontrado. Me encanta despertar con ella todos los días, me divierto como loco cuando estamos solos en casa y cuando tenemos reuniones en casa no puedo dejar de verla, soy como un chico queriendo conquistarla, viéndola de reojo tratando de llamar su atención, es un juego tonto que tenemos pero que nos encanta a los dos._

_Odio cuando ella se va de viaje, pero cuando regresa es como si me regresara el alma! Tengo que confesar que me encanta! Pongo de pretexto que la extrañe para hacerle el amor tan salvaje! Pero sé que a ella le encanta el doble que a mi! _

_Cuando yo soy el que tiene que ir a Inglaterra me enfado y trato de hacer todo rápidamente para volver lo antes posible, sé que ella esta segura pues Sammy esta con ella además Hotaru se queda siempre que no estoy, eso me hace sentir seguro. Además cuando esta Haruka me siento mucho mas seguro porque sé que es muy sobreprotector con todas las chicas._

_Hoy la sorprenderé, creo q estará bien si le llevo algún regalo, después de todo hoy cumplimos 6 meses de casados, es bueno celebrar cada momento juntos. Estará bien un ramo de flores y mmm… que mas? __Tendré que pensarlo en el camino al estacionamiento._

_/Serena/_

_-"Como hoy cumplimos seis meses de casados tengo una cena preparada para los dos, vino tinto, velas, música suave y una cama llena de pétalos de rosas, sin olvidar claro la ropa sugestiva jejeje, lo volveré loco hoy, no puedo esperar a que llegue"_

_/__Darien/_

_-"Me decido mejor por un ramo de rosas, unos chocolates, un anillo de plata (se que no le gusta lo extravagante y prefiere lo práctico), y un vino tinto, ya quiero llegar, necesito tenerla en mis brazos de nuevo, creo que han pasado diez horas desde que no estuve con ella!_

_Bueno, por ahora entro de nuevo en el carro y enciendo la radio, una bella canción comienza a sonar y rápidamente reconozco a Mina, una bella canción de ella llamada Last Love Song, comienzo a cantarla y arranco el auto para llegar a la dueña de mis suspiros, en 15 minutos ya estoy buscando las llaves en mi bolsillo, pero veo que no tenemos luz y se ve alumbrada con velas, se me hace raro ya que todos los vecinos si tienen electricidad, posiblemente hayan fallado los fusibles y necesite que lo revise… ¡rayos! Y justamente hoy me tengo que hacer cargo de la electricidad, ella de seguro esta metida en sus historias, es una molestia que hayan fallado los fusibles, tomo los regalos y camino hacia la puerta de la casa"_

_/Serena/_

_-"Ya llego! No puedo esperar! Ooh espera, hay que tomar pose, una atrevida… me subo a la mesa, cruzo la pierna me pongo de medio lado… o una sugestiva con el pay que hice? Ay no… como me pongo? Mmm haay ya se, mejor me pongo frente a la puerta!, no… pero si pasa un vecino y me ve, me voy a apenar… como me pongo?... haaaaa! Ya esta metiendo la llave nooo tengo miedo! Corro a ocultarme en el sillón pero me tropiezo, suelto un grito y caigo sobre el sillón, oouch… esto si dolio…"_

-Amor estas bien? Te escuche gritar, donde estas?

-Eh?_ "asomo mi cabeza por encima del sillón y veo como suspira al verme despeinada y apenas visibles los ojos"_- trajiste regalos? Son para mi?

_/Darien/_

_-"mi pequeña… solo ver regalos se comporta como una niña, se los enseño solo levantándolos en mis manos y veo como ella saca de mi mente esa imagen de niña para dar paso a una mujer esbelta con un baby doll super sexy negro que contrasta perfecto con su piel blanca, se me acerca y me besa tierna, delicada, yo quiero abrazarla, sentirla mas cerca aún, ella toma el ramo de rosas y se lo lleva a la cocina para ponerlo en un florero, mientras se aleja veo como huele las rosas y como luce con esas zapatillas altas en negro… necesito tenerla cerca, mi amigo dentro de mi pantalón lo esta exigiendo!"_

_/…/_

_-"Ay pero que tonta soy azoté en el sillón y además me pongo como niña al ver regalos! Esto es demasiado, contrólate Serena, esta es una noche de mayores, tendré que ser más calmada… pero que bien huelen estas flores"_

_-"Entro a la cocina y la veo, de nuevo esta oliendo las flores, tengo que abrazarla!, me acerco, creo que ella no ha escuchado que estoy ahí, ¿Qué tanto pensará? No me doy cuenta y ya estoy besando su espalda mientras siento como se arquea al sentir mis manos rodeando su cintura y mis labios subiendo a su nuca"_

_-"Me descuide un momento y ya esta aquí… sus besos son embriagantes, me encantan sus labios tan suaves, y sus manos expertas sobre mi piel, me encanta sentirlo cuando toca mis pechos, me acerca mas a él y puedo sentir lo excitado que está, sus besos en mi espalda me hacen respirar sonoramente, mientras él me comienza a acariciar la nuca con su lengua lo que me hace cosquillas y rio, a lo que él me da una palmadita en el estomago como reprochándome por reírme lo que me provoca mas gracia, él me voltea y me da un beso tierno y juguetón mientras acaricia mi rostro"_

_-_Yo con hambre y tu mostrando carne, que cruel eres!

-Aaah precisamente, tengo una cena lista para los dos! Ven ven!

_-"Me toma de la mano y me jala hacia la mesa donde tiene reservado mi lugar, la mesa la adornó perfecto con velas, un pequeño arreglo de flores que se ve que ella misma hizo, una copa para vino… tinto… ¿acaso leyó mi mente? O ¿yo leí la suya? Veo como ella se aleja de Nuevo a la cocina y mientras contemplo lo Hermosa que se ve la casa con las velas dándole un aire romántico… lo que me recuerda… aah olvidalo, si hay luz, escucho el disco de Michiru que comienza a sonar, seguramente ella tiene el control remoto en la cocina. _

_De nuevo aparece en el umbral de la cocina con una charola que tiene mucha comida, un delicioso pato a la ciruela, con un puré de patatas que se ve delicioso, regresa a la cocina mientras yo olfateo la comida, definitivamente esas clases de cocina que le da Lita han valido la pena hasta ahora. Regresa con un plato de ensalada con lechuga y frutas que se ve deliciosa"_

-Espero que te guste la comida, la prepare yo solita!

-Todo lo que preparas sabe rico amor, y esto me deja encantado, si sabe como te ves, será la gloria entonces!

-Querras decir, como se ve la comida no?

-No… lo dije bien… como TE ves

-"_No se que contestarle, no puedo controlar el sonrojo de mi cara y prefiero desviar la mirada, sé que estamos casados pero aun sus comentarios me apenan. Sirvo la comida en su plato mientras él descorcha el vino y comienza a servir las copas, me pongo nerviosa al sentir su mirada sobre mis pechos que se asoman juguetones mientras corto el pato con dificultad, él no parece querer ayudarme, mas bien parece que disfruta del panorama y del movimiento que hago, hasta que finalmente logro partirlo y servirle, él parece decepcionado al terminar el espectáculo y eso me causa gracia. Sonrio al sentarme y chocamos nuestras copas de vino"_

_-_Por seis maravillosos meses a tu lado, eres la mejor esposa que puedo tener, Te amo señora Chiba

-Te amo Señor Chiba, eres el mejor esposo del mundo entero, no quiero dejar de celebrar estos aniversarios mensuales, me encantan! Me encanta estar a tu lado y compartirlo todo contigo

-Igual que yo mi amor, por nosotros

_-"Chocamos nuestras copas y le tengo envidia ese pedazo de cristal que roza sus labios, pero ella como siempre descuidada, una gota resbala de sus labios y cae sobre sus pechos bajando, ella rápidamente busca la servilleta, pero me adelanto y ya estoy a su lado y con mi lengua comienzo a limpiarla bajando hasta su pezón arrancándole un gemido y acaricio su pierna subiendo, realmente quería tocarla, pero tenía que esperar, ella se había esforzado en hacer una noche romántica y no dejaría que mi calentura erótica lo arruinara, me alejo de ella mientras veo como su pecho sube y baja agitada y su mano temblorosa toma el tenedor al revés y lo voltea mientras niega con la cabeza y una sonrisa se asoma mientras comienza a morder sus labios, si hay algo de ella que mas me guste es como cambia de un momento a otro, en un momento es una inocente jovencita y al siguiente es una intrépida amante dispuesta a todo, creo que conseguí una esposa All-in-one, me encanta"_

_-"Lo acepto, me declaro culpable, ese beso sacudio todo mi cuerpo en choques de electricidad! Wooooww… quiero mas… no espera, creo que esta disfrutando la cena, mejor primero dejo que coma y después… quemamos calorías… jejeje"_

_-_La cena esta deliciosa, ¿te esforzaste mucho verdad?

-Pues… un poco, aunque creo que Lita quedo harta, la estuve llamando constantemente para saber si lo estaba haciendo bien

-Valio la pena, tendré que agradecerle sus conocimientos

-Si, creo que hay que agradecerle también a la cocinera

_-"Esa sugestiva voz mientras me acaricia la pierna con su pie, no puedo evitar mirarla sugestivamente y darle una sonrisa pícara, ella sonríe y toma su copa de vino… habrá que cuidarla, ella con tres copas se pone impertinente, me dijo Haruka que cuando la conoció solo con una ya estaba perdida y hablaba incoherencias, ahora ya aguanta las tres aunque me encanta como se comienza a sonrojar"_

_-"Hoy quiero que todo sea perfecto, sin limitaciones, ya quiero pasar al postre jejeje"_

_-"La noche ha sido perfecta mientras hablamos de estos meses y nuestro matrimonio, nos sentamos en el sofá mientras ella habla sobre lo que platicó recientemente con Hotaru, tomo sus pies y los subo a mi regazo, los comienzo a acariciar delicadamente, ella parece feliz con esto, me da una suave sonrisa y yo no puedo evitar ver como se levanta el baby doll que trae puesto… ¿Cómo evitarlo? Ella comienza a acariciar mi brazo, yo subo mas mi mano para acariciar sus piernas, intento acomodarme hacia ella y resbalo sin querer quedando cerca de ella pero con mi brazo en el respaldo del sillón evitando caer y hacerle daño, pero mi mano también había resbalado quedando en su muslo, ella voltea mi rostro y se levanta un poco dándome un beso que me atrae, llevándome hacia ella, lo que aprovecha para levantar su pierna y atraerme rodeándome por la cadera, quedo justo sobre ella, besándonos apasionadamente, pero mi cuerpo me pide mas, mis labios quieren sentirla toda, beso su rostro y bajo a su cuello, su oreja y siento como me aprieta la espalda con sus manos, signo de que le gusta como lo hago, pero no me detengo y sigo bajando, sus pechos están a unos cuantos besos de distancia, meto mas mi mano por su delicado atuendo y acaricio su costado arrancándole suspiros, con mi otra mano trato de bajar el delgado tirante pero el espacio es corto y me lo impide. Ya no puedo soportarlo mas!"_

_-"Puedo sentir su desesperación realmente desea esto tanto como yo, me carga y yo me aferro con ambas piernas a sus caderas, y con mis brazos lo rodeo mientras él se levanta y me lleva a nuestra habitación, yo lo beso en el cuello y la oreja pero también le acaricio el pecho, comienzo a desabotorar su camisa azul que le queda muy bien, hace resaltar mas sus ojos, y me pierdo en sus labios húmedos, devorándolo, atrayéndolo mas, apretando mas mis piernas, él me recostó en la cama pero aun así no lo solté y él me recorría con sus manos, tocando mis brazos, mi cara, mis pechos y mis piernas que se negaban a soltarlo, me encantaba la sensación de tenerlo erecto sobre mi, pero también tuve la necesidad de desnudarlo, tanto como sabia él lo deseaba, con mucha voluntad lo solté y comenzamos a despojarnos de la ropa, podía sentir su urgencia de mi, tanto como yo de él, se lanzo de nuevo a mi, besando mis pechos desnudos, excitándome mas y mas, yo me aferre de nuevo a sus caderas, mientras nos movíamos lento a un vaivén que se desencadenaría en poco tiempo, yo lo acariciaba en la espalda, en su pecho y lo presionaba mas contra mi sexo, pero él en un hábil movimiento me separó y comenzó a acariciar mi centro, volviéndome loca, no paraba de gemir y pedir más, hasta que lo sentí… él estaba entrando en mi, como otras veces lo había hecho, pero siempre se sentía mejor que la anterior, él me abrazaba fuerte mientras yo lo presionaba mas, quería sentirlo, quería tenerlo solo para mi. Nuestro vaivén como había predicho, se volvió enérgico, nos deseábamos y nos uníamos en cuerpo y alma, diciéndonos lo mucho que nos amábamos, repitiendo nuestros nombres. Amándonos… simplemente amándonos con la expresión mas pura de pasión y amor unidas en cada roce"._

_-"No podía parar, mi cuerpo la exigía, la estaba pidiendo, no quería parar, ella es mi todo, y es la única mujer que me ha hecho sentir el verdadero amor y me ha enseñado el significado de la pasión, no puedo evitarlo y mi cuerpo se contrae, el inminente orgasmo esta aquí y aumenta conforme veo como ella tiene el suyo, clava sus uñas en mi y aunque no siento el dolor, siento su pasión, ella también se contrae y me atrae mas a ella exigiendo mas, con gusto aumento la pasión y llegamos al clímax los dos, abrazados, exhaustos y satisfechos, la suelto de mi fuerte amarre y muevo los cabellos dorados que se quedan pegados en su rostro a causa del sudor, ella me acaricia la espalda delicadamente mientras siento como poco a poco afloja las piernas que aprisionan mis caderas, sé que mañana se quejará de que le duelen y no se le ocurrirá que fue por esto. La relajo besándola suave y tierna, siento como ya esta mas relajada y salgo de ella, nos metemos en las sabanas y la abrazo, ella se queda en mi pecho, abrazadome por la cintura, yo acaricio su cabello y comienza a adormecerse, puedo sentir como su cuerpo se deja vencer por el sueño."_

_-_Quiero estar así por toda la vida, quiero hacerlo así siempre, solo contigo, el hombre de mi vida

-Y yo contigo mi amor "_Le doy un beso en la cabeza y ella se acomoda mas en mi"_

_-_Te amo Darien

-Te amo Serena, duerme bien

-Duerme bien mi amor, gracias por hacerme feliz

-Gracias por ser mi princesa

"_Puedo sentirlo, se ha quedado dormida, los rayos de luna se cuelan por la cortina, ¿Qué mas romántico puede ser? Quiero estar así toda la vida! Ojalá estes soñando conmigo mi vida, porque tu eres mi sueño hecho realidad… poco a poco el cansancio llega a mi, recuerdo estos últimos momentos y en medio de una sonrisa comienzo a soñar… mañana será otro día para amarte mas"_

_FIN_

/…/

Venga que quiero saber si les ha gustado o de plano le falto… en todo caso ya no puedo hacer nada jajaja pero bueno, si les pido me dejen un review q contestaré en un mensaje privado vale?

Ahora sii…

Gracias a:

Neo Reina Serenity: Complacida! De hecho desde antes de que me dijeras este cap también es una complacencia mia jajaja ya tenia ganas de poner algo así entre romantico eroticon pero que dejara a la imaginación y con impresiones de cada uno. No se si lo logre pero se que tu eres la master en estos así que espero tu comentario para saber si aprobé en este difícil tema jejeje gracias por apoyar desde el inicio de la historia!

Natsch: No importa que te tardaras nena lo importante es que me hayas dado la sonrisa de saber que siguen leyendo la historia hasta el final. Espero no tener errores graves y realmente me tarde en editarle la ortografía jajajaja. Gracias por leerme!

Tefa-sakura: Feliz cumpleaños a ti felix cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños querida Tefa! Feliz cumpleaños a tiiiiiiiii!, públicamente te dedico este final, espero que te guste según mis fuentes cumples el miércoles así que espero ser la primera en felicitarte y darte tu regalito jejeje. Y Lady Mermelade es una de mis canciones favoritas, especialmente amo la voz de Cristina, es de las mejores voces!

Sensmoi: Muchas gracias por dejar review y aunque no te guste mucho café Tacuba, el haberte despertado la curiosidad y escuchar algunas de sus canciones me hace sentir bien xq se que dimos el mensaje que queríamos con ellas. Muchisimas gracias!

Usagi13Chiba: Amiga! Pues que te digo jejeje mas me encantan tus comentarios! Al fin el fin jejeje estoy nostálgica… no creí que sería tan triste terminar con una historia tan complicada, realmente jamás me imagine que esto se extendiera a tantos capítulos y tanto tiempo pero al final todo valio la pena! Mil gracias por tus comentarios, tu apoyo y por dar a conocer esta historia en tu foro en el cual me paso de repente para ver los comentarios que dejan y alegrarme el día. Me encantan esas chicas con sus comentarios tan locos y animados!

Como dice José José… Que triste fue decirnos adiós… pero todo lo que empieza en algún momento tiene que terminar jejeje así que… de todo corazón para ustedes!

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por agregarme como su autor favorito, como su historia favorita y por estar al tanto de los capítulos. Espero que dejen más reviews! Todos son importantes para mi y los tengo guardados! Los quierooooo! Nos leemos en nuevas historias, el próximo año!

FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO 2011, QUE SUS SUEÑOS Y ANHELOS SE HAGAN REALIDAD!


End file.
